Inspired by Lsayaku
by blackbeanie
Summary: A series of Hans/Seras stories inspired by the fanart of Lsayaku. Chapter 26: Requested. Being in the hospital isn't so bad when Seras is your nurse.
1. Fear

Summary: Hans worries about the future.

Rating: K+

Picture link: lsayaku. deviantart. c*o*m /art/ HxS-Hans-Fear-120033707?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=21

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku, The Captain belongs to Seras and vice versa.

"_This is Hans speaking German."_

* * *

**Fear**

"Slow down, you're already too late!" One of the Wild Geese yelled as he bolted past.

Hans was surprised they could identify him; he was running so fast he should just be a blur to human eyes.

God he prayed it wasn't too late.

Sure footed as he was, he almost tripped down the staircase leading to the dungeon and then almost collided with Sir Integra as she came out of the room he shared with Seras.

She looked sympathetically at the frantic, panting werewolf in front of her. "You missed it by an hour."

He slumped against the wall and growled angrily.

"I shouldn't have sent you out this close to the due date, I'm sorry."

"Hans?" A tired voice called from inside the room.

Forgetting about Integra and missing the amused smile on her face, he went to his mate.

He wasn't the first man in history to miss his child being born and as long as mother and baby were healthy it didn't really matter. But this was the first child for both of them and it broke his heart that he hadn't seen it or been there to support the woman he loved through it, she must have been terrified.

And he swore that if the goddamn Frenchman had been there instead, Hans was going to rip the other eye out.

Violent thoughts vanished when he saw her, all thoughts vanished. His breath caught in his throat, his heart stopped, his legs went weak, his jaw went slack and his eyes went huge and blank.

Seven tiny white puppies stared at the newcomer with bright blue eyes, most yipped happily and squirmed in their mother's arms. However one (that clearly took after his father) glared at him, wary of the intruder.

"Congratulations, Mr. Gunsche," Seras was beaming proudly. "Um… It's a litter?"

Hans was frozen, all he could do was stare and think how nothing Schrodinger had ever done could prepare him for this.

"Look, its daddy," Seras cooed to the little fur balls, their tails wagging at her voice. "What do you think we should name them?"

Everything went black.

"Wake up," Seras said, nudging his bare chest gently.

Before his eyes had fully opened she spoke again.

"She's kicking!"

That pulled Hans right out of the dream and back to their bed, without waiting she grabbed his giant hand and placed it on her four month pregnant stomach.

He scooted closer, thumb brushing over the bump affectionately.

Seras frowned; she could still feel the baby stirring but no kicks. "She was doing it a minute ago… Try talking to her."

He looked up at his mate then at her stomach, leaning forward uncertainly.

"And say more than one word," she advised.

Hans chuckled, "_hello, little one_-"

"She doesn't speak German."

"She doesn't speak anything," the werewolf pointed out. "_Hello, little one. It's your father_…"

He really didn't know what to say to a fetus.

_"Please don't hurt your mother on the way out."_

There was a sharp impact against his hand that almost made him jump back. Seras laughed at the look on his face, she rarely saw him surprised.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No, just feels really strange," she watched curiously as Hans pressed his ear against her belly. "What are you doing?"

"Listening."

Seras rolled her eyes, he was back to using as few words as possible. "What are you listening to?"

"Her heartbeat."

The vampire softened and combed her fingers through his white hair while Hans concentrated, making sure there was just one heartbeat in there.

Hans loved Seras, he loved any and all babies they would have, but he could not handle more than one yet. If they were anything like he and his sisters had been when he they were pups then God only knew the mischief they would get into.

The Wild Geese certainly wouldn't help; the mercenaries would probably encourage them and give them ideas.

And how could he possibly protect that many of them? Schrodinger's smiling face appeared in his mind.

He hadn't even been able to protect one.

Red eyes started to droop and the soon to be mother yawned, Hans kissed the bump and said a soft goodnight to his daughter before pulling his mate down to settle on his chest.

Yep, definitely just one heartbeat.


	2. Timeout

Summary: During the final battle with Millennium Hans and Seras take a break.

Rating: T for partial nudity and aftermath of lovin'.

Picture link: lsayaku. deviantart. c*o*m /art /Hans-x-Seras-Timeout-108294969?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=87

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku, The Captain belongs to Seras and vice versa.

Thank you everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted last chapter.

* * *

**Timeout**

The Zeppelin was ready to completely collapse and the heat from the fire was almost too much, but Sir Integra Hellsing refused to leave just yet, she could at least look for Seras.

Last time she'd seen the young vampire had been on a screen, Integra and The Major had watched as Seras was kicked through the ship's floor by the Captain. The Major lost track of them after that and, unfortunately, had started talking.

Every word out of his fat mouth made Integra madder and madder, hearing him brag about defeating the legendary Alucard and how Seras would be eaten alive by his pet werewolf. Putting those bullets into him had been quite satisfying, the pain was still throbbing across the side of her face from his, but it was well worth it.

The Major had mentioned the pair had crashed into the storage area; she had no idea how to find it so she just followed the stairs down until she found a gigantic room filled with crates that looked promising.

As she crept along with her gun drawn, she noticed a large hole in the roof. It was tempting to call out for Seras, but she had no idea who or what else was around.

Most of the lights had died and the few still alive were flickering but the fire was providing enough of a glow for her to see something on the ground. The crates had been smashed or pushed away to make a clearing and someone was spread out in the middle of it all, and from the size it wasn't Seras.

Integra approached casually and hesitantly put the gun away. Apparently, they had decided to take a timeout from fighting.

The Captain was sleeping on the floor with a small trail of drool spilling from the side of his mouth, coat and hat gone, pants undone and hanging low on his hips. Seras was contently curled up on his chest, shirt pushed up to her breasts and completely bare below the waist.

After everything that had happened that night, Integra really thought nothing else could surprise her, but Seras had proved her wrong.

She saw a thin metal rod nearby and started poking the werewolf in the side with it to wake him up. It worked, in a flash he yanked it from her grasp and had it poised to strike her, free arm covering Seras protectively. Gleaming yellow eyes glared up at Integra instead of the red ones she'd seen earlier, he relaxed when he identified her and lowered the weapon but didn't release Seras.

"It's not safe here," she told him, a piece of roof crashed to the ground behind them to prove her point.

He nodded and gently nudged the vampire's shoulder until she started to wake, mumbling sleepily.

"Police Girl," Integra said sharply, running out of patience.

That woke her up; Seras shot upright with a shriek, looked at the Captain and started pulling down her shirt and putting on her skirt (it was under the werewolf's leg) while desperately trying to stammer out an explanation. Problem was she didn't have one; she wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, it just had. She wasn't sorry…

The werewolf sensed her stress and ran a warm, comforting hand ran up and down her back, calming her.

Integra sighed, "Seras, I am exhausted. Let's just go home and deal with this in the morning."

Or the afternoon, whenever she'd had enough sleep.

"Can Hans come with us?" Seras asked timidly.

Well, she knew his name at least, "if he wants to."

"Are you mad?"

"No," she sighed. "I'm not happy though."

Integra was more annoyed and very confused than she was angry, but she was a tad angry. Seras had bedded (for lack of a better word) one of their enemies during a war and Integra doubted it was a battle tactic. And they had no idea what 'Hans' was going to do when he found out the Major was dead by Integra's hand, or what his plans were now. Worse, if this ended badly it was Seras who would suffer the most.

Those fears faded as she watched the pair while they straightened themselves out, Seras was blushing like a school girl as Hans nuzzled her neck affectionately. And now that he was smiling, the German looked years younger and startlingly handsome.

They'd met an hour ago at most and spent most that time trying to kill each other, but the way they looked at each other was like they'd known each other for years. Integra had never seen such utter adoration and devotion before, it was a tad bizarre.

This had to be a supernatural thing.

"Sir, you're hurt," Seras noticed as she stood up, wincing a little.

The bullet had burnt a line along Integra's temple, taken a chip from her ear and the vision in her eye was blurry.

"Just a scratch," she dismissed.

"Und the Major?" Hans asked.

So he _could_ talk, "dead."

He pulled Seras closer, a hint of a smile twitching on his lips.

A deafening crash sounded from outside, reminding them that the place was still collapsing.

"Lead the way," Integra said.

Hans nodded and escorted them outside through a hole that he made by kicking the wall. Like a gentlemen, he offered his hand to help the women down the short drop.

"Now what do I do with you?" Integra mused out loud as they walked out into the dawn. "We need a new butler, how are you at making tea?"

* * *

Some trivia in case you were wondering, this is set in the same universe as Fear, but Timeout was not when Seras got pregnant.


	3. Possessive

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

Picture link: (Beware of mature content block) lsayaku . deviant art gallery / ?off set = 192 # / d1n9er2

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Summary: Hans is a _little_ possessive. Set in the same universe as Fear and Timeout.

Rating: T for implied sexual activity and nudity, I guess.

* * *

**Possessive**

Hans Gunsche was used to things being taken from him. Sometimes they were trivial things, like when his sisters took his toys or bullies taking his school lunch when he was a boy (he had been the runt). When he was older it was important things, werewolf hunters took his family, his home and Millennium took his freedom.

He was used to it but that didn't mean he had to like it or tolerate it. And he did not like The Wild Geese blatantly hitting on Seras. And he was _not_ going to tolerate it.

She managed to get him under control the first few times without anyone getting hurt, explaining that they were her friends and they were joking around because they knew it embarrassed her and were just trying to rile him up.

The Geese mostly stopped after that; they were smart enough not to piss off a 6'6" werewolf.

Until the night a few of them went out to celebrate Pip recovering enough from Zorin Blitz's attack that he was allowed to drink again.

He was stumbling drunk and Seras was helping him through the house. Pip had been aiming for her cheek, honest, but she'd turned at the wrong moment and he planted a sloppy kiss on her mouth.

A white blur shot towards him as he apologized.

* * *

"I vasn't going to kill him," Hans defended.

"I know you weren't trying to," Seras said, "but you could have done it accidently so easily."

Hans sat on the couch in her/their room while she paced and yelled at him. He felt like a child being lectured.

"Pip's still hurt. And from saving my life."

He might not like the frog, but he would always be grateful to him for that.

"He kissed you."

"That was an accident."

The 'wolf scoffed, he didn't believe that for a second.

"Even if it _was_ on purpose you can't just attack them like that, you let me handle it. These aren't Millennium vampires, people will care if something happens to them."

She was so beautiful at that moment, the anger in her red eyes, the crease in her brow; it reminded him of the night they'd met and the passion they'd awoken in each other. He ran his fingers up the exposed skin between her skirt and stockings.

Seras yanked his hat off the coffee table behind her and started smacking him across the head with it.

"No, we're going to talk about this," she said sternly when she was done.

"Vhy can't you do that vhen they touch you?" He put the hat on.

"I did when they first got here, then they stopped." Mostly. "They only started again when you showed up because they knew it would get a reaction."

Hans was baffled, what kind of idiots provoked a werewolf?

"You have to get this under control; I don't want Sir Integra to kick you out."

_Didn't think of that_, he realized, growling softly. He was pretty sure she only tolerated him for Seras and because they needed the extra help.

"Do you think I'll leave you for one of them?" Seras asked, trying to figure him out.

Oh, she'd hit something with that one.

"I heard them talking," Hans said, "you und he 'had a thing.'"

She was pretty sure he didn't even know what that meant, "sort of… but it's over now because I met you."

"He's human, you vish you vere too."

She cooled down and sat down next to him, almost on top of him.

"I used to, and even now I miss things about it. Food mostly, being normal. But I don't feel human when I'm around them, everything vampire about me is highlighted and I feel like a freak."

Hans gently dropped his forehead to hers, "you're not. Do they call you that?"

"No," she promised, "they tease but not in a mean way. Don't hurt any of them for it."

They were kind of nuzzling now, Hans was surprisingly affectionate.

"You know who I feel normal around?"

Hans pointed to himself.

"Exactly, and I need that. I need you."

The werewolf sighed and gave up, "I'll try to calm down."

"You can still smack them if they get too handsy," she said, "just don't hurt them."

He nodded, that he could probably handle.

Since they weren't fighting anymore, he pulled her onto his lap. The urge to get his scent and mark on her was overwhelming, Seras shook her head.

"You're such a _dog,_" she sighed as he kissed and nipped at her neck, breath hitching when he targeted her sweet spot.

He went to take off his hat, but she caught his hand.

"Leave it on."

* * *

When he regained consciousness a little later, Pip had sobered up enough to understand what had happened and that he needed to fix things before he became dog food. His men told him the werewolf had been on a warpath and he was only alive because Seras had thrown him out of harm's way and 'wrestled the thing until he calmed down.'"

He and The Captai- sorry, _Hans_ didn't get along, they probably never would, but Pip didn't want any tension between them for Seras' sake and because he was pretty sure the guy could swallow him whole.

The lingering alcohol in his system or the beginnings of brain damage could be to blame for what happened next, there were a dozen doors in the dungeon and he had no idea which was the one he wanted. He didn't even know which room Seras lived in, let alone the new guy.

One, two and three were locked but number four opened so he poked his head in to check it out.

They were on the couch, Seras straddling the shirtless German as they kissed fiercely. Her skirt was pushed right up to her waist so Pip had a good view of half her voluptuous rear, the other half was covered by a massive hand.

He couldn't quite tell where the other hand was, but from the sounds Seras was making it was doing something right.

Surprisingly, he wasn't mad or jealous like he thought he would be. He was just happy to watch the show. He had no idea the Mignonette had it in her.

It was hard to tell how long he was there enjoying the moans and… what sounded like soft growling or purring. Anyhow, eventually he was spotted by Seras.

"Pip!" She shrieked, jumping off Hans while covering her backside.

The mercenary grinned cheekily until he saw the death glare coming from the giant next to her, yellow eyes gleaming under the shadow from his hat.

Pip literally ran for his life.

* * *

About six months later they found a pack of (peaceful) werewolves while on a mission in North England and no matter how many times he rejected her, one of them pursued Hans. To her credit, Seras kept her cool while it was just flirting, but when the bitch tried to slide her hand up his shirt Seras lost it.

"Not a word," she growled as they left.

Hans had a smug look the entire trip home.


	4. Stripped

I'm trying something new, after this I've got a few different universes and feedback on which one's you like is really appreciated, and then I know which to continue with.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

Picture link: (Beware of goddamn mature content block)

lsayaku . deviantart gallery /? offset=168# /d1oiieq

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Summary: Seras is kidnapped by Millennium (sometime in OVA 4) and quickly leans escape will not be simple.

Rating: **T for intent to/attempted rape, if you feel it should be M please tell me**, but I don't think it's that bad. Originally there was more because in the picture she's more naked, but then I remembered that this is my story and I can write as much or as little violence as I want. And the poor girl's suffered enough already, I had to give her a break.

"_This is people talking in German."_

* * *

**Stripped**

It didn't take Seras long to realize she was lost. And it wasn't surprising, the halls all looked the same and the signs were in German, she knew as soon as she escaped the Captain's room/her cell that she was not going to get out easily.

Millennium had kidnapped her during a mission in South England five days ago (well the Captain had kidnapped her, but it was on Millennium orders) and this was her first escape attempt. It was the first time an opportunity had come up; her babysitter had been summoned by the Major and finally left her alone.

As she tried retracing her steps her mind wandered back to the Captain, to her surprise she didn't hate the giant German. Out of everyone in the base he was the nicest to her (which wasn't a difficult achievement, but still…). She saw how paternal he was with Schrodinger; the catboy had bridged the gap between them and gotten the Captain (actually named Hans) talking to her.

Multiple footsteps snapped her back to reality, and she started running, not particularly caring where she went as long as it was away from whoever was nearby.

She rounded a corner and found a lone door; the men were close enough that she could hear them talking now.

Trying to be quiet, she twisted the door knob but it was locked. They were getting closer so she put her shoulder against the door and pushed as hard as she could, it rattled but still didn't open. Becoming a tad more desperate, she slammed her side against it, there was a loud echoing thud that almost made her curse, pain shooting through her shoulder.

"You lost?" A voice teased.

Three soldiers approached, tactically spreading out to block her escape and staring at her with red, eager eyes.

"Just got turned around," she played along, wishing she had some sort of weapon. One of them had a knife on his belt, if he got close enough…

"Vell, let us help you," the ring leader said, smiling sadistically.

"No need," Seras replied, "The Captain will."

The two subordinates looked nervously at each other, they knew he'd been assigned with watching the prisoner and wouldn't be far behind, but the leader chuckled.

"Captain's vith The Major," he said.

"But for how long?"

"Long enough," he stepped towards her.

One of his men followed, but the other backed off. "_You didn't see what happened to the guy who almost got Van Winkle when she was human. It's not worth it, if he catches us…" _He grimaced at the memory._ "I like my balls where they are."_

"_Pussy," _the leader spat as his friend ran off.

Seras knew she was in real danger, she hadn't had any blood since arriving at the base and was been getting weaker every day (she had been given blood bags, but she didn't trust what was in them).

"Vhere vere ve?" The leader asked, reaching to touch her chin.

It was what she'd been waiting for; her hand shot out and pulled the knife from its sheath and tried to jam it into his heart. But the other vampire saw and rushed forward to intercept, grabbing her arm and knocking her into a wall.

"Nice try," he sneered, prying his knife out of her hand and punching her jaw.

She refused to make any sounds of pain and started struggling against their hold. Her knee caught one between the legs and he staggered back in agony.

Until now that vampire had been the least violent of the pair, but he'd been triggered. He swung at her chest, claws cutting through her flesh and ripping the top of her blouse open. Seras still refused to make a sound as she slid to the floor, biting down on lip so hard it bled.

"You bitc-" He started to insult her but was interrupted by a giant, white gloved hand wrapping around his skull. He flew backwards and hit a wall hard enough to crack it; the other one ran after him, trying to put distance between himself and The Captain.

The werewolf looked down at Seras, taking in her injures as he offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

Seeing her shirt torn open, he unbuttoned his coat and placed it around her shoulders; she smiled thankfully and snuggled in. He nodded at her before turning on the soldiers.

Either he got taller or they shrunk as he approached, looming over them with glowing red eyes, for minute he just stared coldly at them as they tried to babble excuses, letting the fear and panic sink in as they wondered what he was going to do to them and why he wasn't doing it yet.

Finally they stopped and The Captain just jerked his head to the side, telling them to leave. And they happily did so, running as quickly as their legs would let them.

()

For the first time, Seras was happy to be in the cramped officer's room, it had an army cot, a door leading to an even smaller bathroom, a built in cupboard and Hans.

He had her sit down on his bed and began inspecting her wounds.

One of her fangs had sliced her lower lip open; he gave her a tissue to hold against the cut until it stopped bleeding.

"I vant to check your shoulder," he said, touching the sleeve of his coat lightly.

She understood and removed it, holding her shirt together as Hans rotated her arm.

"That hurt?" He asked.

"A little."

"Just bruised," he diagnosed, then in a much softer tone said, "und your chest."

She hesitated, as he knew she would. Rip had been terrified of being touched and it had taken a lot of gentle coaxing before she let him stitch her up.

"I von't…" he paused trying to remember the English word, "… I'll be good."

She almost scoffed, '_I've heard that before._'

Still reluctant, Seras open her shirt enough for him to see the cuts. They weren't bleeding, but they weren't closing up. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out the first aid kit and found an anti-bacterial spray. Hopefully it would trigger her vampire healing.

"Use this," he said, walking over to his cupboard and pulling out a white t-shirt for her.

She took it with thanks, wondering why he even had a first aid kit as she went to the bathroom to change; he healed so quickly that he didn't need one.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her jaw was bruised, her lips swollen and her shoulder, like Hans had said, was bruised purple and brown. She could feel more forming on her arms, but didn't want to look at them.

How could she possible escape with a thousand of those things wandering around? She just wanted to break down and cry but she wouldn't let herself, she couldn't afford to be weak right now. She splashed some cold water on her face and took a deep steadying breath.

Outside, Hans sat on his cot, physically shaking with anger. It had taken all his willpower not to tear those soldiers apart when he found them, but Seras was his priority. More violence was not what she needed to see.

He'd get them in the morning.

When she arrived… when he brought her to the compound he knew he would have to defend her from the soldiers at some point, she was beautiful and they were… scum (he had so many other names for them, but let's stick with scum for now) but his anger when he had seen what they were doing and his desire to protect her had caught him by surprise. When had he started caring for her?

Seras returned; his shirt hanging loosely down to her thighs and her legs wobbling so much she could barely walk straight. Hans stood up and helped her get to his bed, making her lie down.

"Sleep," he said.

She wanted to fight him, to deny she was tired, but she was.

"You won't leave, will you?" She asked.

Hans shook his head, sitting on the floor beside her.

"Good," she let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

()

Hans was true to his… gesture and stayed beside her until she woke.

"Guten tag," he greeted.

"Guten tag," she replied groggily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," the pain had passed and it felt like the worst of her injuries had healed.

He was glad to hear that, it meant he could get mad at her now.

"I told you to stay here," he growled.

"Because I'm a prisoner," she pointed out. "If you had warned me about…" she gestured to the door. "That, I would have stayed put."

Hans doubted that very much, she was eager to escape. He would have to make an example of those two, kill them in such a way that the others wouldn't dare touch her.

But that wouldn't deter Zorin…

Seras sat up slowly, feeling woozy. Hans moved beside her on the cot and she leaned against his arm.

"You're warm," she mumbled, rubbing her cheek against his bicep. Smelt good too.

He let her relax on him until she was stable enough to sit up on her own.

"Vhat vas your plan?" he asked curiously.

"Get out, go home."

"Not a plan," he pointed out. It was a goal.

Seras shot him an annoyed glare, "and what do you think I should do?"

"Vait for daylight."

Hans knew she could survive in the light, the other vampires couldn't. Only four Millennium members could and only one of them was strong enough to drag her back.

"But the Major vould send me after you… and you can't beat me."

She didn't even defend against that, they both knew it was true. The escape would have to happen when he wasn't in the base.

The young vampire stared at him, confused. "Why are you helping me?"

He didn't answer, he couldn't. But Seras wasn't the only one being held captive, and even if he couldn't free himself he would still do whatever he could for her.

"Thank you," she said suddenly, "for saving me."

"It vas nothing."

"No it wasn't. You could have walked away and left me, no one would have known. Anyone else in this place would have."

Or worse, anyone else would have joined in.

"I'm not like them."

"I know."

Hans had been a little cold, but never unkind to her and he kept his hands to himself. He could have hurt or raped her a hundred times over, God knew he was strong enough and The Major had all but said he had permission, but until today he had never even touched her. And unlike the other officers he didn't mock her or her imprisonment, he wasn't happy that she was here.

"So why are you with them?" She suddenly wondered.

His jaw tensed, she could actually see the muscles moving like he was trying to speak, but he stayed silent, frustration swelling in crimson red eyes.

Seras watched him curiously before everything started to blur, she fell forward, almost off the cot but Hans caught her.

"You need blood," he said as he helped her lie down again.

"No," she said, trying to sound firm but only a whisper came out.

He sighed, "you'll die vithout it."

She knew that, but she wasn't going to drink anything they gave her until they forced it down her throat.

"You don't vant to die here."

_I don't want you to die here, _he realized.

"I don't want to die anywhere," she replied.

"Vhy von't you drink?" he asked, brushing some hair off her face and behind her ear.

"That's nice," she breathed, closing her eyes.

He repeated the gesture a few times until she spoke.

"I don't want to be like the rest of them."

That he had guessed. "You think the blood vill change you."

"You think it won't?" She shot back.

Well, she had him there.

"Every vampire I've ever seen is the same; the only thing that makes them happy is killing whatever they can find in the worst possible way."

Even her Master.

"I can feel the monster in me sometimes, and I've seen what happens when it gets out." The aftermath of her slaughter of the Hellsing soldiers turned ghouls flashed in her mind. "I'll die before I let it hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it."

She sounded like he had when he was her age, young and naïve, but it was endearing. A hint of smile pulled his lips up. This strange, beautiful girl had bewitched him.

"I admire your strong vill," she knew there was a _but_ coming, "but it von't free you."

Seras knew that, if she was going to escape she needed to be at full strength. Maybe she could ask for medical blood or have Hans get some for her. There had to be something…

"Drink mein blood," the werewolf said.

"Are you serious?"

Hans gave her an unimpressed look.

"Sorry, that was a dumb question," she muttered.

His blood was probably cleaner than what she was being served and it wouldn't be much different than when she'd fed from Sir Integra.

"Is werewolf blood any different from human blood?" She asked.

He nodded, "its better."

There was no harm in trying it, she supposed, as long as she only had a small amount. Seras still wasn't thrilled with the idea, but if she wanted to get home she would have to take risks.

Taking a page from his book, she nodded. "Ok."

Shuffling closer to her, he took of his gloves as she sat up. The nail on his thumb grew an inch until it was a razor sharp claw.

"Take a moment, get used to the scent," he said using the claw to slice his wrist open.

Her mouth watered and she could feel her fangs getting longer in anticipation. God, was that why he smelt so good? She just wanted to jump on him and sink her teeth into his neck.

And do some other things.

She banished those thoughts, scolding herself. It was enough to get her to stand up, head clearing.

Hans watched her carefully, ready to defend himself if necessary. Vampires loved werewolf blood, it stayed in their systems longer and made them stronger than any humans blood could. And he'd been told multiple times that its taste was without equal. He'd been attacked more than once by Millennium soldiers in a bloodlust, even Rip and Zorin.

As the cut closed up, Seras stayed in control, Hans was impressed.

"Wow," she'd never wanted anything so badly.

He moved behind her, standing close enough for her to feel the heat coming from his bare chest. She was so tiny next to him, less than half his weight and the top of her head reaching the middle of his sternum but he was still cautious as his arm went around her to hold his wrist in front of her chin, the small patch of drying blood just _begging_ to be licked off.

"Bite," he breathed into her ear.

* * *

My longest chapter yet, over 2500 words!

Come on, review. You know you want more…


	5. Late Night

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

Picture link: lsayaku . deviantart gallery/ ?offset=120# /d1pjh8r

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Summary: Set in a universe where vampires, werewolves, and anything else supernatural aren't real (boring) and all characters are human… except for one :)

* * *

**Late Night**

It was 1:20am and freezing when Seras made it back to her flat, rushing inside from her car as quickly as possible. She sighed with relief when she felt the warmth of her home wash over her.

As she stood by the door removing her heavy outer layers of clothes a soft jingling noise approached her, she looked down to see her white kitten Schrodinger circling her legs.

"Hey, sweetie," she cooed, picking him up and scratching his tiny head. "You miss me?"

The kitten purred and rubbed against her hand as she carried him to her bedroom.

Light from the television screen illuminated the man sprawled out in their bed, eyes closed and breathing soft, but Seras wasn't fooled for a second.

"You're awake." She said, planting a quick kiss on his nose before setting Schrodinger on his stomach.

Ice blue eyes opened as Hans growled in frustration, how did she always know?

Seras grabbed her night shirt (formerly his shirt) and went to change in the bathroom, he shook his head and was tempted to remind her that he'd seen her naked.

While he waited, Schrodinger curled up on him, still purring happily despite the less than pleased look he was getting from his master.

Hans Gunsche did not like cats, he had never wanted a cat his entire life, that there was one in his home was living testament to how difficult it was for him to say no to Seras.

Begrudgingly, the German scratched him behind the ear before picking him up in one hand and moving him to the other side of the bed. Hans would never admit it, but he had grown attached to the little furball. It helped that Schrodinger absolutely adored him.

The bathroom was colder than the rest of the house so Seras was rushing again, still amazed that the t-shirt had that had been skin tight on Hans hung loosely off her. As she left, she unclasped the silver chain around her neck and shook her engagement ring off, putting it back on her finger where it belonged.

Hans moved the blankets aside for her and she gladly took the invitation, lying on his chest and cuddling him.

"What are you watching?" She yawned, slipping her hands up his shirt.

"Soldiers fighting vere_volves_," his voice went up a few pitches when her cold hands touched his skin.

She rubbed them along his sides, trying to heat them up and enjoying the look on her fiancée's face.

"It's so cold out there," she complained, burying her face in his shirt. Another downside to the weather, Hans was covered up in pajamas instead of only the German flag boxers she'd gotten him.

"Vinter is coming," he said, sounding strangely foreboding. "How vas vork?"

"Pretty good, some people from a private security company were poking around for new recruits."

"Und?" he asked, running his hand up and down her back.

"I didn't get to speak to either of them, but one kept staring at me."

Hans was suddenly alert.

"Not like that," she added quickly. "It was like when you see somebody and you know that you know them, but you can't remember who they are."

But she was sure she'd never met the man before; she would remember a tall, black haired man in red coat.

Seras winced suddenly when her fiancée's hand touched a sore spot on her shoulder, it didn't go unnoticed. Hans stared down at her, silently demanding an explanation.

"It's just a bruise," she brushed off. "I was shoved into a wall."

His respond was a disapproving grunt.

Hans hated how dangerous her job was and wished she would do something else with her life, but being a police officer was something she had wanted ever since she was a child and it made her happy, he could never be selfish enough to ask her to quit.

Seras pushed herself up so she could look him in the eye, "I know you can't help it, but you don't need to worry so much."

Hans gazed flicked down to the scar above her right breast from where she'd been shot not long before they met.

Seras scoffed and slid a hand up his hard chest until she found the knife scar over his heart.

"But I don't do that anymore," he pointed out as she tilted his head back to expose the long, faded scar along his throat.

"You'd worry about me no matter where I worked," she said, kissing it tenderly.

That was so very true.

They settled back in, Seras thinking she could finally get some sleep.

"Oma's coming tomorrow," Hans said, knowing he couldn't leave it any longer.

Seras smiled, it would be the first time she saw his mother's mother since he had proposed. "That's great…" Hans did not share her enthusiasm, which was strange because he loved the old woman dearly. "What's wrong?"

"She'll ask about great-grandchildren."

"Oh," that sucked the happiness right out of her, "what are we going to tell her?"

"The truth, ve're not ready."

"You mean _I'm _not ready," she corrected.

Hans was ready for a kids; he would have impregnated her right there and then if she gave him the all clear. But Seras was barely 22, five years younger than him and needed more time. In a few years, when they were both ready, they would start a family. Hans knew this and he was fine with it.

His somewhat overbearing, control freak grandmother on the other hand…

"I'll say Sofia has a boyfriend," she had been spending a lot of time with a male friend; he could get away with the lie by pretending he thought they were dating.

"You'd throw your sister under a bus like that?"

"She does it to me," he defended.

"Such a loving family," she teased.

"One you'll be part of soon."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither."

She pulled her hands out of his shirt and scooted up to kiss him, rubbing her cold nose against his afterwards. "Can we just elope?"

"I vish," he really did.

"Why not? There's less than 30 people on the guest list and we only care about 2 of them showing up."

"Und they vill kill us if they miss it," or at least put him in a wheelchair again.

"Then just the four of us, they can be our witnesses."

Hans sat up, bringing her with him. "You're sure?"

"I said from the start I didn't want a big wedding."

"You von't look back und regret it?"

She thought about it for a moment. "If I do we could get married again. Renew our vows."

Now he thought about it, "I like this idea."

"Really?"

"Ja, vhen can we do it?"

And like that they were kissing again.

"I love you," Seras said, yawning.

"Love you too," he replied, nuzzling her hair.

He settled back into bed and she curled up on his chest, not unlike the kitten had, and they slept that way until morning.

* * *

Oma ('s): German word for grandma/granny/nan.

If you do not understand the 'winter is coming' bit, then you need to watch more TV and/or read more books.


	6. Moonlight Swim

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

Two pictures for one this chapter.

Picture link: lsayaku . deviantart art/ Captain- Hans- Moonlight - Swim- 103449819?q =gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=139

lsayaku . deviantart art/ Captain- Hans- Moonlight- Swim2- 105147103?q= gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=130

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Summary: AU set sometime in the 1900's (I really don't know when), Hans is a werewolf, Seras is human.

Hans goes for a late night swim unaware that someone is watching…

Rating: High T (light M?) for dream foreplay.

"_This is people speaking German."_

'_This is people thinking.'_

_This is a dream._

**Moonlight Swim **

The summer heat was thick in the air as Seras Victoria walked along the line of stalls being set up. To celebrate the new season the town held a fair, small rides and games were brought out, special foods were made, it was always fun.

But it was three days away and until then she had to get supplies for dinner, the vegetables were in a bag on her arm so that left the meat, which meant the Gunsche butcher shop.

They had moved to England a year ago from Germany, Mr. Gunsche had taken over the butchers shop while his wife took care of the house and children (Ada- 22 Hans- 20 Lena- 17 Sofia- 12).

Each of the older Gunsche sisters quickly earned a flock of suitors, all were turned away. The fuss was understandable, they were both tall (6 foot) with beautiful white hair and ice blue eyes.

Seras quickly became good friends with Lena. They were in the same class and bonded over their love of guns. Lena even invited her over to join in target practice.

It was there she first saw Hans.

The lone brother already had his own admirers but none dared to approach him, he was an intimidating 6'6" even taller than his father and not particularly warm. But Seras had a hard time taking her eyes off him.

She spent the day at his house without hearing a word from him until sunset when it was time for her to go leave.

"Ve can't let you valk home alone," Mr. Gunsche had said.

"It's not far, I'll be fine," Seras insisted.

"I'll take her," Hans had offered.

She was too stunned to decline, the rest of his family were just as surprised.

They spoke a little on the walk, he asked her questions and she answered. Things she liked, things she didn't like.

When they arrived at her door he asked, "vill you visit again?"

"If I'm invited, I hope so."

"Me too."

Under the cold exterior he was very sweet, a true gentlemen and the only boy she had never seen staring at her buxom chest.

She'd been smitten ever since. She wasn't sure how Hans felt about her, but her mother and Lena insisted he liked her too; pointing out that Seras was the only person in town he spoke to willingly.

The little bell above the door jingled as she went in, it was much cooler in the shop she wanted to stay there all day.

"Guten tag, Seras," a deep voice welcomed from behind the counter.

"Guten tag, Mr. Gunsche," she replied with a smile.

He shook his head, readjusting his dark blonde ponytail, "how many times do I have to tell you to call me Johann until you do?"

At that moment the butcher's two oldest children walked in through the back carrying boxes. Hans had so many they almost covered his eyes, the muscles in his arms were straining as he held them.

Ada immediately noticed Seras and spoke to her father, "there's more of these."

Johann caught on, "I'll get those. Hans, mind the counter."

The younger man did a double take when he realized what they were up to before smiling nervously at Seras.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Hello," she replied almost identically.

"The usual?"

She nodded.

As he collected the meats, his father whispered to him from the back walkway so quietly no human ears could hear it.

"_Compliment her_," he advised.

"You look very nice," Hans forced out.

"Thank you," Seras said, blushing.

He smiled, feeling more confident.

"_Good,_" Ada praised, standing next to their father. "_Now_ _bring up the fair_."

He took a steadying breath, "are you going to the fair?"

"Yes," she said, grateful it wasn't a squeak. "Are you?"

He nodded, wrapping the last of her order.

"_Now ask her_," Johann said. "_Would you like to go with me? Maybe we could go together? Something like that_."

Instead Hans just told her the total cost of her food and they knew he had chickened out. Ada's head thumped against the wall in frustration.

Seras waved as she left, friendly smile disappearing as soon as she turned around.

"_It's alright, son. Next time_," Johann said, patting him on the shoulder.

Ada took a different approach and smacked her little brother upside the head.

* * *

The full moon was bright and the night air was warm against his skin as Hans stripped off his clothes, and left them on the bank before wading into the still water, it was cool enough that a human would avoid swimming but he wasn't human.

His family, excluding Sofia who hadn't begun her change yet, was hunting deep in the forest, away from any people, while he was closer to town and in his human form in case he was discovered. He would rejoin them later; he just needed some time to himself first. As usual, Seras wouldn't leave his mind and the lake was one of his favorite places to relax.

The water rose to his waist and he stopped, letting his body adjust to it. Courting your mate was supposed to be easy; it had been for every mated pair in his family. The only problem his parents had was his overprotective maternal grandmother. Hans wasn't suave like his father, he was shy and silent at the best of times and when around Seras it was even worse.

He ducked underwater, grabbing onto an old log so he could stay submerged, enjoying the silence for a moment. Not being with her drove him mad, she had easily and unintentionally seduced him with every blush, every smile, every sway of her hips…

He scolded himself; that was not the proper way to think about a lady. Even if was part animal he didn't need to act like one.

The need for air overwhelmed him and he rose up, shaking the water from his white hair and staring up at the moon, letting its power flow through him and praying to it for the courage he needed.

If Seras let him, he would gladly turn her too. He hoped so; she would make a magnificent werewolf.

She would never have to put up with the idiots who mocked her for wanting to be a police officer alongside her father, just because she was a woman. She would never feel weak again.

And they'd have strong, beautiful pups someday…

A familiar howl sounded through the night, his mother calling him back.

He chuckled to himself as he waded to the bank, and she complained _her_ mother was overprotective.

It was near midnight when Seras crept out her bedroom window with one of her father's pistols holstered to her side, pulling the hood on her light jacket in case anyone saw her.

Every chance she got she would sneak away to practice her shooting, the Gunsche family had taught her a lot and she was better than most of them now. With some fine tuning she could compete with Hans and Mrs. Gunsche.

She had no fear of things lurking in the night, the moon was bright enough that seeing wasn't a problem and the only dangerous animals around were a famous local wolf pack. But if she didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother her.

She made her way to the lake; it was her favorite place to shoot. Nobody went there at night and if she needed to dispose of any evidence she just threw it into the water.

It was warmer then she thought it would be, she noticed, taking off the gloves she had on and tucking them into her pocket. They didn't quite fit, if she wasn't careful they'd fall out.

As she drew some targets on a tree trunk with chalk, she noticed a pile of clothes near the bank, immediately she hid behind the tree. If she got caught and they told her parents she'd never leave the house again.

Something sprung up from under the water and she stilled, trying to identify the swimmer and going red when she recognized the white hair she'd fantasized about brushing away from his eyes. What was Hans doing out here? And was he alone, or was he meeting someone?

His wet skin seemed to glow under the moon's light as he stared up at it, his back to Seras. She watched him, wondering what he was thinking about, before her eyes started wandering along his body, over his broad, gleaming shoulders and following a droplet of water down the line of his backbone. Right under the two dimples at the small of his back and above the water she noticed his flesh starting to round out-

Oh dear God, he was naked! Her nose almost started bleeding as she shut her eyes tight.

There was a sound in the distance, it was too faint for Seras to indentify, but she guessed it was a howl. The wolves were out tonight.

Hans must of heard it too because he headed back to the bank and towards Seras. She started panicking; what would happen if he caught her? She was sure he wouldn't tell her parents that she was sneaking out, but how could she explain hiding in a bush and watching him swim. Naked. He was naked; her thoughts kept going back to that.

As he emerged from the water she tried to keep her gaze on his face, really she did, but she was only human. He was well-muscled but not bulky, he had impressive arms (his biceps looked bigger than her head) but she knew that already. Her focus moved along, his pectoral muscles were round and firm, they looked soft but she knew if she touched them (and oh how she wanted to touch) they would be rock hard.

A strange heat started to pool in her lower stomach as she examined the lines of his stomach.

There wasn't an ounce of fat on him, just hard, taut muscles; he could have been carved from marble like the statues she saw in art books. The skin over his abdominals was pulled tight, leaving at least six well defined shapes that her tongue itched to taste.

It was starting to get uncomfortable now, Seras fought the urge to squirm and settle for pressing her legs together firmly to try and relieve the feeling.

Hans had brought a towel with him and started to dry his hair and face, now would be the best time to slip away without being seen but she had abandoned any thoughts of leaving.

She'd seen enough, the best thing to do now was shut her eyes and wait for him to leave. But there were two deep, sharp dips trailing down to his… manhood, almost like an arrow. If she looked she'd feel guilty and if she didn't she would always wonder.

'_I'm going to feel guilty anyway,' _she reasoned.

She looked right at it, and then quickly looked away, entire face turning bright red. Admittedly that was the only one she'd ever seen, but she was pretty sure they weren't supposed to be that big.

Seras was unaware of it, and why it would matter, but she was standing up wind from Hans and right then, the wind changed direction.

He caught the scent right away, cursing himself for being so careless.

Seras almost screamed when she saw him freeze and look directly at where she was hiding. She was busted.

The poor girl panicked and ran for it, leaving a very confused and naked German behind. She got home, climbed into bed and waited for sleep to relive her from thoughts of seeing him the next day.

* * *

_His hands were rough against her skin as he gripped and pulled her hips, trying to make her move and create some desperately desired friction. _

_She wanted it as badly as he did, she was throbbing with want, ready to burst, but wasn't going to surrender. With a teasing, scolding smile she pried his hands off and leaned forward to pin them on the ground next to his head, bare breasts tickling against his chest and her lips and inch away from his. _

_He growled; she wasn't sure if it was one of disappointment or directed at her._

_She pressed a finger against his lips to hush him, he nipped it playfully. _

"_Behave," she warned trailing the finger downwards, the rest of her followed. Her hard nipples grazed his warm skin, sending chills down to her core. _

_She kissed his sternum letting her tongue flick out to tease and taste him as she scratched his stomach with her fingertips, enjoying the curves. He pushed his hard length up against her, almost whimpering in frustration._

"_Seras," he breathed out, trying not to sound like he was begging._

_As her thumb traced the ridge leading down his pelvis she glanced up at him. Seeing him at her mercy, writing under her was well worth the delay._

_He was watching her intently, yellow eyes almost glowing in the night-_

The familiar sound of her mother knocking at her door pulled Seras out of the dream and she wanted to yell at the older woman so badly.

Later that day, because God had a sick sense of humor, her mother sent her to the butcher's shop again. And, of course, Hans was there.

'_He barely saw me, it was dark and I was covered up. He can't possibly know it was me,' s_he assured herself as she walked in.

"Hello," she said, forcing herself to sound confident.

Mr. Gunsche smiled, white teeth gleaming through his beard. "Afternoon, vhat brings you back so soon?"

Hans and Ada were standing to the side, looking over some paper work. She waved at them when they looked up at her. They both greeted her casually, Hans holding her gaze for a few seconds with those intense ice blue eyes; nothing seemed to be any different. She could have cheered, she was so happy.

Her heartbeat settled down as she and Mr. Gunsche spoke, unaware of the eyes still on her and inhuman senses uncovering everything she was trying to hide.

And just as she was turning to leave and thought she was safe…

"Seras."

Her name in his deep, rough voice brought memories of her dream to the front of her mind and she knew she was blushing. Not trusting her voice, she looked at Hans expectantly.

He hesitated for a second, "vill you to the fair vith me?"

His father and sister were shocked; they looked at each other hoping for an explanation, but didn't get one.

To her credit, Seras managed to keep her jaw from dropping. "I… yes."

She was rewarded with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on him, he was so handsome when he actually smiled.

Johann and Ada got over the surprise and just proudly enjoyed the moment.

As the girl went to leave again, she was stopped.

"Seras," Hans said again, enjoying the way her body reacted to it.

Her eyes went wide and the blood drained from her face when he held up the glove she'd lost in the woods last night.

Right next to where he'd been swimming.

He didn't say anything; he just looked at her with an amused look in his eyes.

She took it with mumbled thanks and ran out of the shop.

* * *

Not gonna lie, drooled a little while writing this :)


	7. Silly 2

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

Picture link (you need to put the h*t*t*p*:*/*/ thing in front; FF won't let me do it):  
lsayaku . deviantart art/Hans-x-Seras-Silly-2-107878677? q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=89

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Summary: Things have been a bit stressful lately; they needed to have some fun.

AN: So we're back to the usual plotline, my other AU's weren't particularly well received. Although the one with a wet and naked Hans was much more popular, I might have to squeeze him in somewhere later on.

I wouldn't mind some constructive critics if you have any :)

* * *

**Silly 2**

It was just past midday when Seras and the Wild Geese/soldiers returned to the Hellsing Manor fresh from killing a vampire who had been preying on a suburb in the south.

The car hadn't even completely stopped when Seras threw the door open and ran into the building so quickly no one registered that she was gone for a few seconds.

It was her first mission back since she had her baby and the first time she hadn't been under the same roof as her little girl, but Sir Integra insisted that she was needed on this mission and Hans assured her he could take care of their daughter.

She didn't hear crying when she entered the dungeons, it calmed her down and she wondered what she'd been so worried about. Hans was perfectly capable of watching the baby for three days; he adored his little girl and had a lot more experience with kids than she did.

As she opened the door to their room, something flew out from the other side, pushing her back and clamping a massive hand over her mouth.

"Do. Not. Vake. Her." Hans mouthed, the dark bags under his eyes telling her that he hadn't slept in a few days.

Seras nodded and he took his hand back, she brushed past him to check on her daughter (as quietly as possible).

Two month old Abigail Victoria-Gunsche looked as tired as her father and was even frowning like him in her sleep. Seras ran her fingers over the mess of white hair and whispered hello.

Abby's tiny face smoothed out, comforted by her presence and the similarities between them became obvious, she was already the spitting image of her mother (apart from the hair she'd had from birth. That was from her father's side and he was quite proud of it).

She was a small but healthy baby, only about 2.8 kg (barely 6 lbs) when she was born, it was a huge relief for Seras who had panicked for most of her pregnancy that the baby would take after her father in size when she came out. Hans had assured her multiple times that not only were his sister's the normal size when born, but he was dangerously underweight.

This just made her fear that the baby would be too little; Hans stopped trying to comfort her for a while after that.

Satisfied that Abby was safe, Seras bit back a yawn and went back out to her mate, who was leaning against the wall.

The girl had refused to rest no matter what he did and when she finally did sleep (probably from sheer exhaustion) he couldn't relax enough to sleep for more than ten minutes. Between worrying about Seras, waking up every time Abby made even the smallest of noises and doing his regular jobs for Integra, he was a mess.

But as soon as the girl knew her mother was back she settled down. Hans felt utterly rejected even knowing it was probably because it was the first time they'd been apart. He was tempted to leave and see if Abby acted the same way with him gone, but he wasn't ready to leave his pup yet.

Abby had him wrapped around her tiny finger the second he laid eyes on her. Just like her mother.

Speak of the devil, she rejoined him in the hall, carefully closing the door behind her and accidently exposing the red line on her forearm.

The frown returned to his face as he looked to her for an explanation.

"Guess I'm a little rusty," she said sheepishly, the vampire had caught her with a silver knife and slashed down her arm, it was barely a scratch now.

"Training," Hans ordered.

Seras groaned, knowing what that meant. Damn it, she'd just gotten back. "Hans, I'm tired."

"Is that your defense vhen someone attacks you?

She glared at him, silently promising he'd be hearing it for a while.

"You haven't trained in months," he continued.

"Because I was pregnant! And then it was because I just had a baby!"

He was unfazed, "I didn't say you didn't have good reasons."

Ok, now she wanted to train so she could hit him.

* * *

They met at the mats, Hans out of his butler's uniform and in the pants from his Millennium days, a baby monitor in hand.

He insisted on training her almost immediately after arriving at Hellsing, saying she had a lot of raw power, but lacked control, Seras pointed out it had been good enough to beat him. Hans countered by saying that it was a fight to the death and neither of them won; they still debated about it occasionally.

Their sparring sessions were always intense, neither held back (there was no need to) hitting and kicking at full strength. The only thing they needed to be concerned about was destroying the training room again.

Sir Integra had been furious about that and made them fight outside until they leveled an impressive chunk of the forest.

"You're tired too," she said when he _barely_ dodged a punch aimed at his face.

"Exhausted," he admitted casually. "I've been looking after your daughter."

"Oh, suddenly _she's_ my daughter?"

"Ja, vhen she's avake until sunrise."

"You're nocturnal too," she pointed out, punching him repeatedly in the ribs.

"Only if I need to be," he said, hooking his leg behind hers and tripping her with it.

"She probably just missed me," Seras said bracing herself when he followed her to the floor.

"So did I, but I didn't cry."

"You missed me?"

He halted and nodded, "I alvays miss you vhen you're gone."

"You don't act like it." She then said in a terrible impression of his deep voice, "'don't vake her. Training.'"

Ignoring her god-awful German accent, he leaned down and kissed her slowly, lovingly, like he should have when she came home. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied as he buried his head in her neck.

They laid there for a moment before Seras position herself and flipped him onto his back. Hans scolded himself for loosing focus and they started grappling.

Seras rarely won when they grappled, she had less experience, she was half his weight and size, and the werewolf's hands were the size of her face. Her strength helped, but he was just as strong so it evened out. But every now and then, she got him.

As she tried to get hold of one hand she was unaware of the other moving to her ribs until his fingers started tickling along them.

"Hans!" She managed to shout before bursting with laughter.

He had no intention of letting her go until she surrendered. It wasn't a long wait, twenty seconds later she was tapping her hand on his shoulder.

"You win!" She yelled and he was so tempted to keep tickling her, but he was tired.

Seras slumped on his body as she caught her breath (which was unnecessary because, like Hans kept trying to teach her, she didn't actually need to breathe). It had been a while since the two of them had spent any time together, even longer since they'd had a chance to relax; raising a new born was stressful, raising a hybrid newborn was even worse.

Maybe they needed a babysitter before they tried to kill each other again. Except the father would never agree to it, he was absurdly overprotective. Seras feared for the boy's Abby brought home.

She lifted herself up to look at a smug Hans.

"Is that your defense when someone attacks you?" She echoed, "tickle them?"

He nudged her ribs threateningly.

"Wonder if _you're_ ticklish," she mused, running her hands along his sides

Hans scoffed and let her touch him; he didn't even crack a smile. Frustrated, she moved to smack him playfully. He caught her arm and wouldn't let go.

A small tug of war ensued until she realized what he was up to; Seras let him pull her down until their lips met again.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted and they looked to see Sir Integra standing by the mats, not looking particularly happy.

Both of them blushed, but smiled at her.

* * *

In case you're curious, she's named Abby/Abigail because it means "Father rejoice" or "father's joy" and I thought it was fitting.


	8. Sleep

PLEASE READ

So I didn't get any reviews last chapter, not gonna lie people; that _hurt_.

If you didn't like it because of Abby then I have bad news… she's in this chapter. It was 90% done when chapter 7 was published and I didn't really have time to write anything else because I'm working on something special for chapter 10.

I'd really love some feedback on what you do and don't like about these stories so I can improve the later ones.

Thank you, bb.

PS: on a lighter note the trailer for OVA X came out! And its runtime is 67 minutes!

Wolf Captain looks like a mist/lightning monster and I can't wait to see him and Seras fight.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

Picture link (add the h*t*t*p): lsayaku . deviantart gallery/ 7985712#/d1oymnt

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Summary: He looks so different when he sleeps.

Rating: T

* * *

**Sleep**

Seras returned to their room after a talk with Sir Integra one night and found him asleep in the newly acquired bed they had stolen from one of the spare rooms. He was always awake before her so this was the first time she'd seen him sleeping and was surprised at how different he looked.

His body was relaxed, not tense and always on the defensive like a snake ready to strike.

The hard lines of his face smoothed out making him look years younger. His physical age was a mystery since he wasn't sure when he had stopped aging, they guessed somewhere between 25-35 and how old he looked depended on his expression and stress level.

It was nice seeing him like that, he was usually on edge and it worried her.

But still waters run deep, no matter how calm Hans looked he was always ready for an attack.

She leaned over him, nipping his neck gently to wake him up and was thrown onto the floor; Hans pinned her down with his body and pressed his trench knife to her throat. He held her there for less than a second before he recognized her and jumped off, looking utterly horrified that he'd hurt her.

"I'm so sorry," he said, helping her to the bed.

Her back was throbbing from where it hit the ground, but it wasn't anything serious. He thought she wouldn't want him near her after that, but she didn't push him away.

"It's alright," she promised. He held his wrist out, offering blood if she needed it but she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she assured him. He started peppering light kisses on her face; she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"So, what was that?" She asked.

He slipped his knife back into the sheath poking out from under the mattress; he slept better knowing it was within reach.

"They vould attack me in mein sleep."

There was no need to ask who. "Why?"

He pointed to the spot on his neck that she liked to feed from; for his blood.

Werewolf blood was a delicacy, and the Millennium vampires were willing to risk his wrath for a taste. They rarely tried when he was awake, that was just stupid. Their best chance was while he was sleeping and his guard was down. It wasn't until the Major became aware of what was happening and retracted his order about killing the soldiers that the attacks started to slow.

"Must still be jumpy," Hans said, trying to brush it off.

"How often did this happen?"

"Once or twice a day."

But the grunts weren't the problem, as relentless as they were he could handle them. When Rip was newly turned, her bloodlust took over and she couldn't control herself, unlike the other's she was not a FREAK and did some real damage to him. At least when she was herself again she apologized, she even nursed him most times.

And then there was Zorin, who didn't just do it for the blood, she wanted to torture him. She would attack whether he was awake or asleep, gleefully smiling afterwards with his blood dripping from her mouth. When that got boring she would purposely draw his blood to get the lesser vampires into a feeding frenzy.

He had been young and weak when he was first recruited, the attacks had taught him how defend himself, to always be ready for an ambush, they had made him strong.

Seras tugged at his shirt, trying to get him into the bed with her. It pulled him out of his past and he settled beside her, holding her carefully until they were asleep.

_Sometime in the future _

One sunrise there was a soft thumping sound at their door, not solid enough to be someone knocking. Hans was tense as he sat up, but Seras just shook her head.

"It's probably Abby." She said, opening the door.

Sure enough their two-year old daughter was sitting there and frowning up at them, grumpy that she couldn't reach the doorknob and that it had taken them so long to respond to her smacking the door. She stood up and walked past her puzzled but amused parents and climbed into their bed. Escaping her crib and walking across the hall had been exhausting.

The pair looked at each other and silently agreed to let her stay there.

"The books said she might start doing this," Seras explained, helping Abby snuggle between them.

Hans grunted and gave both his girls a kiss before they went back to sleep.

Cute as it was, it made him worry. If she kept sneaking in he could very easily mistake her for an intruder and attack. Abby was tiny and fragile, it wouldn't even take a fraction of his strength to accidently kill her if he was caught off guard.

Seras was safe now because he had gotten used to her scent and presence, he was determined to do the same with his daughter.

Werewolves were protective parents by nature, and in theory it would be a lot easier adapting to his pup than a vampire.

But that was just in theory.

It was reassuring to remember that Schrödinger had jumped out at and onto him more than anybody and he had never raised a hand to boy, even accidently.

Still, he started carrying Abby around everywhere he could; she wasn't crazy about this and vocalized it, usually trying to squirm out of his hold. She was still fairly new to walking, eager to master it and explore the world.

"I know you hate this," he said as she glared at him. "But…"

He checked to make sure no one was around to hear what he said next and crouched down, setting her on the floor in front of him.

"Papa is afraid he might hurt you. Und-"

She stared up at him innocently with those bright blue eyes; there was no fear or caution when she looked at him. It had been too long since somebody looked at him like that and he didn't want it to change.

He wasn't very good at expressing himself, but he was trying. "You are so precious to me, I never vant to see you hurt."

If she understood what he meant it didn't show. He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her white hair. Abby smiled and stretched up to kiss his chin, making him smile back down at her.

The moment was ruined when he picked her up again, aware that she was glaring fiercely at him.

"That von't vork," he said. "It's mein look."

_Some other time in the future_

Seras woke up slowly, disappointed when she didn't feel Hans' warmth against her, she rolled over reaching an arm out for him until she noticed two heartbeats in the room.

She opened her eyes and found Hans sleeping soundly with Abby curled up like a kitten on her papa's stomach, rising and falling with his breath. Seras smiled and rubbed the little one's back.

"That can't be comfortable," she realized. His stomach was hard and lumpy, not somewhere you wanted to rest your head.

Hans woke up a few minutes later, instantly felt the weight and looked down at his stomach, a rare surprised expression on his face when he saw Abby. When had she come in?

"Did you let her in?" Seras asked.

Hans shook his head.

"Must've opened it herself," the vampire yawned, cuddling up to him. "She's sneaky; I didn't even hear her."

Neither had he.

* * *

I'm not sure if Rip and Zorin were FREAKS or proper vampires, I just always assumed they were real because of their strength and powers.

Review and watch the OVA X trailer!


	9. AdoptionRewardFirst Aid

Goddamnit

Ok, I was sure I posted chapter 8 like two weeks ago, but apparently not, it was on my doc manager but not published. That's my bad and I'm really sorry.

Summary: (New story line) After escaping Millennium trapped in his wolf form, Hans goes to Hellsing for help. But he is mistaken for a dog and taken in by Seras.

This one was inspired by several pics of Seras and WolfHans which gave me the idea of him as her pet. So I'm going with that instead of putting the picture somewhere in the story. If this is well received the story line will be continued, so let me know if you like it :)

Picture links (you need to put the h*t*t*p*:*/*/ thing in front; FF won't let me do it):

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-x-Seras-Adoption-107667412?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=91

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-X-Seras-Reward-103436959?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=140

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-X-Seras-First-Aid-103436854?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=141

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

_This is someone's thoughts, usually Hans_

'_This is Alucard… mind speaking (?)' _

* * *

**Adoption/Reward/First Aid **

The cool English country side was a welcome relief from the steaming heat of South America. It was quiet here and away from the poison air of the city, sneaking in and out of the airports had been a trial he didn't want to repeat anytime soon, he could still feel the pollution clinging to his fur.

Still, Hans Gunsche had his freedom and every step he took put more distance between him and Millennium, it was a good day.

It had been more than fifty years since they had dragged him, kicking, punching, clawing and biting every step of the way into the Doc's lab and cut into him. He could still easily recall Zorin's smug, sadistic grin as she restrained him with memories of his sisters' deaths. He truly hoped to be there when she died, at his hands or anyone else's.

But, first things first, he needed to get his hands back. You see, he was currently stuck in his wolf form, paws, fur, tail and all.

It had been a wonderful accident, he was culling a bad batch of FREAKS (in his four legged form) and one had cut open his back leg. The scent of fresh blood had driven them into frenzy and they all viciously attacked him at once. One got a hold of his neck while he was killing another and started tearing into him; it damaged his control chip enough to give the werewolf his free will back.

He was confused and dazed for a moment, the FREAKS brought him out of it by continuing to try and eat him.

After he finished them, he had a moment to think; ideally he would go room to room and brutally kill everything he could find in that godforsaken base. But there was only one of him and just over a thousand of them, realistically that plan would either lead to death or recapture.

So he decided get the hell out and find people to help him kill them, Hellsing was the obvious choice, the Major was targeting them and if anyone deserved Alucard's wrath it was Millennium.

But as he weaved through the steaming rainforest, debating which wildlife was edible; Hans discovered he couldn't change back to his human form. He had sat down and tried for at least twenty minutes (it was daylight, they couldn't pursue him yet) willing himself to transform but nothing happened.

Panicking would have been understandable, but he kept calm. This would make things more difficult, but not impossible, he decided to view it as a challenge. He was free and for now that was enough.

During his trip, he discovered he could still change his size, it was exhausting but he managed. Besides a one foot tall wolf (his minimum) was much less noticeable that a seven foot one (his maximum).

Getting onto the Hellsing grounds wasn't a problem, he was small enough to squeeze through the fence surrounding the estate, there were a few guards on duty but he knew how to be stealthy. He circled the building, noting where the doors were and hoping one or maybe a window was open.

Around the back, several maids were transporting boxes in and out, leaving a door open to make things easier.

Hans stayed close to the walls, crawling under bushes when he could as he made his way inside. It looked like he was in the laundry room, but that was no good, he wanted the kitchen. He'd been scavenging what food he could off the streets and occasionally hunting and eating rats, but it wasn't anywhere near enough, he was starving and a werewolves were ruled by their hunger.

He followed his nose and naturally it led him to the kitchen, he could smell freshly cooked chicken and it was divine. Unfortunately, the hunger distracted him and he didn't hear Walter until it was too late.

* * *

"What breed is this?" Sir Integra Hellsing asked, inspecting him from behind her desk.

Walter did the same, "I'm not sure, sir."

"Are you sure it's a dog? It looks more like a wolf."

_Damn right I do. _

The butler had picked him up taken him to the head of Hellsing, Hans had been tempted to bite off a few fingers but realized that would probably end in a trip to the pound. So he squirmed until Walter put him on the floor, he didn't try to run, he just hated being carried like a prissy little bichon frise.

_Where the hell is Alucard?_

There was a knock at the door and a sweet, small voice asked, "you wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, come in."

A young looking, blonde vampire entered, so this was the famous fledgling he'd been hearing so much about. Hans was caught off guard by how beautiful she was; he had a hard time taking his eyes off her.

The vampire let a rather childish sound when she saw him, "you got a puppy?"

_Puppy?_ God, he wasn't that small was he?

"No, Walter found-"

The girl wasn't listening; she just dropped to her knees next to him and started petting him. He almost growled at her but she looked so excited to see him and… don't tell anyone, but he didn't mind the petting.

"Walter found him in the kitchen; I thought he might be yours." Integra continued.

"I'm allowed to have pets?" Seras asked, smiling.

It didn't stay long.

"Fish perhaps, not dogs."

"Oh…"

She was scratching behind his ear now and there were few things better in life than a beautiful woman scratching your ear, he slumped against her and let himself relax.

"Well, since he's here anyway-"

"No," Integra cut her off sharply.

"Please, I've always wanted a dog and he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Hans looked over at the woman and gave her his biggest, saddest eyes. He had mastered that look decades ago and it never failed.

Integra frowned at the two of them and let out a defeated sigh.

The first thing Seras did was feed him; Hans could have fallen in love with her then. She tore some chicken into small bits and put them in a plastic bowl for him, her eyes went wide as he wolfed it down (pun intended).

"Poor thing, when's the last time you ate?"

He sat down when he was done, tongue flicking out to look for any scraps on his muzzle.

"Good boy," she said, patting his head. "Now you need a bath."

_What?_

* * *

Just as he suspected, he hated baths. The water made his fur heavy and uncomfortable, and changed his scent to something he didn't like. It was warm, which was a small consolation but she was quickly losing the points she'd earned from feeding him.

"I know you don't like this," she said as he glared at her. "But you smell awful and you're covered in dirt."

He cooperated since he really did smell bad but gave her an icy look the entire time.

"Don't make much noise, do you?" She asked while drying him with a towel, which was easily his favorite part of the ordeal.

Seras hadn't heard a single sound from him, she hadn't had him for long so she wasn't too worried but wondered if it was something she should ask the vet.

Feeling a bit playful, Hans shook the excess water from his fur. Seras shrieked as she got sprayed.

* * *

Seras found some old blankets and arranged them on her to make a temporary bed for the dog.

"There we go, now-" She turned around to where he had been sitting, he was gone.

She looked around the room frantically even though he couldn't have gone far since her door was closed. She found him lying on the foot of her bed, watching her.

"No," she scolded, "that's my bed."

He didn't move.

"Off," she said in a sterner voice, pointing at the blanket pile.

When he still didn't obey, she picked him up and put on his bed, Hans only allowed it because he planned to jump back up as soon as she fell asleep.

Seras sat there, patting him while she tried to figure out what to do with him. There wasn't really anything to chew in her room but she didn't want to leave him cooped up all day, there were a few places outside that he could stay in…

'_Police Girl, what is that?' _A familiar voice asked.

Hans couldn't stop his hackles from rising as the vampire's dark presence entered the room and he just barely stopped himself from growling.

Seras noticed his unease and ran her hand down his back. "It's a dog; Sir Integra said I could keep him."

Hans waited eagerly for Alucard to correct her, to tell her what he really was. But Alucard never did, he just looked at the white fur ball blankly for a few seconds.

"Master," Seras said timidly. "Please don't take this the wrong way but… you won't eat him, will you?"

"I don't eat dogs, Police Girl," he looked a tad insulted before smiling wickedly. "But you don't have my control…"

She looked horrified and pulled Hans into her lap protectively; Alucard chuckled and disappeared through the wall.

The werewolf wanted to scream; Alucard hadn't recognized him or was pretending he hadn't. He wouldn't put it past the vampire to be lying. So until he came up with a new plan he was a house pet.

Seras cuddled him for a bit longer before letting him go, "I think he was joking, but I promise I won't eat you."

Something in her voice, in her sweet face told him she was genuinely scared that it might happen. That she might lose control and hurt him.

Hans felt sorry for the girl and licked her chin; he was rewarded with a giant smile.

* * *

Seras woke up feeling cramped and stiff; she was still getting used to the coffin and really missed her bed, specifically the mattress. She sat up slowly in case there were any pains in her back again, a cold, wet nose rushed up to greet her.

"Hey, Ghost," she cooed, rubbing the dog's neck. "You sleep well?"

Hans nuzzled her affectionately and quickly licked her chin. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't grown attached to the young vampire, she loved him, treated him well, fed him. In return he played the part of the loyal pet, it made her happy and… he wanted her to be happy. Besides it wasn't that bad, he didn't mind the dog food (he'd eaten worse) but he hated fetch, it was so mind numbly dull.

Besides, it was only until he figured out how to let them know what he was. At the moment his plan was to hope he developed telepathy like his grandmother had, she had been younger than him when it happened so it was possible.

"Where's your collar?" She asked, looking around and sighing in frustration. "How do you keep slipping it off?"

She could have sworn the dog smirked at her. Hans liked the girl, but he was not going to wear a collar.

He waited patiently as she got ready, noticing she was up early today, and followed her to Integra's office.

"I'll feed you after," she promised.

Alucard and the butler were waiting with Integra, Walter tried to pet him, but he jerked away with his teeth bared.

"Ghost," Seras warned. "I'm sorry, Walter. I don't know why he doesn't like you."

He smiled politely, "he doesn't seem to like anyone but you, miss."

That wasn't true, sometimes he liked Integra. She was stern, fierce and refused to take crap from anyone… she reminded Hans a lot of his mother.

"How much bigger is he going to get?" The woman asked Seras.

In the short time he'd been at Hellsing, Hans had more than doubled in size. They said he was a bit bigger than a german shepherd now and it seemed to be happening subconsciously because he still had a very difficult time changing size at will.

"Hard to say, Sir," Seras answered, patting his head. "We still haven't figured out what breed he is."

Hans rolled his eyes. God, that incompetent vet with cold hands didn't know the difference between a dalmatian and a pug.

The Hellsing heiress started saying something about a 'round table meeting' Hans stopped paying attention when Seras found that spot behind his ear.

It was a quick briefing, afterwards Seras took him out to his little dog area, a part of the grounds that was fenced and he had some room to run around, apparently it was once used to house guard dogs. She topped off his water, his food and fixed the blankets in his kennel.

As soon as she said goodbye and closed the door he wiggled through the loose corner of the chain linked fence and escaped into the open. His little play pen was nice but he needed to run and hunt or he'd get cabin fever.

Unfortunately, there was rarely anything to hunt near the manor; he suspected it was Alucard's fault.

He had his nose to the ground looking for a scent when he heard gunfire in the distance loud enough to be coming from outside the building.

Using the woods as cover he ran towards the front gate, observing from a distance. There was a bus, an empty one as far as he could tell, and two dead guards.

Somehow he knew immediately this was Millennium.

Forgetting his cover, he bolted out into the open and back to where he had escaped from. He whined and scratched at the door, hoping someone would hear him. Then he remembered that he was not a goddamn dog, he was a _fucking werewolf_.

Cursing himself for being so stupid he backed up and ran full speed at the door. The hinges snapped off and the wood crashed to the floor.

There was gunfire upstairs, he wanted to go to it and find Seras but then he heard a woman's screams coming from the kitchen. And unfortunately he was a sucker for damsels in distress.

He poked his head into the room and saw a ghoul clawing and banging at one of the pantry doors hard enough to leave deep impressions and slice the thing's fingers open. Inside he could hear people breathing heavily and whispering to each other frantically, probably the maids or cooks.

Hans entered the room, hiding behind a counter as he flanked it before attacking. He was completely silent as he charged, jumping up and clamping his teeth down on its arm hard enough to break clean through flesh and bone. It groaned and rasped at the loss of its arm as Hans dropped the limb and circled back around for the other, white fangs gleaming with red.

He rammed into it this time, knocking it to the ground and ripped the bloody remains of its fingers off before he went for the throat. Normally he would do that to suffocate his prey, but that wouldn't do much good here, he bit down and jerked his head back, taking a mouthful of dead meat with him. The thing tried to fend him off with the stumps that were once arms but had nothing to grab with. Another bite and he was deep enough to reach the spin, he buried his muzzle in its mutilated neck until his nose brushed against bone then lunged forward and snapped it in two.

The ghoul went still.

Hans sat there panting and surveying his work. Not his cleanest kill, sloppy at best, he was rusty. Something else that happened when he didn't hunt.

"Is it gone?" Someone inside the pantry whispered.

"I don't hear anything, should we check?"

"You check; I'm stayin' right 'ere."

The door opened slowly and a grey-haired head poked out, the maid instantly saw Hans splattered with blood and sitting beside a torn apart ghoul, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's dead," she told her friends.

It was Mary the head maid; he liked her, when he lurked around the kitchen hoping for food she usually tossed him some scraps.

She approached him carefully, two cooks following closely. They had armed themselves, one with a kitchen knife and the other with a frying pan.

"Did it bite 'im?" Frying Pan asked.

"I don't think it happens to animals," Mary said as Knife moved to the other doors and locked them. There was still gunfire upstairs, they still weren't safe.

"What do we do?" Knife asked.

"We barricade the doors and then we wait," Mary told them.

Hans wanted to find Seras, but he didn't want to leave these people to fend for themselves. Since he had no choice, he would have to have faith that she could take care of herself. And most of the time she could, Seras was a tough, brave young woman but she was also inexperienced.

How long they were waiting was a mystery to him, he sensed Alucard's power in the basement, more than likely fighting and killing something.

It felt like days until Walter knocked at the door, calling for survivors. Frying Pan raised his weapon just in case as Mary and Knife cleared the entry.

"What happened in here?" The butler asked when he saw all the blood.

"Ghost!" Seras pushed past Walter and was almost in tears at the sight of her beloved dog covered in (what she feared was his) blood.

"He seems fine, miss." Mary assured her as she checked him for any wounds. "A ghoul trapped us in here and he killed it. He saved us."

A disbelieving Walter questioned them but Seras just smiled proudly and hugged him.

"Good boy."

* * *

Hans didn't put up much of a struggle for this bath; he was glad to get the blood out of his fur. However she needed to clean his muzzle thoroughly and he hated getting his nose wet, instinctually pulling away whenever she tried to.

It was strange to think he'd saved lives today; he'd never done that before. He'd spared lives, but that wasn't the same. He felt proud and like a small bit of a heavy weight had been lifted from him, it was strange but nice.

The feeling was marred when he noticed something was wrong with Seras as she was blow-drying his fur, her smile was clearly faked and her eyes were sad.

He licked her hand, one of the only forms of comfort he had.

She scratched his ear, "I'm fine."

_No, you're not. What happened?_

"I don't know about you, but I need a nap."

_Talk to me, _he pleaded helplessly. He knew it was pointless but he needed to try, he hated seeing the woman he loved in pain.

_Wait… what?_ Hans froze as the thought caught up.

He loved her.

… _Christ, when did that happen?_

Seras curled up on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly. He watched her for a moment as he considered what this meant.

Regardless of how he felt, he had a mission. Destroying Millennium was his priority, how he felt about Seras was irrelevant. Especially since she believed he was a dog and would probably want nothing to do with him when he changed back.

But as he watched over her, he knew this completely changed everything; her happiness and her life were his priorities now, even if she never felt the same way or knew who he was.

* * *

_She was sitting between his legs, leaning back against his firm chest. Long arms were wrapped around her body protectively, soothing her fears. He was so warm she felt like she was wrapped in a blanket, she was safe here. _

"_Where are we?" She asked as she looked around. They were at the edge of a forest clearing, sitting against one of the trees. The sun was out, the air was cool and she could hear birds chirping nearby._

_He pointed at the decent sized log house in the middle of the clearing, "this is vhere I grew up."_

"_It's nice," she said, admiring the trees before she realized something. "And who are you?"_

_He held out a hand that smothered hers when they shook them. _

"_Hans Gunsche," he introduced._

"_Seras Victoria," she replied, smiling._

_Hans couldn't help himself, he gave a small smile back. For the first time in decades he felt happy, relaxed… hell, peaceful. It was a bit weird._

"_Is this a dream?" Seras asked, still looking around but never leaving his arms._

_He nodded._

_She stretched out her arm, letting it absorb the sunlight without fear that her energy and power would be drained and a burning sensation would prickle her skin. _

_The smile faded from his lips, he had planned to ask her what had happened earlier that day but seeing her now, cheerful and curious, he couldn't bring her down._

_But as luck would have it, he didn't need to. Seras settled back against his chest, it looked like she'd just remembered what was troubling her._

"_Vhat?" He asked._

"_It's nothing," she said, clearly lying._

_They were quiet for a moment, but Seras could feel his eyes on her, silently questioning her._

"_I don't think you could help anyway, it's not really a human problem."_

"_I'm not human," he said as casually as someone would say 'we need milk.'_

"_Oh," She said, and then before she could ask Hans answered._

"_Verevolf, see?" He pulled his lips back, revealing white canine teeth. "So tell me."_

_That explained the yellow eyes, "so you know what it's like to have a monster inside you?"_

_He looked offended, "meine is an animal, not a monster."_

"_Sorry," she said embarrassed._

"_But…" He hesitated as he figured out how to express himself. "I know the fear of something inside of you that you can't control, to be powerless in your own body."_

_Seras was momentarily distracted by his deep, rough voice and the chills it was sending down her spine._

"_Did you ever learn how to control it?"_

_He nodded, it was long ago when he was on the edge of manhood and the wolf in him was beginning to stir. His parents had assured him over and over that it was nothing to fear but their words didn't comfort him. His grandmother had been more honest and told him that like any animal he would have the urge to hunt and kill, and if he let them, those urges would control him. _

_It wasn't until after his first change that he realized they were all telling the truth._

"_Fighting it did nothing; I accepted that it vas part of me and who I vas now."_

_A frustrated Seras buried her face in her hands, "sometimes I think I was better off bleeding to death in Cheddar."_

"_Don't ever think that," Hans growled._

"_Why not? I'm completely useless."_

"_You're young, you're still learning."_

"_And until I do people die because I'm too weak to help them."_

"_You vant to keep your humanity, I understand that, but not drinking has a price too."_

"_I know," she said, remembering how helpless she'd been against Anderson and the ghouls. "I just don't want to hurt anyone… who doesn't deserve it."_

"_Alucard and Sir Hellsing will keep you from killing any innocents." _

"_I didn't think about that." She looked at her gloves, "maybe I'll get a seal like Master's."_

_It wasn't a solution, but it was a comfort._

_He nodded, it might work for her, but he had been muzzled and caged like that; for him there was no worse Hell._

"_Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. Normally she wouldn't be so bold but since it was just a dream, why not? _

"_You're velcome," he muttered, turning away when his cheeks went pink._

_She almost giggled at him blushing; a tad proud she got that reaction from him. "So are we in Germany?"_

* * *

Seras woke up feeling much better than she had when she went to sleep. It had been nice talking to someone, even if he was just in her head, especially someone who didn't just hound at her to drink blood.

And he was so handsome; just thinking about him made her blush. But she wondered why she had made him a werewolf.

"Master?" She called, sensing the older vampire and accidently waking up her dog.

'_Yes?' _He said, poking his head through the wall.

"Are werewolves real?"

Hans' ears shot straight up.

'_They are.' _He got a far off look in his eyes, like he was reminiscing_. 'Such fascinating creatures, caught somewhere between animal and human.'_

"Are they… evil?"

'_Usually not, it depends entirely on the individual; they're like humans that way. But they are aggressive or quick to anger.'_

Hans walked over and rested his head the girl's leg; she scratched his ear absently as Alucard continued.

'… _Loyal, fiercely protective of their pack-'_

"Pack?" Seras cut in.

'_Family or loved ones, they will kill any threats to their pack or die trying.'_

Tragically, that was usually how his kind died. Hans watched Seras closely, she was deep in thought.

'_Why so curious all of a sudden, Police Girl?'_

"There was one in my dream, I was just wondering." She tried to dismiss.

'_Did it have white fur?'_

That was a strange question, "I'm not sure, he didn't have fur."

'_He?'_

Seras nodded, "why does that matter?"

'_No reason.' _He replied in a very unconvincing manner.

_Bullcrap, _Hans growled, still annoyed by the 'quick to anger' remark.

Had he and Seras had the same dream? Could that even be called a dream or did he somehow break into her mind? He had heard stories and rumors of such things but was he that desperate for her to know him, to speak to her that he had actually entered her dreams?

_If any 'wolf could do it; it would be one in my family._

A rare grin spread over his face, _interesting._

* * *

Because don't we all want a pet Hans? And 10 points if you know where the name Ghost came from.

7 pages, longest chapter yet!


	10. Tears

AN: We've made it to **10 chapters**, to celebrate this and because you've all been so good to me (apart from chapter 7), I give you smut.

However, I should warn you, I'm not great at writing lemons. And while I think this is one of my better ones, I'd like to know how it could be improved.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted, I adore each and every one of you.

Picture link (add the h*t*t*p*:*/*/): lsayaku. deviantart gallery/ ?offset=144#/d1ox5h7

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Summary: Chapter 10: A direct prequel to timeout revealing what happened between Seras and Hans on the Millennium zeppelin.

Rating: M for sexy times.

* * *

**Tears**

Pain from the impact of the fall was still pounding through the Draculina's body as she shakily rose to her feet, her opponent watching from nearby, politely waiting for her to stand before attacking again.

Seras cursed her Maser for not telling her anything about werewolves, or that they even existed. She had no idea how to kill him; he'd held his own in a fight against Anderson and Alucard, what chance did she have?

She could feel those red, emotionless eyes watching her from across the room, trying to figure out what she was planning. She'd start by ripping his head off; that was usually fatal.

Meanwhile, the Captain had come to the conclusion that Seras didn't know how to kill him and decided to give her a hint. His slammed his foot down on a crate next to him and its contents spilled out, the one he needed instantly caught his eye. Quickly he scooped it up and shot to her.

It took Seras a moment to realize what she was holding; a silver tooth.

She looked at the Captain, his face was blank and he was silent, but the message was clear.

_End this, kill me._

_Gladly_, she replied, pledging to plunge it into his heart.

Both their spirits lifted, they charged at each other. They raised their arms, ready to strike at each other again, but Seras ducked at the last second and aimed for his heart. Unfortunately the Captain was too quick and side stepped, wrapping a long, strong arm around her so tightly her ribs cracked.

The air driven from her lungs as her chest was crushed, Seras let her legs flail so she could figure out what was in reach, she grazed his knees several times before using her heel to slam his kneecap into his shin.

The Captain dropped to one knee, his left leg useless, and his grip weakened enough for Seras to slip out and turn around.

His arm was still loosely around her and her face was in line with his neck, something about his scent triggered an instinct deep inside of her and she sunk her teeth into his throat.

The taste of his blood was like nothing she had ever had before, it was better than any food she'd had while human and any blood while vampire, even Pip's. It was like liquid bliss.

She could feel power surging through her, she felt invincible and she wanted more.

Eyes glowing red, she surged forward, knocking him to the ground and pinning his arms down so hard the bones snapped.

A dry gasp of pain was the first sound she heard from him as her fangs buried deeper into his flesh.

Months of tension and hunger faded as she as drank, a blissful moan escaped her. The man under her however, was no so pleased.

He was losing blood quickly and his strength with it. He knew if he didn't act fast he was dead.

The grip on his wrists was like a vice, but he struggled against it, more bones breaking and splintering until one hand squirmed free. He punched and clawed at her head trying to loosen her bite. When that didn't work he gave up, grabbed the back of her hair and yanked her off, a good chunk of his neck going with her.

Roaring in pain, he kicked her hard and she flew back into a crate, the impact knocking the sense back into her.

The bloodlust was gone and she was herself again, immediately on the defense but her enemy had forgotten her. He was clutching the wound on his neck and looking around frantically, like he didn't know where he was.

It took a moment for his the fog surrounding his mind to clear; he remembered who he had been before Millennium collared him, and who he had been while under their spell.

Their eyes meet again, but now his were a beautiful bright yellow, bordering on gold. They were no longer cold and emotionless, now there was fear and relief.

"Thank… you," he said, clearly struggling to get the words out and suffering when he did. His voice was deep but hoarse from disuse.

He left quickly, leaving a very confused vampire behind. Whatever else happened to him tonight, he wanted her to know he was grateful.

"You're welcome?" She said; if he had been human he wouldn't have heard it.

He raced to the upper levels of the zeppelin, glancing at the sea of blood and death heaving outside as he searched.

"Schro… dinger," he tried to call out, voice cracking and pain ripping through his throat. He coughed trying to get the muscles working, the wound had healed but it wasn't the problem, his body needed time. But he didn't have much time, if any.

"Schrödinger," he called again.

The catboy could _literally_ be anywhere and Hans could very easily be too late to save him, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. He remembered the Major advising Schrödinger to find high grounds before the attack on London so he sped to the upper floor and sniffed the air, catching the scent of the boy's blood.

Right on the edge of a platform overlooking the burning city was Schrodinger's tie and a knife stained red with his blood. The werewolf's hands were shaking as he bent down to pick them up.

Since the day Schrodinger was made, Hans had looked after him. The Doc had no interest once his experiment was complete and handed him over to the werewolf. Even with the chip, the instinct to care for the baby had broken through.

Hans helped him take his first steps, cheering when the child did, he taught him how to read and write, educated him on the proper way to treat a lady and desperately tried to tell him that what was happening around them was not right.

But that was a lost battle.

He never knew the Major's plan for the boy, but that shouldn't have made a difference, he should have gotten him away from Millennium years ago. Maybe if he had…

The past started to catch up with him, the chip had repressed everything, pushed it into the back of his brain so he couldn't process it, he hadn't been able to grieve or feel remorse. He just followed orders like a good soldier, not caring what they were, but the chip was gone now, and he could feel everything.

At first it was just the loss of his sisters. Ada roaring in pain as they skinned her, Lena crying out at them to stop while they bound her wrists and ankles together, and Sofia… the last time he saw his youngest sister she was running off into the woods with two men chasing her, Hans never did find out what happened to her.

He would have screamed with them if his throat hadn't been slit.

The others slowly started to drown out his thoughts, the children murdered in front of their parents, the parents murdered in front of their children, women being violated as he just stood there, prisoners cut into like pieces of meat by the Dok, the countless people tortured by Zorin.

So many people had died right in front of him and he hadn't cared or lifted a finger to help.

He avoided killing whenever he could, but every now and then the Major would give him orders to and he carried them out with hesitation.

The screams were deafening, in desperation he covered his ears to try and block them out. It was so loud he didn't notice the soldiers coming up behind him until one spoke.

"Captain?"

He didn't turn around.

"Captain, what are our orders?"

* * *

After the Captain left, Seras stood alone in the storage room, wondering what had just happened when her vision started to blur. Sure she was about to faint the vampire leaned against a crate to steady herself, confused when she didn't feel dizzy. Then she started to see things, like a film playing in her head. Her Master had told her about that (and yet, he completely neglected everything about werewolves), when she finally did drink from somebody she would gain their memories; she had swallowed several mouthfuls of the Captain's blood. For a few minutes she wasn't Seras, she was Johann Lukas Gunsche.

_There was struggling, vain attempts to kick and hit the men tying him up; finally they call in a terrifying woman with tattoos covering half her face and suddenly there is a pain so intense he can't move. They inject him with something and tell the woman to stop, but she keeps her hold on him for a few more seconds, a sick smile on her face._

_When he wakes up, everything from before is distorted. He remembers, from a long time ago, two wolves watching protectively as he plays and runs with three white haired girls in the forest, but he can't recall their names or faces. _

_The room smells like dead flesh and there are beeping noises that hurt his ears, a man with too many glasses stabs his hand with a needle and asks if he feels the pain._

_He doesn't._

_They undo his restraints and he tries to move but he can't._

"_Sit up," the man orders._

_Against his will, he does what he is told._

When her head cleared, Seras picked up the lump of his neck she tore off and (relieved that she had no desire to eat it) kneaded until she found the tiny piece of metal the Doktor inserted under his skin, a control chip.

Some noise caught her attention, at first it was frantic running, then heavier footsteps close behind.

Two soldiers scurried hysterically into the room as Seras hid behind a crate, picking up one of the Captain's forgotten mausers. The men struggled as they pushed heavy crates in front of the twin metal doors of the room; Seras took a wild guess that they were running from-

A familiar, gigantic white wolf crashed effortlessly through the door and the useless weights and was on them instantly, he bit the head clean off the first vampire while the second shot him in the side. If he felt the bullets, he hid it well. The second died the same as his comrade; a quick, clean death. They didn't deserve one but Hans didn't want them to suffer, he just wanted them all dead and gone. There was no satisfaction from killing them, but no guilt either.

The urge to find and kill the fat little maniac responsible for all this was dangling in front of his face like a slab of meat, tempting him, trying to draw him out. But there was no point, that _thing_ was just the shadow of a man, its mission was complete anyway, it felt no pain, no remorse, he would just be a tearing a machine apart. And worse, Hans feared he would enjoy it.

All that shame for the people he'd killed or couldn't save while under Millennium control and what was the first thing he did after escaping it? Kill.

Those things were not innocent and deserved death, but if he didn't tread very carefully he could easily become the monster the Major tried so hard to turn him into.

He stopped fighting it and let fifty years of guilt, rage and pain out.

Seras watched as the beast started roaring so loudly she swore the walls around him shook, as he shrunk and the fur dissolved into skin the roar stayed the same. He dropped to his knees and slammed his fists onto the ground, cracking and denting it as the roar turned into uncontrollable sobs.

She watched, confused and amazed, as he cried.

"Es tut mir leid," he choked out, "verzeih mir."

The vampire didn't need to speak German to know he was pleading for forgiveness, but from whom?

Fearlessly she stepped out from behind the crate and his head shot towards her, tears streaming down his face, he didn't seem to care that it was her as she walked to him.

The cold, emotionless face was gone. He looked so different now, alive and human.

His father once told him that a man should die standing, Hans stayed on his knees. He didn't deserve an honorable death and he wasn't going to try for one.

He wiped the streaks from his face and waited for her to jam the silver into his heart but she just looked at him, studying him. Finally she held out her hand, the chip that was his muzzle and cage for decades sitting in the palm of her hand.

Cautious of her, he picked it up between his fingers. Strange how such a tiny thing had so much power, his eyes flicked to Seras again. It was very tempting to crush it under his boot, but instead he tucked it into his pocket, he might need it as evidence later to convince his jury that he couldn't legally be held responsible for the past.

Assuming the Draculina didn't kill him first, speaking of which…

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Many people are dead because of me."

She didn't miss the way he phrased that, "you were under their control, it wasn't you. Some people might still try to blame you, but not me. You didn't answer my question."

It would be so much simpler if she just killed him, it would all be over unless there really was an afterlife. Which direction would he go if there was? Would they let him see his family, just for a minute, before they sent him to Hell?

But he wasn't ready to go just yet; the guilt was crushing, but it would pass with time and he wanted to at least try to redeem himself.

Hans shook his head.

"Then I won't kill you… unless you give me a reason," she added.

"How can you dismiss me so easily?"

"I know a monster when I see one and you aren't a monster," she held out her hand, this time offering him help.

He took it gently out of habit (she'd proven she didn't need to be treated softly) and stood up. Seras looked at their joined hands, noting his was at least twice as big as hers before she realized neither of them had let go. She released his hand quickly, taking a step back from him; he followed with a large step forward.

This beautiful woman, made by the Devil himself, had pulled him out of Hell.

Seras hadn't backed away because he made her uncomfortable, it was the opposite. He made her feel things she probably shouldn't be feeling for someone who had tried to kill her earlier that night.

"Maybe you should hide for a while; they still might try to punish you for this."

"I vant to stay with you," he confessed, touching the back of her hand, the brief contact sent pleasant chills through her.

Seras blushed shyly and was suddenly very aware of how close they were to each other, and that he was half-naked. To her surprise, she wished they were closer.

"That's… not really up to me; you'll have to ask Sir Integra."

With his mind free of the chip it was like he was seeing her for the first time, and she was divinely beautiful, something about her had him utterly enthralled.

Seras didn't understand why he was looking at her the way he was, usually when men stared at her they weren't looking at her face.

She opened her mouth to ask, then stopped and stepped onto a crate so they could be eye level. Unfortunately she still only reached his nose.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Vondering if you're an angel or demon," he said, admiring the glowing red eyes that usually put him on edge, these one calmed him.

"J-Johann-" she breathed.

He shook his head and corrected her. Johann was the name he shared with his father, to avoid confusion he was always just called Hans.

"Hans," she tried again.

"Seras," he purred and she loved the way her name sounded on his lips.

They both felt the pull, the urge to be near each other and it was overwhelming so they let it take over.

At first the kiss was calm and soft as they took a moment to savor it; Seras worried that he would taste his own blood and be disgusted but if he did he kept it to himself. The 'wolfs arm wrapped around her waist, gently this time and pulled her against him, his tongue flicked against her lip and she hesitated. He growled pleasantly when she accepted, the vibrations rocking her entire body.

Suddenly she pushed him back, hand clapping over her mouth as she stumbled away, dropping to the floor.

What had she just done?

Seras wanted it… him so badly, she had never felt anything like this; it was scaring and confusing her. Was it a side effect from drinking his blood? Some new vampire urge she hadn't been warned about? Or did she genuinely crave him?

He watched her carefully, trying to figure out what she was thinking and if he should keep his distance. Taking a risk, he knelt next to her, this time they were eye to eye. Gently, he tucked a finger under her chin and titled her head so she would look at him.

"Seras-"

He had planned to tell her that if she didn't want him that was fine, or if she needed time that was fine too. But she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a rough kiss before he could say anything. Lips and sharp teeth clashed as Hans pressed forward until she was on her back, growling again, Seras was surprised when she moaned against his mouth.

The werewolf desperately wanted to make her do that again and ran a hand along her hip and up to her breasts; touching them gently to ease her into it and so he didn't lose control. He could easily end up bending her over a crate and mounting her if he wasn't careful, and while he'd make sure she enjoyed it as much as he would, he didn't want to seem like a total animal.

Seras let out sweet little sounds as he stroked her nipple through the cloth but it wasn't quite what he was hoping for, he pulled his hand away and yanked off one glove with his teeth before sliding it under her blood red shirt.

For the hundredth time that night the vampire wished she was wearing a bra. Her blush burned as he ignored the buttons and pushed her shirt up until her bare chest was exposed to him, he stared hungrily at it and growled again, but this one was more… predatory.

He cupped his hand over one and paused before chuckling lightly.

"What?" She asked.

"Perfect fit," he replied.

Seras craned her head up and noticed he was right; he had big hands that were perfectly suited to her full chest. She wondered if that was some sort of sign until his mouth closed on her other breast.

New sensations sparked through her body, his touch had woken up a part of her she didn't even know was there. Want, desire, _pleasure_ washed over her with every stroke of his tongue and graze of his fangs. She had never enjoyed a man's touch before but now she just wanted more and more of his, Seras allowed herself to relax and enjoy the moment, hands absently exploring the hard plains of his back.

He could have stayed there all night, but Seras would probably tire of that. She was disappointed when his hand left her breast, wanting more and whining at the loss, but when it started to trace around the top of her skirt she started to worry, unsure of what he was planning.

Hans noticed her apprehension but she didn't tell him to stop so when he found the button and zipper he undid them. He pushed the loose fabric up to her waist, exposing her white underwear and giving her breast and fond nip goodbye.

When he started kissing down her stomach Seras figured out what his intentions were, puzzled as to why anyone would put their mouth there, she closed her legs as best she could with him laying between them and cupped his jaw to try and pull him back up to her.

He looked at her curiously, wondering why she didn't want him there. Shy and a little embarrassed she tried to look away but he caught her lips with his, tongue sliding inside and playing with hers until he felt the tension fade.

When it did, his rough hand travelled up her soft, fair, thigh, tracing the hem of her underwear before his finger pressed against her clit.

Seras practically jumped out of her skin until she realized that it actually felt good.

"Do you vant me to stop?" He asked seriously, she hadn't punched him which was promising, but he needed to know she wanted this.

She nodded and kissed him again. The way he looked at her was so intense, so intimate that she felt completely bare, it was a little unnerving, but not unpleasant. Besides, she liked kissing him.

As the pleasure built up she started to moan and gasp lightly against his lips, he could smell the arousal coming from her now and it made his mouth water. His fingers slid beneath her underwear and dipped in the wetness pooling at her opening, spreading it up and down her slit.

She accidentally bit down hard on his lower lip to stop herself from screaming before quickly releasing it and touching the red mark tenderly.

"Sorry," she panted.

The ministrations to her nub didn't even slow down.

Seras unconsciously started rocking her hips against his hand, desperate for more friction as the ache built up and up. Something wonderful was about to happen and she was going to kill him if he stopped before it did.

Hans bowed his head to her chest and wrapped his lips around a hard, pink nipple. It was enough to send her spiraling over the edge, pleasure and sweet relief washed over her and she clamped her mouth shut to muffle the noises she made. When it was over he buried his head in her neck, nuzzling and inhaling the soft skin. While her breathing returned to normal she ran her fingers though his white hair, letting her nails scratch his scalp, he growled happily.

He wasn't sure why she had silenced herself but he didn't like it, next time would be different.

"That was… nice," Seras said, still panting a little bit, unaware of the small, pleased smile on her face. And it was her first, she debated telling him that, but that would probably lead to telling him she was a virgin. But if they were going to continue he should know.

"Hmm," he replied, kissing her forehead, her nose and finally pecking her lips.

Were they going to continue? She wanted too, but that didn't mean it was a good idea.

She couldn't explain it, but she trusted him. She knew she was safe with him and when he kissed her it made feel alive and happy, she had never felt that with anyone else.

"I've never done this before," she said, deciding to just get it over with.

The 'wolf paused for a second before he settled on his forearms to stare down at her; heat rose to her cheeks at his gaze and she looked away from him.

He had started to suspect that, and while the idea of being her first (and ideally her only) thrilled him, he needed her to be sure.

"Do you vant to stop?" He asked, not speaking until she looked him the eye.

She shook her head and he saw no uncertainty in her. Not wanting to seem like the frightened virgin, she gathered every scrap of courage she had and ran her hands down from his shoulders and along his pectorals.

His eyes went to her hands, "take them off."

Humiliated, Seras muttered an apology and let her arms drop to her side.

"The _gloves_," he clarified, managing not to laugh at the poor girl, "I vant to feel your hands."

Still blushing, one came off and as she was removing the other he grabbed her bare hand in his, running his thumb over it. It was small and delicate looking, but the skin was coarse, probably from handling weapons. There were faded scars on her knuckles that no human eye could see to prove she was a fighter, he kissed each of them gently before letting her go.

Still nervous about touching him, she slowly trailed her fingers aimlessly over his chest, the digits were barely even brushing his skin and it was driving Hans crazy. Her body was cool, his was warm, and the difference was enough to create a maddening burn every time they touched. She wasn't doing it on purpose, he knew that and it only made him crazier; she had no idea about the effect she had on him. He both feared and eagerly anticipated what she would do to him if she ever found out.

Hans pushed himself up on his arms, hovering over her. Seras thought he was giving her room to explore but he was putting some distance between them before he lost control and pounced on her.

"That's nice," he encouraged, closing his eyes.

Feeling more confident her hands went lower, dragging over his abs (she was surprised at how hard they were) and dipping into the edge of his pants. Her face went red and suddenly the roof became very interesting as she lost her nerve and pulled her hand away. She wanted to reciprocate, give him the same pleasure he'd given her but… she just wasn't ready to.

Hans gathered her into his arms and kissed her face and lips tenderly, trying to quell her fears and letting her know it was alright. Somehow Seras understood what he was saying without words and smiled thankfully at him.

He nipped at her lips softly and smiled playfully right before he dragged his tongue over her cheek.

She shrieked and smacked his side lightheartedly as he chuckled.

"Bloody… dog," she said.

Anytime someone called him that it made his blood boil, but when she did it… somehow it was a compliment.

Feeling oddly bold, her hand crept into the back of his pants, following the curve until she had a grip on his rear and gave it a squeeze, not surprised when she discovered he went commando. He raised his eyebrows, curious and impressed. She just smiled and shrugged despite her pink cheeks.

A part of the roof crashing to the ground reminded them that the room was on fire and slowly falling apart. Neither particularly cared about the danger, they'd survive even if the entire zeppelin collapsed onto them.

Hans rose to his knees between her legs, removing his other glove and giving Seras a clear view of the impressive bulge in his pants.

"Vhat do you know of mein kind?" He asked, slipping off her right boot.

"Werewolves? Nothing, I didn't even know they existed until tonight." The left boot followed.

Figures they wouldn't tell her, Hellsing dealt with vampires now.

His hand glided up her thigh until it reached the hem of her stocking, he wrapped his hand around it and pulled it down her leg, deliberately dragging his bare skin over hers. It made Seras shiver.

He liked her legs, long compared to the rest of her, nicely curved with some muscle…

Wasn't he about to tell her something? Oh, right.

"'Volves mate for life, Seras." Her name sounded so good when he said it. "Ve find our lover and stay vith them until ve die."

"What if you choose wrong?" She asked, enjoying the way he massaged her thigh so much that the other implication of what he said flew right over her head.

"Ve don't," one hand moved higher up her leg while the other worked off her skirt.

Despite his attempts to placate her, she still worried. "I'm not a werewolf, what if want somebody else?"

That was highly unlikely, but she didn't want to hurt him.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, pressing his bulge against her center. She gasped and pushed into it, trying to relieve the pressure he had slowly been building in her.

"After tonight, you vill never vant another man," he promised, his hot breath tickling her.

There was no part of her that doubted that.

His nose traced the shell of her ear and licked the soft skin under it, making his way to her neck, searching for that spot that would drive her wild.

Seras took a breath to clam herself and grabbed the belt of his pants; the button was already undone so she cautiously pulled down his zipper, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head when he found a sweet spot on her neck.

She let out a soft _oh_ and Hans started sucking and licking relentlessly, eager to leave a mark and making her squirm and squeak under him. His hand reached into his pants and pulled out his hard length, physically aching to be inside her.

The only barrier left between them was her underwear, there was a quick ripping sound and Seras looked down to see a scrap of white material in his fist.

She gave him a disapproving glare; he just shrugged and rubbed his shaft along her slit, groaning at how wet she was. Seras was surprised when she didn't panic at the intimate contact and at the size of him.

They moved against each other, Hans breathing heavily at the new sensations bolting through his body as he coated his arousal with her juices until he couldn't take it anymore.

"You're sure?" He exhaled, eyes glowing gold in the dim light.

She nodded, tongue darting out to lick her lower lip, God how he wanted to bite it.

As he positioned himself, she grabbed his broad shoulders and noticed his rapid heartbeat, he was nervous.

"Do it quickly," she told him, bracing herself and moving a hand down his firm chest, letting it rest over his heart.

He kissed her forehead and thrust in.

She was so tight it almost hurt _him_, the 'wolf swallowed another growl as the soft warmth surrounded him.

Seras burrowed her face into his neck and her nails into his flesh. It hurt like hell for a few seconds as her muscles stretched to accommodate him, then it was just uncomfortable, then it was fine.

Huh.

Then it hit her, she was a vampire, she had a higher pain tolerance now and when she was hurt it healed almost instantly.

Hans examined her closely to make sure she was ok, she just looked confused, definitely not the reaction either had been expecting. She nodded at him approvingly.

The werewolf started off slowly for both their benefits. She was so small and so _tight_ and he was, not to brag, well endowed. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do especially since he had spent most of their time together beating her up, he didn't want her to think he was a brute.

Seras, unsure of what she should be doing, just laid there for a moment. Timidly, her hands started to wander, stroking up and down his back, nails digging in when he grazed against a spot inside that made her quiver.

Her skin tingled with heat as a fire rose inside her, burning white-hot between her legs.

A sound that was somewhere between a moan and a sigh came out, Hans gave her a long, deep kiss, sliding his hand under her thigh and moving it to wrap around his waist. She brought the other leg up, making him sink deeper into her, her mouth dropped open against her will and a choked cry escaped. It was building up inside her again, the hot pulsing ache, only this time was bigger and much more powerful and she knew it was because of him, he was the only man who could do this to her.

A primal instinct took over and she moved her body against his, desperate to reach her climax. Hans let out a pleased grunt when their hips collided, his heart beating wildly.

Their chest's touched lightly each time he plunged into her, his hot skin brushing against her aching tips, teasing them to the point of madness. Like an itch you wanted to scratch but couldn't because it was always just out of reach.

The loose floor crumbled under his grip as he tried to hold off the inevitable.

"Seras…" He rasped.

Feminine pride bubbled in her; this powerful, gorgeous man was coming apart because of her, she was doing this to him.

"Say it again," she breathed as her hands moved to his waist, urging him to increase the rhythm, the ache inside building to breaking point when he did.

"Seras," he repeated with a raw growl in his throat. Finally his hand went to her breast, thumb rolling over the hard peak.

She clawed at his back, whimpering and mewling as her hips started to buck uncontrollably.

_Oh, God…_

Seras arched against him before her body stiffened and screamed his name when ecstasy rocked every inch of her, their bodies pressing together tightly, warm, hard muscle against cool, soft flesh.

The sounds she made and the way her heat clenched around him set off Hans, he threw his head back (literally) howled out his release. If Seras hadn't been so distracted it would have startled her but she just panted and writhed under him, aftershocks crashing over her, throbbing between her legs as her muscles went limp.

As they caught their breath's he managed to stop himself from collapsing on top of her and rolled to the side, sure he was going to melt into a puddle. Seras heard him saying something in German and it pulled her down from her high.

She didn't regret what had just happened, but she wasn't proud either. She knew he wasn't really the enemy, but convincing others wouldn't be easy. He was a good man, she had seen it, but so many people would want him dead for the things he'd done regardless of the circumstances. Her chest tightened painfully at the thought of someone taking him away from her, the sudden rush of emotions was almost overwhelming. They had only just met but the idea of ever losing him was terrifying, it felt like… but she couldn't possibly be in-

A long, muscular arm slipped under her back and pulled her to him. Seras blushed again when she found herself lying on top of a sweaty, half-naked werewolf. He chuckled at her continued bashfulness and started playing with her soft hair. The deep stress lines in his face had smoothed out making him look younger and he had a small but content smile.

Somehow her worries faded from her mind as she smiled back, she kissed his sternum and settled on his chest, listening to his calming heartbeat.

Hans felt her drifting off in his arms, proud that he'd worn her out that much as he continued to stroke her hair. At first he wondered if he should say something to her, but decided nothing needed to be said and just enjoyed the silence with her. Besides, he was tired too; it had been a long day.

He'd given up hope of even finding his mate long ago, let alone being with her. But here she was in his arms. A part of him was sure that this wasn't real, that the Draculina had killed him and all this was a final, blissful fantasy his mind had concocted to soothe him before he crossed over.

If it was, then heaven was going to be disappointing in comparison.

* * *

Es tut mir leid. Verzeih mir – I'm so sorry. Forgive me.

Thank you for 10 chapters; let's aim for 10 more :)

And what do you think of the name I gave the Captain?


	11. AdoptionRewardFirstAid 2

I'm sorry this took longer than usual, the beginning and the end of this arc were planned out but not the middle. I lost count of how many times I changed it at 5, but I think this one works best and I am satisfied with it… or just sick or writing it, I'm not sure.

And I still can't think of better title!

Summary: Continued from chapter 9. After escaping Millennium trapped in his wolf form, Hans goes to Hellsing for help. But he is mistaken for a dog and taken in by Seras.

As The Major's plans move forward, Hans tries to warn the woman he loves of the danger.

Picture links (you need to put the h*t*t*p*:*/*/ thing in front; FF won't let me do it):

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-x-Seras-Adoption-107667412?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=91

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-X-Seras-Reward-103436959?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=140

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-X-Seras-First-Aid-103436854?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=141

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

* * *

_They sat in their usual position against the tree, Seras leaning back contentedly on his chest and Hans with his arms around her as they talked, the picturesque house sitting nearby._

"_Do you know the spirit of my __Harkonnen__?" She asked him._

_He knew the words, but the question made no sense. His English wasn't that bad, was it? Her only answer was a very confused look. _

"_Never mind," she said._

"_The __Harkonnen's__ your absurdly large gun, right?" But who was he to judge? His old_ _mausers__ were longer than she was._

"_Yes, it's great, isn't it? Getting to use it's my favourite part of being a vampire," so far, at least. "If I were still human I wouldn't even be able to lift it. Walter's a genius."_

_There was a very noticeable tensing of the German's body when the butler's name was said._

"_What?" Seras asked, turning to check on him._

_He feigned ignorance, she didn't like that._

"_What was that?" She asked more firmly._

"_You vouldn't believe me if I told you,"_

"_I might."_

"_No you vouldn't."_

"_Prove it," she challenged, "tell me."_

_He was still for a moment but something was definitely going on inside his head, Seras could see it in his eyes. _

_Hans very much wanted to tell her the truth about Walter, but knew she would never believe him over her friend, especially without a scrap of evidence._

_But he felt like he had to warn her, he'd rather have her mad at him then completely unaware of the danger lurking in her own house._

"_The butler can't be trusted," he finally said._

_And right away he knew she didn't believe him but didn't want to say so._

"_Alright," she said, "why not?"_

_The words were in his throat, ready to reveal everything about Walter's deal with The Major, but when he tried to open his mouth it stayed shut._

_Seras watched as his face went blank and cold, she touched his jaw to try and snap him out of it._

"_Hans?" She wasn't too worried, this happened to him sometimes._

_Enraged, he tried to fight the lockdown again. He knew what this was, it happened every time he tried to tell Seras about Millennium; this was the half-broken chip desperately clinging to its last shreds of control over him. He sighed and gave up for now, looking at Seras apologetically._

"_Let me guess? You can't tell me why?"_

_He nodded; she pulled away and stood up, glaring down at him._

"_Walter's been really good to me," she said trying to contain her anger. "And he's been taking care of Sir Integra since she was a little girl."_

_Hans didn't reply, he just let her speak._

"_He's been working for Hellsing for decades and you tell me he can't be trusted and you won't even say why?"_

"_I said you vouldn't believe me," he pointed out._

_Seras huffed and turned away from him, but as she did he saw it in her eyes._

_She _did_ believe him._

_But she didn't want to, and now the vampire was trying to convince herself that it couldn't be true._

"_Why are we even talking about this, you've never met Walter, you're not even real. You're just a dream."_

"_A dream?" He repeated, not pleased. _

"_Something my mind made up-"_

_In less than a blink he was staring down at her._

"_I promise you, I am not made up."_

"_Then what are you?" Seras asked, brow creasing with confusion and frustration._

_He ran his finger over her skin to smooth out the lines._

"_Yours," he said with a sad smile._

'_Police Girl,' _a voice called, pulling Seras out her sleep.

She let out a small squeak as she woke up; her skin was tingling with warmth where Hans had touched it.

'_The mercenaries will be arriving soon; your presence is wanted when they do.'_

"Yes, Master," she said as she rose from her coffin, thinking about what Hans had said.

The idea of Walter being untrustworthy was ridiculous, she knew that. But, for some reason, she believed the werewolf. Or at least she believed that he believed it.

If Hans was just something she had created why would he say that about the butler? Did she, on some level, not trust Walter and this was how her mind was letting her know?

The other option was that Hans was real and somehow getting into her head, if he was then she wasn't sure she could trust him.

The whole thing was giving her a headache, she decided to let it go for now. When she spoke to him again, she would find out what he was.

Until then, she had mercenaries to deal with.

* * *

Later on the outdoor shooting range, Seras watched the Wild Geese closely, evaluating their skills. They were good with firearms, but they needed to be a lot more than good if they wanted to stand a chance against a vampire.

Maybe if they focused more on their targets instead of her chest they'd impress her.

"So vhy do zhey call you 'Police Girl'?" Captain Pip Bernadotte asked her.

"Before I was a vampire I was a cop," she explained.

One of the men stopped mid sentence and stared intently into the hedges that lined the area, after a moment he shook his head and joked that he was seeing things.

"How did you become a vampire? If you don't mind me asking," Pip said politely, guessing it might be an unpleasant memory for her.

"Mas- Alucard shot me through the chest, it was become a vampire or die." Pip looked extremely freaked out, how casually she had said it didn't help. "He didn't really-"

"Seras!" Someone shouted, again staring at the hedges and readying his gun. "There's something over there."

She could faintly make out white fur in his line of sight.

"Ghost," Seras called, clapping her hands.

"Where?!" Several of the Geese cried out as they looked around frantically, assuming she meant an actual spirit.

"No, my dog, his name is Ghost," the vampire explained, hiding an amused smile.

The men relaxed, laughing at their mistake until Hans came into view.

While he still had next to no control over his size, his body occasionally grew against his will and recently he had a bit of a growth spurt (he guessed it had was triggered by the Valentine's attack), he now came up to Seras' waist.

He had never been sadistic, but the fear etched on all of the men's formerly smug and teasing faces was deeply satisfying.

"How do you keep getting out?" She asked, examining his muzzle; it was covered with blood again, probably rabbit. At least he didn't bring it back with him this time.

"What the hell kind of dog is that?" One of the Geese asked.

"That's not a dog," the one who first saw him, Evans, replied. "That's a fucking wolf."

Hans was impressed, they were already proving to be less stupid then he had expected.

"He's not a wolf," Seras said.

'_Is he?'_ It would certainly explain a few things.

"Alright boys, zhat's enough," a man with an eye patch and impractically long hair ordered, "back to vork."

It might have been because he was French or because of the way his eye trailed over Seras' legs, but Hans hated Pip Bernadotte instantly.

When the Frenchmen reached over to pet him, Seras quickly jumped in.

"I wouldn't do that," she warned, noting how Ghost tensed up. "He doesn't really like people."

They resumed their target practice, Hans settled nearby to watch, realizing he was far too at ease with gunfire when he almost drifted off. He woke up right in time to hear one of the men made a sexual comment about Seras.

"I know," another said, "I'd let her suck my blood."

It sounded like he meant an entirely different word than blood. Hans could feel his fangs start to itch, eager to sink into the man's skull.

_Oh God. I'm going to kill him, aren't I? _He took a deep breath and tried to control himself.

The anger slowly but steadily rose as the man approached Seras, 'accidently' touching her whenever he could, at first the vampire glared coldly at him, then started pushing him away.

Seras was, unfortunately, used to men behaving like this around her. It was annoying and embarrassing but she had learned how to tolerate and handle it. At least while she was human, she remembered Captain Bernadotte's broken nose and wondered if she needed to be more careful now that she was a vampire.

Pip, whose nose was still throbbing, watched his man circle the girl like a shark and was getting ready to step in when Benji gave her rear a hard smack.

He hadn't even seen her reaction when something ran through his legs and toppled him over like a bowling pin.

The air was knocked right out of Benji as something heavy slammed into him; he crashed to the ground hard, furious yellow eyes staring into his. The animal had its jaws clamped over his hand but wasn't biting down hard enough to break skin, this wasn't an attack, it was a warning; _hands off_.

Seras grabbed the scruff of the dog's neck, pulling him away when he let go.

"Are you alright?" She asked, Benji nodded.

"He didn't bite me," he said holding up his uninjured hand, unaware that he was trembling.

Seras hauled Hans away from the mercenaries, Pip followed, brushing dirt of his clothes.

"Please don't tell Sir Integra," she asked fearfully as they walked, scared that her boss would order that Ghost be put down. "He's never done that before, I don't know what happened."

Pip scratched his chin, thinking over what had just happened. "He didn't actually bite Benji, so I can let zhat go zhis time. Besides, I zhink he vas just defending you."

(AN: God, I just remembered why I keep leaving Pip out of these, I'm terrible with French accents.)

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know a lot about dogs, but maybe he thought Benji hit you and he vas just being overprotective."

She looked down at Ghost; that did sound like something he would do.

"You poor thing," she cooed, running her hand over his soft fur. "You thought he hit me?"

Hans scoffed to himself, _if he had struck you, I would have gone for his throat._

"I'll make a deal with you," Pip said. "Ve'll forget zhis whole thing if you come out vith us tomorrow night."

Seras hesitated, she really did need a night out, just a few hours to relax and have some fun and it would be a good chance to get to know the men she would be working with.

"Alright," she relented.

Pip grinned "ve'll vin you over yet, Mignonette."

"Don't call me that," she sighed, trying to nip it in the bud.

"You don't even know vhat it means," he pointed out.

"I don't need to," she was sick of nick names, only one person called her by her actual name and he was in her head.

Pip noticed the intimidating white dog staring at him, something in his eyes was deeply unsettling, almost human.

"You should probably keep him avay from us," he suggested, trying to sound lighthearted.

"Or you could all keep your hands to yourselves," Seras pointed out.

Pip laughed, "ve really can't."

* * *

It was past 2am when they returned, Hans was still awake when Seras walked into her room, smiling a little and bobbing her head to a tune only she could hear. He was relieved that she'd had fun and the Geese hadn't upset her, but he was also bitter. It wasn't like he didn't want her to have friends, he knew she was lonely, he just wished it wasn't those drunken, lecherous idiots. Or maybe he just wished it was him.

He almost laughed; as if he was capable of being fun.

She patted his head lovingly before grabbing her nightgown and going to the bathroom with a small skip in her step.

Hans sighed, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been that happy (really, he couldn't). Ever since the Valentine brothers had attacked the manor he'd been on edge, it meant the Major was moving forward and while he knew the final goal involved London, he didn't know exactly what was planned, only that it would be horrific and probably end in thousands or more deaths. He couldn't live with himself knowing he could have warned them about that but didn't.

So he'd been brainstorming ways to prove to Seras he was a real person, and he would accept the consequences when he did. If she hated him, he would have deal with it.

Besides, the girl was going to live for a very long time, maybe she'd get over it. Technically, he hadn't lied to her.

* * *

"_How vas your night?"_

"_Good, the Geese started behaving better once there were more women around. They had a hard time believing I couldn't drink though."_

"_They treated you vell?"_

"_None of them groped me, but they were all a bit flirty."_

"_Vhat about their captain?"_

"_Pip?" She did not miss the way his lip almost twitched into a sneer. "He got pretty drunk and tried to kiss me once, but otherwise he behaved."_

"_I don't like him," he growled. _

"_I'm not really sure if I do either." She had just met Pip and he hadn't made the best first impression, she needed some more time to form a proper opinion of him._

"_Good," Hans grunted. "Don't trust anyone whose loyalty can be bought."_

_She eyed him curiously, "are you jealous?"_

"_Nein," he snapped._

"_You are," she said with a smile. "Why?"_

_Hans huffed and looked away; Seras turned in his lap and cupped his jaw to make him turn back to her._

"_Talk to me."_

_He growled, "that damn cyclops can actually talk to you, touch you, try to kiss you; all the things I vant to do but can't."_

"_We're doing most of those things now."_

_He placed his hand over hers. "Nein, this isn't real, or at least not real enough."_

_Seras ran her fingers through his hair, when her nails scraped behind his ear a pleased smile spread over his face. "If it helps, I like you more than anybody. You're my __favourite__ person, imaginary or not."_

"_Or not," he said. "Und I can prove it."_

* * *

Seras took a deep, steadying breath before knocking on the door. The sound echoed through the hall loudly, it did nothing to quell her fear.

She had never been in her Master's room before and she honestly didn't know what was inside.

'_Come in.'_

The door opened, even though no one was there to open it.

She walked in slowly, eyes searching the space, taking it all in. It was cold and unlike her room there was next to no light.

"Is there something you want, Police Girl?" A familiar voice asked.

She approached him in his chair; she noted it resembled a throne. The younger vampire had debated telling him the whole story, but decided against it, she wanted answers first.

"Do… Do you know a werewolf named Jocelyn the White?"

His eyes were hidden behind his glasses, but she still saw them narrow.

"Where did you hear that name?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"She's real?" Seras breathed to herself.

"Yes, how do you know about her?"

"Do you remember when I asked about werewolves because I had a dream about one?" He nodded. "Well, I've been dreaming about him ever since, except he says he's not a dream, he's real and he's trying to prove it by telling me things I don't know."

"And you'd never heard of Jocelyn until then?"

She shook her head.

"What else did he say?"

"He told me a lot of things about her; that the two of you met sometime in the mid 1600's. You fought from dusk until dawn but neither of you could kill each other, so you called it a temporary draw."

Alucard was silent; Seras took it as a sign to continue talking.

"You fought again 200 years later, but it was a still a tie. She wears a cloak lined with her dead mate's pelt and armor with traces of silver-"

The silver in the White Queen's armor was not common knowledge; he raised his hand to silence Seras. "Your werewolf is real."

But was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"How is he-"

"If someone's will is strong enough, or someone else's is weak enough, entering dreams is quite easy."

The warning about Walter crawled back in her thoughts.

Seras spun around and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Alucard asked.

"To take a nap," she answered.

The No-Life King leaned back in his chair thoughtfully, contemplating this new information.

* * *

Seras practically threw herself onto her couch and was still trying to get comfortable when she closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep.

Ghost sat beside her, resting his head near her stomach. She petted him softly, unable to resist those big sad puppy eyes and completely unaware of what he was saying.

_Please, don't hate me._

As she looked at him something in her brain made the connection; he and Hans had similar eyes.

'_Is that a canine thing?' _She wondered.

Very similar eyes.

Almost identical.

A loud knock snapped her out of her thoughts, "who is it?"

"It's Pip," the Frenchmen called, "Sir Hellsing vants to see us."

With a quick, suspicious look at Ghost, Seras left the room.

She was so close to figuring it out, Hans could feel it. One more push or clue and she would know.

* * *

"Millennium has attacked a military base near the coast," Sir Integra briefed. "We have unconfirmed reports of British soldiers being held hostage by freak vampires, but so far there have been no ransom or demands."

"So vhat do zhey vant?" Pip asked.

"We don't know yet, but it is important we contain this before the media gets involved. I want you and your men ready to leave in thirty minutes." Her eyes went to the vampires, "and I want the two of you ready even sooner."

As they were leaving, Seras spun around in the doorway. "Walter, will you feed Ghost while I'm gone?"

"Of course, miss," he said with a kind smile.

* * *

Hans let out a soft, sad sigh as waited in his kennel for something to happen, anything to happen. He wanted to go hunting, but it was almost breakfast time and he didn't want Seras to think he had run away.

God, he couldn't wait until he could change back to his human form, at least then he could read a book if he was bored.

Footsteps approached… the butler's. His ears flattened against his skull, where was Seras?

Walter entered the dog area, full food bowl in hand.

"Morning," he said to Hans, putting the bowl on the ground. "Miss Victoria is out on a mission today, she asked me to look after you."

Why did people feel the need to talk to him?

_I will never understand humans. _He started gulping down his food, very aware that Walter was watching him. The man sickened him so much it almost put him off his breakfast; his kind was loyal to the death so treachery was especially unforgivable to the 'wolf.

He left the food to lap up some water when his head started to spin. Darkness overwhelmed him so quickly he didn't even have time to curse the butler.

* * *

Saw Solomon Kane a couple of weeks ago and I think the lead guy, James Purefoy, would make a good live action Alucard. He even had the moustache for a little bit.


	12. AdoptionRewardFirstAid 3

I feel like I gave you guys the wrong impression last time; I love writing and I love these stories, especially this arc (I'm actually a little disappointed I didn't post this one on its own).

The previous chapter was just giving me some trouble, that's all, it happens sometimes. But I have no intention of stopping until I feel like it's done. Fun fact; this arc was suposed to be 3 chapters but somehow it turned into 4.

And thanks to Diclonious57 for giving me some tips and for being awesome.

Summary: Continued from chapter 9&11. After escaping Millennium trapped in his wolf form, Hans goes to Hellsing for help. But he is mistaken for a dog and taken in by Seras.

Seras tries to understand what's happening around her as Hans accepts his fate.

Picture links (you need to put the h*t*t*p*:*/*/ thing in front; FF won't let me do it):

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-x-Seras-Adoption-107667412?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=91

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-X-Seras-Reward-103436959?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=140

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-X-Seras-First-Aid-103436854?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=141

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

* * *

The trip back to the manor was very different to the trip from it, before the Wild Geese had been quiet, serious and tense. Now they were celebrating rambunctiously, swapping stories and still riding the high that came with victory.

"I don't know what you were all so worried about," Evans said to Seras as they got into the transport. "That was easy."

He was right, it had been easy. Too easy.

The Millennium vampires had barely put up a fight and made mistakes that got them killed, bringing Alucard had been unnecessary.

It put the Hellsing vampires on edge; a quick call to Sir Integra had calmed them, (it was disguised as a simple check in, but really they were confirming she was alright) but they were still uneasy.

It was a few hours past dawn when Seras fell asleep, determined to find out the truth about Hans.

* * *

_Seras found herself alone, for the first time Hans wasn't at their tree, she looked around nervously until she saw the door to his house was open._

_She approached carefully; she had never been inside before and had never seen Hans in there. Whenever she asked to see it he refused, only saying 'maybe someday' and looking at his childhood home sadly._

_The inside, like the out, was simple and old fashioned, the furniture looked hand/homemade. She was examining the stone fireplace when she heard voices; to her it was softer than a whisper but the women were speaking normally. _

"_But they said they'd be back by sundown, it's nearly midnight."_

_Even though she had only heard stories, Seras could still tell which sister was which._

_Ada, the oldest of the Gunsche siblings, answered, "they also said to stay here, so for now that's what we'll do."_

_Lena let out a sigh of frustration, "maybe Hans and I could look-"_

"_We're not splitting up," a deeper voice said, it came from the next room._

"_He's right, that's the last thing we should do," Ada agreed._

_Seras found Hans in the kitchen, looking out a window. It had been day outside when she arrived here, but now it was night. _

_He turned around, eyes fighting to stay open; it took Seras a second to realize he didn't even see her._

"_What are you doing up?" He asked._

_A new voice answered, this one was much younger. _

"_What's going on? Where are mama and papa?"_

_Sofia._

"_They're not home yet, go back to sleep, its long past your bed time."_

"_So? I'm not a baby anymore."_

"_You'll always be the baby," Hans teased._

"_And you'll always be the runt," the girl retorted._

_Hans smiled at her, laughing softly. Seras was startled; she'd never heard him actually laugh before. And his smile was so warm; the Hans she knew was always tense and usually seemed sad or angry._

_She wanted to cry, he'd told her about this moment, she knew what was about to happen._

_Hans spun around, suddenly on edge._

"_Is that them?" Lena asked; the hope in her voice was heartbreaking._

"_Hans!" Seras said louder than she intended, hoping to pull him out of the memory before it turned tragic. _

_It worked, his head snapped to her. _

"_Seras?" He said groggily. _

_It was like he was drugged, his eyes were half closed, his movements were sluggish and he seemed to have trouble lifting his feet as he walked towards her. _

"_Vhat's the matter?" He asked, touching her cheek._

"_I was going to ask you that," she replied, wishing she was better at hiding her emotions from him. "Are you drunk?"_

_He paused, unsure, "I don't think so."_

"_Then why are you so… unsteady."_

_He leaned against a wall while he tried to remember, eventually sliding down to the floor without realizing it._

"_I vas vaiting for you, but you never came…" _

"_Well, I'm here now."_

"_Not here," he said, shaking his head, "the real vorld."_

"_What? Where were you waiting? The army base?" Had she completely missed him?_

"_Nein… I vas eating…" It all came flooding back at that instant, Walter had drugged him and was most likely now taking him back to The Major for execution, or worse, to put another chip in. _

_It was over; he was as good as dead._

_His face never revealed what was going on underneath as he accepted this. The thoughts helped sober him up, he shakily got back on his feet and moved to the kitchen doorway, touching the doorframe fondly._

"_The lone volf dies," he said, more to himself, "but the pack survives."_

_A very confused Seras followed, curious about the frame. On closer inspection, she saw his and his sisters' names carved into it multiple times, then their ages, then heights. His parents had one each as well._

_The elder three clearly inherited their height from their father; Sofia's stopped too young to know. _

"_Grandmother alvays told us that… but she vas wrong." Until today at least._

_Seras curled against his side, gently putting her arms around him. He didn't hesitate to do the same, believing this was the last time he ever would._

"_You're not alone," she softly into his shoulder._

"_None of it vas planned," he said, knowing he had to at least try and explain himself. "It all just… happened."_

_She pulled away, "I don't understand."_

"_They might say othervise, don't believe them," he could feel the chip getting ready to stop him, his jaw clenched shut. _

_He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt, which was how he felt around her most of the time anyway, but this was probably his last chance. However he was already afraid if they fought in the future that their friendship would make it difficult for her to hurt him. That she would hesitate or hold back, things like that would get her killed quickly against him._

_And kissing her would just make it worse._

"_You must promise me something," He said instead._

"_What?"_

_This was not going to be easy, "kill me if you have to."_

_Seras backed away; she couldn't even manage a reply._

"_He vill send me after you, I know he vill, and I von't be able to stop meinself." _

_She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her level, finally snapping. "Who! Who is doing this?"_

_When all he gave her was a helpless look, she started guessing._

_And since they were fresh in her mind, "… Millennium?" _

_In the split second before his face went blank, she saw his eyes widen, teeming with relief._

"_They have some kind of control over you?" She pressed on, but there was no reaction this time. "__Do you have one of those chips in you?"_

_The muscles in his jaw clenched, she took it as a yes._

"_Just tell me what you can," she pleaded, getting desperate. "Let me help you."_

"_It's too late for me."_

"_So I have to kill you?" She didn't realize she was crying until the red tear trickled down her cheek._

_He nodded, wiping it away with his thumb, "or I'll kill you. You'll be putting me out of mein misery."_

_Warmth surrounded her as he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly._

"_I hope you find happiness with this life," he kissed the top of her head, "und thank you for taking care of me."_

_What did he mean by that?_

_Before she could ask, he twisted a leg behind hers and pushed her over it, the world around her fading as she fell._

"_Ich liebe dich, Seras."_

* * *

She jumped a little as she came back to reality; the few others still awake glanced at her before returning to talking or trying to sleep.

Seras took a few seconds to process what she had just learned; Hans was under Millennium control and he believed they would try to make him kill her sometime in the future, if they did she had to kill him first.

She wasn't looking forward to that, he had been a sweetheart to her, but she knew he was a fighter and probably a much better one than her.

And then there were his finals words to her, what had those meant?

"Do any of you speak German?" She asked the Geese.

"I do," Evans said, looking up from his book.

"What does…" God she hoped she pronounced this right, "'Ich liebe dich' mean?"

Evans raised his eyebrows playfully, at least it seemed like he did, it was hard to see them behind his shaggy hair. "Did someone say that to you?"

"No, I heard one of the Freaks say it," she lied.

It didn't look like he believed her, "means I love you."

* * *

The sun was setting when she and Pip gave the de-briefing to Sir Integra, well mostly Pip, Seras was a little distracted by the hidden declaration of love.

Why hadn't he just said it, was he scared she didn't feel the same way?

Did she feel the same way?

She cared about him, more than she cared about anyone actually. And she couldn't deny the small crush she'd had on him when the dreams started.

But love? She smiled unconsciously when she remembered being held by him, and how much it had hurt her seeing him mourn his sisters. How he made her feel things she had never felt before.

Love was definitely a possibility.

"Seras?" Integra said.

"Yes?" The vampire squeaked, cheeks burning like the woman could read her mind.

"I have some bad news. Ghost escaped his pen this morning."

This did not faze Seras at all. "Oh, he does that all the time; he'll be back for dinner."

"So I should tell Walter to stop looking for him?"

"Yes," warning bells started ringing. "Looking?"

"Walter was the one who discovered he was gone, he's been searching for him all afternoon."

'_The butler can't be trusted.'_

Seras forced a smile, "how sweet."

* * *

She fed Ghost every night at 6:30; he was always back by that time. So where was he tonight?

That was enough to tell her something was wrong, that dog never missed a meal.

But what really scared her was the half-eaten food in his bowl.

Ghost ate anything and everything he could swallow, he licked his bowl clean every time, she had never seen him leave a scrap behind and now suddenly he only wanted half his breakfast?

No, something was definitely wrong.

As she tried to figure it out, her mind kept replaying her last moments with Hans.

'_I vas eating…'_

The same white hair, same yellow eyes far too intelligent for an animal…

'_Thank you for taking care of me.'_

Her legs buckled under her, she didn't feel anything when she hit the ground.

Ok, she could be wrong, she was probably wrong; later on she would look back on this and laugh. Walter would bring Ghost back and she would see he was just a dog, a giant, freakishly smart, wolf-like dog.

Even as she thought it, she didn't believe it.

Seras couldn't wait around, she needed answers now.

Sir Integra said Walter had taken a car so she went to the garage and sure enough one of them was missing, and it had a trunk big enough to fit Ghost… or Hans… whatever.

Maybe if she just found Walter and talked to him things would be clearer and less… ridiculous. The cars all had tracking devices in them so he would be easy to find.

* * *

Continuous footsteps slowly pulled Hans out of his sleep, his body still felt heavy so he didn't bother to get up. He moved his head enough to look around, not at all surprised to find himself in a cage.

Walter was pacing back and forth, checking his watch every 15-20 seconds, getting more frustrated with every minute that went by.

'_What's the matter? Scared if you're gone too long they'll get suspicious?' _Hans smiled at the man's fear; it cheered him up a little.

The butler glanced over at him and saw that he was awake then quickly looked away.

'_Is that guilt I see, Angel of Death?'_

"Don't look at me like that," Walter warned. "You brought this on yourself."

Hans wasn't looking at him like anything.

"You could have gone anywhere, gotten so far away from this war you would never even know it happened, but you went to Hellsing."

'_To warn them, about you and the rest of those warmongers,' _his heckles started rising.

"I don't give a damn about his war," Walter snapped.

Hans was momentarily stunned, _'you can hear me?'_

_Now _the telepathy was kicking in?!

"Yes," Walter said, watching him suspiciously.

Hans let it go, _'then why betray Hellsing? Why betray the woman you've looked after most of her life?'_

His keen ears heard a car nearby and it was getting closer.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Walter said. "You wouldn't understand anyway, you're immortal, you've never had to fear death."

Was that his motivation? He was afraid to die?

'_Immortal and invincible are two different things,' _he pointed out._ 'When I was young I felt Death's cold hand reach for me, but somehow I slipped away, and for months after, I felt it lingering behind me, still reaching.'_

He had fought against it with all he had, refusing to die until he killed the men who had killed his family. And suddenly he remembered; he never did.

Knowing that his grandmother had more than likely gotten them was a consolation, and God knew whatever she did was a hundred times worse than anything he could do.

"… And?"

'_The Major got me; made so strong Death couldn't come near me again… And after awhile, I found myself longing to feel that chill.'_

Walter looked away, face as stoic as his.

'_Can you live with your treachery forever, boy?' _

Headlights shone through the bars of his cage, Walter walked away, ending the conversation. Hans sighed and closed his eyes.

He didn't want to die in a cage.

"You're late," Walter said unhappily.

"I couldn't leave until the sun set," a voice bit back.

Hans felt his blood go cold. What the hell was the Major thinking when he sent her?

Zorin's tattooed face appeared in the cage door, that smug, sadistic grin promising a lot of pain in the near future.

"Guten tag, Captain."

* * *

Who caught the Inception reference?


	13. AdoptionRewardFirstAid 4

Summary: Continued from chapter 9, 11 & 12. After escaping Millennium trapped in his wolf form, Hans goes to Hellsing for help. But he is mistaken for a dog and taken in by Seras.

Hans prepares to be taken back to Millennium, unaware that help is on the way... Well, Seras is on the way.

Picture links (you need to put the h*t*t*p*:*/*/ thing in front; FF won't let me do it):

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-x-Seras-Adoption-107667412?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=91

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-X-Seras-Reward-103436959?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=140

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-X-Seras-First-Aid-103436854?q=gallery%3Alsayaku%2F7497425&qo=141

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

And so the crappily named but popular arc ends here, thank you for your support. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

There were very few things that scared Hans Gunsche and even with all her power, Zorin Blitz and her tricks were not one of them. She had tried countless times to break him, make him scream in pain and horror with both physical and mental torture. But he never had and this just made her angrier and angrier over the long years while he got stronger.

To him Zorin was just a remorseless, sadistic bully who needed to be put down.

He met her eyes with the familiar cold stare he had perfected over the decades, it became a sort of staring contest to see who would back away first.

Even though he was still dizzy and sleepy from whatever Walter had put in him the vampire lost and shook his cage roughly to remind him of his place.

"You bring us the best gifts, Valter," she said. "It's even wrapped."

But Walter was not in the mood for small talk. "You should get moving quickly, the sedative I gave him wore off much sooner than I anticipated; I don't know how long he'll be like this."

"No rush," she flexed her right hand, "I've got vays of keeping him under control."

Hans assessed the situation; there was Walter, Zorin and four soldiers. Waiting for the butler to leave was the smart option for now, he was still sluggish from the drugs and combat rusty.

"You hurt us vhen you left like that," she was talking to him again, hand over her heart dramatically (or at least where her heart was supposed to be). "Rip and the kid vere crushed."

He did feel bad about them, especially Schrodinger. Rip was long past saving, but the boy still had a chance.

"The Dok's even got something special vaiting for you vhen ve get back; made it just for you."

Her sad attempts at scaring him were worthless; she wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know. One of the men was distracted by something and discreetly signaled another's attention to their left.

When Hans didn't react the way she wanted (or at all), the vampire felt the rage start to bubble under her skin. She pushed down the urge to open the cage or stick her hand in; she'd made that mistake before, it was a good way to lose a finger.

Drawing their weapons, the two soldiers went to investigate.

"I don't know if you're just too fucking stoned to understand vhat's happening or if you're just trying to be brave, but I can promise you it von't last. Sooner or later, everyone breaks. And we've got a long flight back home."

He stayed dead silent, refusing to give her the satisfaction of a response.

A gunshot echoed through the night, the two remaining soldiers ran towards it. Zorin picked her scythe off the ground and marched after them.

"Vatch him," she told Walter.

Neither man had any idea what was happening as the minutes ticked by, if the shots that followed were fired by Millennium or something else. Hans had a horrible, gnawing feeling in his gut as he prayed desperately that who he thought was out there was not out there.

But apparently, God hated him. Zorin dragged a struggling Seras out to the clearing by her hair, leaving a trail of blood behind them; she'd been shot twice in the leg.

Zorin threw the girl to the ground in front of a suddenly very pale Walter. To her credit, Seras hadn't made a single sound of pain but looked up at her friend, confused, scared and wanting answers.

"Vhat is this?" The lieutenant hissed.

"This is Seras Vict-"

"I know _who_ she is; _vhat_ _the fuck_ is she doing here?"

_Don't, _Hans pleaded, not sure if Walter could even hear him.

"I assume she's looking for him," he gestured to the cage.

Hans remained still, but inside he was shouting insults about Walter's mother.

Before Zorin could ask, the butler answered.

"He's… her pet."

There were a few seconds of disbelieving silence before the laughter burst out, cruel and mocking. But that wasn't why Hans didn't want her to know.

She was bent over and bracing her arms on her knees as she calmed down.

"Oh, this is too good, this is too good." Zorin squatted down next to Seras and, still smiling happily, slowly slid a finger into a fresh bullet hole in the girl's calf.

Instead of screaming, Seras swung at Zorin's head as Walter rushed forward. The German caught the fist easily and punched her instead, probably breaking her nose.

"Stop that!" Walter demanded, while Hans seethed in his cage. "I have a deal with the Major, nobody hurts the girls!"

This was new information to the werewolf; suddenly he hated the man a lot less. But he knew that deal meant nothing to Zorin, she was no soldier and obeyed nobodies rules. She was a monster using war as justification to inflict pain.

And now she had Seras.

Walter seemed to realize the danger she was in too. The strings shone in the moonlight, alerting Zorin, and unfortunately her gun was out quicker than the string. The bullet went straight through his upper arm, the pain debilitating him long enough for the vampire to close in and strike him hard across the face. Seras screamed when he crumpled to the ground and Zorin gave him a few more hits and a kick just to make sure he was out or just because she wanted to. Hans listened closely; his heartbeat and breathing were fine, he was just unconscious,

Zorin turned back to Seras, "now vhat do I do vith you?"

This, this was what Hans was scared of.

The tattooed women emptied her pistol magazine and reloaded it with another, even though there were still bullets in the old one. He barely got a chance to wonder why when she walked over to his cage and shot him in the back leg with a silver bullet.

If he made any noise he didn't hear over Seras' cry. His body immediately fought against the wound, trying to reject the bullet from his flesh, but the silver burnt away any resistance and only caused more pain. As adrenaline pumped through him, the drugs started to wear off, he already felt more alert. But he was still in the _fucking cage_.

The scream had made Zorin focus on Seras now; Hans started chewing on the mesh, testing how hard it was. It broke easily but loudly between his powerful jaws.

"If you keep doing that, I'll ram this…" Zorin held up her scythe, "down her throat."

Whether she meant the blade or the shaft was unknown, but either would seriously damage Seras, maybe irreparably.

Reluctantly he obeyed.

"I'm curious," she said to Seras. "What do you know about him?"

"He's a werewolf," Seras replied weakly.

So she had figured that out.

"Correct. Do you know he's Millennium? Or he vas and vill be again in the near future." The last part was directed more to him.

Seras nodded.

Zorin had clearly expected this be a revelation to the girl, but it wasn't and she didn't get the reaction she had hoped for.

The tip of the scythe pressed in Seras' chin, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"You've got a lot of people talking, 'she was sired by Alucard? Amazing! There is no other vampire like her in the vorld.' But I'm looking at you and I don't see anything special, all I see is a scared little girl."

Her right hand started to glow.

Hans swore his heart leaped into his mouth when he realized what was about to happen. He wanted to barter, threaten, grovel, _anything_, to make her stop, but he knew that would only make things worse. If Zorin knew he cared about Seras she would use her to hurt him.

'_Seras!'_ He screamed.

Those beautiful blue eyes started to look over at him before they went blank.

"You've got one hell of a poker face, Captain," Zorin looked back at him. "But your body betrays you; I can smell fear a mile away and you started reeking of it the second I saw her."

For a moment Seras did nothing, he had no idea what she was seeing until she spoke.

"Mummy?"

There was something different about her voice, it sounded younger, like a child's.

And like that, he knew what she was seeing.

He didn't know exactly what had happened on that night, only that she had lost both parents and still had nightmares about it.

Zorin laughed and he wanted to tear her jaw clear off, "first Rip, then Schrodinger and now her? You've got a soft spot for orphans, don't you?"

Something strange was happening, he was shaking so much the cage started to rattle, his heckles were almost vertical and his eyes burning gold, it felt like the first time he had transformed.

Ancient words echoed in his head, _protect your pack._

The metal burst open, weaker than an egg shell against him as he, kind of literally, exploded with rage. He was not ashamed to admit the fear on Zorin's face brought a smile to his as he towered over her at his full size, white fangs longer than her fingers gleaming in the dim light as he growled.

At inhuman speed Zorin moved behind Seras, holding the girl up as a shield and pressing the scythe blade into her chest, piercing the skin enough to draw blood. Red eyes glared at him, daring him to make the first move.

But Seras was not as helpless as people assumed; she grabbed the scythe and held it away from her as she jammed her heel down onto Zorin's kneecap with a painful _crack_. Seras slipped away and shot behind Hans, collapsing on the ground as the other vampire swore and screamed.

A split second before Hans lunged to sink his teeth into her skull; he saw the wires circling her and stopped. Walter emerged from the trees, bruised and bleeding with a bandage tied around his arm. He threw a first aid kit at the 'wolf's paws.

"Help her," he said, jerking his head towards Seras.

Hans picked the small box up in his mouth (God he missed having thumbs) and limped to her, making himself smaller since she was more familiar with him at that size.

She seemed so tiny, lying on the ground with dead looking eyes, the short shaky breaths were the only sign she was still alive.

He whined unintentionally, lying half on top of her and nudging her face with his muzzle.

'_Seras_,' he said softly when there was no response.

Still nothing.

He dropped the box and started licking her cheek; finally she stirred and looked up at him.

"Hi… Hans," she said in a scratchy voice.

'_Guten tag_,' he replied, wishing he could smile at her, wolf smiles were just creepy.

"You can talk?"

'_Ja, I only just figured out how._'

"Pity, that would have been handy earlier."

He nodded, '_how bad are you hurt_?'

She moved to sit up so he climbed off, her hand went to the wound on her sternum, it wasn't too deep but it had pierced bone and every time she breathed (which she didn't actually need to do) pain shot through her chest. At least the bullets had gone straight through her leg and the holes were almost healed.

Hans held up the first aid box, feeling very St Bernard-ish. She took it with a thankful smile.

As she patched herself up he stayed quiet, thinking about what he should say, or if he should even say anything right now.

'_I'm sorry for bringing you here_,' he finally said.

"You didn't bring me here, I brought myself."

'_You came here to find me.'_

"To _help_ you… and I'm glad I did."

'_You saved me from hell tonight; I can never thank you enough._' That wouldn't stop him from trying though.

There was another moment of silence, this time Seras broke it.

"This is probably a bad time to ask, but did you mean what you said right before I woke up?"

'_Vhich part?'_

"The German part."

His eyes widened comically, that had sort of slipped out and didn't think she had heard it. But that didn't make it any less true.

'… _Ja,'_ he admitted, looking away sheepishly.

But Seras cupped under his jaw and turned him back to her, thumb stroking the soft fur and she kissed his nose gingerly but lovingly.

For a second he thought she would say it back, but Walter interrupted.

"Miss Victoria, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, leaning against Hans as she slowly got to her feet and walked towards the butler. "What do we do with her?"

The instant there was enough space between her and the werewolf, the wires flew out and wrapped around him, digging into him and staining his white fur red.

The muscles of this form were different to his human ones; they had a harder time resisting the weapon and silver bullet in his leg was weakening him, slowing his healing powers.

Hans gritted his teeth as his stomach started to split open, the wire kept going, creeping through his flesh and towards his intestines. There was more around his neck but (perhaps because it was further from the bullet) the muscles held their ground.

"What are you doing?" Seras shouted, running (well, walking quickly) to Walter.

"He's covering his tracks," Zorin said, resolving to take the butler down with her. "The Captain knows too much for him to let him live."

"This thing is a monster; he's been working for Millennium for half a century," Walter countered.

"So have you," Zorin said, that psychotic smile returning to her face.

Walter quickly wove another piece of wire around Zorin's jaw to stop her from speaking but the damage was done.

Hans felt his guts starting to leak out of the slit; the cold air against them was agonizing. Screaming inside, he started twisting his neck, Walter tighten the grip to still him, but the 'wolf only stopped moving when they were where he wanted them. Then he started pulling, forcing the string to cut into his neck.

Walter, of course denied what Zorin said, but Seras was not as dumb as most people thought.

"Then what were you doing out here with them?" She asked.

The next part happened in less than a second, if anyone had been watching him they would have missed it by blinking. Hans felt something foreign in him briefly resist the wire before it was cut and suddenly the leash and muzzle were off, he was free. His hand changed back first, tearing the wire out as the rest of his body followed.

A low but still very bone chilling growl caught their attention, Zorin and Walter wanted to run, the vampire would have if she was able to. Seras just smiled admiringly.

Hans Gunsche stood there, despite looking human it was obvious he wasn't. Bare chest covered in blood and yellow eyes glowing with fury, he pulled off a white glove and dug two clawed fingers through his pants, reached into his own leg, stretching and tearing the small wound until he pulled out the silver bullet Zorin had put in him, the blood stopped flowing and the hole closed.

He looked back and forth between his enemies, like he was deciding which one to kill first. Walter made the decision for him, the wires floated in the air for a second but they weren't for him, they went for Seras.

The bullet shot away from Hans like it would from a gun and went through the butler's palm. When the pain forced him to stop, Seras punched him square in the face and knocked him out cold, looking at her friend sadly.

Zorin started running even before the wires were completely loose, cutting herself in the process. Hans caught up in an instant, standing in front of her and blocking her escape. Her hand flew to his face and for a second he felt the heat from the flames again, heard the screaming but he pushed the memories away. He grabbed her hand and squeezed hard enough to shatter every bone in it, the other one swung at him as she cried out and he caught it effortlessly. Her deformed right eye was still glowing lightly, meaning she was still trying to use her gift.

_That godamn eye…_

He grabbed her by the hair to keep her head still but this was going to awkward even if she wasn't moving. He placed his open mouth around her eye socket and bit hard.

The skull cracked and crumbled easily against his sharp teeth and powerful jaws, he dug in deeper to make sure he got the whole eye and pushed her away.

Zorin fell to the ground, roaring and screaming as she clutched her face, blood seeping out from under her hands.

The torn optic nerve dangled from his mouth like spaghetti before he spat the whole thing out, the still intact eye bounced on the grass surrounded by small white pieces of bone.

He tried to wipe the blood away from his lips as he watched her writhe in pain, cursing him. There was no happiness from what he'd just done but no shame either. She deserved a lot worse than that and not just for what she'd done to him and Seras.

He turned around and picked up the forgotten scythe, examining it for a moment before holding it out to Seras.

Without a word she knew what he was offering, 'do you want to kill her, or should I?'

It was tempting, very tempting but she refused.

"You think this is over?" Zorin hissed as he approached her. "The Major vill-"

Not one for theatrical threats, Hans cut off her head in one clean slice. Blue flames lit up her body and turned it to ash as her head hit the ground; Hans crushed it under his boot just to make sure and snapped the scythe over his knee as Seras came up beside him.

"Your stomach's bleeding," she pointed out, fighting to ignore how good the blood smelt and how badly she wanted to lick it off him.

She was right, the worse of it had healed but there was still a thin, red line above his belly button.

"Its fine," he dismissed and tapped his sternum. "How's yours?"

"Fine," she said.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"How did you find us?" Hans asked curiously.

"All the Hellsing cars have tracking devices in them," she explained. "I traced the one Walter took."

He smiled a little, still a Police Girl.

They both looked back to check on the still unconscious butler, making sure he hadn't snuck off.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No," she said honestly and sighed wistfully. "But I'm really going to miss Ghost, he was a good dog."

"You vere a good owner," he replied.

"… Thank you?" She scratched him behind the ear, relieved when he smiled.

"Don't lick me this time," she warned, knowing his habits.

Instead he took one of her hands in his and kissed softly.

"Better," she said, going pink.

Encouraged and smitten by her blush, he cupped her cheek and lowered his lips down to hers. And then her hand went to his chest and pushed him away gently.

He backed off, embarrassed and hurting more than when his stomach had started falling out.

"You've still got…" she pointed to his lips, "her blood on you."

Oh, well that was fair. He probably wouldn't kiss her if she had Zorin's blood on her mouth. Probably.

* * *

Looking very out of character, Sir Integra gaped when a bloody, beaten Seras walked into her office with an even bloodier, half-naked, 6'6" werewolf.  
"He followed me home," the girl explained. "Can I keep him?"

* * *

Two things:

Originally I was going to have Hans pluck the eye out _Kill Bill_ style, but I didn't think that suited him (and I already borrowed something from QT this chapter). I still really wanted him to do something to her eye so I kept thinking about it, and this happened:

"He's a werewolf; maybe he could use his teeth… No, you can't just bite someone's eye out. You'd have to go right through the skull to even… O_O

And I feel really bad for robbing Seras' of her awesomeness and badassery in this chapter. Her curb-stomping or Zorin was epic and hate having to bench her like that, I will try to make it up to her in the future.


	14. Lil Red Ecchi

Sorry this took so long, it's been a rough couple of weeks.

Summary: Based in the Little Red Riding Hood story. Who's really the big, bad wolf?

Rating: M for lemon, which, I remind you, I am not great at writing.

NSFW Picture link (add h*t*t*p*:*/*/) lsayaku . deviantart gallery/ #/ d26gidl

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Requested by Snowalice: BTW, forgot to mention you can request pics, my bad.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

* * *

She felt a pain shot up her back as she stood up from the fireplace, she getting old. Someday she wouldn't even be able to bend down to start the fire.

The old woman sighed, and rubbed her cold hands together. She was barely over sixty; surely she still had a few good years left?

She eyed the dwindling stack of firewood and decided to go outside for more before the sun set and it really started to get cold.

This winter was a harsh one, much worse than the previous; her son was right, they were getting colder every year. It was a matter of time until she would have to move out of her cottage in the woods and back into the village.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she thought, wrapping her cloak over her shoulders and picking up the hatchet she kept by the door. She would get the see her granddaughter every day, instead of just Sundays when the girl's parents had time to bring her around. She smiled; it would be fun watching her poor son try to chase all the boys away from her.

Any warmth the fire had given her was blown away by the wind; she didn't waste time being stunned by it and headed straight to the log pile.

The three logs felt heavier than stones, but she pushed forward up the stairs. As she glanced down to make sure they were arranged safely, she noticed a trickle of red trailing along the snow and leading under the house.

Hopefully it was a wounded animal that had fallen for one of her traps, and not a larger animal looking for easy food. Quickly, she put the logs by the fire and pulled her late husband's crossbow out the chest at the foot of her bed.

Thankfully there was still enough light for her to see under the house, she aimed the weapon first, knowing if there was something dangerous she probably only had one shot before it got her. Against her nature, she reminded herself that she should run and get into the house first, not shoot.

She heard a… well it sounded like it was trying to be a growl but it wasn't quite there yet.

A thin, drained looking boy glared at her, bright blue eyes burning, trying to warn her away. There was a cut on his left eyebrow that was bleeding much less than a wound that bad normally would. He was barefoot, but didn't seem bothered by the cold. His right ankle was bruised and swollen so badly she was amazed he was able to move.

He had pulled a dead rabbit out of a trap and was clutching it possessively.

"Those aren't very good raw," she said softly, pointing at the animal. "I've got stew cooking; if you come inside we can share it."

His expression didn't change; he still glared back at her.

"I've got bread too," she added. "I don't have any sweets, but I've got a fire and an extra bed."

Finally, he crept towards her, slow and cautious. He was afraid she would hurt him, she wondered if that fear had something to do with his injuries.

She offered to help him up the stairs but he hobbled up on his own stubbornly.

While the stew finished cooking, she tried to look at his eye. He didn't like it but held still, every muscle in his small body tense and ready if she made a wrong move.

Gently, she wiped away the blood with a cloth. The cut looked to be a few days old; it had scabbed over, but had reopened at the eyebrow.

She had him put pressure where the blood was coming out and cleaned the rest of his face; it had even dripped down to his neck. With the blood gone she saw a scar across his throat, like someone had tried to slit it. It wasn't fresh, but it wasn't old either.

She poured him some stew and watched how he ate it closely, hoping for clues about his past. But he didn't eat, he just watched her. After a moment, he leaned his head towards the cooking pot, then back at her.

Ah, she realized, he was waiting for her to eat first, very polite.

They sat on the floor together, watching each other. The boy seemed ate much faster than she did. She smiled at his appetite, reminded of long gone days with her son.

"Here," she said, holding out her half of the bread. "I'm not that hungry, you can have mine."

He took it gladly, nodding thanks.

"Your hair is a beautiful colour," she complimented. The boy blushed and ducked his head shyly, inadvertently giving her a good look at his snow white locks.

"Can you speak?" She asked, unable to forget the scar.

He nodded, but stayed silent.

"How old are you?"

He held up all his fingers.

"Ten?" He nodded again. Hmm, she had guessed younger, he was smaller than he should be. "My granddaughter's about that age."

This time he nodded politely, it only made her more eager to get him talking.

"Where are your parents?"

He looked at the floor sadly, she understood.

"Who takes care of you? An aunt? Uncle?"

He didn't look up from the floor.

"Are you alone?"

He nodded.

"Why were you in the woods?"

He covered his face with his hands, peeking out from behind his fingers.

"Hiding? From who?"

He didn't even nod; he just looked at the fire.

"Are you hiding from the person who did that to you?" She pointed at his bleeding brow.

He nodded, unaware that he was starting to tremble.

"Don't you worry; if he comes after you again I'll protect you."

The boy didn't share her confidence; the words did not comfort him. There wasn't anything she could do to protect him if _he _was still looking.

Still, it was nice to know she would try, so he smiled thankfully.

* * *

"Mother?" Her father called, knocking on the door and barely waiting for a reply before going into the house. He was always impatient to see his mother; he thought it was too dangerous for her to live out here on her own.

"Over here," Grandma said from her lounge chair, looking up from her knitting.

Someone else was impatient too, eight year old Seras Victoria ran inside at the sound of her voice, climbing into her lap and wrapping her arms around the old woman.

"There's my angel," Grandma cooed, holding the girl tightly. "Did you miss me?"

The girl nodded and rested her head on Grandma's shoulder. She couldn't wait until she was old enough to walk to the house alone, then she could visit every day.

Then she noticed something.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing.

Her parents looked towards the doorway to the spare room and saw a small boy watching them closely, curious and on guard.

"It's alright," Grandma said, waving the boy over. "This is my son and his family."

Of course, the boy didn't budge.

"He's shy," Grandma explained.

"Who is he?"

"I'm not sure, found him under the house yesterday. Says he's an orphan, so I'll be looking after him for now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Her son asked warily.

"You're the one always complaining it's too dangerous for me out here alone," Grandma pointed out.

He looked at the boy and said, "he's a bit small to be any protection."

His wife rolled her eyes, "you do know they grow bigger at some point, right?"

Seras climbed down from the chair, deciding to investigate the newcomer. He almost backed away as she approached him, but didn't want to show fear. She was smaller than him but he knew from experience that didn't always mean she was weaker.

"Hello," Seras said, smiling.

The boy just stared at her, confused by how friendly she was.

"I'm Seras, what's your name?"

"Leave him alone, sweetie," Grandma told her.

"Hans," the boy answered. Something about the girl had a calming effect on him; he somehow knew she wouldn't hurt him.

"Hi, Hans," Seras said while the old woman huffed.

"Sure, you talk to _her_," she shook her head and went back to knitting.

* * *

_Ten years later…_

Captain Victoria eyed the two new guards sent over from the city; they were younger than he'd hoped, barely into their twenties. But he couldn't afford to be picky, he'd been lucky to get any reinforcements at all.

"Morning, boys," he greeted.

Both instantly stood at attention, armor and weapons clattering. "Morning, sir," they said in unison.

"How's the new armor?" He asked politely.

"Honestly, sir?" The dark haired one, Rogers, said. "It fits fine, but it's not as strong as what we're used to."

"I know," The captain said, almost apologetically. "We all have to make the best of what we have here."

He beckoned them forward and began to give them the tour of their new home. Their first stop was the market, most of the village was there to sell, trade or buy. Spring had just started and people were looking for things they had missed over the winter.

"Did they tell you anything about the town?" The captain asked over the noise.

"They didn't say much, only just that you've got wolves," the other one, Baldwin, said.

"Wolf," he corrected, "it's just one. And it's smart, the one time we managed to trap the thing it somehow freed itself."

"How many people has it killed?"

"None yet," the captain admitted.

"Then why kill it?"

"Believe me, when you see it, you'll know." He probably should have warned them about the creature's massive size, and maybe he still would, but the looks on their faces would be good for a laugh.

"Who's that?" Rogers asked, grinning wolfishly.

When Baldwin saw who he was looking at, a similar smile appeared on his face.

A young woman, about eighteen, was walking through the market. She had light blonde hair cut short and lovely fair skin, of course the men didn't notice that because they were too busy looking elsewhere. Her dress didn't hide her ample chest; at least the red hooded cloak covered the rest of her.

The captain glared at them so venomously they should have burst into flame, "that's my daughter, Seras."

The men suddenly lost interest, muttering apologies and hoping something, anything would happen to change the subject.

Seras looked up from the basket she was carrying and spotted her father, she waved with a smile. The captain waved back and rookies were tempted to wave too, but decided against it, sighing with relief when she moved along.

"You will be expected to treat all the citizens here respectfully," the captain warned, deciding the let in slide just this once. "There are mostly good people here, they rarely give us trouble."

They left the market and moved to the city gates, there were less than fifteen people gathered around there, mostly other guards and a few woodcutters.

The town seemed so strange to the newcomers, there were much less trees where they came from, this place was surrounded by them. Even the wall of tree trunks sharpened to a deadly point set up as a wall around it looked foreign to them. The buildings where they came from were made of stone.

"One of the lieutenants will give you your schedules," the captain said as they hovered in the gate. "Everyone takes turns on the night watch-"

He suddenly stopped talking and walking, the men followed his line of sight until they saw what had his attention.

A very tall, very imposing man in simple clothes and a woodsman axe in hand was talking to Hubbard, the head woodcutter. The smaller man looked nervous, almost frightened.

"I know I said 6 each, and at the time I meant it because I thought I could sell it for that much, but its spring and people are using less firewood," he was babbling. "So I really can't afford that much."

He tried to smile, but it was very weak as he watched for the other man's reaction. There wasn't one, he just kept glaring.

"I can give you 4 gold and 2 silver each," he added.

Hubbard looked like he was going to cry with relief as the man nodded; he quickly excused himself to get the money.

The rookies watched curiously, finally Baldwin asked what just happened.

"Who's the big guy?"

"Hans," the Captain said, not hiding the contempt. "He's a stray my mother took in when he was still a runt."

"Why did Hubbard look like he was ready to wet himself?" Rogers asked.

"'Cause, like everyone else here, he's scared shitless of the boy," without waiting for the question, he started to explain why. They would hear the story from somebody soon anyway.

"One day, Seras went to visit her grandmother by herself, her house is out in the woods. It isn't that far but it's far enough that the trip is dangerous alone, especially if you wander off the path. One of the guards, Johnson, met her at the gate and told her about this meadow filled with flowers that her grandmother would love.

Seras left the path to find the meadow and while she did, Johnson ran ahead to the house. When he got there, he forced his way in and knocked the old woman out, thinking he killed her then he hid the body in a cupboard and waited."

The captain paused to calm himself, rubbing his jaw as rookies listen intently.

"I don't know exactly what happened next," because none of them would tell him, "but he attacked Seras and that was when Hans came home, and he killed the bastard."

The men looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

"So why do you hate him?" Rogers asked.

"I don't hate, I just don't like him," the Captain clarified. "And I'll always be grateful to him for what he did, it's just… it was the way he killed him."

The man's body had been ripped open, intestines and organs pulled out and torn up and his face had been… mauled beyond recognition, no one knew who it was until Seras told them.

"We thought a bear had gotten him, it didn't look like something a human could do, especially not a scrawny fourteen year old."

The rookies had been watching their commander as he spoke, when he stopped they looked over at the subject of his words, both jumped when the saw Hans staring at them, not just like he knew they were talking about him but like he knew exactly like what they were saying.

"That's creepy," Baldwin muttered.

Hubbard came back with a small coin bag; Hans took it and walked away, down the path and into the woods.

* * *

Seras wasn't in a rush; she walked slowly along the path and enjoyed the scenery. Since it was spring again the birds were back, singing and fluttering around the trees. They were usually the only animals she saw; the others were more hunt-able and avoided humans.

She stopped suddenly and turned around, she could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her, but nothing was behind her.

Finally she reached the tree with a lower branch snapped off; she left the path and cut through the trees until she walked into a clearing.

She turned around again, this time she heard sticks cracking. Because she was focusing on where the sound had come from, she failed to notice what was behind her.

The grass didn't make a sound as it was crushed under heavy paws. He crept forward slowly, yellow eyes burning into his prey. He was close enough to reach out and kill her down with one strike of his clawed hand if he wanted.

With his last step, Seras felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. She ripped the out the dagger from its hiding place high on her leg and swung as she spun around, the blade stopped less than an inch from where his throat and jaw met.

'_You should have heard me sooner_,' a familiar voice in her head scolded.

"I did," she defended, looking the part-man, part-wolf creature right in the eyes without fear. "I heard you right before I found the tree."

'_Not then; you ignored vhat vas behind you. I could have killed you before you knew I vas here.'_

She sheathed the dagger with a frown; he was right, she was careless. If anything else had been following her it would have killed her.

A white, furry head butted lightly against hers, trying to cheer her up. It worked; she smiled and leaned against him, playing with the mane-like fur on his neck.

As Hans shifted back into his human form he debated telling her about the conversation her father had with the new guards then decided no, she argued with her father about him enough.

He wasn't proud of how he killed that man, though he didn't feel bad about it either, sometimes he even regretted killing him so quickly. But as soon as he entered the house he smelt what the bastard wanted and he was too enraged to stop himself. It seemed like Seras never realized exactly why he had followed her; Hans had gotten there too soon for him to do anything. Sometimes that was a relief and sometimes it made him worry for the girl.

As the last of his fur retreated into his skin and his bones shrank Hans sat on the grass to rest until the pain passed.

Seras sat next to him, touching his forearm, "are you alright?"

He nodded; it got better with every year that passed. The first time he hadn't been able to walk the next day.

Seras moved closer, pressing her body against his and kissed under his ear, "I had a dream about you last night."

His eyebrows raised in interest as her small hands started undoing his shirt buttons.

"You were chopping wood, you weren't wearing this," she continued, pulling the white material off and eyed his well muscled chest appreciatively.

"And vhat vere you doing?" He started undoing the tie on her red cloak, making sure not to actually touch her.

"Watching you," she answered, very aware of his hand.

She let a squeak when Hans pounced on her, gently pinning her to the ground with his warm, hard body. He chuckled at her familiar blush, kissing and nipping the soft skin on her neck lightly so he wouldn't leave any marks as he loosened her corset.

Seras ran her hands through his white hair and watched the clouds above them to busy herself while he worked; enjoying the pleased growls he let out when her nails scraped his skin.

He tugged the top of the dress down to expose her breasts, her hands automatically went up to cover herself but her pulled them away, barely giving the warm air a chance to touch them before he covered one with his mouth and the other with his hand.

Rough fingers rubbed and swirled around the pink peak slowly while he ran his tongue over the other. Seras knew he was trying to get her worked up but it wasn't necessary.

"When I woke up I wanted you so badly," she said rocking her hips against him, craving some relief for the ache she'd had all day.

He growled again, the vibrations making her moan as they shot through her body, and continued his attention on her chest. Unsure if he was ignoring her signal, teasing her, or just not getting it, Seras decided to be more blunt and started undoing his pants.

"We don't have a lot of time," she reminded him, "Grandma's waiting for us."

Hans raised his head and gave her an annoyed glare, "don't talk about her vhile ve do this."

"Sorry," she said, not looking at all sorry when his hand went up her skirt and started pulling down her underwear, the brief contact sending fiery chills down her spin.

The scent of her arousal hit him like a stone, it sent a painful throb though his loins and he growled again, bright blue eyes turning gold. Seras opened her legs for him as he settled between them and pulled him into a soft kiss

"I love _yooo_," her words turned into a surprised, pleased gasp when Hans abruptly entered her. The friction sent sweet relief from the ache through her.

"I love you too," he said, smiling proudly as her eyes rolled back. But he didn't waste time admiring his work and quickly started moving in and out of her.

He started off slowly, gently, so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by her warm, achingly tight core clenching around him or the sound of her quick, deep breaths and moans. He didn't want to risk losing control and hurting her, it had never happened before but she had a bad habit of bringing out the animal in him.

It amazed him how someone so fragile held such power over him.

Seras' body burned as his thrusts started to pick up speed, unconsciously digging her nails into his hard shoulders. Her head lolled back slightly and Hans took the opportunity to nuzzle her neck, running his tongue over her pulse point and fighting the urge to suckle on the spot. He resisted, remembering he was forbidden from leaving love bites on places people could see.

His hand wrapped around her hip and plunged deeper into her, she bit back a scream when it pushed her right to the edge of her release.

"Hans," she whimpered desperately.

His hand slid between them, down to where they were joined and rubbed the small nub at her centre. As the orgasm made her body jerk and shake uncontrollably, Seras buried her face in his neck to muffle her high-pitched moans, much to her lover's displeasure.

"I like the sounds you make," he told her, voice low and husky. He bucked hard, making her gasp one last time.

Seras relaxed and smiled contently, still breathing heavily but enjoying the feeling of his hard, warm muscles moving against her, inside of her.

Hans closed his eyes, brow furrowed with concentration for his last few thrusts. With a fierce, feral growl, he pulled out of her and let his seed spill onto her stomach, fingers digging into the soil at their sides. He didn't even give himself time to catch his breath before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping her skin clean.

Seras pulled him to lie with her and he threw the cloth away carelessly, cuddling up beside his woman and wrapping his arm around her when she used his shoulder as a pillow, a hard, boney pillow.

Things would be so much easier if he just got her pregnant, her father would have to let them get married and they wouldn't have to sneak around in the woods.

They had seriously considered it, or maybe eloping, but Seras wanted her father's approval. Hans didn't care, he only cared about one person's approval and he already had it.

Hans was the man she loved and was going to marry; they knew it, her grandmother knew it, the _entire village_ seemed to know it and even her father knew it, he just refused to accept it.

He kept trying to find her a suitable husband, one that hadn't ripped a man apart with his bare hands and she kept turning them away.

The only plus side of that was when Hans found out she had a suitor visiting he would get very possessive and make love to her until she couldn't walk. Once literally; after she had rejected the blacksmith's son, Hans had whisked her away to their spot in the woods for a few hours and had to carry her home afterwards, claiming 'she hurt her ankle'.

Seras nestled comfortably against him, closing her eyes and enjoying the familiar scent of the forest and sweat.

"Don't fall asleep," Hans warned.

She just grunted back, he took that as a signal to get up before she drifted off. The old woman did not appreciate him bringing Seras to her house asleep.

Reluctantly, she let him pull her up and followed him to the stream nearby that they used to clean up.

* * *

Grandma was in the kitchen, finishing cutting the meat from a buck Hans had killed that morning when she heard the door open. She frowned, they were late and she knew why.

"Hi, Grandma," Seras greeted, she hugged her carefully, trying not to get any deer remains on the girl.

Hans set the coin purse on the table and kissed his caretaker on the forehead fondly. He had earned every coin but never kept any for himself; it all went to old woman.

"I'm glad your back," she said to him, shoving a bucket of useless deer parts into his hands. "Get rid of these."

He nodded obediently and left the house to bury them, knowing it was his turn today. Grandma seemed to take turns punishing or blaming each of them for what they did when they were alone. Sometimes she got mad at Hans for taking advantage of her angel, sometimes she got mad at Seras for seducing the poor boy.

"How are things at home?" Grandma asked, going back to the deer. "Has your father run out of men to marry you off to yet?"

"Almost," Seras said, "but two more just arrived."

Grandma shook her head at her son's stubbornness, "I should have great-grandbabies running around by now."

"We're trying," Seras sighed. Her grandmother gave her a disapproving look and she went bright red when she realized how that sounded. "No, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, I'm just teasing," she smiled before turning serious, "but if he gets you pregnant before the wedding, I'll string him up by his feet."

* * *

Outside, Hans (who was well aware of the stringing threat) was eyeing some trees, checking how strong the wood was. When he was satisfied they were good enough, claws extended from his fingertips and he marked the trunk with them.

He'd come back another time to chop them down, when Seras wasn't around. He had about half the supplies he needed and the plans were drawn up, once he found the right land he could start construction.

He had a plan, he wasn't sure if he would do it before or after building the house, but he was going to sit down with Captain Victoria and convince him he was the right man for Seras.

As he got closer to the house his keen ears picked up on the voices inside, his two favorite people, bringing a smile to his face.

"… Dad was talking about it, last full moon they almost caught Hans near the lake, but he escaped. Said he was the size of a cow."

The smile vanished, Hans hadn't been anywhere near the lake that night.

So who had the guards almost caught?

* * *

If you haven't read Howl by Sweetpea1991 yet, check it out. It's a better H/S story than anything I've written.


	15. Puppy

I'm so sorry this took so long; I didn't realize how much time had passed until about a week ago. And I hate to sound like I'm using this as an excuse but I kinda need to vent; my step-grandmother has been in and out of hospital for the past two months.

She was diagnosed with lung cancer and had something like 2/3rds of one removed (I didn't even know that was possible). Once she recovers from the operation she'll be starting radio therapy.

It's been… draining for all of us, to say the least, but we're all optimistic.

Summary: (Featuring characters by The Lord's Fallen Angel) Hans and Jeannette find an orphaned litter of pups and bring them back to Hellsing headquarters.

Rating: Warning- there's some animal cruelty/neglect, if that makes you uncomfortable, stop when they get to the fence and search the page for ZZZ to skip it.

Picture link (add h*t*t*p*:*/*/): lsayaku . deviantart gallery/ 7985712# /d1oc41r

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Big special thanks to The Lord's Fallen Angel for lending me OC's Jeannette and Jason and beta-ing the story to make sure I got it right.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

* * *

The sun had just broken over the horizon providing some much needed light and warmth to the cold ground as two wolves trotted out from the trees to bask in it. The white one was bigger than a normal wolf but not enough to cause alarm. His dark furred companion barely reached his shoulder, her large paws and fluffy fur indicating she was still just a pup.

As they halted, Jeannette shook the thin sheen of water from her dark coat, the light shower of rain had finally stopped and she was eager to be dry again. One of the first things she leaned about having fur was that it was annoying when wet.

Hans let out an irritated huff when the water sprayed onto him; Jeannette grinned at him but was really just baring her teeth.

'_Stop that,'_ he warned her.

Smiling was a human trait; they were the only animals that showed their teeth in a friendly way. If anything else shows you its teeth, back away.

Jeanette was adapting well to the physical parts of being a werewolf, the transformations and the heightened senses. But Hans worried she was ignoring or suppressing her new instincts (apart from chasing small animals), and that usually ended with them exploding when they got too strong. He had been meaning to talk to her about it but, let's face it, he wasn't exactly the talkative type.

The older 'wolf continued walking, making sure not to go too fast so the girl could keep up. They had been out all night and, though she refused to complain, she was starting to feel it, the extra energy from the full moon had drained out long ago. Admittedly, they should have been home already, the moon was gone and the sun was coming up, but Hans had been cooped up by Millennium for too long and needed to run and hunt.

He also needed to put as much space between him and Seras until the moon's influence was completely gone.

'_Vhat do you smell?' _He asked, deciding to see if they could fit in one last hunting lesson.

She stopped and raised her snout to sniff the air like he'd taught her; the rain had masked the normal scents so she had to focus on finding familiar things.

'_We're near people… homes. I smell… I smell somethin' dead.'_

Hans did the same and caught the unmistakable stench of dead, rotting flesh.

They ran to the edge of the woods and changed back into humans before going out into the open. Hans let Jeannette take the lead, following the scent to the back fence of a house.

"What do ya think's over there?" The Scott asked as they crouched behind the fence.

He didn't answer; he just listened for any noise and looked confused by what he heard. Jeannette tried to as well; she could definitely hear heartbeats and some small movements.

They both went to look at the same time, Hans only needed to stand up to see over the fence but Jeanette had to pull herself up on the frame, and then jumped over when she saw what was on the other side. Her sire half-heartedly tried to stop her but quickly realized it was too late and followed her.

A medium sized brown dog was lying dead in the corner of the yard. Neither of them had to be vets to know what had killed it, the poor animal was frighteningly skinny, there was no fat or muscle, every bone was protruding from under the skin. It was difficult to look at, even for the war hardened Hans. But what had the werewolves' attention were the four puppies curled up next to their mother's stomach.

They were still very young, eyes barely open, maybe two weeks old. They were still a decent weight, their mother must have died very recently, but they were still starving.

Hans heard a car pulling into the garage.

Jeannette cautiously reached for one of the puppies, quickly looking back at Hans to make sure it was ok, and ran a finger down its back just hard enough for it to be felt. The pup squirmed, but didn't make any noise, Hans worried it was because it didn't have enough energy.

The teen smiled like a small child at the pups, looking at Hans again hopefully. "Can we take 'em with us?"

Well, they certainly couldn't leave them there. Hans turned away, not wanting to look anymore, and saw two bowls. One that he guessed was for water even though it was dryer than a desert and one with an old scrap bone that had been picked clean long ago. There was no shelter either; the dogs had been left with no protection against the elements. A growl bubbled in his chest as the front door opened and someone walked through the house.

Jeanette unknowingly got a small but proud smile from him when she instinctually growled too and stormed to the back door, knocking furiously.

A confused man in his early thirties answered, he stared down at the girl but she didn't flinch.

"What the hell are you doing in my back yard?" He asked angrily.

"Yer dog's dead," she pointed out, just as angry.

He didn't even seem a little bit sad or surprised, "that's none of your business."

"Do ya even care? When was the last time ya fed her?" Jeanette demanded yellow eyes blazing.

"Get off my property before I call the cops," the man warned, losing patience.

He tried to slam the door on her, but Hans grabbed the handle and yanked it back towards him. The man stumbled and fell forward, as he got up he was ready to start yelling but all the fight in him ran away screaming when he saw the very intimidating, very angry German staring down at him.

* * *

While Jeannette gathered up the pups and wrapped them in his shirt, Hans quickly dug a hole to bury the mother in, trying to give the poor creature some dignity. Her former owner was lying unconscious by his doorstep, when he woke up he would be in tremendous pain.

The pups squirmed and cried out weakly as Hans covered their mother in dirt; the sounds broke Jeannette's heart and she tried to soothe them, cooing and petting them.

"You'll like the manor, lot's a room ta run around… an' we've got a big cat fer ya ta chase."

'_They von't catch him,'_ Hans said.

"Is that a challenge?" Jeanette replied, grinning playfully.

Instead of jumping the fence this time, Hans simply barged through it, just to add insult to (literal) injury. As Jeannette stepped through, he froze and turned his head towards the yard again.

"What?" She asked as he went back, searching the area where the mother had been.

He looked behind the plants and bent down; when he came back up he had another puppy, smaller than the others, he could easily hold it in one hand.

'_The runt,' _he explained, cradling it close to his chest paternally.

* * *

ZZZ

Since they were both certain Sir Integra wouldn't let them keep the pups, the werewolves were careful getting inside the Hellsing Manor, avoiding every eye in the place. Unfortunately there was always someone they couldn't hide from.

"Gooood morning," Schrödinger said, smiling as he appeared behind them, and then eyed the bundle in Jeannette's arms. "Vhat's that?"

Hans' eyes went wide in terror as the catboy realized what they were carrying; he clamped a large hand over the boy's mouth a split second before he cried out with excitement.

Schrödinger looked at the hand, then at the puppies and nodded, Hans let him go and they all continued to the older German's room.

The puppies were still weak and Hans could hear their tiny bellies growling with hunger.

'_Ve need to figure out what to feed them,'_ he told the others.

"They're babies, they drink milk, right?" Schrödinger said.

'_Not human milk.'_

"Should we ask a vet?" Jeannette suggested.

Hans shook his head, _'they_ _make a formula for times like this, it's easy to get.'_

They just had to wait for the shops to open.

* * *

Jeanette paced around the room, glancing at the pups every few seconds to check on them. Schrödinger was surprisingly still, sitting by the pups and watching them sleep.

"He'll be back soon," he assured the older girl.

She replied by grunting, every minute Hans was gone the pups got hungrier. All she wanted was for them to have some food; was that too much to ask?

Finally, she heard the sound of his boots against the stone floor; Jeanette rushed out and met him in the hall. She grabbed the bag from him and ran back into the room, giving him a stern glare on the way.

He sighed and followed her, watching as she unpacked the small boxes and eyedroppers urgently. He sat beside her and placed a large hand on her back.

'_Relax, pup,'_ he said soothingly.

Hans read the instructions out loud for them (well, his version of out loud) and filled up an eyedropper with the milk substitute.

The kids watched closely as Hans carefully picked up the runt and gently nudged the eyedropper to her mouth; the pup didn't waste time investigating, as soon as she smelt food she started suckling eagerly. Jeannette and Schrödinger beamed, even Hans cracked a smile, and the younger two each grabbed an eyedropper and started feeding.

* * *

Jason wandered around the basement looking for… well, anyone. Seras was busy with Sir Integra so he had gone looking for company but hadn't found anybody; his usual companions seemed to be hiding.

"Hello?" He called; if they were anywhere nearby they would hear it.

"In here, Lad!" Jeannette shouted from Hans' room.

The semi-newborn vampire was getting used to seeing strange things, but this was a new one. Hans was in his wolf form, though much smaller than usual, about the size of a proper wolf, and had five sleeping puppies snuggled up against his stomach. Schrödinger was draped over his back, watching them attentively and occasionally reaching out to touch the soft fur.

The pups knew this wasn't their mother, all the strange voices and scents had frightened them at first but they seem safe here. This male that took them was warm and he fed them so they nestled together against his body and slept without fear.

Jason started for a minute, going over possible explanations in his head before deciding it was better to just ask.

"We found 'em," Jeannette answered as he opened his mouth. "Their ma died, so we're lookin' after 'em."

"I don't think Sir Integra will let you keep them," he pointed out.

"That's vhy ve're not going to tell her," Schrödinger said, "right?"

Jason looked nervously between three sets of eyes glaring down at him, only one and a half of them were actually threatening.

"Right," he promised.

Schrödinger waved him over, "come say hello."

* * *

Naturally, about an hour later, Seras came looking for them. When she found them Hans was human and each was feeding a puppy in their arms, and looking remarkably casual about it too.

As the younger three greeter her, she tried to ignore the feeling of Hans' eyes on her.

"Whose puppies are these?" She asked.

"Ours now," Jeannette said proudly. "Their owner was a scumbag."

"Do you want to feed one?" Jason offered, pointing to the extra pup with Hans.

Seras couldn't resist, who could?

She sat down next to the senior werewolf, hoping no one would pick on her anxiousness; the kids didn't, but Hans did. She could avoid it all she wanted, but they were going to have to talk sooner or later.

"Do they have names?" Seras asked as Jeanette showed her how to feed the pup.

"I think ve should call this one Schrödinger," the catboy said, holding up the black pup with a brown chest and belly.

Jason scoffed, "that's not a dog name."

"And it might get confusing," Seras added.

"This one looks grumpy," Jeannette said, looking closely at the animal, it was mostly brown but had some black fur over its eyes that resembled furrowed eyebrows. "Let's call it Integra."

'_It's a boy,'_ her sire pointed out.

"… What about Hans?" She snickered, even when he pinched her ear.

"What about Cavall?" Jason suggested for the black pup with brown socks, getting confused looks for it.

"Like King Arthur's dog?" He sighed when no one got the reference.

"You're a dork," the catboy teased.

"I like it," Seras said, Jason smiled thankfully.

Jeannette looked thoughtfully at her dog, "… Bobby."

"After Greyfriars Bobby?" Jason asked, she nodded.

"This one's Captain," Schrödinger announced. Hans wasn't thrilled about it, but the boy looked so happy that he let it go.

"Can we call this one Rosie?" Seras asked, no one objected.

"Why Rosie?" Jason handed Cavall back to Hans carefully.

"When I was little I wanted a dog called Rosie," she explained, stroking the soft, brown fur.

Jeannette and Schrödinger finished feeding their pups and gave them to Hans.

"What about that one?" Jeannette said; pointing to the dark runt Hans had been looking after.

He stared at the pup for a moment, _'… Runt_.'

The rest of the room disagreed.

'_Fine…__Wicht.'_

"That's German for runt," Schrödinger said.

"If ya ever have kids, let yer wife name 'em," Jeannette advised.

'_Freyja,_' Hans tried again.

"That's better."

* * *

The next night, Hans woke up _again_ at 2am to feed the puppies; they need to be fed every few hours, he was a bit tired now and knew he was going to feel the lack of sleep later in the day. He quickly noticed Jeannette presence in his room; she was lying next to the puppies' bed, watching them closely.

'_Vhat are you doing?' _He asked.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, sitting up. "I jus' wanted to make sure they were alright."

'_You think I can't look after them?'_

She shook her head, burying her hands in her raven hair. "I just… I don't know what's happenin'."

He sat next to her, putting a hand on her head, '_you feel calmer being with them, because you know you'll protect them.'_

She sighed in relief, "this is a werewolf thing, isn't it."

'_You and I know how dangerous the vorld is, and it's a volf's nature to protect the pups.' _

"How do I make it stop?" She suddenly held up a hand to halt his answer, "let me guess, time and practice."

He nodded, amused at the annoyance in her voice, and glad that she was starting to understand this was not something she would adjust to easily.

'_They vill be easier to control, but they von't stop. But this is good, these are normal instincts.'_

Jeanette sighed and settled back down beside the pups.

"Jason wants to know what you did to Seras," she said. "The lad's been trying to ask you himself, but ya kinda scare him fer some reason."

Jeanette didn't get why people thought her sire was so frightening, even with his stature and hard stare she had never been intimidated by him. If you took one look at him with Schrödinger it was clear as day he was just a big softie at heart. She kept trying to tell Jason that, but the vampire was still wary.

While Hans wasn't happy that Jason was afraid of him, it was nice to know he hadn't completely lost his touch.

* * *

A few hours later, Seras came out of her bathroom in her pajamas, ready for bed and found Hans standing by her coffin. She hadn't known he was in the room and jumped a little when she saw him.

"You're supposed to knock," she scolded, wishing she was wearing something less childish-looking than her purple nightgown.

'_If I had, you vouldn't have let me in, you've been avoiding me.'_

It was so tempting to deny it, but they both knew it was true.

'_And vhen you can't, you act distant. The vhelps have noticed.'_

Seras sighed and sat on her couch; Hans followed and waited for her to speak, until he realized she wasn't going to.

'_I'm not angry.'_

"I know…" Why would he be? "It's just a bit embarrassing, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

'_I guessed that.'_

"I still don't even know why I did it."

'_Maybe my dazzling smile pulled you in,'_ he suggested, face expressionless as usual.

That got a laugh out of her, "you actually have a really nice smile, you should do it more often."

'_Thank you.'_

Whatever was going on between them, Seras wasn't ready to explore it. That was alright, he could wait. Like he kept trying to teach Jeannette, sometimes you had to be patient.

Besides, it wasn't like he was getting any older.

'_Do you vant to pretend it didn't happen?' _He offered.

"Yes," she admitted, "but it did happen. Pretending won't help."

'_Then we'll make it even.'_

"What?" She turned to look at him, like he expected and he leaned in.

It was a quick, light kiss, just like the one she'd given him the week earlier. Seras barely had time to react before he pulled away, leaving a burning tingle on her lips and a rolling in her stomach.

'_Now ve're even,'_ he said with the beginnings of a smirk on his face. _'Feel better?'_

Strangely, she did.

* * *

The kids watched eagerly as Captain tried to stand on his tiny legs again, getting about an inch off the ground before flopping back down. His audience groaned in disappointment.

Hans looked away to chew a persistent itch on his front paw again, praying that it wasn't fleas. The pup was tired and gave up for the day; he started to crawl back to Hans and his litter mates. When he was close enough Hans stretched out and picked him up in his jaws, he gently placed the pup in the pile and he snuggled against his warm, furry stomach.

"They really like Hans," Jeannette said, noticing how they gravitated towards the older 'wolf.

"Maybe they think he's their papa," Schrödinger thought out loud.

Jason disagreed, "they're not even the same species."

"That doesn't matter, I did."

"Pardon?"

"I thought the Captain vas mein father for years," Schrödinger explained, "until Doc told me vhat I vas."

Even though his expression was still blank, Hans turned away, remembering that day. Schrödinger had never looked at him the same after that, he still loved him but something had changed and the boy started pulling away from him, towards the Major.

So what if he wasn't blood, he'd been looking after Schrödinger since before he could walk; protecting him, teaching him. If anyone had earned that title, it was Hans.

He just wished Schrödinger felt the same way.

The younger three decided to go and get some food; Hans called one of them back as they left.

'_Vampire.'_

Jason lost what little color was left in his face as he found himself alone with the werewolf. The pups were asleep again and Hans had changed back into his human form, which somehow only made him more intimidating.

'_I didn't do anything to Seras; ve just had a small disagreement.' _

So, Jeanette had told him, "I'm sorry, I know it's not any of my business."

'_You don't need to apologize for looking after her.'_

"Sorry," he said again, cursing when he realized it.

Hans chuckled, _'go eat.'_

Jason nodded and left, thankful that he didn't rush out of the room like he thought he would. He wondered if it was vampire nature to be uneasy around werewolves… no, he didn't have that problem with Jeannette, it was just the alpha.

* * *

Seras arrived in the basement and found Jeannette and Schrödinger running around like headless chicken, four of the pups chased them, yipping softly and trying to bite their feet as an amused Jason watched from the stairs.

"What happened?"

"They lost Freyja," her fledgling explained.

"Ah," oh, Hans was not going to be happy.

The pups were 6 weeks old now and had started walking, which meant they were eager to explore the outside world. And they were proving to be talented escape artists; Schrödinger was usually blamed for it somehow.

"An' why aren't ya helpin'?" Jeannette snapped at Jason.

"I'm the lookout," he explained, "I'll tell you when Hans is coming back."

'_You did a terrible job.'_

The vampires jumped when they realized Hans was right behind them, Seras honestly couldn't figure out if he liked scaring them or if it was something he did naturally.

'_Looking for this?'_ The werewolf asked, pulling his hand out from behind his back to reveal Freyja, sleeping as soundly in his palm as she would on a pillow.

Jeannette rushed forward, taking the pup from him gently and cooing to her as she went to put her back with her brothers and sister.

"So vhere vas she?" Schrödinger asked.

Hans looked down at those big, yellow eyes and was so tempted to lie, _'I took her to the vet.'_

Jeannette came back, "it's her heart, isn't it?"

She had heard it first one night when she was watching over them while they slept, Freyja's heartbeat sounded different from the other puppies, it was faster and made a strange noise.

Her sire nodded, _'they're doing tests.'_

Seeking comfort, Schrödinger leaned against Hans' leg; the werewolf put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be like that, Lad." Jeanette said, nudging his back. "She hasn't been given a death sentence; she just went to get looked at."

Hans nodded at her, smiling thankfully.

* * *

Seras found Hans standing in the gardens later that night, doing who knows what. She wouldn't dare say it, but she had been looking for him after he wandered off.

"Hello."

He gave her an, almost shy, smile that he reserved for her when they were alone as she sat on the stone bench. She didn't ask him what he was doing outside; worried that he would ask her the same question.

"Are you alright?" She asked instead.

He nodded, _'things get sick. It's life.'_

"That doesn't make it easier; I know you care about the pups, especially Freyja."

'_I do,'_ he admitted sadly. _'But I'm more vorried about the vhelps.'_

"They're tough kids; they've been through so much already."

'_Not like this, this is… normal.'_

Jeannette had grown up alone, fighting for survival against all odds everyday and had come out alive with no one helping her. Schrödinger was raised around violence and murder, only knowing it wasn't right because Hans kept telling him. Neither had ever had something so… trivial, for lack of a better word, happen to them, he wasn't sure how they would react.

"Did you ever lose a pet?" Seras asked, suddenly curious, she knew so little about his life.

He shook his head.

"Do werewolves even have pets?" She continued, or would it be strange because they were kind of animals?

'_They do, but ve didn't.' _Normally, he would have stopped there, but something urged him on._ 'Ve had rabbits, but they vern't pets.'_

He'd found that out the hard way.

Seras tried to hide her surprise, and failed, Hans had just willing shared some of his history with her. It was the first time she hadn't had to pry it from him, she just nodded dumbly.

He took pity on her, successfully hiding his amusement, _'vhat about you?'_

"… Fish," she answered, managing to regain control of her speech.

'_Those are hardly pets_,' he scoffed, sitting down next to her.

Seras tried to ignore the way her body temperature rose from being so close to him by blurting out another question.

"Do you think Freyja will be alright?"

'_Hard to say,'_ he sighed sadly, _'she's young, but she's so little.'_

She touched his shoulder soothingly, missing the way his heartbeat sped up at her touch. "You've really got a soft spot for her, don't you?

'_Ja, she reminds me of meinself.'_

"Why?"

'_I vas the runt too.'_

Seras gawked at the six foot five, two-hundred and something pound man, "how big was your family?"

He chuckled, _'I caught up and outgrew them.'_

Not that it stopped any of them from calling him the runt of the litter.

The vampire was completely unaware of it for a moment, but she leaned against Hans, resting her head on his shoulder. "You never talk about them."

'_Who?'_

"Your family."

'_Neither do you,'_ he replied, automatically going on the defensive.

Seras was ready to explain that was because it was too painful for her, then stopped when she realized he would probably say that was why he never talked about his. The pair sat in silence for a moment, reflecting on their pasts, their loved ones and why they kept it to themselves.

'_They were murdered,'_ Hans said so quietly she almost didn't hear it, but not quite enough for her to miss the catch in his voice.

More surprised that he had told her then she was by what had happened, she slipped her hand into his, holding it gently, "so were mine."

And it wasn't obligation that made her tell him, or feeling like they needed to be even, Seras told him because she wanted to.

* * *

It sounded like the kids were asleep when they returned to their rooms, and by that, I mean it was quiet for once. They walked together, not letting go of the others hand, Hans had laced his fingers in with Seras', getting a noticeable blush from her.

It was nice, so of course it didn't last and Hans pulled away, dragging his long fingers from hers. Luckily Seras heard the footsteps before she had time to over think why he had let go so abruptly. The familiar scent of tobacco and smoke filled her nostrils as Sir Integra approached, and she was not happy.

"Where have the two of you been?" She asked curtly.

"Just outside, Sir," Seras told her.

Suddenly high pitched barking filled the hall; it was muffled by the door but still unmistakably a dog.

Bobby had heard a strange voice and was defending his brothers and sisters

And of course, Integra heard it too, "what is that noise?"

Hans lied flawlessly, _'Jeanette is going through a phase.'_

If she believed him they would never know; another pup (Captain) chose that moment to start barking as well. Integra shot them a dirty look before pushing past them and opening the door.

"Well, we tried," Seras sighed; a split second before Integra started yelling.

* * *

Jeannette, Jason and Schrödinger all stood outside Integra's office door, ears pressed against the wood as they listened urgently.

'_I brought them here,' _Hans said, _'they're my responsibility.'_

"That's very noble of you, Captain," Integra said and Seras saw him flinch ever so slightly as his title. "And rest assured you will be receiving most of the punishment, but Seras…"

The vampire focused her attention back on her boss, "Sir?"

"You hid this from me too, and you involved the children. The two of you are their superiors and teachers, what kind of message do you think breaking my rules and hiding things behind my back sends?"

Seras went red with shame and looked at the ground since she couldn't look at Integra. Hans wanted to explain that he had never meant to undermine the woman's authority, but realized she probably knew that and it didn't matter; that was what he had done.

This was Integra's house and organization, she was the alpha here and he had disrespected her. If she'd been a werewolf he'd have claw marks across his face right now.

'_You're right, I'm sorry.'_

The Hellsing heiress was caught off guard, he sincerely meant it.

She sighed; some of the fire put out. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, you two keep bringing more and more strays home."

Outside, the kids frowned.

"Who's she calling strays?" Schrodinger mumbled.

Seras looked up again, "Sir, you should know that we never intended on keeping the pups. We're just looking after them until they're old enough to go to proper homes."

Well, that was new information to the Hellsing. "Have you found any homes?"

"Two, I promised them to Rogers and Baldwin."

And the two soldiers were eager to take the furball's home to their kids.

Integra was a little insulted that they though she was so cold, even she wouldn't send homeless baby animals back out into the world. She stood up and walked past them to her office doors.

"If you had explained the situation to me when you found them, we could have avoided this. I might have let you foster them."

Hans made an indifferent _hmm_ noise, unsure if he believed her or not.

Integra shot him a dirty look as she opened one of the doors, revealing the three whelps with their ears pressed intently against where the door had been. Realizing they were busted, they smiled up at her hopefully.

"What do we do?" Jason asked through his teeth.

"Look cute," the catboy advised, making his eyes go big and pouting at the Hellsing.

Her response was to lightly slam the door on them.

"Good plan," Jeannette snarked from the other side.

* * *

Unfortunately, what happened to the mother dog happens far too often in real life. Leaving animals without food, water and shelter is animal cruelty and is against the law; if sentenced owners can be fined or sent to prison. More than that, it's cruel and inhumane; if I weren't so tired I'd rant about how despicable this is.

I'll be optimistic and assume none of you are that heartless, and instead say that if you see someone doing this please contact the animal police (ASPCA, RSPCA, places like that).

In possibly the only happy part of my AN's, the new Hellsing OVA dubs are out! Did you love them as much as I did? Laura Bailey as Schrödinger was great again, and the woman who voices Seras impressed me.

Little confused by Yumie's (Welsh?) accent, but I can let it go. What did you think?


	16. At the Bar

Summary: The Wild Geese are out drinking and encounter a white-haired man at the bar.

Rating: T for bad language.

Picture link (add h*t*t*p*:*/*/): lsayaku . deviantart gallery/ 7985712#/ d1qloe7

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

* * *

"There's no smoking in here," Marty the bartender called out from behind his counter.

Pip Bernadotte snapped his lighter shut with an annoyed grunt and tucked the unused cigarette behind his ear, these new no-smoking laws were going to be the death of him.

The other Wild Geese had moved some tables so they could talk without yelling and were eagerly digging into their drinks there were only ten of them tonight after being given the night off and were hitting the town, or at least that was the plan. One of the Lieutenants, Benji, was in a foul mood after finding out a girl he was sweet on in London was married and had neglected to tell him. In a sad attempt to prove his masculinity, he had been trying to picks fights all night and had gotten them kicked out of the last bar. And, apparently, that hadn't been enough, Pip could tell by the way he looked at the other patrons that he was sizing them up, debating which one to swing at next.

"Zon't even think about it, _abruti_," Pip warned, taking a deep gulp from his beer.

Even though he didn't speak French, Benji knew he had just been insulted.

About ten minutes later, Benji's prize walked through the doors. The man was a little unsteady on his feet, but mostly sober. And he was tall, well over six feet, clearly muscular but not bulky under a white, long sleeve shirt and even from across the tavern, Pip could sense that this was a man not to be messed with.

He glanced to the side and sure enough, Benji was already eyeing him eagerly.

"How many have you had tonight, Fritz?" Marty asked. This man was a regular who came to his bar after wherever he went first decided he'd had enough. Since he couldn't get a real name out of him, Marty kept calling him various German names hoping to either guess it or annoy the man into revealing it.

"Hey, Kid," Pip said.

Evans, aka The Kid since he was the youngest of the Geese at 23, turned to his captain eagerly.

"Yeah, Boss?" He asked, combing his shaggy brown hair away from his eyes with his fingers.

"Grab me another beer?" He then added in French, "_and warn the big, white haired guy about him._" He subtly jerked his head at Benji.

Evans nodded as he stood up, getting six other drink orders before he left. Casually he sat next to the man and made his order as the bartender poured him a shot of whiskey. The man downed it quickly and snatched the half-empty bottle away before Marty had a chance to put it of reach; he set it next to his glass, intent on finishing it.

"I know if you stopped I'd lose a lot of money, but drinking isn't going fix your problems," Marty said kindly.

The man stared at him for a moment, his face blank and still before pouring himself another shot.

Marty sighed and started on the Geese's drinks.

"Rough day?" Evans asked, trying to start a conversation.

If the guy heard him, he gave no indication that he had. He just folded his arms on the bar top, dog tags hanging loosely from his neck, and stared at his glass with blood-shot, ice blue eyes.

Up close he looked like hell, exhausted and worn down to the bone.

"Anyhow," Evans said, "I came over here for a reason; one of my buddies in that group in the corner _is_ having a rough day and he's looking to take it out on someone. And it's looking like that someone is you."

The very air around the man changed; suddenly he was alert and ready to defend himself. What's more, Evans knew this man _could_ defend himself. He could hear the little alarm in his head screaming _'danger! Danger, Will Robinson!'_

"He's not a bad guy," Evans said, suddenly scared for his friend. "He's just… dumb, please don't hurt him."

The man didn't relax, but he nodded, Evans let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Ok, great," he went to clap the man's back, but quickly decided against it. "Enjoy your… solitude."

Marty watched with an amused smile on his face as the Kid walked quickly back to his table.

"Forget something?" The bartender asked and gestured to the drinks set on the counter.

Evans laughed sheepishly and went back for them.

"You ok, Kid?" One of the Geese asked. "You look a little pale."

"Do I?" He sculled half his beer.

"That guy say something to you?" Benji asked.

"No," Evans said firmly.

"Want me to have a little chat with him?"

"No," Evans repeated at the same time as Pip.

Benji ignored them and headed towards the bar, zoning in on the man.

"You're going home early and alone if you get kicked out again," Pip warned.

He was ignored.

The other Geese hadn't noticed what was happening and continued with their drinks, Pip and Evans watched the bar, ready to step in if needed.

The guy was staring at something in his hand (it looked like a photograph from where they were) that he quickly set down and covered as Benji came up and sat beside him much like his younger colleague had before. And like before, the man ignored him at first, but this made Benji mad.

"Cap, I really think we should stop him," Evans said urgently, watching the bar closely.

"Vhy?"

The question was answered for him; in a flash the white haired man was on his feet and had a large hand wrapped around Benji's throat, lifting him at least a foot off the ground with ease.

Pip and Evans nearly tripped on chair legs and each other as they rushed over but they weren't needed. Benji's face had barely turned red when the man dropped him, his legs crumbled under him and he collapsed to the floor, gasping for air.

It wasn't an attack, it was a warning.

Evans crouched next to his friend and tried to fan him with his hands, he asked Marty for a glass of water.

Pip tried to play peacekeeper and, cautiously, approached the man. Something about this guy made him uneasy, and he had stared down ghouls and vampires not too long ago.

Or maybe he was just paranoid because of said ghouls and vampires.

"Sorry about him, he's been starting shit all night."

"So why don't you take him home instead of giving him more booze?" Marty asked.

Pip ignored him, "I zon't know vhat he said-"

"He tried to take this," Marty explained, handing the photograph back to its owner who took it without a word as he sat back down.

"Is that what all this is about?" The barman asked, "a woman?"

The man poured himself another drink and shrugged. Marty sighed, too many people came in moping about a break up and he was sick of it.

"There's other women out there, Hans."

"Not like her," the man said; his voice deep and rough with a German accent.

Evans looked over in surprise that the man was talking as he helped Benji onto a bar stool.

"Ve all think zhat at zhe beginning," Pip interjected.

"It's been a year," the guy looked like he was psychically in pain, a god-awful year of waking up alone in the morning, remembering why she wasn't sleeping next to him and that crippling, sickening feeling consuming him over and over again.

"No offense, Klaus," Marty said gently, "but you need to get over her."

He smiled with bitter, cruel amusement; it was not a pretty sight. "You think I haven't tried? That I enjoy this?"

Every therapist had the same dead-end advice and techniques, every woman he tried to date seemed worthless in comparison, every day without her killed him a little bit more.

"She didn't dump you, did she?" Benji said, looking at the man's face closely. He had seen this before, on his Grandfather after… "She died."

"She didn't die," the man corrected, "she vas murdered."

And like that, the conversation came to a screeching halt.

The worst part was that he had no idea how it happened, they had never found her body, only a lot of her blood. And while that could be a blessing in disguise, it was still maddening. The only comfort, and a small one at that, was that they had killed the shit stain that had killed her.

Evans raised his glass, "to those taken too soon and to… I'm sorry, what was her name?"

"Seras," at least he could say her name without choking on it anymore.

The Geese glanced at each other in disbelief, thinking the same thing. It could be a coincidence, it probably was… but Seras wasn't exactly a common name.

Pip had to clear his throat to sound normal, "and to Seras."

The men raised their glasses and repeated the toast before downing their drinks.

Pip gestured to the photo, "do you mind?"

He suspected that if the man had been sober he would have told him to fuck off, but he was not. He held the picture up for the Frenchman to see, but didn't let him take it. Later that night Pip still didn't know how he had managed to hide his shock when he saw a human Seras Victoria in that photograph. One of her pretty blue eyes was shut as she leaned against her white haired beau, ignoring the camera and instead looking at him. He had an arm over her shoulder to hold her close. They were both smiling, they were both happy, and why wouldn't they be? They were in love and they were together.

Pip had never seen her like that at Hellsing.

"She's cute."

The man smiled again, this one happier than before but still marred with misery. "She'd crack your jaw for that."

Oh, Pip was well aware of that.

The man knew they had good intentions and they seemed nice enough but, Goddamnit, he didn't like talking about her and he wanted to be left alone. Wordlessly he pulled a few notes out of his shirt pocket and dropped them on the counter, tucking the photograph in where they had been.

"I should be going," he said, downing a last shot and standing up, hand on the counter to keep him steady.

"You paid for the whole thing," Marty said, pointing at the two thirds empty bottle.

He waved his hand gracelessly at the three Geese, "you _herren_ vant it?"  
"Thank you," Pip said, taking the bottle a little quicker than he had intended to. "Zhat's very generous."

The man shrugged, "nice meeting all of you."

"Likewise," Benji rasped, the red beginnings of bruises swelling on his throat.

Just before the man walked out the door Pip decided he had to know, "vhat's your name?"

The man stared back at him blankly, wondering why this stranger wanted to know.

"Hans," he said, against his better judgment.

"Hans," Pip repeated, wishing he could say something to this poor bastard to make things better. But he couldn't, "good luck."

* * *

A few hours later they were back at the Hellsing Manor and Pip was pacing back and forth outside Seras' door, debating with himself about knocking.

This was none of his business, she probably wouldn't be happy to hear how terribly her ex was doing; in fact there was a pretty good chance she would just get mad at him and he'd end up kicking himself for being stupid/drunk enough to get involved. But still, he stayed there until she heard his footsteps and opened it.

"Captain, what are you doing?" She asked, her head poking out from behind her door.

"Can I speak vith you for a moment?" For the first time since she'd met him, he looked serious.

'_This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea,' _he kept thinking as she let him into her room. But he kept remembering the look on the poor bastards face and how different Seras looked from the photo and he wanted to know why. Curiosity killed the cat, as they say

He stayed standing as the vampire sat down at her small table. Most of the house was sleeping so she was settling down, removing her shoes, gloves and stockings.

"Has something happened?" She asked, starting to get worried.

"Sort of… zhe boys and I hit a few bars tonight," she nodded, already knowing that. "And ve ran into zhis, very tall, German named Hans."

She tensed, eyes going wide with distress, just hearing his name felt like a wound in her chest had been reopened. There was a long silence until she took a breath and quietly asked, "m… my Hans?"

Pip nodded.

"Is he… how is he?"

It was tempting to lie, "anyone drinking alone at 1am isn't in a good place, Mignonette."

"Hans doesn't drink," she said quietly.

"He does now."

Something suddenly occurred to her, "how did you know we knew each other?"

"He had a picture of zhe two of you."

"Was it the Polaroid?" Pip nodded.

That was his favorite picture of them. "You didn't say anything about me, did you?"

"No, vhich reminds me, vhy does he think you're dead?"

"According to the rest of the world, I am." She explained bleakly. "When I became a vampire I had to leave my old life behind."

"Jesus," Pip muttered. "I can't imagine…"

It made sense, she had to keep what she was a secret and she couldn't do that living among the humans, but still…

"Five years ago I wouldn't have cared, I had an awful life for so long; I was alone and angry at… I don't even know what at. The other kids didn't want to be around me and, looking back, I don't blame them. When I finally got out of the orphanage and into the police academy things got better, but I still wasn't happy. Then I moved in with this girl," she smiled fondly, shaking her head at a memory, "this _insufferably_ happy girl named Sofia, and it was like she pulled me out of my shell. She was my best friend and the sister I never had… and then I met her brother."

He knew who the brother was right away when a shy, tender smile spread over her face.

"He… kind of snuck up on me," she tried to hide it, but it was too late.

"Really?" Pip teased, unable to stop smiling with her, "zhat frost giant?"

"I know he seems cold, but he's really just a big puppy under all that."

The Frenchmen let out a scoffing laugh and sat down in the chair opposite hers as she continued.

"He said it was love at first sight, which he doesn't actually believe in." Seras never thought that she would feel that way about anyone, and then it happened so quickly that for a while she had no idea what was happening.

"How'd his sister take it?"

"Ecstatically," Seras unconsciously touched the collar of her shirt. She'd been truly happy for the first time since she was a child, with a family she adored and the man she loved. And then, just like the first time, it was ripped away from her and she was alone again.

She still loved Hans, it was clear as crystal and while she did Pip had no chance with her. It was disappointing but at least he had found out before any deep feelings developed. He was an adult and accepted it like one.

"Vell, no vonder you keep turning me down."

She smiled apologetically, "sorry."

"Just remember, you're the vun missing out."

That got him a polite laugh but it was brief.

"I don't want to be rude but… I need some time-"

He stood up, understanding completely. He had actually expected her to kick him out right away. "Say no more, I'm gone."

"Pip," she said, moving to his side and touching his shoulder, "thank you, for telling me."

Thank God, he had made the right choice

He nodded and head for the door. "You zon't have any more boyfriends Benji needs to look out for, do you?"

"Benji?"

"Zhe idiot tried to goad your 'puppy' into a fight."

That visibly spooked her, "is he ok?"

"Fine, Benji didn't lay a hand on him."

"I didn't mean him."

Hans had once broken a man's humerus with one hand; she was not worried about him.

"Just some bruises," Pip chuckled, pulling the door shut behind him. "You can really pick zhem, can't you?"

Seras waited for a moment, still playing with her collar. Finally she went over to the dresser next to her bed and opened the top drawer, rummaging through her clothes to where she had hidden a white-gold ring with a respectable diamond and two blue topazes adorning it. The only reason she still had was because she had been wearing it around her neck in Cheddar.

"_I love you. Vill you marry me?"_

Red tears trickled down her cheek and dripped onto her blue skirt but she barely noticed. She missed him so badly that it hurt.

When she was first turned the urge to see him was overwhelming, she wanted it more than blood. She tried not to think about him, but he kept creeping to the front of her mind. When she woke up at dusk, the first thing she realized was that he wasn't sleeping beside her. Sometimes before she was fully awake her arm stretched out, searching for the warmth and safety of his presence.

She felt hollow without him.

She had considered checking on him without him ever knowing she was there, she had even started forming plans on how to do it, but she knew that if she saw him keeping away would be impossible for her. And she couldn't let him see her now, not just because Alucard had forbidden it, but because she didn't want Hans to see what she had become.

It was better to cut the ties completely, or so she kept telling herself.

* * *

_*Beep*_

"_Hey, there's something happening, I think it's a hostage situation, and they're dispatching us. I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll call when we're done if it's not too late… or too early. Get some sleep and don't wait up for me this time, ok?" _

_*Beep*_

Hans let his finger hover over the delete button; telling himself that it was just a matter of time until his sister found out and deleted it anyway. That erasing the message was the healthy thing to do, it was a step forward.

It had been a year and he still felt like he had after a month, he needed every step he could take.

But he still couldn't do it.

* * *

Abruti- dumbass

Herren- gentlemen

Secret Bonus Picture link (add h*t*t*p*:*/*/): lsayaku . deviantart gallery/ 7985672#/ d1qlnhy

There's two other version of that pic, one with colour.

So Pip finally makes an extended appearance, despite my completely rational hatred of writing French accents (which is why no other Geese are French). He felt a little out of character, (that might have been because this was a new situation for him) but otherwise not as bad as I thought. He'll be making more appearances in the future if I can help it.

BTW, there's this awesome song that pretty much sums up Hans' feelings perfectly, and it's even in German, _Wo Bist Du_ by Rammstein. You should check it out.


	17. Entangle

Summary: Seras and Pip pick up an extra passenger on the Millennium zeppelin.

Rating: T for… sexual suggestiveness.

Picture link (add h*t*t*p*:*/*/): lsayaku . deviantart gallery/ ?offset=72#/ d1s2iyy

With colour: lsayaku . deviantart gallery/ ?offset=72#/ d1s4qpt

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted

* * *

Seras ran through the flaming halls of the crumbling Nazi zeppelin, desperate to find Sir Integra. She effortlessly made her way through the maze, never once needing to back track because she had gone the wrong way. It was as if she had lived in the machine for years.

If she hadn't been so distracted by fear of what might be happening to her boss, she might have noticed that.

Deep inside her, something stirred.

'_Ah… Mignonette?' _Her first familiar, Pip Bernadotte said nervously in the back of her mind.

"What?" She asked, her worry for Integra causing her to snap at him.

'_Never mind,' _he replied, _'it can vait.'_

* * *

Only a few hours later, as dawn was breaking, Seras and Integra returned to the Hellsing manor. Far too exhausted to deal with the damage to their home right away, they both retired to their rooms for some hard earned and much needed rest.

Seras settled into her coffin, getting as comfortable as she could when Pip appeared beside her, lying on his side on the floor beside her.

"Morning," he greeted, his usual smile speeding across his face.

"Morning," she replied, suddenly remembering. "What did you want to tell me on the zeppelin?"

Pip's eye flicked to the other side of the coffin, "ve picked up an extra passenger."

Seras looked to where he was and saw her newest familiar, the Millennium werewolf Captain, lying on the other side of her coffin.

He stared at her with yellow eyes and a hard face, "guten tag."

_A few months later…_

Sir Integra Hellsing slowly reached for the cup of tea on the right side of her desk, she was still getting used to seeing with one eye and occasionally misinterpreted where things were.

Seras arrived a few moments later, her movements slow and her face worn out.

"Are you alright?" Integra asked.

"Just a bit tired, sir," Seras assured.

The older woman knew why. "Are they fighting again?"

"Not again, still. They never stopped."

Shockingly, Pip and Hans (formerly The Captain) did not get along. They bickered like teenage sisters, only larger and much more violent.

"And it's the same thing over and over again…" Seras vented.

'_France has better vine.'_

'_Germany has better beer.'_

'_French food is better.'_

'_German cars are better.'_

'_Zee French are better lovers.'_

'_There is no Godly vay you can prove that.'_

"Can't you… block them out?" Integra suggested.

"For a little while, I don't know if lose focus or if they fight their way back up, but it doesn't last."

The Hellsing heiress took pity on her, "go get some sleep; I don't have anything for you to do right now."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Seras sat down heavily on the couch in her room and started taking off her shoes and stockings, making sure she knew exactly what the Frenchman inside her was doing. Pip had a bad habit of watching her undress which, in hindsight, she should have expected. Hans however, was a gentleman; never spying and warning her when Pip was.

This, of course, always ended in more fighting.

'_Vhy didn't you say something, Mignonette?' _

'_About what?'_

Hans spoke next, _'us keeping you avake.'_

The pair came out of the shadows; Pip wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, running his hand over her hair soothingly as she leaned against him. Hans sat between her legs, put one over his shoulder and started massaging her foot.

"Then why do you think I keep telling you to shut up when I'm trying to sleep?"

"Ve didn't know it was zhat bad," Pip explained.

"Ve're idiots," Hans added.

She didn't argue with that.

"I wish you wouldn't fight," she said groggily, eyes closing. "I hate seeing my two boys fight."

The 'two boys' shot an annoyed look at each other, simply hating the other for being there.

Seras realized she was about to nod off and forced herself to move, touching Pip's thigh thankfully as she sat up. Since she needed to stand to get to her new coffin-bed from Integra, she retrieved her feet back from the werewolf's hands.

"That was nice," she told him, running her fingers through his white hair, enjoying that pleased little smile he made every time she did.

"Good puppy," Pip mockingly cooed.

Hans' eyes flashed and Seras sighed as the werewolf tackled Pip onto the floor, foreign swear words and vicious growls filled the room.

Things had gotten so much worse when they discovered they couldn't inflict permanent damage on the other; they went from insults to fist fights and didn't hold back.

"Stop it!" Seras yelled and the men halted instantly. They both knew how terrifying the Draculina could be when she was angry.

"I'm sick of you two fighting like children," she pointed to her arm. "Both of you get back in there and don't come out until you've figured out a way to get along."

Hans opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off.

"If I hear from either of you before then, I don't know what I'll do, but I promise it'll make what I did to Zorin Blitz look like a mercy killing."

They quickly turned into shadows and dissolved back into her arm. Seras sighed in relief and dropped into her new coffin-bed for some overdue sleep.

* * *

It was almost three days until she saw them again, which she took as a sign that they were taking their time and carefully discussing the situation. As the sun set, she slowly woke up, gradually becoming aware of the bodies on either side of her.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Pip greeted, the usual grin on his face.

"It's night," Hans corrected, but not impolitely.

Seras waited for the snide retort but it never came.

"Oh, right," Pip said, shaking his head at himself.

"You didn't…" She looked back and forth between them, confused and delighted by this brief flash of civilized behavior. "Are you friends now?"

They glanced at each other and nodded, "more or less," Pip said.

Seras grinned happily and put her arms around them, pulling both in for a hug. They returned it somewhat awkwardly due to limited space of the coffin and because she was so much smaller than them. She didn't notice the way their hands lingered on her soft skin.

"Vhile ve were in there, ve did a lot of talking. Vhy ve didn't like each other, vhat vas making us fight."

"And then ve both realized," Hans said, taking over, "it vas about you."

"Ve're both in love with you," Pip said, like it was common knowledge.

Before she could respond (not that she had any idea what she was going to say), the Frenchmen continued. "But zhat vasn't vhat had us at each other's throats."

"You're in love vith both of us," Hans finished.

Her first instinct was to deny it, but she couldn't and when she took a moment to figure out why, it hit her; because it was true.

She loved the way Pip made her smile; she loved the way she made Hans smile, and she loved their proud, relentless, fight to the death style of honor. For the ways they were different and the ways they were the same, she loved them.

The way her head was turning back and forth made Seras feel like she was watching a tennis match as she tried to say something, even though she had no idea what or to whom. She was terrified that they were going to make her choose between them.

"And zhat's ok," Pip assured her, both men shifting closer to her. "The Vardog and I decided ve can share."

It was at this point Seras became aware of his hand on her stomach and another, larger, one just above her knee. And then they started moving upwards.

Her face went redder than her eyes.

"PERVERTS!"

* * *

The next thing they knew, Hans and Pip were back in their little corner of… wherever the hell they were, looking back at what had just happened.

"She took zhat vell," Pip noted out loud, quite pleased.

Or at least, she took it so much better than he thought she would.

Hans nodded in agreement, a confident smile on his face as he patted his friend on the back reassuringly, "ve'll get her."

* * *

This one felt a little rushed, I don't know if that's because it's short, or because I rushed it.

Anyhow, this is the last update for 2012 :)

For once I don't have the next picture picked out, (feel free to make requests) but I will try to have the next chapter up at the start of January, depending on how much free time I get.

I hope you all have a great holiday and a happy New Year xo. And if the world ends on December 21st, then it has been a privilege entertaining you. My greatest regret is that we never saw OVA X or got to see The Dawn finished (what the hell, Hirano?)


	18. Lap Pillow

Summary: Seras wonders why he calls her Seras.

Rating: T for sexual suggestiveness.

Picture link (add h*t*t*p*:*/*/): lsayaku. deviantart gallery/ ?offset=48#/ d1w8ydb

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted and happy 2013! We survived another apocalypse and have some much to look forward to this year, the Catching Fire movie, Game of Thrones season 3, and other less nerdy/important things.

OVA X discussion at bottom of page, I'd really like to hear opinions on it.

* * *

It was a little past eight o'clock at night when Seras Victoria returned to the Hellsing Manor from her mission, she was glad to be home and eager to see her family, moving down the dungeon stairs a little quicker that she thought she was.

A soft, warm smile spread across her lips as she leaned against the doorway to her room, watching them for a moment. Her mate Hans was in his wolf form, much smaller than usual, about the size of a normal wolf, nudging their daughter's belly with his muzzle, making her giggle as she clutched at his soft, snow-coloured fur.

Abigail Victoria-Gunsche was almost two years old now, she had bright blue eyes and her father's hair, she still looked like her mother, but not as much as she used to, her own features developing.

They both noticed her at the same time; her daughter stood up and stretched out pudgy little arms, demanding attention.

"Mummy!"

Seras sat down and scooped her up, peppering kisses along her face.

"Did you miss me?" She cooed as the baby cuddled against her, clutching her shirt and nodding fiercely.

'_She vouldn't sleep, she vas vaiting for you,'_ Hans explained, the girl had been restlessly watching the door for the past hour.

Seras smiled and nuzzled her baby's white hair. Abby squirmed until the vampire let her go and walked over to her small toy pile a few feet away, thinking that now both parents were home they could all play.

Hans scooted his body towards Seras and rested his head on her leg; she scratched behind his ear the way he liked but would never admit to liking.

'_How vas the mission?' _He asked, licking her calf affectionately.

Abby stared at them, about to voice her annoyance at being ignored until she noticed her father's tail swishing back and forth along the floor enticingly.

"A bit dull, actually," Seras admitted.

Abby stalked towards him with her beloved pink rabbit, Ba, in hand.

"It feels like they're getting weaker," she mused.

'_Or you're getting stronger,'_ the werewolf suggested.

Their daughter watched it flick for a moment, sneaking closer when she could and waiting until it was within reach before she put down Ba and grabbed the tail hard.

Seras jumped in fright when Hans' head shot up as he stifled a yelp, he turned around and saw Abby clutching his tail. Playing with his ears was fine as long as she didn't yell in them, but that appendage was off limits. He leaned in close and gave his daughter a soft but reprimanding growl, Abby let go, shrinking under his gaze. She touched his muzzle apologetically and he licked her hand to let her know that he wasn't angry.

Seras watched as they communicated in their secret wolf language, it was cute but she couldn't help feeling a little left out. At first she had been appalled by Hans growling at a baby, let alone their baby, but Abby had never been scared by the sounds. Her mate explained it was because she understood them, it was in her nature and when she was older she would start growling too.

Seras desperately hoped her daughter would limit the number of people she growled at to two.

"Are you alright?" She asked, patting his flank soothingly.

Abby let out a loud yawn as he nodded.

"Time for bed," Seras said, picking her up, "say goodnight to daddy."

"'Night, Daddy," she said, giving him a sloppy kiss on the muzzle and touching his ear.

''_Night, little one,'_ his tongue flicked over her cheek, making her giggle.

Abby's room was across the hall from theirs, even though they lived in a dungeon, the parents had tried hard to make the room as cheerful and baby friendly as possible. They had put in carpet to hide the stone and had one of the artistic soldiers paint a mural on one of the walls of a green field with flowers, birds and rabbits under a blue sky. Abby loved it; every now and then she would walk up to picture and run her hands over it, smiling.

"Which one do you want tonight?" Seras asked, holding her yawning daughter in front of the book shelf so she could pick which story she wanted before bed.

There were a variety of books but the collection lacked something most children knew. Fairy tales were a complicated subject in Abby's family; Hans had grown up with the horrifying and violent German versions (which thankfully he did not want to repeat to his child) and disapproved of the Westernized ones because so many painted the wolf as the villain. So Abigail would not be hearing many fairy tales until she was older.

Luckily, there were plenty of other children's stories for the parents to choose from.

Abby awkward grabbed at a book, almost taking two others with her, Seras saved them from toppling off the shelf and plucked _Where the Wild Things Are_ from between them.

"Again?" She smiled as Abby took it from her hand, gnawing at the edge with the tiny white teeth she'd been born with.

Seras sat in the rocking chair beside the crib and let Abby settle in her lap before she opened the book.

O

Abby drifted off quickly, content and safe in her mother's arms. Seras watched her for a few minutes, running a finger along her soft, tiny hand.

_She's getting so big, _Seras realized sadly. And she was going to get so much bigger, especially if she took after her father.

She tucked her in with Ba and left her with a gentle kiss on the forehead, "mummy loves you."

Hans was in his human form when she returned to their room, wearing his grey cotton pants and lying on the floor where she'd left him with his eyes closed.

"Tired?" She asked as she sat next to him again.

He grunted as he yawned, exposing his canine fangs.

"Did she wear you out?" Seras teased, combing his hair out of his eyes with her hand.

Hans nodded and shuffled towards her so he could rest his head in her lap. The vampire knew what he was asking her to do and happily obliged by running her fingers over his scalp and through his hair.

Seras watched as his body relaxed, his eyes drifting shut and a pleased smile unconsciously spreading over his face, unaware that she had a similar one on hers. He let out a happy sigh as she repeated the motion.

"You're such a puppy," she teased softly, not stopping.

He grunted in agreement, she could call whatever she wanted as long as she kept doing that. One of his arms wrapped around her legs to keep her close, as if she would ever leave.

It took Seras a while to realize it, but these little petting sessions put Hans in a very relaxed, _very_ loving mood; unless there was something stopping them, he got quite frisky and afterwards Seras was nothing but a limp, boneless heap on the bed. Or on the couch. Or on the floor. Or, that one time, on the training grounds.

A hot flush spread through her just remembering that night, Hans noticed the change in her body.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, moving his hand somewhat innocently up and down her thigh.

"Nothing," she said coyly.

The vampire decided to momentarily change the subject with something that had occurred to her on the trip home while some of the soldiers were teasing another one about the name his wife called him.

"Why do you call me Seras?" She asked.

He gave her his best deadpan look, "it's your name."

"No, I mean… most people have a name for me, Police Girl, Mignonette, Blondie, you're the only person who just calls me Seras."

"I thought you didn't like those names," he pointed out.

"Sometimes," she shook her head, "never mind, I was just curious."

Now he was curious, why did he just call her Seras? It wasn't like he had a problem with nicknames, he ones for his sisters, he had several for his daughter; he had some for Pip… Well, they weren't so much nicknames as they were Hans refusing to call the Frenchman by his actual name.

But Seras had always just been Seras to him.

He looked up at her for a moment, contemplating. Women liked cutesy names from their partners, didn't they?

"Do you vant a petname from me, Kitten?"

And right away, he knew he had made a horrible, horrible mistake. She glared down at him and he wondered if this was how his prey felt before he sunk his teeth into its neck.

"I'm not a kitten," she growled, not the way he did, but it was still effective.

"I'm not a puppy," he pointed out as he sat up, suddenly feeling very vulnerable on his back.

"Kittens are weak and can't defend themselves."

He saw her point, but he knew there was more to this, he just looked at her, wordlessly encouraging her to continue.

"When I was a cop, the other officers called me Kitten. I don't think they meant in a bad way but it made me feel… " He pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on her head.

"Like they didn't take me seriously," she finished, leaning against him.

It had caught on quickly, despite her objections, and it was humiliating.

"You're not veak, I know that," better than anybody else, Hans knew that. "Do you?"

She nodded, but the werewolf was not convinced by it.

"Why do you think I left the fight vith Alucard and the Priest?" He asked.

Seras hesitated, she had never given it any thought, there had been more important things going on at the time.

"I vanted to die," more than anything, he had wanted death, to be released from the cage that was his own body. "I thought they could do it."

The animosity between the two warriors was intense and impossible to miss; Hans had thought they would kill him just to get to each other.

"And then I saw you." He couldn't even see her that well, but he knew right away she was the one he had been waiting for.

"I could feel the power coming from you, it vas…"

So he left Alucard and Anderson to their grudge match, went back to the zeppelin and waited for her.

"But that's nothing compared to in here," he traced his fingertips over the top of her head.

"You've been through hell," watching her parents murdered when she was only a child. "Again," watching her fellow officers and friends die, then chased by monsters from nightmares, only to be fatally shot by the one sent to stop them. "And again," what Zorin had done to her and then, less than an hour later, fighting in the Major's war.

"So many vould just let themselves die, but you kept fighting. You alvays do." His voice was filled with pride, it was one of the many reasons he loved her.

"And you fight like demon," he added, getting an amused smile from her. "You look like a kitten, but you're a hellcat."

"Hellcat," she repeated, testing the word on her tongue, "now _that_ I like."

"Then it's yours," Hans said, kissing the top of her head.

"Why did you choose kitten?" She asked curiously.

Before she could even blink, she was on her back with Hans hovering over her. Smiling, she opened her legs and he settled between them. He nipped the base of her neck softly and trailed his lips up to her ear, she cursed the blush on her face that, even after close to four years, she still got when they were intimate.

"Sometimes," he whispered voice low and seductive, "after ve make love," one of his hands started unbuttoning her shirt, "you purr."

"Oh," she was grateful when didn't squeak out the word and started rolling her hips, feeling him spring to life and getting a pleased growl as a reward.

"Prove it."

* * *

OVA X came out! Haven't watched it all yet, I'm waiting for a sub, but I did watch Seras vs. The Captain.

Tiny, tiny spoiler alert: I love that they added a howl and, at first, I wasn't happy about him not laughing. But now I think it might have been a better choice because now we have no idea what his voice sounded like, if he had one, and we probably would have hated how it sounded anyway.

It's sad to see him go… R.I.P Captain, we hardly knew ye. You will live on in our hearts and fanfictions.


	19. Nap Time

Summary: In a world of the walking dead, two people fight to survive.

Rating: Umm… There's a lot of skulls destroyed, so high T for violence and zombies?

Picture link (add h*t*t*p*:*/*/): lsayaku. deviantart gallery/? offset= 216#/ d1mfwi1

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku, The Captain belongs to Seras and vice versa.

**WARNING:** Tiny spoilers for **The Walking Dead** season 2 finale and beginning of season 3. Love that show, the makeup effects are incredible.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, the woods around her growing darker and colder, if she didn't find somewhere safe soon she was going to die one way or another.

Seras Victoria stumbled more than ran forward as fast as she could, every time she took a step she thought the next one would be last and her body would just collapse from utter exhaustion, but she kept going, the rasping growls and moans of hungry undead behind her pushing her forward.

Walkers, they were people once, until they had been bitten or scratched by someone already infected, then they became mindless, rotting shells that fed on living flesh.

And right now there was a group of them after Seras.

The lone pistol she had grabbed in the chaos was out of ammo, if one got too close she would have to bash it's skull in with it.

Every muscle in her body burned and ached, screaming at her to rest. Her throat was dry and each ragged, panting breath hurt. Her vision was starting to blur, she was sure adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going.

For a while she hoped that her friends would come crashing through the trees, guns blazing, and save her… but she knew that was naïve, childish thinking, if she wanted to live she had to save herself.

It had been bad when the barn caught on fire, but when that horde attacked, it was a shit storm. She had gotten separated, the flames between her and her group, some of the walkers started coming for her and Seras had no choice but to run in the opposite direction of her friends.

Pip and Walter would have come back to search for her and at least tried to convince everyone that they should look for her, she wasn't sure about the others, but they wouldn't find her at the farm.

It had been at least twelve hours, if they were looking they would have found her by now, she was on her own.

Whether she tripped or her legs gave out, she didn't know, but she was on the ground and a walker grabbed her leg with dead, rotting hands. She kicked it in the head as hard as she could, breaking its nose and pulling herself forward on her arms, twigs and stones digging into her skin.

The walker wasn't deterred by pain, if it even felt any, its grip tightened around her ankle and tried to pull her back to its jaws, Seras kicked it again and shifted her body closer, she raised the empty gun into the air and brought it crashing down into the walker's head, the bone crumbling under the metal. She could see the brain under the blood spilling out and smashed it again, the stench almost made her vomit.

It stopped moving and she tried to push herself back onto her feet, she was barely halfway up when she lost feeling in her legs and went crashing back down.

The two walkers that had been straggling behind the first saw her fall and started moving faster, growling with excitement.

Frantically, she looked around for something… anything that she could use as a weapon. There was a stone bigger than both her fists within reach, she grabbed it and tried to prop herself up against a tree.

She had not survived this long and made it this far to be eaten alone in the woods.

They were about two meters away, arms stretching out eagerly to grab her, when the sharp sound of metal against bone filled the evening air. One of the walkers fell to the ground and the other had a machete splitting its skull before it could turn to investigate.

Behind them, a tall, looming, figure stood, bloody machete in one hand and a trench knife in the other. He was wearing an old fashion, army green, great coat and matching cap so Seras couldn't see his face, but assumed it was a man from the height and broad shoulders. She could feel his eyes staring at her from behind the shadow of his hat and she couldn't help staring back.

Finally she saw the walkers behind him, she almost shouted out to warn him, but then she noticed the twin chains going from them to her saviors back.

He had chained walkers to himself.

Seras couldn't help herself, she passed out.

_Some months later…_

The walkers were scattered everywhere, wandering aimlessly as Hans and Seras passed the bloodied _Welcome to Cheddar_ sign. The things didn't even give them a second glance, and why would they?

Seras fiddled with the sleeve of her dark coat nervously, the smell of dead coming from it burned her nostrils. Hans said she would get used to it, but it still bothered her after all this time.

She glanced over at him, amazed at how calm he looked, blue eyes scanning the crowd to make sure the walkers weren't suspicious.

The armless, jawless ones he kept on chains followed behind them, carrying their bags of supplies to save the human's energy. All she and Hans carried were their weapons and backpacks with emergency supplies.

Seras' hand tightened on her machete, no matter how many times they travelled through crowds of walkers without incident she couldn't shake the fear of them attacking.

And maybe that was a good thing.

When Hans first told her about his camouflage method she had been skeptical and thought he was crazy, but he proved it by going straight up to walker without it noticing him.

Walkers didn't go after their own kind, they wanted living meat. Hans used his pet walkers and the coat he drenched in their scent to cover his own. The chained two posed no threat to him, without teeth or nails they couldn't infect him and they had no way of hurting him.

Seras looked back at them for a second, one male and one female, both tall with white hair just like Hans. She had never asked and he had never told, but she knew.

Her companion tapped her back once, their signal to stop. If the walkers heard them speak they would attack so the pair developed another way to communicate.

Hans jerked his head south east; he had spotted a sign for an inn. She nodded and they followed the directions on it.

* * *

It was an old building, three stories with vines crawling up the stone walls; they both pulled out their blades as they stepped over the bodies in the lobby. Seras checked the stairwell as Hans went to the office behind the front desk.

No walkers.

A sweep of the rest of the inn turned up three walkers that were killed quickly and five more bodies. When they were satisfied the building was empty they returned to the lobby.

Hans pulled a crowbar from one their packs and started prying open the first of two vending machines, Seras searched around the front desk for anything useful.

With a crack, the door opened, it wasn't loud enough to attract any walkers, but the pair still kept their eyes peeled.

Money spilt out onto the floor; Hans ignored it and collected what was inside, mostly chocolates and potato chips.

"Sun's going down," Seras said, looking out the window. "We should just stay here for now."

He nodded and starting on the second machine, this one had drinks.

"Let's check the kitchen and find somewhere to sleep," she suggested.

They had to use flashlights in that room, there were no bodies, but there had been a struggle. Pans and pieces of plates were all over the floor and there was a small blood splatter on one of the walls. Hans flicked the light switch as they walked in, but nothing happened. Seras went to the sink and turned a tap, but there was no water. She sighed miserably.

It didn't look like there was any food left, and if there was it would have gone bad by now anyway.

The dead silence was interrupted by a loud clanging noise, Hans and Seras spun around to see a pan still settling on the floor, one of the chained walkers standing right beside it. One of its bags must have knocked it over.

The pair didn't even have time to recover from the scare when a soft thumping sounded from across the room.

It was coming from inside the walk in freezer.

The door had an open padlock keeping it shut; they both raised their machetes as Hans removed it and pulled the door open.

The stench almost overwhelmed them, Hans clasped his hand over his mouth and nose as he hunched over coughing, certain he was about to throw up. Seras gagged and staggered back, pulling her shirt collar over her nose as tears welled in her eyes.

A walker stumbled out; its flesh was bloated and blue-grey with brown mould growing in the folds of its fat. Hans swore he could see it eating through the skin.

Seras swung the machete into its head. Not wanting to touch it, she and Hans kicked it back into the freezer and searched inside for less than two seconds before relocking the door.

They stared at each other as the horrible smell lingered in the air.

"Please tell me we have something to cover that," Seras pleaded.

Hans shook his head.

* * *

They found an untouched room on the second story to settle in for the night, it had a surprisingly comfy double bed, a dead television and a bathroom with no water. It was still one of the nicer places they'd stayed in.

After locking the door they took their bags off the chained walkers and hung their coats (inside out) over what was left of the shoulders to get the undead scent on them.

Seras snuck a glance at Hans as he went through his bags bare-chested, absently scratching at the stubble on his chin. He'd lost some muscle and definition but with those piercing eyes, broad shoulders and strong jaw he was still very…

She blushed and pretended to look out the window until he put on a white shirt, looking very much like a soldier with his boots, pants that matched his coat and dog tags from his time in the German Special Forces; that much she had gotten out of him.

She closed the curtains to try and hide any light that would come from the room later and pulled some supplies from her bag.

Rubbing herself down with wet naps was usually how she cleaned herself these days, she hated it but she hated smelling like something found at the bottom of a bin even more. Water was precious and they couldn't waste it, they were lucky if they got a cold shower or a bucket cold water and some cloth.

There was a soft knock on the door, dinner was ready.

She came out in clean-ish jeans and a blue shirt, greeted by a cup of steaming hot tomato soup. Seras took it with a thank you and sat next to him on the floor, leaning against the bed and facing the door.

They drank without talking; the only sounds were an occasional slurping or something from the walkers. Moments of peace were few and far between, they both just relished in it while they could.

The Englishwoman was brought out of it by her name.

"Seras," Hans repeated.

"Hmm?"

"Vhat did you find?"

She loved his voice, deep and rough and there was a kind of growl in it. The German accent didn't hurt either. Unfortunately, he wasn't very chatty.

Reluctantly, she stood up and pulled something from her backpack.

"There weren't any bullets," she said, handing him the gun, "but it still might come in handy."

He held the revolver in one hand, testing the weight.

"That's a Smith and Wesson model 25."

"You und guns," he chuckled, rare amusement in his voice.

"I was a copper," she said as explanation.

As the sky went dark they turned on a lantern at low light, they each ate a chocolate from the vending machine for dessert. Seras hadn't even finished hers when Hans threw another and some potato chips in her lap.

"You are too thin," he said before she had a chance to ask.

They had both lost weight, Hans just had more to lose. She took the food anyway, he was just worried about her and she didn't want to argue.

After dinner, Seras gave him a book and they settled on the bed, it was too dark outside to see anything so a lookout would be useless.

Hans sat against the headboard and Seras settled between his legs, resting against his chest as he started reading to her.

He hadn't known much English when she met him, she was teaching him as best she could and reading out loud was working well for them.

His chest was warm and comfortable; she couldn't help snuggling into it. Without batting an eyelash he wrapped his arm around her and kept reading until he realized she was asleep.

"Seras?" He asked softly, touching her cheek.

He watched her for a few minutes, appreciating how different she looked from when she was awake. Instead of tense and jumpy she was relaxed and peaceful… and so beautiful it made his chest hurt.

She stirred slightly as he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, these days they were both light sleepers. Hell, he was amazed he slept at all.

He wished had more to give her than this; walking across the country, fighting off the living and the dead, scavenging like animals, waiting and hoping for a cure or for the military to come storming to their rescue.

But if there was a happily ever after at the end of all this, he'd make sure she was alive to see it.

Even if it killed him.

* * *

Dark storm clouds had gathered overnight, occasionally they heard thunder. Neither of them knew if rain would wash the walker smell off them and they didn't plan on ever finding out.

There was a strip of small stores was only a few streets away from where they first entered the town, places like that were where they found most of their supplies. Apparently there were others who felt the same way, most of the windows were smashed wide open, the doors ripped off and lying on the street.

They went in anyway, in case anything useful had been left behind.

Hans left his walkers chained to a light post out front as they silently looted a camping supplies store. Their efforts weren't wasted; they found a six pack of gas cylinders that worked with their portable stove.

"Do you ever feel bad about this?" Seras asked as they examined sleeping bags.

"Stealing?" Hans said, ignoring a booming clap of thunder outside.

She nodded, "we're both in law enforcement… more or less."

Or at least they _were_.

"I did at first," Hans answered, "but I vanted to live more."

Self preservation trumped morality.

She was glad to hear that, she felt a little silly about her guilt, knowing it wasn't just her was comforting.

They took two new sleeping bags, leaving the old, worn out one's behind and started heading back to the inn before the rain started, but they didn't get there before it started sprinkling.

Hans took off his hat and put it on Seras to keep the rain off her while they moved as quickly as they could without running, she smiled at his chivalrous habits.

They were at the edge of the town; since there were fewer buildings there was no place to take shelter. There were less than ten walkers in sight, but they both knew how easily ten could turn into a hundred.

The nearest building was a church, without a word or even a glance at each other they both headed towards it. Hans pushed against the large, heavy doors but they were locked. Seras tapped his arm urgently; he turned around and saw two walkers eyeing them suspiciously from a clump of trees.

Unconsciously holding their breath's, they stood completely still for a moment until the walkers seemed to lose interest and continued wandering around.

Hans grabbed Seras' wrist and lead her around the building until they found another door, a smaller and easier to get into door. She picked the lock like he'd taught her and they entered the church.

It was plain room, linoleum floor, white walls, a table and some chairs in a half circle. No walkers and no sign of a struggle, but they were still cautious.

Inside the sanctuary the air was cool, bordering on cold, their wet clothes weren't helping, Seras wanted to bury her hands in her pockets but it was better to keep them free.

They approached the altar at the end of the room, opposite to the doors they had first tried to come in through.

Hans looked around suspiciously, there was no mess, nothing out place; the church looked like it probably always had. People would have gathered here when the outbreak started, seeking comfort in prayer and refuge from the chaos outside, but there was no sign of anyone.

It didn't make sense to him.

Seras took off his hat and was about to place back on his head when she noticed something.

"Vhat?" Hans asked when he saw her staring.

"You need a haircut," she teased, running her fingers through his shaggy white locks, still uneven from the last time she'd cut them.

Her fingers strayed down, trailing over his freshly shaven jaw, he didn't push them away. She couldn't help herself; he looked so heartbreakingly handsome in the candlelight.

Wait.

"Candles," she said, checking the area again. Instead of just looking for walkers this time she actually looked at the room.

Someone had been replacing and relighting candles.

"The gun?" He asked barely whispering as his eyes slowly scanned the room again.

She patted a lump under her shirt, the model 25 was empty but no one else knew that.

"Maybe we should just leave," Seras suggested. "Use the trees for cover-"

"Oh, there's no rush," the voice echoed through the tall building. "You're quite welcome here."

Something in his voice and the four armed men coming out from various hiding places made the claim hard to believe.

"The church has always offered sanctuary to those who are in distress," the speaker stepped out with them, a priest… or a man in a priest's clothes.

"Is this how you welcome people?" Seras asked, gesturing to the men pointing guns at them.

"We have to be cautious, you understand," the priest said with an unnerving smile, his gaze focused entirely on Seras. Hans stepped between them, his face hard as stone and his eyes cold as ice.

The men were blocking all visible exits and the closest one was slowly inching towards them.

Hans found himself wishing these were walkers instead of people. He knew what walkers would do and how to handle them, but people… they were completely unpredictable and so much more dangerous because of it.

"If you just put down your weapons-"

"No," Seras said sternly, coming out from behind Hans. "You have guns, we have knives, you have the advantage."

"True," he replied, still smiling. "But you also have those…"

He pointed to Hans' walkers, as the men came closer Seras saw them more clearly and realized none of them were aiming at her.

Her blood went cold with fear, not for herself but for Hans.

"They're harmless," she explained.

She nudged his hip with her elbow, signaling him in their code. The only indication that he understood was his fingers flexing in anticipation.

"We're putting the weapons away," Seras told them as she sheathed her machete, Hans followed. "We would appreciate if you did the same."

They didn't.

The priest spoke to Hans, "perhaps we can work out a deal…"

Seras pressed her foot against Hans' ankle, making sure it was hard enough to feel through the boot.

_One…_

"I'll let you and… your pets leave without a scratch, never to return…"

She did it again, _two…_

"If you leave the girl here with us."

_Three…_

They dropped to the floor behind the stone altar, bullets whizzing over them as Hans pulled out their last smoke bomb and threw it into the aisle. While trying to corner them, their attackers had bunched together, making them easier targets.

There were two stray gunshots as the men started coughing deeply and uncontrollably, the priest tried to give orders but choked on his words.

Hans drew one of his twin mausers from the small of his back, he needed less that a second to aim before one of the men had a hole in his head.

Seras hit the second one in the chest with her beretta; she had the priest in her sights before he disappeared into the smoke behind a pew.

The other two men were quickly shot down by Hans, but there was no sign of the priest.

That eerie silence from when they first entered the church crept back as the dust settled and the smoke dissolved.

"Did you see where the priest went?" Seras asked, Hans just shook his head.

The noise above them was so loud their hands shot to cover their ears involuntarily; church bells. It took a few seconds for Hans to recover from the shock and grab Seras' hand, pulling her to where they had broken in. Those bells were going to bring every walker in Cheddar to the church; they needed to get out immediately.

But immediately wasn't quick enough, by the time they got to the door walkers had swarmed outside trying to push through the door and window, the glass had already cracked.

Hans and Seras backed away from view slowly, making their way back to the sanctuary.

The way they came in was blocked and the front doors were still locked, there was one other way.

Quickly, they collected the guns from the men they'd killed, a shotgun, three pistols and some ammo from their pockets.

The bells stopped, the sound still rung in their ears afterwards, throbbing in their brains.

They slowly moved down a hall, there was a doorway with stairs leading up to (they assumed) the bell tower, two more doors and a window big enough for them to fit through.

Not wanting anymore surprises, Hans opened the first door. Seras covered him, gun ready but only as a last resort.

It was just a janitor's closet.

They did the same with the second door; Hans opened and shut it again so quickly it was almost one movement.

"What-"

"Do not look in there," his voice was solemn and some of the colour had drained from his face. It was enough to make her drop the subject.

Hans closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to process what he'd just seen while Seras could only watch on with concern. They only let their guard down for a few seconds but it was long enough for the priest.

He ran at them, his footsteps alerting Seras just in time for her to jump out of the way, the long metal pole missing her by a few inches.

It swung down past her and hit the side of Hans' leg, he grit his teeth together to keep from making any noise as the pain made his leg crumbled under him; he felt the impact go right to the bone.

Before the priest got another swing ready, Seras tackled him into the wall and wrenched the crude weapon from his hand.

She threw him on the ground and his eyes went wide with terror, "please-"

The metal shook slightly from the impact against his skull, the bone breaking with ease. Seras stared down at him as the contents of his head leaked out onto the floor.

Killing walkers was easy; it was killings humans she couldn't get used to.

Hans limped over to her, wincing every time he put weight on the injured leg, "are you alright?"

She looked at him disbelievingly, "am _I_ alright? Your leg…"

The sound of glass smashing reminded them there was still danger and they needed to leave right away.

Hans checked the priest's pockets and found keys, the pair and the chained walkers left through the front door that had given them trouble not fifteen minutes earlier.

It had stopped sprinkling and become proper rain, soaking through their clothes quickly. Seras kept watching Hans out of the corner of her eye; his limp didn't attract any attention (if anything, it made him look more like a walker) but he was struggling to walk and stay quiet.

Sweating from the pain, Hans pulled a shirt out from one of the walker bags, twisted it into a long roll and clamped it between his teeth, biting down hard to try and relieve some of the stress from his body.

Finally they got to the hotel; the scent must have come off their coats because two walkers approached them. Seras was in front so they went for her, her blade went into the side of one's head, the other one got too close for comfort, managing to grab her wrist, she killed it almost effortlessly as Hans hobbled to catch up.

They didn't bother trying to climb the stairs and settled in a room on the first floor, it was identical to their previous one.

Before they could look at Hans' leg, they needed warmer clothes; a cold or flu meant uncontrollable coughing and sneezing.

Seras threw their coats over the curtain rod in the shower and grabbed towels from the bathroom cabinet. Hans was naked when she came back, it wasn't the first time she'd seen him like that but she still blushed like it. She took his wet clothes and grabbed some of her dry ones before going back into the bathroom to change.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, struggling to get the wet shirt over her head.

She got a pained groan for an answer.

He was sitting on the bed in loose pants, rolling one leg up to his knee; she pushed his hands away and did it for him. He wanted to protest that he could do it himself, but kept his mouth shut and let her nurse him.

There was swelling and an ugly, purple and red bruise longer than her hand had formed just below the outer side of his knee, she winced at the sight of it.

"Did you feel anything break?" She asked, trying to assess how bad it was without touching it.

He shook his head.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have moved like that," she was talking more to herself

"Better mein leg than your skull," he said through clenched teeth, meaning every word.

Seras grabbed a pillow and propped it under his knee, she heard a soft, relieved sigh and it calmed her worries a little bit. He'd never been hurt this badly before and it was startling to see him so vulnerable.

Out of nowhere, Hans's hand shot out and grabbed her forearm, she was confused but didn't protest as he sat up and pulled her to him.

She had open scrapes on her wrist, clearly from human fingernails and for the worst few seconds of his life he thought a walker had scratched her.

Seras glanced down where he was staring and instantly understood.

"No, it was the priest."

His eyes flicked to her face, silently asking if she was sure.

"I saw them before we left; we had bigger problems so I didn't say anything."

Hans let out a massive sigh of relief and collapsed back onto the mattress, covering his face with his hands.

She patted his stomach with a teasing smile, "aww, you do care."

Almost as quickly as he'd grabbed her before, his arms were around her and tightly holding her to his chest.

"I care," he said softly.

"I know," she returned the hug and rested her head against his shoulder, "I was just teasing you."

"You are… precious to me," he admitted.

"Hans, you're shaking," she realised, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "Are you cold?"

He wasn't, but didn't feel she needed to know that.

* * *

Two days later most of the swelling had gone down and the bruise had started to heal but Hans still couldn't put any more weight on the leg. Neither of them could tell if there was damage to the bone but it was beginning to look that way.

Their supplies were holding out fine, but they were starting to get cabin fever. Every now and then Seras would take a walker and search the inn out of boredom; she had found some books which helped kill time.

She knew leaving the inn wasn't an option, there was no real need to put herself in that kind of danger and Hans would understandably go ballistic. If the situation was reversed, she wouldn't want him out by himself.

They found themselves talking a lot more than usual, especially the German.

On the third day, they were lying on the bed side by side and staring up at the roof, asking whatever questions came to mind.

"Why did you join the military?" Seras asked.

"Same reason you joined the police," he replied.

"Your father?"

He nodded, "und his father, und his father."

There was something she had wanted to ask him for a long time but never had, she bit her lip nervously, reminding herself that it was just Hans.

"Why were you in England when all this started?"

Hans turned his head to her, staring at her as if he was deciding on whether or not she could be trusted with a horrible secret.

"Mein sister vent to school here, mein father und I vere visiting."

He looked up at the roof again, making sure that was all he looked at; Seras glanced over at the male and female walkers, just like that he had confirmed what she had been afraid of for so long.

She didn't dare ask him anything else about them; she just slipped her hand into his and ran her thumb over the back of his fingers, he squeezed it gratefully.

After a moment of silence, he pulled his hand away and rolled onto his side, his face very close to hers.

"Hello," she said awkwardly.

"Guten tag," his brow creased together like he was thinking very hard about something.

He closed the few inches between them and kissed her lightly, just pressing his lips to hers. Seras almost pulled back from the sheer surprise of it but managed to stop herself.

Hans, however, did pull away. Tongue flicking over his bottom lip while he waited to see if she would hit him, jump out the window or kiss him.

She didn't do any of them; she just stared at with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"Sorry," he said with a tiny smile and kissed her again, deeper this time.

Even with the butterflies in her stomach going crazy, Seras wanted to cheer as their lips smacked together.

She was too far away for his liking, Hans pulled her onto his body as he rolled over, his hand going up her shirt and rubbing the soft skin at the small of her back, pleased when he got a sweet little sigh from her.

Pleasant goosebumps formed where he was touching her as the inexperienced girl kept kissing him, wondering if he was trying to get her to do something of if there was something she should be doing. Timidly, she brushed her tongue against his lower lip; he got the message and opened his mouth. Seras moaned as their tongues met and tangled, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do with her hands.

A soft tinkling of metal reminded them they were not alone in the room, they looked up and the walkers staring at them with dead, milky white eyes.

"Excuse me," Seras said, climbing off him.

Hans grunted in protest, dragging his fingers down her leg until she was out of reach.

Seras pulled on the walker's chains and ushered them into the bathroom, unaware that Hans had sat up and was tilting his head intently.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

She listened closely, all she could hear was the unsettling silence that surrounded the inn.

Hans limped to the window and opened it without checking outside for danger first, Seras had never seen him do that before.

But then she heard it too, a helicopter. They didn't even glance at each other before jumping to action, gathering their always packed bags and throwing on their clothes.

"Do you have wolf ears or something?" She asked as she buttoned her coat. How the hell had he heard that?

"I must," she took the walker leash from his hands; he would walk better if he wasn't dragging them. If they weren't in such a rush he would have fought her on it.

Outside, the helicopter was louder, closer, but they couldn't see it. All they saw was a trail of black, fading smoke in the sky leading over the forest, they followed it.

This was the first aircraft either of them had seen in months, almost a year. It could be military or rescue, but it had to be a good sign, right?

They hadn't even been walking for a minute when strange noises filled the air, a sputtering; it was the helicopter's engine.

'_That's not good,'_ Seras thought. She wanted to pick up speed but knew Hans would either fall behind or hurt himself trying to keep up.

The crash was frighteningly loud, if it had been any closer she would have jumped out of her skin and she was sure she felt the impact in the ground. In a matter of minutes walkers would be swarming the area.

They needed to be inhumanly quick. Get in, see if there was anything to be done, do it and get out.

They hid behind trees for a moment, observing the crash site for any danger before they moved any closer.

It was a small, plain white chopper, nothing fancy, which didn't encourage their hopes of military or rescue. Thankfully there was no visible fire or smoke, but the front of the helicopter was crushed into the ground, the blades still spinning slowly. Anyone in the cockpit was definitely dead.

Just as they were about to step into the open, four men with guns burst through the trees and into the clearing created by the crash, two kept their eyes on the surrounding woods for threats while the others started pulling bodies from the wreckage.

Hans and Seras ducked down behind some bushes, the German took out one of his guns just in case.

"Doc," one of the men yelled as a body started moving. "We've got a live one!"

Another was scanning near where Hans and Seras were hiding, neither of them moved but the chained walkers standing behind them did. Taking random, pointless, unsteady steps and rattling their metal links or the bushes every time they did.

Hans nervously glanced down at the trench knife in his hand.

More people approached the helicopter, four more foot men and another in a lab coat and glasses. It was a safe bet that this was 'doc'.

He knelt down next to the survivor, who had stopped moving, as the other two from the helicopter were laid out nearby.

The Doc stood up and shook his head and as if in cue, three of the men put a bullet in the heads of the dead.

Even though no sound came out, Seras covered her mouth to smother it, just in case.

The suspicious man was moving towards them, peering closely to try and see through the shrubbery. Hans glanced between him and the walkers, blue eyes lingering on his former family members before striking, his knife going through one skull and then the other with incredible speed.

The bodies collapsed to the ground, truly dead and everything around them stilled, the man stared for a moment before moving on.

Hans' face was covered but Seras imagined he was still keeping it blank anyway, she put her hand over the back of neck, stroking where his hair started. It seemed to comfort him.

The men were searching the helicopter now, if they were distracted enough the pair would slip away; otherwise they would wait until the men left.

Neither of them heard the footsteps coming up behind them, they didn't know anyone was there until Hans had a scythe blade curled against his throat.

A tall woman with tattoo's covering half her face smiled cruelly down at Seras. "Vell… vhat do ve have here?"

* * *

Sorry for the delay, but at 9 pages this was my longest chapter yet and took a long ass time to write.

Kind of cheated with this one, I came up with the story first and wrote a picture into it. I must not feel too bad about it though, because I plan on doing it again :)


	20. Aggressive

Summary: Seras is acting… strange.

Rating: M for lemon(s?)

Picture link (add h*t*t*p*:*/*/): lsayaku .deviantart gallery/ ?offset=168#/ d1oii8z

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku, The Captain belongs to Seras and vice versa.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

We made it 20! I'm gonna try for 30 as long as people stay interested.

* * *

It was a few hours past sunrise at the Hellsing estate and Sir Integra was at her desk, doing paperwork and waiting for her morning tea to arrive.

The door creaked open and Hans Gunsche walked in, carrying a silver plate with hot, steaming tea and cups for his boss, wearing the white shirt and tie, the shiny black shoes, the black shirt and matching pants, the whole butler garb.

He wasn't crazy about the uniform, the tie drove him insane, but he put up with it. He liked his job, he was good at following orders and he rarely had to kill anything. He'd enough of that for more than one lifetime.

The plate and its contents barely made a sound as he laid it on the desk.

"Thank you," Integra said, glancing up from her desk.

He nodded, "they're back."

'They' being the Wild Geese and Seras, who had been sent on a mission very early the previous morning.

"Very good," she said, going over a last paper before dealing with the soldiers.

Hans moved aside dutifully and waited, barely moving. It would be so easy to forget he was in the room but she never did, Integra was always aware of the werewolf.

It wasn't that she distrusted him, she just didn't entirely trust him yet. She didn't even know why, he obeyed every order and hadn't put a toe out of line since he'd arrived at Hellsing; it might have been because of how the previous butler left them.

Integra went back to her paperwork, pushing thoughts of Walter from her mind.

With Alucard, Walter and most of the Wild Geese dead or in hospital they needed all the extra hands they could get; and Hans was a strong, valuable ally. Integra hadn't been thrilled about letting the Millennium Captain into her house but Seras trusted him and would have been heartbroken if he'd been sent away. As long as he behaved and made Seras happy he had a place at Hellsing.

Integra glanced at the quiet, stoic giant, she still had no idea how he and the tiny vampire had actually… happened.

Captain Bernadotte entered the room alone, he and Seras usually gave the debriefings together so Integra was curious and Hans was worried.

Pip picked up on it right away, "she vas feeling a bit woozy so she vent to lie down."

"Is she alright?" Hans asked.

"I think so; but she's been acting kind of strange."

"How so?" Integra pressed, wondering if this was something they needed to worry about.

"Vell, at first she vas just twitchy and distant, like she vas distracted. And a few hours later, she got…" He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "If one of us touched her or even got too close, she vould growl and push us away."

"Growl?" Hans repeated, he'd never heard Seras do that.

Pip nodded, "a proper animal growl, we figured she learned it from you."

"This is… very strange," Integra said, trying to figure out what it could mean.

"You have no idea," the Frenchmen stressed, before turning to Hans. "She asked for you."

Hans looked at Integra, silently asking permission to go to Seras.

She waved her hand at him, "you're dismissed, go see how she is."

"Thank you, sir," he quickly bowed and left the room.

The first thing Hans did once he was out the door was loosen that goddamn tie; to him it was no better than a collar.

He was at their room in a flash, supernatural werewolf speed and all, and found Seras curled up on their bed. Ruby red eyes half closed, a slight pink glow on her cheeks, her smooth, creamy legs exposed without her stockings…

She looked fine to Hans.

There was delicious, enticing scent coming off her; he wanted to bury his head in her hair and his manhood between her legs, it was driving him mad.

But he had come down for a reason; he had to focus on that.

For now.

Her face lit up when she saw him.

"I missed you," she said, stretching an arm out to beckon him to her.

"I missed you too," he kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her soft, sweet lips.

When he tried to pull away Seras grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him right back, crushing their mouths together and refusing to let go. She tugged down on his shirt until he moved onto the bed with her where she released him.

"You're… affectionate today," Hans said amid heavy breaths, his own cheeks now tinged with colour.

"I just… really missed you," she tried to explain, kissing up and down his neck.

"Seras, are you alright?" He asked, she wasn't behaving the way Pip had described, but something was definitely off.

"I'm fine," she unbuttoned his vest and slipped it over his broad shoulders.

"The Frenchmen said you vere acting strangely."

She let out a small growl, and all but ripped off his tie. "They were annoying me; I just wanted them to back off for a while."

"They do that all the time," he pointed out, "and you've never acted like that before."

Before he even realised her legs were around him she had flipped him onto his back, straddling his lap and staring down at him with an intense, burning hunger in her eyes and a predatory smile on her lips.

"Johann," she said it nicely enough, but the use of his full name meant she was getting angry. "I never thought I'd say this to you but _stop talking_."

At that point she started unbuttoning her shirt and that shut him right up.

"Good boy," she said, taking one of his hands and putting on her bare breast.

Hans took the hint and squeezed it softly, running his thumb over her nipple until it peaked. His other hand trailed up her side and covered the second mound. Seras' sighed happily as her head lolled back; she started rocking her hips, slowly at first but Hans grabbed her rear and urged her to go faster.

She gasped as she felt him grow hard underneath her and started rubbing herself along the solid flesh.

But it wasn't enough; she needed him inside her, stretching her, filling her.

With impressive speed she had his pants open and impaled herself on his cock, letting out a strangled, relieved moan.

Hans pushed against her instinctually when he felt the tight, wet, heat engulf him, but was too confused by her behavior to fully enjoy it.

He sat up and cupped her jaw to make her look at him, since his hand was bigger than her face he only used two fingers to turn her. His free arm went around her waist to stop her from moving, she whined and still tried though, it was very distracting.

"Seras," it was hard to talk let alone sound stern with those muscles clenching around him, "vhat's wrong?"

"You're not letting me move, that's what's wrong," she growled, panting lightly.

Hans was very distracted by how sexy she looked, her hair tousled, cheeks flushed, her lips swollen and especially how angry she was.

Seras cried out when he bucked his hips, glaring dangerously when she realised he was only going to do it once.

"Vhat. Is. Wrong?" He asked, tone making it clear he wasn't going to ask again.

"Nothing," she said slowly, trying to hammer it in. "I just… want you so much."

He tried to keep a blank face but his eyebrows practically shot up to his hairline.

She started blushing, "on the ride north I started thinking about… what we did that morning," she looked away shyly.

That was the Seras he knew and he couldn't resist teasing, "vhat do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"You know," she mumbled, "in the shower…"

He chuckled and she smacked his arm lightly.

She went on, "and I couldn't stop thinking about you, your hands, your tongue, your…" she glanced down between and looked away again.

Hans puffed his chest out with a proud grin on his face.

"It was very distracting," Seras finished.

"I'm sorry," he said, maybe for distracting her or for stopping her or possibly for both.

"I forgive you," she kissed him and caught his lower lip in her teeth, finally feeling him loosen the arm holding her still.

She bit down on his lip, getting a pleased growl and pushed his shoulders until he was flat on his back again.

"Are you going to behave this time?" She undid the top button of his shirt and was starting on the second when she decided it was taking too long. The buttons went flying away as she ripped the material open, exposing his lean, defined chest

"Yes, ma'am," he promised, rubbing his hands over her thighs, "mostly."

"Good enough."

Seras didn't waste any time and started a quick, almost rough, rhythm above him. She put her hands on his stomach, occasionally digging her nails in involuntarily. As he met and matched the tempo, Hans watched her, surprised he could take his eyes off her bouncing chest. She was rarely on top and when she was, she was always self conscious and wore something to cover herself, but sooner or later the gratification of their coupling washed away her inhibitions; it was a glorious sight.

She let out a breath every time their hips met, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes, watching him watch her. That enthralled, amazed look on his face sent a hot bolt straight between her legs, she groaned helplessly as her body tensed up.

Her movement became erratic and her body arched, pushing her breast into his waiting palm, the rough hand fondled her soft, supple flesh.

She tried to scream his name but couldn't manage anything intelligible as the tension left her body and was replaced by a burst of ecstasy so powerful she saw white.

Hans let himself go, growling harshly when his own peak hit, hips lifting off the bed, Seras could only whimper and grab his arm for some kind of anchor as her body went limp.

Strong arms cocooned her as she slumped over his damp body, lingering waves of bliss crashed over her, soothing and sating her.

She nestled lazily against his rapidly rising and falling chest, vaguely hearing him mutter something in German over his thundering heartbeat. There was no need to ask what, she already knew; he always said the same thing after they made love.

'_So beautiful.'_

He stared to recover and trailed his fingertips up and down her spin.

"Thank you," she sighed. God, how she had needed that.

"Anytime," he replied, eyes shut. "Love you."

"Love you too," she shuffled up his body and kissed his chin, she'd been aiming for his mouth.

Hans chuckled as she sluggishly pushed herself up further and tried again. She could feel the cool metal of his dog tag against her chest as their lips met softly, it was a nice contrast against his warm skin.

The small movement was enough to remind them that they were still connected; Seras reluctantly sat up to pull herself off him, sighing unhappily as he left her body.

She curled up where she had been a moment before, burying her face in the side of his neck and running her tongue over the tiny fangs marks, wordlessly asking if she could drink.

Hans gave her permission by tilting his head to the side so his neck was exposed.

He never winced or flinched when her teeth pierced his skin but she still felt guilty for hurting him, even if it was just a small pinch. She purred as hot blood spilt into her mouth and down her throat, warming her entire body. His blood tasted so good, if she had any less control she would probably drain him dry.

Hans could feel the energy leaving his body but honestly didn't care; this was how he provided for his mate and he was proud to be the only one she feed from.

There was something very intimate about feeding, how close their bodies were, having a part of him inside her.

When she was full Seras brushed her tongue over the bite holes to close them and kissed the mark lovingly. They were invisible to human eyes, but they were quite visible to the supernatural since she always feed from the same spot.

Seras squeaked as Hans pinned her to the bed, nipping at her neck. Even though there was less blood in his body than there had been a minute ago, his hard length was pressing against her stomach.

She ran her hands over his back, her nails leaving little depressions in the muscle when he slipped inside her.

This time they moved together slowly, gently, with the burning need gone there was no rush. They could enjoy the high before they came crashing down.

Hans dropped his forehead to hers as her legs hooked loosely around his waist, ruby and gold eyes stared at each other unflinchingly until Seras couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Her whole body trembled and she gasped uncontrollably as she came apart, becoming a limp heap as Hans buried his face in the pillow and followed her.

If she wasn't a vampire he would be crushing her, but she was and could lie there comfortably, enjoying the feeling of every muscle pushed against her.

"Das war gut," she panted.

"Ich liebe es, wenn Sie Deutsch sprechen," he replied, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin of her ear.

"Ich wissen," she kissed across his jaw until she found his lips. "Do you have to go back to Sir Integra?"

He shook his head, not unless the woman called him.

"Good," Seras said, sliding her tongue into his mouth as her legs wrapped around him again.

Hans couldn't help smiling like a giddy adolescent, this was his lucky day.

_Several hours later…_

Pip was alone at the indoor shooting range when the phone rang.

"'Ello?"

"Pip?" The man on the other end asked.

"Qui," he replied, very confused. It sounded like Hans, but it couldn't be.

"It's Hans; I need to ask you a few things."

"… Alright," something was horribly wrong.

In the thirteen months they'd know each other Hans and Pip had never referred to each other by name, at first it was just out of spite but it became their thing. Pip wasn't even sure the werewolf knew his name until now.

"On your mission, did anything strange happen?"

He thought about it but nothing stood out in his mind. "Strange how?"

"Anything even _slightly_ out of the ordinary," Hans stressed.

Pip thought harder, apart from Seras' behavior everything had been as normal as hunting and killing a vampire could be.

"Sorry."

Hans let out an annoyed and exhausted breath on the other end of the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Pip asked. "Is she still acting veird?"

"Ja," there was a pause and Pip could practically hear the 'wolfs brow crease in frustration, "thank you."

And he hung up.

Pip started at the phone for a moment, wondering what was happening and if he should be worried. Hans wouldn't let anything happen to Seras, if something was really wrong he would get help.

BB

The German leaned back against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair, taking in the new information… or rather the lack of new information.

"I told you," Seras said, relaxing on the bed and wearing nothing but a white sheet, which was more than what Hans was wearing. "It just started happening."

There had to be a reason for her to be acting like this and he would figure it out. He could probably figure it out faster if he wasn't so… distracted.

Seras looked at him hopefully from the bed, her swollen lower lip pouting out deliciously and just like that he was unable to resist.

He probably shouldn't be encouraging this, but he had a hard time resisting.

It wasn't that she was insatiable, she was… very sated, but it didn't last. After a short time the need would come roaring back and they would start all over again. Neither of them particularly minded, but sooner or later they would have to stop.

_Several more hours later…_

Integra was tempted to let her phone keep ringing until whoever was on the other end gave up and left her alone, but she had an organization to run was rarely allowed to do what she wanted.

"Hello?"

"Sir Hellsing," Hans greeted, speaking again before she could reply. "I vant your vord that vhat ve are about to discuss stays between the three of us."

She assumed by 'three of us' he was referring to Seras, "you have my word."

There was a pause as Hans figured out how to word their problem, "Seras von't let me leave this room."

There was another pause as Integra wondered why this was a problem, "… and?"

"If I even touch the door, she grabs me and pulls me away." Honestly, he would stay if he could, but unlike Seras he didn't have a food source in the room.

"Can't you overpower her?"

"Not today."

Integra sighed, "let me talk to her."

There was a shuffle and then the vampire was on the phone, "hello?"

"Let the poor man leave, Seras. That's an order."

"I can't, Sir."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I'm fine one minute but when he tries to leave I go crazy. I can't stop it."

She recalled Captain Bernadotte's description of Seras behavior on the mission, something in the back of Integra head was annoying her, trying to make her remember something Alucard had told her.

"Seras, are you in heat?" Integra asked bluntly.

"What's that?"

"Alucard didn't-" She stopped herself, "of course he didn't."

Hans, who _did_ know what that was, had started sweating bullets.

"Every thirteen months, for about twelve hours, female vampires go into heat. Their libido increases greatly and they become aggressive towards any males they view as unworthy, any males they do see as worthy…" She trailed, knowing the girl was blushing furiously on the other end. "I'll assume you know all about that part."

Seras squeaked out a yes and cleared her throat, "but it only lasts twelve hours?"

"Yes."

So they were past the halfway point, Hans could probably make it to the end if he wanted. She glanced over at him; he was sitting on the bed and starting at the wall with wide eyes, looking several shades whiter.

"Hans, are you alright?"

He nodded very slightly and Seras couldn't help but feel that she was missing something.

Integra filled her in, "during this time you can get pregnant."

"… Oh," she managed to say, her brain unable to form words longer than two syllables.

"I suppose it's too late to separate you two and prevent that?"

Seras nodded before forgetting Integra couldn't see her, "yes, Sir."

Integra sighed, making a mental note to shoot Alucard for not telling his childe this very important detail.

"I'll leave you two to discuss this," she paused thoughtfully before adding, "and Seras."

"Yes?"

"Congratulations, I suppose."

"Thank you, Sir," Seras said sincerely; it was comforting to know she had her Master's blessing.

She took a second to try and calm her spinning head unsuccessfully and put on one of his t-shirts before going to Hans, who looked like he was about to pass out. She wanted to suggest (for both their benefits) that maybe it hadn't happened yet, that he hadn't impregananted her. But she knew that was very unlikely; they'd been going at it for more than six hours.

He blamed himself for not knowing this could happen; he had heard stories about werewolf-vampire hybrids when he was a boy, but he assumed that's what they were, stories. In all his time with Millennium he never heard of vampire reproducing that way… but they weren't true vampires.

"Hans?" She asked fearfully, his eyes flicked to her. "Are you alright with this?"

She knew he wouldn't leave her, but she was still scared he would react badly, that he wouldn't want a child.

He put his hand over her stomach gently, as if worried he would hurt the baby.

He'd never really been keen on a family in his youth, assuming once he met his mate he'd be more eager and want a big family like the one he'd grown up in. When Millennium got a hold of him those thoughts had been crushed and he'd resigned himself to his lonely fate.

And now he had one on the way.

"A pup," he said, a smile slowly spreading over his face. He was terrified, but he was happy.

His own pack… his own family.

She put her hand over his; smiling back but he could see fear in her eyes.

"Vhat about you?"

"I…"

When she was young she had dreams of a family, of a nice little house somewhere away from the city and a husband she loved. After her parents were killed, things like that seemed childish and she focused on her career. But sometimes she thought she could be happy with that life someday.

"I don't know how to be a mother," she admitted.

Hans would be a good father; he had a good role model in his own dad and she knew he had loved and taken care of Schrödinger.

But she didn't remember her mother very well and while she had spent so much time around other children, she had been withdrawn and paid little attention to them.

"Mein mother didn't know vhat she was doing at first, she learnt, so vill you."

"You think so?"

"I know."

He pulled her into his lap; she curled against him, resting her head on his shoulder as they held each other.

"Hans?" She said after a moment, kissing his collarbone.

"Hmm?"

"It's happening again."

_Several more several hours later…_

Seras she didn't have to move to feel the deep ache in her body as she woke, she desperately needed a hot bath but she was sure she couldn't walk at the moment. Hans was next to her but he wasn't going to be active anytime soon.

She smiled contently and cuddled up to him; it had been a hell of a day.

The slight movement woke him up, he turned to her.

"Again?" He asked in groggy disbelief.

"No, I think it's over."

"I can keep going if you need me to."

He was exhausted, but she believed he and his ridiculous male pride would manage it somehow.

"You've done enough, get some sleep."

"Mmm," he closed his eyes again.

"I really wore you out, didn't I?" She said proudly, it was usually the other way around.

"It vas vorth it," he grinned happily.

Seras, unaware that she had a similar smile on her face, give him a peck on the lips. He gave her one in return and it quickly turned deeper, their tongues tangling.

"Ja?" Hans asked, suddenly very awake.

"Why not?" Seras shrugged, biting his lip playfully.

* * *

Das war gut- That was good

Ich liebe es, wenn Sie Deutsch sprechen- I love when you speak German-

Ich wissen- I know

^ At least according to Google translate.

I still don't think I'm good at lemons, but I figure the only way to get better is practice :)


	21. Nap Time Part 2

Summary: Part two of The Walking Dead series, Hans and Seras arrive at Woodbury

Rating: High T, maybe low M for lovin'.

Picture link: No picture this time. This was originally a one parter but since people asked for a second chapter I decided to continue it.

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku, The Captain belongs to Seras and vice versa.

Sorry again for the wait, this was another long one and I've been busy on top of that.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

**WARNING:** Tiny spoilers for the begining of **The Walking Dead** season 3.

* * *

They were outnumbered and there were at least eight guns pointed at them, Hans and Seras had no choice but to surrender.

Their supplies and weapons were taken away and they were tied up, blindfolded and put in the back of a truck, at least they thought it was a truck.

After twenty or so minutes of driving, the truck stopped and they were pulled out, the blindfolds stayed on as they were lead indoors.

Hans felt something clip against his injured, still very much hurting, knee. He almost dropped to ground but managed to keep himself up, snarling in pain and anger.

"Sorry," the tattoo faced German woman sniggered, Seras wanted to slam her face into the nearest wall.

They were forced into chairs; the room was warm and had pleasant pine smell. They could hear people talking outside the room, as Hans struggled against the ropes on his wrists, Seras tried to listen but couldn't understand what they were saying; it was like another language to her.

The door hinges squeaked as it opened and heavy footsteps approached them. Finally the blindfolds were removed and they found themselves in a cozy living room/kitchen sitting opposite to a short, fat man in a white suit.

"Guten tag," he said, smiling warmly.

Hans, who hadn't heard his native language in more than a year, hid his surprise flawlessly.

"I'm sorry if mein soldiers treated you roughly, zhey can a little overeager sometimes," the man continued, glancing at the tattooed woman, "especially Lieutenant Blitz. But I assure you, ve do not intend to harm you and ve von't unless you give us a reason to."

"Then why are we here?" Seras asked.

"Ve just need to be sure you aren't a threat before releasing you," he assured them, the light gleaming off his glasses so neither of them could see his eyes.

"Like the men your soldiers shot before they found us?" Seras said.

The man looked to Lieutenant Blitz for an explanation.

"At ze helicopter?" Seras nodded and the other woman frowned, "zhey died in zhe crash."

The unimpressed and confused looks on their faces made the Lieutenant smile with twisted amusement. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Seras asked.

"About how zhe infection spreads," the man interrupted, knowing Blitz wouldn't break this news gently. "You don't need to be bitten; if you die, no matter how, you come back as one of zhem."

There was a long silence as Hans and Seras processed this information. It explained how it had spread so quickly and easily. And, God… if things hadn't been bad enough already… How could humanity ever hope to be rid of the walkers and recover if the dead kept coming back?

"Let's move on to another topic," the man said, bringing them back. "I am zhe Major."

"The Major?" Seras repeated.

"It's a nickname," he explained.

"Bob is a nickname; The Major is a title."

He chuckled and looked at Hans, "and vhat are your names?"

"I'm Seras," she said.

"Such a lovely name… and your friend?"

She waited to see what Hans would do, like her, he hesitated. Unfortunately, he waited too long and Lieutenant Blitz ripped off the dog tags hanging from his neck and threw them to The Major.

"Zhese are German tags… Captain Johann L. Gunsche…" His eyes were finally visible as his face lit up, there was something very unsettling in them, "kommando Spezialkräfte?"

Hans sighed, "…ja."

The Major clapped his hand together, grinning happily. "Aufheitern mein Junge, du bist unter Freunden und Landsleuten hier. Wie lange waren Sie mit dem Militär?"

Before Hans could answer there was a knock at the door and the Doctor they had seen at the crash site poked his head in.

"Dinner is on its way," he announced.

"Vunderbar," The Major said, waving him into the room. "Come meet our guests, Johann and Seras."

"Just Hans," the younger man corrected.

"Oh, vun of us," the Doctor said, sitting down next to The Major. "Vhere are you from?"

"Outside Dresden," he answered vaguely.

The Doctor nodded, "I grew up in Berlin myself."

"And how long vere you in zhe military?" The Major asked again.

"Almost eight years," Hans didn't like attention, but honestly he preferred them focusing on him rather than Seras.

He must have jinxed himself because the second he thought that, The Major turned to Seras.

"I'm sorry, Fraulein, ve're being rude."

"That's alright," she smiled sweetly.

"Vell, I still feel terrible, vhere are you from, vhat did you do?"

"I was a police officer in London."

The two men turned to each other and gave little, impressed nods.

There was another knock at the door and The Major called at them to enter. A man and a woman carefully walked in, balancing plates of food in their hands and on their arms.

"Ah, lunch!" The fat man exclaimed.

To their surprise, Hans and Seras were given a plate.

"Eat up," The Major said, fork already inches from his mouth.

If looks could kill, the man would have dropped dead.

"Our hands are tied," Seras reminded him.

"Forgive me," he said with his mouth full, "untie zhem."

Seras managed not to wince as Lieutenant Blitz yanked the binds hard enough to give her rope burn and Hans glared at her as she used his trench knife to cut them free.

"Zhat's mine," he said, staring her right in the eye.

"You vill get your things back soon enough," The Major promised. "Ve can't have stranger's vandering around with guns and knives, you understand."

They did understand, but it didn't mean they liked it.

Lunch that day was a chicken sandwich and some boiled rice, Hans and Seras had been skeptical about eating it, worried it was poisoned. It wasn't until The Major took a bite out of both their meals that they started eating.

"Zhe two of you are very cautious," he noted.

"We didn't survive this long by taking risks," Seras countered.

"True."

"Vhich reminds me," The Doctor cut in. "Zhose two biters you had vith you… you vere using zhem to hide, blend in?

"Yes," Seras said, feeling Hans tense up beside her.

"Very clever," he praised. "And cutting off zhe jaws and arms? Genius. How did you think of such a thing?"

Hans just shrugged, the hand he had under the table balling into a fist. Seras subtly slid her hand over it, running her thumb over his knuckle, he relaxed a little.

"I must say, zhe two of you are impressive."

"Zhey can't be zhat good; I caught them," Lieutenant Blitz sniped.

The Major ignored her, "how vould you like to stay here and help us?"

"And where is here?" Seras asked.

* * *

It was an ordinary main road of a small town, years ago there would have been nothing special about it but now it was extraordinary.

There were no bodies lying on the ground, no debris strewn everywhere and instead of undead there were people walking around.

Hans and Seras stared, or gawked, as people went about their day without fear as if everything were completely normal. It was they had been searching for since the virus broke out, what they dreamed about finding when they slept; a safe haven.

"Velcome to Voodbury," The Major said, opening his arms grandly.

There was nothing fancy or special about the town, but to them it was perfect.

"How…?" Seras barely asked.

He pointed between two buildings; they could see a crude wall, a few feet taller than Hans, constructed out of… it was hard to tell what, Seras could see a car tyre.

"A few of us settled here not long after zhe outbreak," The Major explained as he started walking. "We focused on building a vall to keep things out, at first it vas just cars and scraps but as more people joined us ve had more man power and minds focused on zhe task, our wall got stronger and ve became safer."

Some townsfolk waved at him as they walked by.

"As more people came, like the vall, ve got stronger," he continued as he waved back. "Ve found ways to get zhe power and vater running again and ve been thriving ever since."

"It's amazing," Seras said, unable to stop looking around.

The Major smiled proudly, "but ve do not let zhat stop us from being vigilant, ve have armed guards on patrol at all times. Ready to defend us against zhe dead and zhe living."

That got her attention, "people have attacked you?"

"Not yet, but I fear it is a matter of time."

"And zhat's vhere ve come in," Hans said.

"Exactly, ve need all the help ve can get, mein soldiers are skilled shooters but lack discipline and training, and only have experience against the biters. Zhe two of you know how to fight humans."

Before Hans and Seras could look at each other to try and figure out how the other felt about that offer, a new voice spoke up from right behind them.

"Guten tag."

Poor Seras jumped about a foot in the as the blonde boy gazed innocently at her.

The Doctor let out an exhausted sigh, "Schrödinger, vhy aren't you at you lessons?"

"Luke came to ask something and he and Rip got distracted, so I left."

Before the man could scold him, Schrödinger was looking eagerly up at Hans, "you're tall."

He chuckled and smiled down at him, "I'm very tall."

"Can I sit on your shoulders?"

"He's not a horse," The Doctor said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hans felt bad as the boy shrunk with disappointment, but right now he had trouble holding up his own weight.

"Maybe vhen mein leg feels better," he said.

Schrödinger beamed.

"I can look at zhat later if you vant," the Doctor offered.

"Schrödinger!" A woman called, running up to them with a sniper rifle strapped over her shoulder.

"Zhere you are Rip."

She pushed her glasses back up her nose as she caught her breath, "I svear, I only turned around for a minute."

"Zhat's all I need," the boy grinned.

"I'll take him from here," the Doctor said, grabbing the back of Schrödinger's shirt and dragging him away. He waved happily at everyone.

"Rip?" The Major cut in, "zhis is Hans and Seras, zhey vill be staying vith us for a vhile."

"Hello," she said with a wide smile.

"Please put them in a free room for me," he turned to the newcomers, "you don't mind sharing a room, do you?"

"It's fine," Hans said.

* * *

Rip led them to a square, brick building.

"You'll love it here," she chatted happily, "ve have laundry, a library and once a month ve have a barbeque."

Hans and Seras smiled and nodded politely, but didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Zhis is your room," she said, unlocking a door on the second floor and giving them the key. "Zhere's an 8pm curfew, so please be inside by zhen."

"Or vhat?" Hans asked, making sure he didn't sound like he challenging her.

"Zhe guard's vill escort you home, I don't know vhat happens if you refuse; no vun's dine zhat before."

The room was small and simple with white walls, a double bed, a chest of drawers, and a chair. Their bags were sitting on the floor, Hans suspected they had been checked and any weapons had been confiscated.

"I live in zhe front room downstairs if you need me. If I'm not zhere, ask for Luke Valentine; but be sure you don't get Jan Valentine." She stressed the last part and pointed to the only door in the room. "You get ten minutes of hot vater before it goes cold; you need to leave it off for twenty minutes for it to heat up again."

She gave them a final, toothy smile as she shut the door behind her.

"Hot water?" Seras repeated with wide eyes.

Hans sat on the bed, sighing happily as the weight on his leg was relieved, "so vhat do you think-"

"Shotgun," Seras yelled, running into the bathroom.

* * *

She felt guilty using all ten minutes of water, but her first hot shower in more than six months completely crushed it, and Hans always put her first, he wouldn't mind.

And he didn't, especially when she came out with wet hair and rosy cheeks grinning from ear to ear.

He was lying down now, hands folded over his stomach.

"Hot. Water," she said again as she sat next to him.

"So I've heard," he smiled back at her, it was infectious.

"Sorry."

"No you aren't."

"You're right." It was just so good to feel clean again. "How's your leg."

"Same as before."

She started running her fingers through his hair; he closed his eyes and sank into the mattress, "can you believe it?" She asked.

"It's too good to be true."

"We could be safe here,"

"You vant to stay?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't like zhese people."

She couldn't disagree with that, "they don't make the best first impression, but we should give them a chance."

"Hmm."

"We'll stay until your knee gets better at least."

"Hmm."

She took her hand away from his hair; he stared up at her unhappily.

"Are you going to speak to me with words?" She said, staring right back.

"Fine," he muttered, a tiny smile on his face when her fingers threaded through his hair again.

They hadn't even had time to take a decent nap when Rip came back, telling them that The Doctor (who apparently didn't have a name because no one called him by anything else) was ready to see Hans.

He had set up in the town's family practice, complete with eye test charts, x-ray boards and a strange smelling waiting room with outdated magazines.

"It doesn't look like anything's broken," said The Doctor as he finished prodding at Hans' knee. "At vorst it's a sprain, Schrödinger, go get a crutch for Herr Gunsche."

"Alright," the boy sighed, getting up from his seat next to Seras.

"Ve'll give it another veek; I'll know for sure how bad it is then, for now stay off it. I'll see if I can get ice packs for you."

Schrödinger came back in carrying a metal crutch twice as tall as he was. "Here you go," he grinned, holding it out.

"Thank you," Hans said, smiling warmly as he rolled his pant leg back down.

Seras shook her head; he was nicer to the kid than he was to her when they first met.

"So vhat happened?" The blonde boy asked, pointing at Hans' knee.

"Schrödinger," The Doctor scolded, it seemed to be his favourite tone when talking to him.

But Hans didn't mind, "a man hit me with a pipe."

"Ouch," the boy winced, "did you kill him?"

"Nein," he pointed at Seras, "she got him for me."

"Schrödinger," The Doctor finally lost patience, "did you do inventory today?"

They stared at each other for a minute before Schrödinger let out an exaggerated sighed and trudged out of the room.

"Sorry," The Doc said, "he's… young."

"It's fine," he assured him. "Is he yours?"

"My nephew; I vas on a research trip in Liverpool, he and my sister vere visiting vhen zhe outbreak started." He glanced at his wrist watch, "if you'll excuse me, I need to close up."

They said goodbye and headed back to their room slowly as Hans got used to walking on his crutch.

Out on the streets there were people walking, some just standing around chatting, there were even children chasing each other, they tried not to stare but it was still such a strange sight to them.

"Looks like you're making friends," Seras said.

Hans just stared at her.

"Schrödinger," she explained.

"He reminds me of somevun I used to babysit."

"You're good with him."

"You sound surprised."

"No offense, but you're not exactly friendly."

He didn't defend himself there, it was true.

"I don't like vhen children are scared of me," he wondered if he could hold her hand while his gait was so uneven.

"I doubt anyone could find you scary after seeing what's happening out there."

"… Thank you?"

* * *

Dinner was a communal event held in a hall, long tables were set out and the food was distributed cafeteria style. It wasn't bad, and they were actually full afterwards.

As they chatted with the other people at their table (well, one of them chatted), Seras noticed a few young women looking over at Hans approvingly. Seras scowled as one them said something and they all started to giggle, at least the German was ignoring them or hadn't noticed.

In fact, he hadn't noticed, he was distracted by a man with a wool cap and piercings who was blatantly leering at Seras.

* * *

Hans wanted to collapse onto the bed but feared it would break under his weight so he settled for slowly slumping into the mattress next to Seras.

"Told you," she said, feeling the lingering warmth from the hot water coming off his skin.

"Hmm," he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. God, he had forgotten how much he missed feeling clean. He was tempted to stay in Woodbury just for the showers.

Damn it, he was back to non-words, "I'm going to let that go because you're tired, but-"

The arm dragged her across the blankets until they were nose to nose.

"Ve vere interrupted earlier," he reminded her.

She had almost forgotten, it had only happened that morning but it felt like weeks ago now.

Seras put her hand against his chest and pushed him away lightly as he leaned forward.

He ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach, she had reciprocated happily before, he couldn't understand why she wasn't now.

"There are a lot of other women here," she said softly.

"… Ja?"

"Some of them have taken a liking to you."

"… Ja?"

She really thought he would figure out where she was going with this, "You could probably have any of them, whoever you want."

"I have zhe only voman I vant." He then nervously asked, "don't I?"

This time she leaned forward, cupping his jaw as she kissed him.

* * *

Lieutenant Zorin Blitz was assigned to show them the wall and explain how it was guarded, they didn't know whose brilliant idea that was, but they were stuck with her.

The Major still hadn't given Hans' knife back, but he had confiscated it from the woman, it was a small, petty comfort that made Hans very happy.

"Ve take six hour shifts vith a twenty minute breaks every two hours," she explained. "Zhere are twenty-five soldiers, but civilians often volunteer to help keep vatch."

Seras felt Hans tense up as she walked next to him; he didn't like these people being called soldiers.

"Ve shoot biters zhat get to close to zhe vall or start acting aggressive."

"Vhat about the people in town, are they any trouble?"

"Zhey're behaving so far, but people are unpredictable. Zhe Major says you vere a Captain?"

Hans nodded.

"I suppose you outrank me zhen."

Seras was sure one them was going to start throwing punches.

He wanted to point out that she wasn't actually a Lieutenant, she was not a soldier and had no real rank, but making enemies was not going to help him and Seras.

"I suppose I do."

"Don't expect me to obey orders vith a '_yes, sir' _and a salute… Captain."

And that was why she wasn't a soldier.

"So how long have you been here?" Seras asked/interrupted.

"I joined a few months after The Major started to organize the place. My group and I vere trying to steal some supplies, he offered me a place if I left zhem."

They were spineless, useless punks anyway, and killing them had been the best thing she'd ever done.

* * *

Seras took a deep, steadying breath as she tied the bathrobe shut, staring at herself in the small mirror.

Men usually focused on her body, her chest especially, but she was pretty. And she'd gotten compliments about what lovely blue eyes she had a few times.

Hans had called her beautiful out loud once and the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful, but it didn't make her any less nervous.

He was lying down, eyes closed and hands tucked under the back of his head; she liked the way it showed off his biceps.

"Hello," she said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

His eyes cracked open and he smiled softly up at her, "hello."

"I…" She cleared her throat, "I wanted to tell you something."

That opened his eyes, "is something wrong?"

"No, I just… wanted to tell you…" She cleared her throat again, willing it to stop scratching.

Hans sat up and watched her closely, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I love you," she said.

Or, that's what she thought she said, what actually came out sounded more like, "lvoo."

"Pardon?" That was not a word he knew in any language he spoke.

She stared right into his ice blue eyes and somehow found the courage to say it again.

"I love you."

That he understood.

A happy little smile spread across the German's face, "ja?"

"Ja," she replied sheepishly.

His large hand cupped her jaw softly, like she was made of glass, it slid up into her hair and he ran his fingers through it as he kissed her.

He pulled back suddenly, embarrassed, but still smiling. He'd been so caught up in the moment that he forgot something, "I love you too."

"Oh, good," she let out a sigh of relief. Seras had no idea what she would have done if he hadn't said it back.

Hans pulled her onto his lap and buried his face in her neck, planting kisses up and down the soft skin; Seras loved him, he was so elated that he felt dizzy.

The blonde could feel her heart pounding so hard in her chest that she was sure Hans could feel it too. She slid off his lap and stood on the floor in front of him. He was about to ask if something was wrong when she opened her robe.

She had found the light blue, lace lingerie set almost two months ago while they were raiding a store, after staring at it for nearly a minute she shoved it into her bag before Hans saw.

It wasn't that she was planning on something happening between them, she was just hoping and if it did happen, she wanted to look… appealing.

And it had worked, if the wide eyed, slack jawed look on Hans' face was any indication.

Remembering he was supposed to be a gentleman, he shut his mouth and looked up at her, in the eyes this time, with a red hue on his cheeks.

He felt like he was supposed to say something here, even if all he wanted to do was throw her onto the bed and tear those scraps of clothing off her with his teeth.

He took her hand in his and gave her a serious look, "ve don't have to do anything if you don't vant to. I can vait as long-"

"I know," she looped her fingers into his.

His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her against him as he lifted her off her feet briefly to turn them around. He lowered her gently onto the bed and covered her body with his.

"You're so beautiful," he said, breath ghosting over her lips. "I don't say that often enough."

His low, rough voice sent achingly pleasant shivers down her spine.

He suddenly remembered something, and he was glad he did before he completely forgot about it.

"Don't be mad."

"About what?"

"I vasn't expecting zhis," he explained, getting up and going to his bag in the corner. "Und I've only had them a few veeks," he came back, putting the small box on the table next to the bed. "I just… thought it vas better to be safe zhan sorry."

"I'm not mad," she said, pulling him back down to her.

But she did feel a little stupid for not thinking of it herself. She'd been so nervous about the act itself that the possible consequences had slipped her mind.

A baby was the absolute last thing they needed.

He returned to his position on top of her and kissed her again, slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth as he ran his hand up and down her hip, goosebumps rising where he touched her.

He knew Seras was a virgin and that he had to take his time, ease her into this and above all, _not_ maul her like a damn animal.

That would come later.

She spread her legs enough for him to settle between them, inhaling nervously when she felt something hard press against her.

Knowing she was nervous, Hans' own worries started to surface. Even before the outbreak it had been a long, long time since he'd been with a woman so this was not going to be his best performance.

Almost unconsciously, he started moving his hips. Seras let a surprised gasp as a small, but strong bolt of pleasure shot up from between her legs.

"Zhis von't be very good," he said apologetically.

"What do you m-mean," her voice hitched as it happened again.

He slid the bra straps over her shoulders and kissed her cleavage, "I von't last very long, but if you…" he hitched one of her legs over his waist and she gasped loudly as the friction between them increased.

"… Give me some time, I'll get better."

"How long is it supposed to last?" She asked curiously.

He almost laughed, but settled for biting her delicious lower lip instead, "zhere's not really a set time."

She nodded, unsure if she could actually speak coherently.

"I vant zhis to be perfect for you," he admitted.

"You're well good so far," her nails started digging into his back, "v_ery_ well."

It wasn't as painful as she thought it would be (but it still hurt), Hans was very patient, kissing and touching her everywhere to try and take her mind off it. It worked; towards to end it didn't hurt at all. Unfortunately, he'd been right about it being over quickly, not embarrassingly so, but quicker than he would have liked.

They just stared at each other afterwards, taking in the moment, panting deeply as the sweat started to cool on their skin.

He kissed her softly before excusing himself and going to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. Seras couldn't stop herself from smiling as she snuggled under the blankets.

Hans returned and curled against her, nuzzling her hair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little sore," she said, "but in a good way, I think."

The German slipped his hand under the blanket and trailed his fingertips over her thigh.

"What are you-" one rough finger circled her clit, "… oh."

"I'm making it up to you," he whispered into her ear, kissing the soft skin underneath.

"That's… sweet," she breathed, starting to rock against his hand.

* * *

Hans walked down Woodbury's main road without his crutch for the first time; it was still fairly early so there weren't many other people out which suited him perfectly. Seras was still in their room, fast asleep. He envied her ability to go back to sleeping in; he still had trouble sleeping through the night.

Now that his knee was healed, they had to decide whether or not to stay in the town and Hans honestly couldn't think of a good reason to leave, but he did not want to stay.

It was a gut feeling, an instinct he couldn't explain that kept telling him to get the hell out. His instincts had kept him and Seras alive so far, but they were safe and protected here, he couldn't put both of them in constant, life threatening danger just because of a feeling.

Could he?

"_Good morning, Captain_."

The fat little man approached him, smiling.

"_Good morning, Major_," he replied politely.

"_Lovely weather, isn't it?_"

It was cloudy with a slight wind, but for England it wasn't bad.

"Hmm."

The Major just kept smiling, it was a little unnerving.

"_Not much of a talker, are you_?" Hans shook his head, "_no matter_."

He looked around, "_Miss Victoria isn't with you this morning_?"

Hans shook his head again.

"_Good, I've been hoping to speak to you privately. Would you mind stepping into my office?_"

Hans stared at him, trying to figure out what he wanted, but it was very hard to get a read on the man, "o_f course._"

"_Excellent_," he clasped his hands together. "_If you'll follow me_…"

* * *

"_Would_ _you like some tea_?" The Major asked, holding up a white teapot.

"_No, thank you_."

They were sitting in a garden, surrounded by deep green leaves and dozens of different coloured flowers. Hans took a few seconds to appreciate the smells; it was something he hadn't had a chance to enjoy for a long time.

"_It_ _took me awhile, but I finally understand why the English love their tea so much_," The Major said, sitting back in his wicker chair. "_Once you get it right, there's nothing better_."

He took a long sip from his cup, sighing contently. "_I notice you and Miss Victoria haven't committed_ _to staying in Woodbury_."

"_We're still discussing it_."

"_I won't ask why you don't want to stay, I'm sure you have good reasons,_" Hans wouldn't call them _good_ reasons, "_and instead say that we need you here, Captain_."

Hans looked at him curiously, silently urging him to continue.

"_I call my people soldiers, but they aren't, they lack discipline and organization. I've tried, but the chaos out there… it reflects back on them_."

"_And you think I can change that?_"

"_Yes I do. You're a soldier, and a very good one_."

"_What make you think that?_"

"_You're KSK, impressive enough on its own, but you made Captain in less than ten years, that speaks volumes_."

Well, he had Hans there. "_What do you want from me?_"

"_I want you to turn my people into soldiers. Teach them; train them to fight against anything that attacks us_."

"_You want me to help you build an army_."

"_Yes_."

"_It's not that simple… some people aren't cut out for it_," he said to stall as his mind tried to process.

"_I'm not saying they have to be as good as you, just good enough. And if you feel they aren't the soldier type, they can be reassigned_."

"… _And I'd lead them?"_

"_You'd be second in command after myself."_

Hans thought about it, he'd never been a great leader, better at following orders than giving them. When he'd first gotten his own squad, he'd been awkward, constantly second guessing himself. But he'd improved, gotten more confident and earned his men's respect.

But an entire town of what was basically civilians? It sounded impossible.

Then again, not much more than a year ago the dead coming back to life was considered impossible.

"_I need to think about this_."

"_Of course, take your time_."

* * *

It was about 2am when Seras stirred, nothing in particular had woken her, it was just hard to sleep through the night these days. The first thing she became aware of, after remembering where she was, was that the other side of the bed was vacant.

"Hans?"

"Over here," he said from somewhere in the dark room.

She picked up the torch from the bedside table and switched it on, pointing the light to where his voice had come from, and then pointing it away when his hand went up to shield his eyes.

"Sorry," as her eyes adjusted she saw him sitting in the room's lone chair, turned towards her. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Nein, zhat's creepy," he replied.

"Then what…" it took her sleepy brain a second to catch up. "You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

"Not again, still."

"Come here," she sighed, patting the cold spot where he had been before.

"Are you happy here?" Hans asked as he slipped back under the blankets.

"I'm happy with you," she said, relaxing as his arms wrapped around her.

It was too dark to see the small but glad smile her words made. He kissed the top of her head, "do you vant to stay?"

"What I want doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

Seras knew that Hans would base his decision almost entirely on what she wanted, that was a lot of pressure and it annoyed the hell out her.

"Don't do that," she growled, sitting up and staring down at him. "Don't put this all on me."

His eyes went wide; it had been a long time since she'd used that tone with him.

"I'm sorry," he touched her shoulder tenderly, relieved when she didn't push him away, "I just don't know vhat to do."

"I trust your instincts, we'd be dead a hundred times over if you ignored them and if you think something's off about these people, there probably is."

He could feel a 'but' coming…

"But," there we go, "a place like Woodbury is what we've been searching for all this time, I don't think we can just leave without giving it a real chance."

He nodded, "thank you."

"Whatever you decided, I'll support you," she promised, taking his hand in hers.

"I know," somehow he found her easily in the dark and pulled her against him, burying his face in her neck.

* * *

The Major blew softy at the burning steam rising from the cup before taking a sip and wincing; still too hot.

Oh well, he would just have to wait a little longer.

He sat the cup and plate down on the table next to him and leaned back into his chair, crossing his legs lazily as he admired his collection.

The biters that The Captain had leashed had only recently been added so he was still a bit fixated on them, but he tried to spend an even amount of time on each one.

Nine severed heads floating in water stared back at him with dead, rotting eyes, each in their own little case as he stared at them without purpose. Every now and then he swore they would twitch, still clinging to what little life they had left.

The sound of the tank filters wasn't noticeable over the record player next to him, but he could still hear chains rattling.

He frowned and glanced at the figure in the corner, completely encased by bandages and struggling weakly and uselessly against her restraints.

After all this was over she would thank, things would go back to normal and they could forget all this nonsense. But until then, she had to be restrained.

* * *

Seras had bite down hard on her lower lip so their neighbors wouldn't get an earful but a muffled scream still escaped while her entire body shuddered uncontrollably. She felt Hans grin during his last few erratic thrusts.

The German wanted to cheer; it was as if he was the first man to ever make his woman climax.

Seras smacked his shoulder softly, still panting under him; he just grinned again and kissed her.

"You're gorgeous," he breathed.

"Hmm," she said weakly, closing her eyes.

He chuckled and kissed her neck, nuzzling the skin affectionately, she squirmed as the light touches tickled her.

When he came back up he was serious again, "I think ve should stay."

She cupped his jaw and nodded, "then we'll stay."

* * *

_The End, there will be no third chapter._

Aufheitern mein Junge, du bist unter Freunden und Landsleuten hier. Wie lange waren Sie mit dem Militär? - Cheer up my boy, you're among friends and countrymen here. How long were you with the military?


	22. ShrineJapan

Summary: The story of a miko and a swordsman in feudal Japan. Pictures requested by Snowalice.

Rating: T

Picture links (h*t*t*p*:*/*/):

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Seras-Hans-and-Ceras-Shrine-123495704

lsayaku. deviantart art/ Hans-x-Seras-Japan-101419405

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku, The Captain belongs to Seras and vice versa.

AN1: The artwork features a charater called Ceras from a deviantart series called _Penwood _by headshotmaster, but the Seras/Ceras thing kept confusing me, so I changed her name to Sarah here.

AN2: I did some reserch on Japan for this, but I'm sure I still got a lot of stuff wrong, forgive me.

AN3: I got a new job, so I'm not sure how frequently these are going to be coming out (and the next one is going to be really frickin' long), but I have no intention of stopping anytime soon :)

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted.

* * *

Seras smiled as the spring wind blew some cherry blossom petals past her. When she was young she wished that they would bloom all year round, but her sister pointed out that because they only bloomed once a year it made it more special when they did. If they were around all year long, they would be boring.

The miko sighed and forced herself to go back to sweeping the steps of the shrine, ignoring the chatter coming from inside the village.

It was probably that monk starting trouble again; ranting about the wolf demon that he claimed lived in the woods. If he wasn't the only person who had ever seen it, the stories might have been believable.

As she swept away the last of the leaves, she saw something in the corner of her eye near the trees that surrounding the shrine, it was a large white dog, staring at her.

At least she hoped it was a dog, honestly it looked more like a wolf, her only comfort was that wolves didn't come near the village.

"Hello," she said nervously, "are you friendly?"

The animal huffed before turning around and disappearing into the trees, the rising noise coming from the village must have scared it.

"That was strange," she muttered.

"Who are you talking to? A voice behind her asked.

"Oh, um…" She did not want her sister to know she was talking to a dog, "just myself."

Sarah shook her head at her twin's foolishness.

The pair were almost identical apart from their hair and eye colour, Sarah had black hair and her eyes were a darker blue than her younger sister's. She also claimed to be an inch taller, but Seras didn't believe her.

"Did you finish making your arrows last night?"

"Yes," Seras said, going back to her sweeping.

"Do you want to practice now or wait until…"

There was a loud roar from the village, it sounded like people shouting in agreement.

"What's happening down there?" Seras asked.

Her sister shrugged, "let's find out."

* * *

It looked like a little over a hundred people, the entire village, had gathered in the town square. Children were clinging to their mothers, men were clutching whatever they had found to use as weapons and everyone looked angry.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as they approached the edge of the mob.

"There was a bull ripped to shreds," the man explained, "almost nothing was left."

The people around them went quiet as the Mayor came out onto the porch of his house to deal with this problem, Seras could barely see him through the crowd and moved around them to try and get a better view.

"I have spoken with the council and we have agreed that until we find out what is responsible, there will be a curfew. One hour after sunset, you should be inside your house and stay there until sunrise."

There were no objections.

Seras stood on the very tips of her toes trying to see, after a few seconds she lost her balance and bumped into the tall man standing next to her.

"Sorry," she said.

The man glanced at her and nodded politely, his head was half-way back to the mayor when it shot back to her.

"Hello," she said bashfully, normally she'd be annoyed at his staring, but she was staring at him too.

"We also need volunteers to keep watch," the Mayor continued. "See me afterwards if you're interested."

Some men were already stepping forward, eager to prove their bravery.

"You fools!" A familiar voice at front yelled, "you'll all be killed!"

Several people groaned as the Monk pushed his way forward and stood between them and the Mayor.

"This is the work of the Wolf Demon!"

"There was no evidence of a demon," the Mayor said, to the Monk and the crowd. "Or even a wolf."

"If you try to fight it, you will die!" The Monk continued, ignoring him.

"That is all," the Mayor said loudly, doing the same.

As the crowd began to disperse, Seras turned her full attention to the handsome stranger. He was very tall with white hair and golden-yellow eyes, dressed in a black hakama over a white kimono.

And his hand was resting on a long katana tucked into his belt.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you passing through?"

"Hans," the local sword teacher, Master Ichirō called, walking quickly towards them, "there you are. Good morning Miss Victoria," he bowed politely to the girl.

"I see you've met Mr. Gunsche."

"Sort of," she said.

Her sister walked up to them, eyeing the stranger warily as she and Master Ichirō greeted each other. "Who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is one of my old students, Hans Gunsche," he explained. "He's going to take over the dojo when I retire next month."

Seras was (secretly) thrilled that Hans was going to be living in the village.

"You picked a great time to visit," Sarah said dryly, glancing at the crowd of men volunteering to hunt whatever had killed the bull.

"Whatever's out there can't be as bad as what people imagine is out there," the Master dismissed. "Now if you'll excuse us, Hans and I have business to attend to."

Sarah watched her sister and Hans smile at each other before the men left, an amused, teasing grin spreading across her face.

"What?" Seras asked when she finally looked away from the newcomer.

"Nothing," Sarah lied, glancing at Hans. "He's handsome."

"He is, isn't he," she admitted with a blush.

* * *

A little later, the sisters were outside their temple practicing archery with homemade arrows, bows and targets. There wasn't a decent fletcher for miles and they found it easier to just make their own equipment.

They had been training since they were children, taught by the temple's former head miko.

Seras paused as she remembered her late mentor.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing," she said, loosing an arrow and hitting the middle circle.

"Nice shot," a deep voice complimented.

The pair turned around and saw Hans Gunsche watching them.

"Thank you," Seras said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sarah asked.

"A few seconds," he replied.

"And what are you doing here?" Seras shot her sister an unhappy look at her rude tone.

"I came to see you," he said to the younger woman.

"Oh?" Seras felt that damn blush on her cheeks again.

"We weren't properly introduced earlier," he bowed, "my name is Hans."

She bowed back, "I'm Seras, and this is my sister Sarah."

The older girl bowed begrudgingly, "you just came here for a name?"

"No," he barely took his yellow eyes off Seras when he answered her. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Seras opened her mouth to say yes, but stopped herself and looked to her sister, hoping for her approval.

Sarah sighed and shot a warning glare at Hans, "don't be gone long."

"We won't," he promised.

The Victoria sisters had gotten their fair share of male attention over the years but this was the first time Seras had ever returned the interest. This stranger had waltzed in and taken her sister away and Sarah had no idea how to handle it.

"Sorry about her," Seras said once they were out of earshot, "she's a little overprotective."

"It's fine," he dismissed, "I'm the same way with my sisters."

Seras could only imagine the terror inflicted by the tall, sword carrying man.

"Is it just the two of you at the temple?" He asked.

She nodded, "since the head miko died last year."

He didn't miss the grief in her voice, "you were close?"

"Our parents died when we were little, Sakura raised us."

"That was very noble of her," he wisely decided to change the subject. "Do you think that monk is right?"

"No, it was probably just another animal."

"You don't believe in demons?"

"I do, but if it had been a demon we'd have more than one dead bull."

That got an amused smile from him.

"Do _you_ believe in demons?" She asked.

He nodded, wanting to tell her that he believed in them because he'd seen them, but kept quiet. No one ever believed him and he didn't want her to think he was crazy.

"Where are you moving from?"

"Nagoya."

"That's a big city; you'll probably be bored here."

"I could use some boredom."

"May I ask what you mean by that?"

"I was involved the Millennium rebellion," he left out which side he served with. He felt guilty about it though, and swore to himself he would tell her if their relationship progressed.

"Oh," she said, unsure if she should ask him about it.

News about the war between the Millennium House and the rebels was scarce in her village, but what she had heard wasn't pleasant.

"I'm… not proud of some of the things I did," he didn't want to completely lie to her.

"When do you think you'll open the dojo?" She asked, changing the subject for him

"Hopefully I won't have to close it all; I'll just start when Sensei leaves."

"Would you… would you accept me as a student?"

"Of course, why aren't you a student now?"

"Master Ichirō doesn't teach women."

Hans rolled his eyes and shook his head at his teacher's pig-headed stubbornness, "he's… stuck in his ways. It'll be different with me."

He wandered away slightly and picked a long piece of branch off the ground, "we can start now if you want."

She looked at the stick, then at him, wondering if he was being serious.

"You've waited long enough already."

Tentatively, she took the other end of the branch.

"Don't grab it by the blade," he scolded.

She glared at him half-seriously and he chuckled at it, "show me how you would hold it."

The miko tried to imitate how she'd seen others hold a katana as Hans stood beside her and watched.

"Not bad," he said, adjusting her hand position, "but the meat of your hand's need to be behind the hilt."

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, goosebumps trailing up her arms when his rough fingers touched her.

* * *

Sarah glanced at her sister and caught her staring at the path again, waiting. Hans had gone back to Nagoya for a few days and was due back that afternoon, Seras missed him terribly.

The swordsman had become a prominent figure in their lives quickly; he and Seras saw each other every day and she usually brought him home for dinner. He made her sister happy so Sarah didn't dislike Hans anymore, but she didn't like him quite yet.

"I saw that white dog hanging around again," Sarah said.

Seras froze.

"Are you still feeding it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Seras looked at the ground guiltily and her sister groaned.

"You can't keep it," she reminded her.

"I know," Seras said sadly, "I just can't stand to see her go hungry."

Sometime ago she had decided the dog was female, it was just so pretty.

Sarah knew there wasn't much she could do to stop her, she was genuinely afraid it was just a matter of time until they had a pet.

Seras' face suddenly lit up and without looking behind her, Sarah knew Hans had returned.

The blonde miko met him on the path; his arms went around her waist and lifted her off the ground, holding her tightly for a few seconds before putting her down.

Admittedly, seeing her little sister so happy as the swordsman embraced her made Sarah smile, but she was glad they didn't notice it.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"A little," she teased, running her hand up his jaw and through his hair.

"Have you been training?"

"Yes," she sighed in half-serious annoyance.

"Good," he glanced behind her and saw Sarah watching them closely.

Sarah might not hate the man anymore, but she still wasn't sure if he could be trusted.

* * *

Later, after dinner, the three of them sat around the chabudai and drank tea, discussing what had happened around the village while Hans was gone.

"There was another cow," Seras told him, "and the farmer's door was scratched up, like something was trying to get inside."

"People are starting to freak out," Sarah added, "no one goes out after dark anymore."

Hans frowned; glad he came back when he did.

"And that crazy Monk isn't helping," she muttered into her cup.

Deciding they needed cheering up, Hans placed two small boxes wrapped in cloth on the table.

"I got you both gifts."

They both thanked him graciously, Sarah examined her gift closely while Seras touched Hans' chin affectionately, and blushed at the tender smile she got in return.

"Well, now I can't wait for you to leave so we can open them*," Sarah said, winking at him so he knew she was only teasing.

"I should be going actually," it was long past sunset and he imagined that the curfew rules had only gotten more severe in his absence.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the lovey-dovey looks Hans and Seras made as they said goodbye, the swordsman kissed the top of her head and nuzzled into her hair as she leaned against his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she saw him out.

"Bright and early," he teased; he enjoyed making his students wake up early for training.

Sarah ignored the wistful expression on her sister's face and put away the dishes, when she came back Seras was sitting at the table again, fiddling with her gift.

"What do you think's in there?"

There was a knock at the front door; they looked at each other, hoping for an explanation about who was there. They knew it wasn't Hans, he had a specific knock, but who else would be visiting at this time of night?

"Who is it?" Sarah asked through the door.

"It's Mrs. Saito," a woman said softly, "can I come in?"

"Of course," she opened the door, "is everything alri-"

The fist came out of the darkness too fast for her to do anything about it, her head snapped back and she stumbled to the floor as people barged into their home.

"Seras!" She screamed to warn her sister as one of them grabbed her.

Seras came around the corner to see five masked intruders, two pulling her sister outside and two more heading straight for her.

She backed away frantically, hands reaching around for anything that could be used as a weapon. As one of them seized her arm, she found a fruit bowl and smacked him across the face with it.

It stopped him just fine, but the other invader caught her and started dragging her outside. She kicked and struggled so much that the one she had hit needed to hold her by the legs while they both carried her.

They were in the woods when they finally stopped, binding her legs and wrists together and stuffing a rag into her mouth before gently placing her on the ground.

"What about Sarah?" One asked, Seras recognized the voice as Mr. Saito's.

"She won't be waking up anytime soon, but I tied her up, just in case," Mr. Yamada said.

They looked down at the innocent girl they had just kidnapped, the full gravity of their actions finally starting to hit them.

"We're sorry about this," Mr. Takahashi said sincerely, "but we don't have a choice."

If she could talk, Seras would have said _that doesn't make me feel any better._

"This has happened before," Mrs. Takahashi explained, "in other villages. It starts with livestock and then it moves up to people, children… We have to protect our families."

Seras made a sound that they guessed meant _what does?_

"The Wolf Demon."

Whether a demon was waiting for her or not made no difference, Seras struggled and fought the entire way. Her captures stayed completely silent as they took her further into the woods until they arrived at an old, miniature shrine and tied her to it. As they walked away, each of them looked back at her, wondering if what they were doing was forgivable.

As soon as they were out of sight Seras started pulling at the ropes and wriggling her wrists, trying to get loose. The full moon was the only source of light and she was grateful for it, if she'd been alone in the darkness, she probably would have panicked.

She used the shrine to push the cloth down her face until it pooled at the base of her neck and debated calling for help, but she wasn't sure who would hear her and whether or not she wanted them to hear her.

There was a sharp corner on the stone shrine, she was slowly scratching through the ropes on her wrists when she was sure she heard something.

"Hello?" She said, unsure if she should be calling out to whatever was out there.

"Good evening," a male voice replied, it took her a few seconds to place it as he came out into the clearing.

The Monk.

"What are you doing here?" She had a horrible feeling he wasn't there to help her.

"I'm here for you," that feeling started to physically hurt.

"You're not worried about the Wolf Demon?" She managed to keep her voice steady, determined not to show any fear.

He laughed, "it's amazing what people believe when they're frightened enough. You'd be surprised at easily I keep pulling this off."

"Pulled what off?" She asked, trying to stall him as she continued carefully tugging at her bindings.

He laughed cruelly, thinking her stupid for not figuring it out. "I show up, kill a couple of animals, maybe a stray kid, then start preaching about 'a demon coming for them in the night' and they start panicking, asking me what they need to do to stay safe and I tell them, 'the only way to appease the demon is a sacrifice.' And they believe it."

The darkness had turned into an advantage; he was so busy gloating that couldn't see that she was trying to escape the bindings.

"Sometimes a girl volunteers and sometimes, like tonight, they have to be forced. Personally, I prefer when they have to be forced, you can practically smell how scared they are."

"You can't get away with this forever," she said, feeling the ropes starting to loosen.

"Maybe," he admitted, "but I'm very careful, I don't do it very often and I never visit the same area twice."

The ropes were not going to get any looser, she couldn't escape them.

"You're a coward," she growled, "if you were a real man, you'd untie me and fight me yourself."

Excitement gleamed in his eyes, "tempting… very tempting… I do like it when they put up a fight."

He pulled a knife out of his robe, "not today, who knows what that giant brute's been teaching you."

Seras wanted to tell him that Sarah and Hans would go after the villagers who invaded their house and figure out what the Monk had done, but she kept quiet, not wanting to put her sister in danger.

Before he could take another step towards her, a vicious snarl came from the bushes.

It was the white dog that had been hanging around the shrine, its yellow eyes shining eerily in the moonlight.

'_I've been looking for you,' _they both heard the voice in their heads, genderlessbut intimidating, with a growl to it.

The animal grew bigger with every step as it moved forward slowly, until a white wolf the size of a horse stood between them.

At this point, Seras started tearing at the ropes with her teeth to try and get free.

'_Be calm, girl. I have no reason to hurt you,' _it stopped growling and looked back at her. It would be so easy to doubt the creature, but Seras found herself unable to, she trusted it.

'_But you…'_ It turned back to the Monk, lip curling up to bare long, sharp teeth again. _'You murder innocent women, a despicable enough act on its own, and then blame it on my kin? Were you stupid enough to think there would be no punishment?' _

The Monk lost all the colour in his face and his hands were shaking violently; he could smell the rotten flesh on the beast's breath as it approached him. He wondered if this was how the women had felt right before he killed them.

'_Run,'_ the Wolf Demon commanded.

He obeyed.

Alone and forgotten, Seras didn't even have time to fully process what had happened when a deep voice called out to her.

"Hans?" She replied.

He came out from the bushes quickly, sheathing his katana and staring at where the Wolf Demon had disappeared.

"Are you hurt?" He cupped her face softly, inspecting her for any damage.

"I'm fine," she promised.

His heart finally calmed down and he let out a relieved breath as he sliced through her ties with his tanto.

"Did you…" She looked back and forth between him and where the Wolf Demon had disappeared. "Did you see it?"

He nodded and helped her up, "let's leave before it comes back."

"I don't think it'll hurt us," she said.

"I don't want to find out," he replied, taking her hand and leading her away.

Sarah was waiting for them outside the house, nose swollen and bloodied and the worst headache of her life, but the second she saw her sister she ran towards her, ignoring the sharp, throbbing pain in her skull.

They didn't say anything, they didn't need to; they just held each other and took comfort knowing that the other was alright.

The elder miko looked at Hans over her sister's shoulder and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

He only nodded in reply.

"We should go inside," Seras said. "You're not going to believe this…"

* * *

Hans sat in the hallway by the bedroom door, leaning against the wall as he slept, his katana propped against his shoulder. The sisters agreed to let stay the night, just in case they were attacked again, but it would have been very inappropriate for him to sleep in the same room as either of them.

It was after midnight when he was roused by a voice calling to him, eyes shooting open and hand instantly going to the hilt of his sword. There was no danger; it was just how he had been trained to wake up.

He poked his head into Seras' room; both the sister's safe and sleeping soundly. He sighed as he reluctantly left them, whatever this was, it had better be important.

It was warm outside as he stood by the cherry blossom tree, examining it while he waited. He didn't hear footsteps or breathing, he only saw white in the corner of his eye for a split second before the Wolf Demon was at his side.

'_Is she alright?' _The neutral voice from earlier was replaced by a firm, but feminine one.

"A little bruised, but otherwise fine. And the Monk?" He almost spat the name.

'_Died slowly, begging and screaming like a coward.'_

"Good," he didn't bother masking his hatred.

She glanced at him, wondering what would have happened if Hans had gotten there first. _'I should have killed him sooner, I'm sorry.'_

"You needed to be sure you killed the right man."

Sure, he was calm now, but if Seras had been hurt anymore the wolf doubted he would still be so understanding.

'_It's best I leave now._'

He nodded sadly, accepting it, but not happy about it.

"I'll miss you," he wrapped his arms around the beast's neck, burying himself in its snow white fur.

She rested her head over his shoulder, whining softly. '_Write to your mother more, she worries about you.'_

He smiled at his mother's over protectiveness, "I wonder where she gets that from?"

'_Remember yourself, pup,'_ she warned teasingly, nipping at his arm softly. _'And be good to Seras. I want some great-grandchildren.'_

He rolled his eyes, ever since he met Seras, great-grandchildren was the only thing the old woman talked about.

Gold eyes flicked towards the house, _'I think she's looking for you.'_

He turned around for a second, "I-"

But his grandmother had already disappeared.

After going back into the house, Hans made sure to make noise so he didn't accidently sneak up on her.

"Seras?" He said when found her in the hallway. "Are you alright?"

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Where were you?"

"Patrolling," every time he lied to her felt like a punch to the stomach. He looked forward to the day he could tell her everything.

"We could sit down for a while," she offered.

They went to the dining room, as they sat against the wall, Hans took her hand and entwined their fingers while Seras rested her head on his shoulder,

"Who broke into the house?" He asked.

"What are you going to do to them if I tell you?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Seras was not so naïve that she didn't know what Hans was offering, "they were scared and he took advantage of that, they don't deserve to die because of it."

He nodded; glad she was a much more forgiving person than he was.

"We'll report them to the mayor and see how things go from there."

"As you wish," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She relaxed against him as ran his free hand over her scalp and through her hair softly.

"I… I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Don't apologize," he smiled briefly at her unnecessary guilt, "just don't do it again, it was…"

He felt sick to his stomach; he felt cold but he couldn't stop sweating or calm his heartbeat, he had never felt more out of control in his life.

"Don't do it again," he finished, wishing he didn't sound like he was begging.

"I'll try," she kissed his shoulder and buried her head in it.

He rested his chin on her, closing his eyes as he took in her scent, assuring himself that she was here, that she was safe.

"Seras?" He said after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She lifted her head out of his shoulder, unintentionally bringing their faces so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

Not trusting herself to say anything intelligible, she nodded, shivering with anticipation when his rough hand cupped her face gently.

It started small, he pressed his lips to hers lightly and held them there for a few seconds but it was enough to make her head spin, luckily Hans was holding her steady.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as he paused to regain control of himself before he did it again.

Seras slid her hand up his arm to rest on his bicep, growing more confident, she pursed her lips back against his, sighing softly.

He pulled away again, knowing they had to stop there. He managed to repress the growl brewing in his throat. One day, he wouldn't have to hide himself from her, but not today.

Seras almost giggled as he trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth, along her jaw line and up to her ear.

"We may have opened the floodgates," he breathed, nuzzling her soft neck.

"I don't mind," she said, he could feel the heat coming from her cheeks.

A long howl sounded in the distance, neither of them heard it over their own heats pounding.

* * *

*In case you were wondering, in Japan, apparently it's impolite to open a gift in front of the person who gave it to you.


	23. Captain Hans and Young Seras

Summary: She was born in the dark, just like him. But she would not be like him; she would have someone protecting her. Plot inspired by The Dark Knight Rises and suggested by Max000

Rating: High T – M for violence and implied rape.

Picture links (h*t*t*p*:*/*/): lsayaku. deviantart gallery/ ?offset=24#/ art/ Captain-Hans-and-Young-Seras-117239414?_sid=4f3def12

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku, The Captain belongs to Seras and vice versa.

**WARNING: Spoilers for The Dark Knight Rises**. Though if you haven't seen it by now, you probably don't care too much about that.

Some time ago **Max000** suggested the Bane/Talia back story for one of the chapters, I loved the idea and this is the result.

So big thanks to Max, I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

From the bottom of the giant well, Hans watched as the last rays of light vanished over the mouth of The Pit. The prison instantly became colder and some men scurried back to their cells, wrapping themselves in the thin cloths they used as blankets.

Hans barely felt it and continued chewing on the bruised apple until the core was picked clean. He threw the scrap behind him and a skinny man came crawling out into the open, hoping there was something left. Another man shot out of the shadows with a stone in his hand, he smashed the smaller man's skull and snatched the apple core from his hand, running off with his prize.

He decided to go back to his own cell where it was slightly safer.

He passed Walter, an older, but still impressive fighter who had secured himself a large cell that still locked the day after arriving in The Pit. The old man wasn't a newcomer anymore, but still hadn't been there long. The top floor was warmer but only the newer or weaker prisoners inhabited the cells up there, the longer you stayed in The Pit the lower you sank.

It was hard to see in the dim light, but something was definitely happening in the cage. Hans snuck closer to it, being careful not to make any noise even though he had mastered moving silently.

Sticking to the wall, where the shadows were darkest, he never took his eyes off them so his eyes could catch every detail.

There was a stranger sitting on a cot inside, leaning back against the bars and gripping onto one tightly with while the other hand clutched his stomach. Walter came back with a bowl of water and a cloth, he dipped it in the bowl and dabbed it over his friend's face.

Still edging closer, Hans noticed that the newcomer was breathing heavily and rapidly, his face scrunched up in pain.

Hans watched, trying to figure out what was wrong. He gave up a moment later and went back to his cell, hoping he would be able to sleep.

Cell 4-9 had been his room for as long as he could remember, he could kill another prisoner with a better one and take it if he wanted, but then he would have to worry about someone trying to take it from him.

Since he was more vulnerable lying down, he sat in the corner and wrapped his tattered, dirty blanket around himself. He needed to keep his eyes out for a better one and steal it.

It was a horrible existence, not even fit to be called a life, but it was all he knew.

* * *

He woke around dawn, the cold in the air starting to slink away as the sunlight crept back into The Pit.

Their weekly rations were due, if they did arrive today he was awake early enough to beat the rush. If the food was meant to be shared, the prisoners didn't care; they fought to the death to get as much as they could for themselves. Those who lost starved to death.

The drop point was at the bottom of the gaping hole in the earth that was the only source of light and the only way in or out of the prison. Three other men were waiting when he arrived, all older and more experienced than him, but still backed away cautiously. Hans had earned a reputation over the years; he killed anyone who got too close.

It was the only reason he had survived past childhood.

Hans passed time by watching his breath turn into fog, when it got too warm for that he just sat and waited, occasionally playing with the lapel of his coat.

He loved that coat, it was heavy but kept him warm and he carried it easily now. More than ten men had been fighting over it and he was the only one left standing at the end.

It was hard to tell time without clocks, but eventually enough passed that the men realized the food wasn't coming that day and started leaving.

He glanced up at the cell he had investigated the night before, curiosity brewing in him. It was still dark enough to sneak by and look without being caught.

The stranger was looking a lot better, exhausted but no longer in pain and holding something in his arms wrapped in a blanket. He looked down at it with an expression Hans had never seen before… it was soft, serene.

Then the bundle moved.

Hans stepped back, unsure what the hell he was seeing.

There was a tiny, weak cry from within the blanket and the stranger ran his fingers over it gently.

_No_…

His first thought was that it was impossible, but he disregarded that thought immediately. He had born here, it was possible. He stepped right up to the bars, not caring if he was seen anymore, he had to know.

Of course, the stranger heard him and clutched the bundle to his chest protectively, a strange thing to see in The Pit.

He was so hypnotized that he didn't see Walter approaching; the older man grabbed him by the lapel and pulled him against the bars roughly.

"A baby…" Hans said quietly.

The stranger came up behind Walter, and Hans finally saw his face.

Or rather, _her_ face.

She wasn't much older than him, early twenties at most. Mistaking her for a man was understandable; she had hard, stern features and wore clothes that hid a feminine figure. The only give away was her long, light blonde hair; if it had been cut short the distinction might have been impossible.

He went pale, there had never been a woman in The Pit before, but the other prisoners often talked about what they would do with one and it wasn't something Hans wanted to see.

"Yes," Walter said.

A baby… born in the dark, just like Hans.

Walter had grabbed him with the intention of killing him, but this was Hans; the old man couldn't have killed him if he had a machete and Hans' hands were tied behind his back. It didn't matter anyway, once the baby started crying every man in the prison would know.

But maybe, he could reason with the boy.

"The prisoners… when they find out her and the baby they'll-"

"I know what they'll do," Hans snarled.

His father had looked after him for a while, then he just… lost interest and Hans was left to fend for himself, hours later he was forced to kill for the first time. Every minute of every day had been a fight to survive; it wasn't until his intimidating growth spurt that they started to back off.

The mother relaxed her hold on the bundle enough for Hans to finally see the baby.

It was so small, he felt like it would break if he touched it (not that the mother would let him). Its hair was fair like the mother's and its skin was pink and soft looking.

It was beautiful.

Hans shook his head, "no."

"'No' what?" The mother asked.

"They won't get this one."

* * *

Unfortunately, it was just a matter of time until the prisoners found out. A few hours later the baby started crying and they started flocking to the sound.

Whether they were in shock or they were just slow to figure it, he didn't know, but they stared at the people in the cage for a long time before moving.

Hans watched them closely, hand tightening around the metal bar hidden up his sleeve. The mother ignored them and focused on soothing her baby.

Most of the prisoners were smart enough to realize they couldn't get into the cage with brute force and they would only hurt themselves trying. One was not so smart and started shaking the cage door violently, swearing when it wouldn't budge.

The idiot never even knew Hans was there; the blow to the head killed him instantly.

Hans turned back to the gawkers, giving them the cold, hard stare he was famous for.

"I will kill anyone and _everyone_ who tries to get in there," he warned.

Some of them back away, the rest left entirely.

He stayed by the cage, realizing it was unlikely that he would ever stray from it again. Oh well, it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

A moment later, over the high pitched, ear splitting cries, Hans heard something he'd never heard before.

The mother was speaking strangely, her voice soft and soothing. Her baby must have agreed because its cries grew quieter before stopping completely.

She looked up and saw Hans staring at her, she would have told him off but then she saw the expression on his face. His dark blue eyes were wide and confused, but he had a look of awe.

"What was that?" He breathed.

She almost didn't hear him, "I was just singing."

"I've never heard singing like that."

He rarely heard singing at all; only the new prisoners sung, at least until The Pit sucked the last shreds of hope and happiness from them.

The woman looked at him through her glasses, he looked back, trying to figure out what she was thinking but her face was unreadable.

"What's your name?"

"Hans."

"How long have you been here, Hans?"

"I was born here," he glanced at the baby.

Her eyes flashed, "is your mother in here too?"

"She never set foot in this place."

"Then how?"

"My father committed terrible, unforgivable crimes," there was no point in hiding the truth from her. "They feared his son would be the same."

"That's terrible."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what he did."

She bounced the little one gently, "what was it like, growing up in a place like this?"

He shrugged, "I have nothing to compare it to."

That was clearly not the answer she had been looking for.

"It's not so bad, once he learns how to defend himself…"

She tried to hide it but he saw the sudden fear in the mother's eyes. She didn't have to say a word for him to figure it out.

The baby was a girl.

* * *

Seras peered through the bars with the intent curiosity that only a child possessed. She watched as a group of prisoners gathered around a man who was tying a rope around his waist, chanting as he climbed onto a platform sticking out of the stone.

"Will he do it?" She asked.

On the other side of the bars, Hans shook his head. No one had ever escaped The Pit; he honestly didn't know if it was even possible.

"Did you ever try?" She suddenly wondered.

He shook his head again.

"Why?"

"Where would I go if I got out?" He had almost no knowledge of the outside world, no family, he didn't even know his mother's name or if she was even alive.

She looked at him with big, bright blue innocent eyes, "wherever you want."

He almost laughed at that, instead he just smiled.

Behind them, her mother cleared her throat loudly, tapping on the sheet of paper in her lap. Seras sighed and went back to her lesson.

"What's this word?" She pointed at it with a pencil.

Seras' tiny brow furrowed in concentration as she sounded out the letters, the mother could see Hans mouthing along with her.

Outside, the chanting grew louder.

"Tomorrow?" The girl said.

"Good," she ran her hand over her daughter's fair, short cropped hair.

Seras smiled proudly.

The chanting reached its climax as the prisoner reached a gap between ledges that he needed to jump across, it was this part of the climb that no man had ever beaten. It was the reason they wore the rope, otherwise the fall would kill them.

Loud groans and cries of disappointment filled the prison, Hans turned to see the man who had attempted the climb dangling limply from the rope.

"Hans," Seras said nervously, pointing at a man walking towards their cell.

Hans immediately went to meet him, stopping him before he got too close to the women.

"Another failed escape," the Doktor said casually, it was a common sight to them, nothing special. "I remember zhe first time I tried-"

"Why are you here?" Hans asked coldly.

"The Major vould like a vord."

Hans didn't bother to ask what the Major wanted; it was an order, not an invitation and even if the Dok knew he wouldn't tell him.

* * *

The Major lived in the largest cell on the bottom layer, somehow he had stayed fat during his long imprisonment and was a pathetic fighter, but he surrounded himself with most vicious, savage men in The Pit. They hung on his every word, obeyed without question, no matter the order.

It was this influence over people that had gotten him locked up to begin with.

"Hans," he greeted cheerfully, smiling widely as he ushered the boy forward. "I svear, you get bigger every day. How are you?"

"What do you want?" Hans replied bluntly.

He sighed dramatically, "alvays in such a rush, I don't know vhy, ve have nothing but time down here."

The urge to punch him in his smug, fat face was so strong Hans felt his hand shake, but the men would have him killed for it.

If the Major sensed Hans' rage he gave no indication, he just sipped water from his porcelain teacup, trying to remember what real tea tasted like.

"How long do you think you can keep zhis up? Sitting outside zhat cage like a guard dog."

Hans didn't answer, he had a feeling the fat man didn't need him to.

"You've done vell so far, I'll admit zhat, but aren't you tired of it?"

"No."

The Major sighed as they stared at each other, Hans never blinking. The boy wouldn't budge; he knew that, he just wanted to give him a chance to save himself.

Sometimes he was too kind.

"Someone vill get to zhem eventually, even if zhey have to go through you. Protecting zhem vill get you killed."

Hans knew that, but he didn't care about what happened to him. Walter had berated him for that attitude; if either of them died the women would be vulnerable.

"I understand you've probably grown attached to zhem, so I von't ask for your help, I'm just asking you to step aside."

"I'd tell you to go to Hell, but…" Hans threw his hands up and gestured around them, almost smiling smugly, but not quite. "You always said this place was worse."

"I didn't know you paid such close attention to vhat I said."

"Only when I was young," he stood up. "Are we done?"

The Major nodded and watched the young man leave, frowning with disappointment as the Doktor returned to his side.

"Such a pity," his comrade said.

"I told you he vouldn't turn on zhem," he watched Hans climb up the stairs. "Vhere's Blitz?"

* * *

Hans settled back in his spot against the bars as Seras finished her reading lesson, thinking about what the Major had said. He knew he couldn't do this forever and he was probably going to die defending the women, but he had no intention of stopping. He didn't fear death; he feared what would happen to them when he and Walter were gone.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw three of the Major's followers loitering nearby, he stood up in case they were planning something and that seemed to set them off.

Hans punched the first one so hard he was unconscious when he hit the floor, the other two ran into him, grabbing his arms and trying to get him on the ground.

At least that's what he thought.

There was a sharp, hot pain between his ribs that spread through his entire back. He saw Walter run for the cage door to come help him.

"No," he tried to shout, but it didn't come out as loud as he meant.

But it was enough, Walter stopped.

They threw him away; as he stumbled forward he heard footsteps following him. He turned around, trying to figure out what had happened and the stone knife slid into his stomach.

A face half covered in tattoos sneered at him, "good morning, Runt."

The knife twisted and Hans' fell to the ground as his legs seized up from the pain. The large man stood over him, licking the blood off the crude blade.

It was one of the Major's more sadistic men; if he had sent Blitz, it meant he didn't just want Hans dead, he wanted him to suffer for standing against him, and to serve as a warning to everyone else in The Pit.

"Leave him alone!" Seras screamed, struggling against her mother's grip.

"Calm down, you'll get your turn, boy." He promised, shooting the child that unnerving grin he always seemed to be wearing.

But he was stupid for looking away from his enemy; Hans lunged forward, wrapping his long arms around Blitz's legs and lifting him off the ground. If he was going to die, he was taking this one with him.

Ignoring the shallow, but repetitive stabs to his back, Hans threw him against the metal hand-railing that lined edge of the floor, hoping to toss him over it, or snap him in half.

Instead he heard the bastard's skull crack open on the top bar.

Good enough.

While Blitz sat there, half unconscious and bleeding from the back of his head, Hans had a few seconds to decide how to kill him while he picked up the knife. He was slumped against the railings, head dangling limply over the bottom bar, eyes opening and closing heavily every few seconds.

Hans looked over at Seras and covered his eyes with his hand; she nodded and buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

Clutching the bleeding hole in his stomach, Hans casually walked up the rail, held onto it to keep himself steady and kicked Blitz in the face. There was a loud crack as his head bent back at an impossible angle and his spine snapped.

Hans lifted the body over the rail, gritting his teeth and trying to ignore the searing pain digging into his stomach, and tossed the body over like a bag of trash.

It started to get dark, which confused him since it was still morning.

* * *

It took him a moment to figure where he was and what had happened, he tried to get up right away, not wanting to be seen in a vulnerable position.

A hand gently pushed him back down, it was Walter. "You're safe in here, rest."

He touched the wound on his stomach and felt cloth; they had bandaged his wounds while he was unconscious. And he was in Seras and her mother's cell; the older woman had never allowed him inside before.

"Hans," a soft voice said.

"Little One," he rasped, trying to roll onto his back to speak to her. The pain reminded him that he had been stabbed there and he rolled back.

"Are you alright?" Seras asked, coming around.

"I'm fine," he said, glancing at Walter, who nodded reassuringly. "It's just hurts a little."

The five year-old sat down, her eyes wide with fear for her friend; she reached out and took his hand in hers, putting them in her lap.

"Are you still sleepy?"

"A bit," he admitted.

"You should sleep, I'll make sure no one hurts you," she said determinedly.

He gave her a rare, soft smile. If anyone had ever protected him, he didn't remember it. It was nice, he actually felt safe for the first time in his life.

* * *

When he woke up the only light in The Pit was from the fires they lit at night to keep themselves sane;

it was night outside. Hans tried hard to go back to sleep, while he was awake there was an awful, sharp pain in chest every time he took a breath.

After a moment he realized something was on his arm, he could hear tiny, soft snores and knew it was Seras. She was using his forearm as a pillow and still holding his hand like it was her lifeline.

Not that he could feel his hand very well; the blood flow there was limited right now.

"Hans?" He could very faintly make out the Mother in the dim light and grunted in reply.

It was too dark to see her frown at his lack of manners, but he still felt it.

"Yes?" He tried again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bad," he admitted. Since Seras was asleep he didn't feel the need to lie.

"Walter should be back soon, he went looking for something to ease your pain."

He grunted again, not caring if she thought it rude this time.

"You can't read, can you?" She asked.

"No one ever bothered to teach me."

"While you're recovering, I could teach you as well."

"There's no point, I'll never need it."

"And yet you want to know anyway."

He did, maybe he just wanted to feel normal, more like a human.

"We'll start tomorrow, get some rest."

And that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

The Major had been minding his own business, eating more than his fair share of rations, when the body of one of his Lieutenants dropped from the top level and splattered against the hard ground, drops of his blood spraying the Major's face.

He sighed and wiped his chin, wondering if he had overestimated Blitz or underestimated Hans. Perhaps both.

Either way, the boy was a lost cause, too far gone to be of any use to him.

Maybe he'd have better luck convincing the old man.

* * *

Seras watched her mother from across their cell, she was staring at the wall, lost in thought and she looked so sad that the girl couldn't take it.

She climbed into her mother's lap, bringing her back into reality.

"Tell me about father," Seras asked, knowing that would cheer her up.

She nodded, stroking her daughter's short hair.

"He did some bad things and my father had to arrest him," considering the people Seras had grown up around, the woman wondered if husband's crimes were really that bad. "But rather than imprison him, my father offered him a deal; his crimes would be excused if he fought for Hellsing."

"And that's how you met," Seras continued for her, knowing the story by heart, "and fell in love."

"Yes," that funny little smile that only appeared when she told this story crept onto her mother's face. "He… infuriated me at first," he always had that damn, smug smirk on his face, especially when he taunted her. She only put up with it because his smooth voice was so pleasing to the ears.

"But he grew on me," she found herself enjoying their banter, even if she did still want to shoot him sometimes.

Seras smiled as she saw her mother start to forget where they were.

Unfortunately, that was when Hans came back, interrupting the moment. Seras glared at him through the bars.

He held up a small pillow case half-filled with straw, wondering what he'd done wrong. The Mother took it through the bars and started wrapping a rope about a third down from the top.

"Keep going," Seras urged, shooing Hans away while her mother was distracted, she wouldn't continue the story with him around.

"We married in secret, since I knew my family would never approve, only Walter knew. But not long after my father died, my uncle took the opportunity to seize control of Hellsing."

Seras frowned; she had skipped ahead to the sad part.

"He found out about my marriage and convinced our supporters that I was unfit to lead, that Walter was untrustworthy and that your father was a monster who needed to be locked up; he was sentenced to The Pit."

"Since I had lost everything else, I offered to take his place," she looked sadly down at her little girl. "I didn't know I was carrying you."

She had condemned her child to Hell on earth.

"It's ok," Seras said, kissing her cheek.

It wasn't, it was the worst thing she'd ever done even if it was an accident. She deserved to die for it, but she wouldn't let her daughter die down here.

She tied more rope around each of the corners and gave it to Seras; it was the closest thing to a teddy bear they could give her. The girl smiled and hugged it to her chest; she loved it because her mother had made it for her. Her mother only wished she could give her better.

* * *

That winter there was a plague in The Pit, the cold brought on sickness and people started dying. More clothes were given to them with the food and prisoners started killing each other in droves for them, hoping if they stayed warm they would stay alive.

Hans brought bloodstained blankets back and the four of them slept soundly in the cell.

But when the season changed and the cold turned into warm, the plague stayed. Any new prisoner's died quickly, either from the sickness or murdered in their weakened state.

Integra watched her daughter play with dolls made from straw and sticks, wondering how many years they had left before the girl started to become a woman and cutting her hair would not hide her gender.

They had to get her out before then, maybe have Hans take her to the wall one night and help her make the climb.

From there… maybe… Seras could find her father. Integra had told her enough to find him, how to get to him.

And if not, maybe she could start a new life with a proper family, away from the shadows of this place.

Or maybe she'd die in The Pit.

The woman shook her head to rid them of thoughts like that; horrified they had even entered her mind. Sometimes even she couldn't escape the darkness that surrounded them.

Seras watched her mother closely, she looked angry at something. Walter and Hans had just left, so maybe she would talk about it.

Before she could ask, heavy footsteps rushed up behind them.

She didn't even have time to wonder how they had gotten in before the three men seized her mother. Seras grabbed the knife from under her pillow as they surrounded her mother, driving it into the nearest back as more men packed in the cell.

Hands suddenly grabbed her, pulling her away from her mother. Seras struggled, kicking and swinging until familiar arms wrapped around her, holding her protectively against his chest.

She tugged at Hans' collar, pointing back as he ran from the cage. "We have to help her," she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

He shook his head, holding her with one arm as the other struck down a prisoner running at them. He made sure her face stayed buried in his chest, so she couldn't see what was happening in their cell.

Most of the prisoners were so preoccupied that they didn't noticed Hans, but one saw that he was carrying the child and announced it to the others.

He had to put her down to fight off the first two, throwing one into the other, but they never stopped moving, more were coming.

Hans grabbed her waist and lifted her to the first platform as someone pulled at the back of his coat, trying to drag him away from her.

She turned around, expecting him to come with her, but more prisoners were swarming around them and he couldn't hold them off much longer.

She climbed up to the next ledge, she was out of their reach, but they could still follow her.

There were too many for him now, he could barely raise an arm to defend himself before it was pushed back down. Hands grabbed at him, clawing at his clothes and skin.

He looked up at Seras, who was staring down at him with wide, frightened eyes. She reached out for her friend, begging him to come with her.

The collar of his coat was torn away from his mouth, allowing her to see what he said since she couldn't hear it over the noise.

"Goodbye."

She turned away and climbed up the next ledge with tears streaming down her cheeks, unable to watch anymore. He didn't make a sound as they tore him apart.

As she kept climbing she didn't dare look over to the cell where her mother was, only focusing on making it to the next ledge. Her thin arms strained as she pulled herself up until she arrived at the jump.

There was no rope to catch her; if she fell she would die.

Seras took a deep, steadying breath and stepped back. Hans and her mother wouldn't be afraid, so she wouldn't be either.

With her heart pounding in her ears, Seras ran along the stone ledge and jumped. She didn't leap far enough to land on the platform, but she grabbed onto the edge. Pain shot through her arms and her shoulders throbbed as she pulled herself up.

The rest of the ascent was easy in comparison, even with the pain in her arms. She hesitated on the last ledge, wondering what was on the outside.

She couldn't be happy about her escape, not with her mother, Walter and Hans still in The Pit.

The sun was so warm on her skin, even warmer than when she cuddled against her mother at night. It hurt her eyes at first so she looked around, taking in the world.

There wasn't much, coarse dark yellow sand under her feet and dry wind against her skin. But the sky was clear and a beautiful shade blue that she had never seen before.

It was a big, wide world in front of her, and somewhere in it was her father.

Seras was going to find him and bring him back to this place.

And a life in The Pit would be nothing compared to what they would do to the prisoners when she returned.

* * *

I do have more of this planned out if people want to see it. Let me know if you want to see Alucard exact terrible vengeance and Seras and Hans be reunited.


	24. Captain Hans and Young Seras 2

Summary: Part 2 of my Dark Knight Rises inspired story, suggested by Max000

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku, The Captain belongs to Seras and vice versa.

Ok, apparently people were very depressed by the last chapter. Sorry, hopefully this will cheer you up.

Also, I've gotten a few requests to do the **Nurse/Nurse Call **pictures; they are in early production. I just need to come up with a decent storyline for them, any suggestions are welcome.

* * *

Seras trudged slowly along the path, pulling the stolen jacket tighter around her tiny body, she thought she was used to the cold but she had never been around snow.

Despite the chill it caused, she was quite enthralled by it, catching snowflakes on her tongue and in her hands when she could.

If she wasn't in such a rush she would experiment more with it, but she was too close to her destination and couldn't be distracted.

The villagers had warned her about the castle and desperately tried to stop her from going, saying it was an evil place ruled by an evil man, unknowingly making the girl certain she had found what she was looking for.

She had thanked the villagers and told them she was going back to her mother, but that was a lie. They had been so relieved and even gave her supplies; she felt bad about it, but it was better this way.

As she continued up the path, Seras noticed it had gotten quiet. The unnatural, unsettling kind of quiet.

Whether that was a good thing or bad thing she didn't know, but she kept walking.

"What are you doing out here?"

She jumped a little at the sudden noise, turning around to see two men standing behind her.

"I'm going to the castle," she explained.

"The castle's not a place for children," one of them said, not unkindly. "Go home."

"I'm looking for Vl-" she stopped herself, only her mother called him that, "Alucard."

The men glanced at each other warily.

"And what do you want with him?" The second one asked.

"He's my father."

They looked at each other again, hoping the other knew what to do.

"Should we take her back?" The lower ranking one asked nervously.

"I…" He stared down at the girl; she was small, thin and couldn't be more than 10 at the most. She didn't look anything like their boss, but maybe she took after her mother.

If she was some sort of spy, it was smarter to keep her close and if she was Alucard's daughter and they turned her away… Well, he wasn't the forgiving type.

"We'll watch her closely," he decided, "and take her to him."

* * *

She followed them along the path until finally the castle came into view, Seras had never seen one before and stopped walking to take a moment to admire it.

It was gigantic, the biggest building she'd ever seen. Dark towers sticking out against the snow and sky, the stones reminded her of The Pit but she didn't feel any fear because of it.

They led her through the main gate, rushing her past the courtyard quickly before she had a chance to look around. Once inside they moved even quicker and took her to a room with a long table and a fireplace at the end, Seras could smell food nearby and her stomach growled.

One of the men who had found her left as more guards appeared, staring curiously at her. Seras ignored them and took the last of her biscuits from her pocket.

* * *

Garrett took a deep, calming breath as he knocked on the heavy door, cringing when he heard Alucard tell him to come in.

"My Lord," he said as he bowed.

"Yes?" The man didn't look up from his desk of dissembled gun pieces.

"We found a young girl on the path, traveling to the castle. She says she's your daughter."

There was a low, sincerely amused laugh, the captain flushed with embarrassment at his mistake.

"Forgive me, sir. I thought it was best to be sure."

"And who does she say her mother is?" Garrett could see him smiling behind dark hair.

"Integra Hellsing."

The smile disappeared.

* * *

Seras was sitting on the giant table, chewing and looking around at the paintings on the walls when the guard came back, followed by another man.

He was tall, maybe as tall as Hans, with wild black hair down to his chin. He wore a dark suit under a red coat and there was something very intimidating about him.

And she knew this was her father.

As he got closer she noticed a silver cross dangling around his neck, somehow it seemed out of place on him.

He bent down on one knee in front of her, red eyes studying her intently, looking for familiar features. Seras didn't know exactly was he was doing and glared at him like she'd seen Hans do to men in The Pit.

Alucard chuckled as the child frowned at him, nostalgia stirring in his chest; this was definitely Integra's daughter.

"Leave," he ordered and the men marched out. "What's your name?"

"Seras."

She had his fair skin, but that looked to be all she inherited.

"Seras," he repeated; a lovely name. He held his hand out to her, she took it gently. "My name is Alucard."

"I know," she said, eyes wide. "Mother told me everything about you, so I could find you."

The girl leaned forward and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Not used to contact, Alucard's first reflex was to push her off, but he ignored it and put a hand on her back.

"And where is your mother?" He couldn't stop his heart pounding at the thought of seeing his wife again.

The look on her face made his stomach twist, "I think she's dead."

Something flashed in his eyes that scared the girl, "where did you last see her?"

"In The Pit."

The Pit? It took him a few seconds to remember what it was, the prison he had almost been sent to by Richard Hellsing. Why was Integra-

He closed his eyes, part in despair and part in anger. He knew there had to be a catch when they released him; that stupid, insane woman had taken his place.

Seras wanted to back away as the rage radiated from her father.

"Where is The Pit?

* * *

Alucard stared down at the girl curled against his lap, still clutching his pant leg even in her sleep.

She had been absolutely terrified when the plane took off. It was almost amusing, she had made from England to Romania alone with almost no knowledge of the world around her, but an airplane scared her.

Despite all she had been through she was still just a child.

He was having a hard time focusing on how he was going to look after her; all he could think about was killing everyone involved with Integra's imprisonment, not to mention everyone in The Pit.

Seras sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and not daring to look out the window, "are we there yet?"

"Not yet," he replied.

She sighed and went back to lying down, trying to sleep again. "Are you going to kill all of them?"

He didn't see the point in lying to her, "yes."

Her face went hard, "good."

He was surprised at her bloodlust, maybe she did take after him.

"But you can't hurt Hans," she paused before adding, "if he's alive."

"Who?"

"He looked after us and he helped me escape when those men got into our cell; he's my friend." She blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry in front of him. "He's been in The Pit his whole life, please don't hurt him; just let him out."

Alucard nodded.

* * *

In the brief time he was conscious; all Hans was aware of was the pain. It flowed through his entire body relentlessly, only getting worse when he tried to move or speak.

He gave up quickly and just hoped for death.

When he woke up again, the pain was duller, but still present. It was worse in his throat, every breath was agony.

He could move a little without it crippling him, flex his fingers and toes, lift his arm a few inches. Any relief he felt was quickly vanished when he realised where he was.

"Velcome back," The Major said, smiling down at him. "Try not to move, you're badly hurt."

_Tell me something I don't know._

The Doktor came up beside him, "I need to check his back. Help me roll him over," he said to someone.

Walter appeared obediently and Hans saw red. He clutched the old man's throat weakly, wishing he could strangle him as he moaned and rasped, trying to scream.

_You were the last one out the door, why wasn't it locked?_ He tried to say.

Walter looked away, effortlessly pushing Hans' hand away from his neck; it didn't matter if the boy couldn't speak, Walter knew what he was saying.

_You killed her._

It was a relief when they turned Hans over, Walter didn't have to see those accusing eyes.

Hans didn't know what they were doing, but he felt cold air stinging his back. He heard the Dok make a few curious sounds before replacing his bandages. He and The Major spoke quietly so Hans wouldn't hear them, not that he cared or tried to listen.

Hans wondered how Seras was, where she was. He had no doubt she would find her father, but he was worried how the man would treat her. Integra had been honest with her daughter about what kind of man he was and it worried Hans a little.

Still, her father couldn't be worse than his father.

The Major came back over with a small cup of water, he sat beside Hans and slid his hand under the boy's head, tilting in up so he could drink easier.

Hans drank slowly, ignoring the stinging in his lips. As it slid down his throat, the pain made him choke and retch it back up.

"Just relax and focus on feeling better," The Major said, rolling him on his side. "I'll make sure nothing hurts you."

_First time for everything._

"I know ve've had our disagreements, but you're still my son. I just vant vhat's best for you."

Even with his nose covered by bandage, Hans could still smell bullshit.

* * *

To Hans' disappointment, he didn't die. His wounds didn't kill him and the other prisoners didn't kill him, in fact, they left him alone completely. They never spoke to him, they barely looked at him; it was like he didn't exist.

He knew it was The Major's doing, his father wanted him to live as punishment for his defiance.

Over time, Hans learned to live with the pain to the point he could move again and walk around the prison feebly. Every now and then, his neck and what was left of his lip would bleed, it was the only time he removed the bandages wrapped around his head, the cold air burning against his injuries.

The number of prisoners attempting the climb dramatically increased, seeing Seras make it out had them believing that anyone could do it. They all failed and a lot of them died from trying over and over again.

Not a day went by where he didn't wonder about Seras, where she was and what she was doing. Occasionally he would look over at her old cell and still see her playing in there, her mother watching protectively.

The first time he saw them he tried to kill Walter.

He very calmly walked into the old man's cell while he was sleeping and wrapped shaking hands around his throat.

When he woke up he just stared at Hans for a minute, like he was considering letting him do it. But finally he pushed the hands away effortlessly.

One morning Hans was sitting alone, holding his one hand to his throat to try and get the porridge down, when he heard excited shouting.

At first he thought someone was getting ready for the climb again, but then there was a deafening bang like he had never heard before.

Hans barely reacted, but it scared the hell out of the other prisoners, they scattered like rats, trying to find somewhere to hide.

"I want everyone out here," a deep voice called loudly, without yelling. "Anyone who doesn't cooperate will be forced to."

While his men got the prisoners in line, Alucard looked over them, searching for someone who matched Hans' description.

He couldn't see him, but he did see someone familiar.

"Walter," he said, beckoning his old friend forward.

"Alucard," the old man smiled, "I can't believe she found you."

The former butler was shoved against a wall with a knife pinching the side of his throat.

"You were the last one out the door," Alucard said, his voice low and dangerous, lacking the usual smile he had when he was about to kill. "Why was it unlocked?"

"I… forgot," blood started to trickle past his collarbone.

From behind them the prisoners only saw Alucard swipe the knife over Walter's face before he collapsed to the ground, clutching his eyes and writhing in pain.

"I'm looking for someone names Hans," Alucard said, cleaning the blood off his knife with a handkerchief.

A lot of people pointed to where Hans was sitting.

Except for his eyes, boy's head and throat were completely wrapped in bandages, fresh blood stains around the mouth. Alucard crouched down to his level, blue eyes glaring at him through the slit.

"You're Hans?"

He nodded.

"Seras sent me to find you."

The blue eyes widened with surprise, then calmed with relief.

She was alive, she was safe.

"Is Integra alive?" He already knew the answer, but he had to ask.

The boy looked at the ground and shook his head.

Alucard's jaw clenched, "and the body?"

He pointed to Walter, who had stopped moving, then to one of the fires used for light hanging on the wall.

"He burned it?"

Hans nodded again.

Alucard's expression was unreadable for a moment as he took that information in.

"Can you walk?" He changed the subject.

Hans stood up rather than nodding again and followed Alucard to the bottom of the mouth where he and his men had repelled down.

Alucard noticed the younger man struggling to walk and knew he wouldn't be able to climb out of The Pit on his own. He told Ferguson to fashion something to get the boy out.

"Before you leave," Alucard said, something very cold in his voice, "is there anyone here I should pay special attention to?"

Hans didn't need time to think, he pointed to his father.

The Major didn't know why Hans was pointing at him, but when Alucard looked over at him, he felt the first genuine, blood chilling fear course through him in long time.

Ferguson approached, they were going to strap Hans in a harness and have people above pull him out.

Hans wanted to refuse it, to have more dignity than that, but he knew he couldn't be picky.

He left The Pit the same way he had arrived, weak, helpless and needing others to look after him. But he grew past that, became stronger than any of them.

And he could do it again.

* * *

"Once upon a time, it might have been possible to fix his spine, but whoever tried to repair it when it was fresh botched it. The nerve damage is irreparable, causing horrible pain every time he moves."

Alucard listened intently, watching the boy sleep through the window to his room, "anything else?"

The doctor flipped through his chart, "his appendix should have been removed years ago, there are multiple fractures and breaks that never healed properly and the damage to his throat is so severe that I doubt he'll ever speak again."

The doctor took a breath before he continued.

"Cosmetically, he has scars and burns to about 20% of his body and most of his upper lip has been ripped off."

"And the good news?" Alucard asked.

"He'll live," the doctor said, "probably through sheer force of will."

The taller man nodded, "can she see him?"

"He'll be asleep for a while, but she can go in."

They returned to the room where they had left Seras with a nurse, who was removing her latex gloves. The girl rubbed her arm where the needle had gone in, glaring at the departing nurse fiercely. It made her father chuckle.

"Can I see Hans now?" She asked.

He had promised if she behaved during her examination then she could see her friend.

"He's asleep right now, but you can still see him if you want."

She nodded eagerly and he led her to the room.

For a second she couldn't tell it was Hans, his neck and the top of his head were wrapped in bandages and he had an oxygen mask covering most of his face, but as she got closer she recognized his scent, the familiar warmth that came from him.

She pulled herself up onto the bed and scooted close, just staring at him for a moment, like she couldn't believe he was really there. He was thinner, his skin was whiter and even while he was asleep he looked so tired.

Finally she reached out and took his hand in hers, putting them in her lap.

"I'll make sure no one hurts you," she promised, "ever again."

* * *

For the first time a long, long time, Hans felt no pain when woke up. He could breathe without agony searing through his mutilated throat.

There was some unease about the strange room he was in, new noises, new objects that were completely alien to him, but it was hard not to be calm for some reason; he just lied there enjoyed being able to breathe again.

A moment later he became aware of something on his arm, he smiled as he realised what. Or who.

He looked down to see Seras curled up next to him, using his arm as a pillow.

She'd gotten bigger, and her hair was longer, it made him wonder how long she'd been gone. She looked like a young woman now, in a few years she'd have men falling at her feet.

He nudged her gently with the back of his hand until she woke.

Her face lit up in the most contagious way, "Hans!"

He tried to speak to her, but he still couldn't. At least trying didn't hurt horribly that time.

She put her arms around his waist (mostly) since she didn't want to touch his neck and held him tightly. Hans pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around her, his entire being relaxing for the first time in his life. He felt lighter, relieved.

Happy.

He lifted the mask from his mouth and kissed the top of her head, ignoring the sting and quickly putting it back on before she saw his face.

"You'll come live with me and my father, right?" She asked; face still buried in his hospital gown.

He pointed at his throat and shook his head.

"You can't talk?"

He nodded.

Seras got off the bed and searched until she found a pen attached to a clipboard at the foot of the bed. She came back and gave it to him.

_If he lets me_, Hans wrote.

"He will," Seras said, not sounding so sure. "I'll make him."

Hans scoffed, doubting she could boss the terrifying man around.

"I will," she insisted, almost sounding like she was whining.

She was quiet for a moment, wondering if she wanted ask what had happened to her mother and Walter. They were dead, she knew that, but seeing Hans so badly hurt made her scared of what might have happened to them.

The oxygen mask was clear and she could see a pink scar under it, she wondered how bad the damage was, especially under the bandages.

She tentatively reached out to stroke his cheek comfortingly, being sure not to touch anything that looked like it would cause him pain.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head.

She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You looked after me; you helped me get out of The Pit," she said with a conviction that rivaled her mother's. "I'm going to look after you now."

* * *

_Ten years later…_

The breath was knocked out of Pip's body as he hit the ground with a hard thud, the light armor absorbing most of the strike against his chest but not enough to stop the sting.

He still managed a smile up at Seras as she stood over him, the tip of her wooden sword pressing into his throat.

"You got me, mignonette" he grinned.

"Because you were distracted," she pointed out, not smiling back.

"Vell, you've got such pretty eyes."

She did not look impressed, "is that how you deal with…"

Something was happening behind him.

He turned and saw his new boss, Alucard, talking to another man with white hair, and he didn't look happy.

Pip looked back at Seras, "now whose distract-"

But she was already leaving.

Ferguson took pity on the new recruit and helped him up.

"I feel like I should warn you," he said, not unkindly. "If Alucard or Hans catch you hitting on her; you're going to lose your other eye."

"Vhich one's Hans?"

The captain pointed to where Seras was hugging the white haired man, barely coming up to the middle of his chest.

Pip scoffed, "he doesn't look so sca-"

As if he has heard Pip talking about him, Hans turned around.

He had what looked like a modified mouth piece of a gas mask wrapped around the bottom half of his head, covering his mouth and nose.

"Don't stare," Ferguson said quietly, "for the love of God, don't stare."

"Vhy? Does he get mad?"

"No, she does."

Seras was glaring at Pip across the room, he looked away politely.

"Vhat's vith zhe mask?" The Frenchman asked.

"He… was hurt badly when he was younger. The injuries are so bad he's constantly in pain, the mask feeds him gas that stops it."

Hans pulled off his long coat and moved onto the training floor. Pip could see a long, thick scar trailing down the entirety man's spine, just looking at it made him cringe.

"And if he takes it off?"

Ferguson shrugged, "I'm not sure, but if someone else tries to take it off, he breaks every bone in their hands."

One of the other new recruits stepped onto the floor with Hans, understandably looking nervous.

It was over when the recruit threw the first punch, Hans caught the recruit's fist in his hand, and then with incredible speed his other hand flew up and struck the boy in the face. His head snapped back and he collapsed to the ground, out cold.

* * *

Seras knocked, barely pausing before entering Hans' room.

"Did you punch out Evans?"

She had interrupted him while he was eating; he turned away from her to hide his face while he snatched the mask off the table.

The mask was an invention by the first real doctor who treated him; who had taken it as a personal challenge to help Hans. It constantly supplied him with the gas that allowed him to move without pain, without his injuries crippling him.

He could uncomfortably manage without it so long as he wasn't doing anything physically demanding, but otherwise he kept it on to hide his face from everybody, including Seras.

She hated that he did that, like he didn't trust her.

It wasn't that she wanted to see his face; it was that she didn't want him to be afraid of her seeing his face.

Once the mask was back on, she repeated the question.

He assumed Evans was the shaggy haired one and nodded.

"You broke his nose," she scolded. "Father has… something planned and we need everybody mission ready."

If the Count was expecting an apology, it was going to be a long wait. As for the boy, maybe he should have taught him something before knocking him out. But Alucard had ordered him to train and after their 'disagreement' and he wasn't in the mood to be around anyone.

Excluding Seras, of course.

"You can keep eating if you want," she said, nodding at the bowl of porridge.

He shook his head, like she knew he would. And suddenly, she was out of patience.

"Why won't you let me see your face?

His eyes flicked over to her, it seemed like they had gotten darker over the years.

"It's not my face anymore," his voice was a low, rough whisper from behind the mask.

"You know what I mean."

He didn't answer.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you get the operation?" Or rather the plastic surgery.

"I am not letting another doctor mutilate me."

He sighed, the air echoing almost mechanically through the mask.

"I want you to remember me the way I was," not haunt her with the mangled mess he hid now.

She stood in front of him, running her fingers over the rough skin of his cheek; her touch is warm and soothing.

"I do."

She remembered how handsome he was, his strong jaw, how warm his smile was and the dimple in his cheeks the few times he laughed. She nuzzled the top of his head.

"You'll always be my white knight, no matter what you look like."

His arm curled up and around her back, his hand resting on her shoulder as he leaned against her almost defeatedly. Finally the other hand went to his mask, loosening the straps that held it.

Even before it was removed, his muscles tensed, anticipating the pain. But he trusted her, only her. She came back for him when she could have left him behind and started a new life.

She cupped his jaw with a feather light touch to make him look at her, making sure she kept her face blank as she took in the sight, ignoring the revulsion churning in her stomach.

Not at him, never at him, but at the animals who had done this to her friend.

"Do they still hurt?" She asked gently, running her finger over an indent on his chin and a patch of coarse, scarred skin.

He shook his head ever so slightly, a twinge shooting down his neck.

She still saw him the way he was; he was still her friend and protector. Her Hans.

Seras knew she had a very short window and didn't waste any more time. Quickly enough that he couldn't stop her and slow enough not to startle him, she pressed her lips against what was left of his.

Hans' entire body went rigid as he tried to figure out how to react, his head swimming as her sweet scent flooded his nostrils.

He knew he should be pushing her away, but he'd never been kissed before and, honestly, he didn't want to end it.

As she pulled away he snapped out of his trance and put his mask back on, eyes wide and looking brighter. Not surprisingly, he stayed quiet.

Seras bit her tingling lip to stop herself smiling at his shock; it's a rare thing to see him surprised.

"Why?" He asked as she was halfway out the door, feeling younger than he ever had.

With a faint blush on her cheeks, she pokes her head back in, "because I wanted to."

* * *

The idea of that last scene was to suggest that maybe their relationship could turn into a romantic one, or maybe not. It's up to you.

Hope I did well there.

In case you're curious, H&S's story does not end the same way as TDKR, with them turning evil and invading Gotham and… what not.


	25. Panties

Summary: Requested. When the moon is full, the animal in Hans comes out.

Rating: M for leMon.

(NSFW) Picture link: lsayaku. deviantart. c*o*m /art/Hans-X-Seras-Panties-1030654 84

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku, The Captain belongs to Seras and vice versa.

10 days! Jeez, I plowed though this one.

Guys, I need **5 more reviews to hit 100**. I would really appreciate if you could do this for me. Please?

* * *

"Seras," a deep, rough voice said. It wasn't loud, but it had her attention immediately.

She stopped at the doorway to her room, "Hans."

The tall German walked towards her, despite his large feet and heavy boots, his footsteps barely made a sound.

He stayed a few steps back so she wouldn't have to crane her neck to look at him while he spoke. "I von't be in the house tonight."

"Oh, where will you be?"

He looked very uncertain, "outside."

Hans wasn't the type to be vague; an unclear answer meant he didn't know it.

"Doing what?" She asked, hoping for more information

The uncertainty was back, "hunting, howling, running."

It depended on what he felt like doing.

Then she realised something, "there's a full moon tonight. Is that what this is about?"

He nodded.

"Does it… make you dangerous?" This was his first full moon since arriving at Hellsing, not including the one on the night she had met him in the zeppelin.

He shook his head with a small, reassuring smile. "It's just better if I'm alone."

"Alright," that was probably as much as she would get from him for now, "have… fun?"

"I vill," he chuckled.

* * *

Less than half an hour before dawn, Seras was relaxing in her coffin (missing her bed terribly) when she heard familiar, light footsteps coming down the stairs.

The smile that appeared at the anticipation of seeing him vanished quickly when the footsteps stopped outside her door.

He stood there for a moment, and finally took a deep, steadying breath before turning around and going right back up the stairs.

Seras stared at the door for a moment, waiting to see if he would come back. He did not.

She sighed and settled back into her coffin, wondering what had just happened.

_A few full moons later…_

Seras and about five Wild Geese were out on the shooting range; it was past midnight so most of them were tired and talked more than they shot (Pip had turned in early), but Seras was still going strong.

"Why would they even be fighting?" One of the younger ones, Evans, asked.

"Who cares? Just answer." A Lieutenant named Benji told him.

Evans brow furrowed as he thought on his answer.

"Thor would win."

Benji frowned, "no way, The Hulk would kick his ass."

"Thor's a freakin' god, they're usually pretty unkillable. And The Hulk's vulnerable when he turns back into Bruce Banner."

"Like Thor's smart enough to get him to changing back."

"He doesn't have to be a genius, just smarted than The Hulk."

There was a long howl that made all the men freeze, Seras continued reloading as if she hadn't heard anything, but was actually listening closely.

"That's creepy," one of them muttered.

Seras thought it sounded sad.

"Man, I wanna be a werewolf," Benji said, turning to her, "you think you can get him to change me?"

Seras shook her head; while Hans was starting to get along with the Wild Geese, he would go through slow, painful torture before he turned any of them.

"Why?" Evans asked him.

"I think it's cool; that primal, bestial nature you keep buried within you out of fear or conformity or whatever, finally being unleashed, even if it is just once a month."

"I think you've been watching too many movies," Evans replied.

"Well, I can't be a vampire; not since I was fifteen."

He got a couple of looks from his friends.

"Fine, eighteen," Benji muttered.

Seras heard another howl, it shot straight to her heart and squeezed.

He sounded so sad that it physically made her chest hurt.

Maybe he was lonely. Wolves were pack creatures and he was all by himself, that couldn't be easy, especially on a full moon.

Whether he realised it or not, he wasn't alone; he had her. And she was going to make sure that he knew it.

* * *

The moon lit up the woods so well that Seras didn't need vampire eyes to see where she was going, but she did need vampire senses to track Hans.

She knew his scent; a masculine, piney scent that was probably from being in the woods. She followed it and giant pawprints along the Hellsing grounds.

It took her a few minutes to notice that she was walking in a circle around the manor; she was forced to follow it all the way around before it moved away.

Was he patrolling the area? Protecting his territory?

Deeper in the woods she found the remains of a stag; blood, tufts of fur, hooves and chewed up antlers.

She made a face and kept going, hoping he had at least killed it quickly.

"I didn't even know we had animals around here."

The poor girl never realised that she was being followed.

Hans had been a hunter since the day he was born; the desire was embedded in his blood. Each time he stalked his prey was a new lesson, learning something to help him become better, perfect his technique.

And he had been doing it for decades.

His steps didn't make a sound as he crept closer to her, she was distracted but he didn't allow himself to become lazy because of it.

"Hans?" She called out.

Barely a foot away from her, he lunged.

Seras felt something graze over her shoulder blade and the cold air flow across her bare skin as the entire back of her shirt was ripped away. Her arms flew to her chest to keep the remainder of it against her while the waist height, four legged, pile of white fur and muscle circled in front of her.

For a second she was so angry that she couldn't ever form words, she just fumed at him, getting even madder when he just stood there with half her shirt hanging out of his mouth.

"What the hell!" She finally screamed, wanting to grab or hit him but was hesitant about taking her hands away from the scrap of shirt covering her.

When he didn't answer she tried to take the material back, it was useless now, but for some petty reason she wanted it away from him.

However, when her arm moved it created an opening and just like that, he had the other half.

Seras covered her bare chest and glared furiously at Hans who stood there, watching her closely. She had a feeling that if she moved, he would do something else.

As it turned out, she didn't have to move. He rushed her again, and this time he didn't take it with him, with a skillful snap of his jaws her skirt pooled uselessly around her feet.

She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her, but what was he trying to do?

His bright yellow eyes flicked down to the white underwear sitting on her hips, the only piece of clothing preserving her what little modesty she had.

"No," she warned as she saw the muscles in his back legs coil.

She was sure that he grinned right before he charged.

And now she was naked, apart from her shoes and stockings, but they weren't any use.

She blushed angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hans dashed forward and butted the top of his head against her stomach; she yelped and fell on her backside, finally losing her patience.

"What are you do-"

Hans shifted back into his human form; naked as the day he was born and ran his hands along her sides as he nipped his way up her stomach until he reached her breasts.

"Oh," she said, finally getting it, swatting his shoulder and letting her fingers trace along his firm bicep. "You didn't have to rip them."

He just growled in disagreement and ran his tongue over her nipple, growling again when he smelt her arousal.

Rough hands flipped her over, she settled on her forearms, wondering what the hell he doing now. He kneeled behind her, grabbed her hips firmly and pulled them against his. Seras squeaked and her body went rigid as his cock probed between her legs.

Sensing his mate's unease, the werewolf stopped, growling unhappily at having to stop so close to his goal. He could feel the heat coming off her and all he wanted was to thrust in.

But if his female didn't want to, he had to back off.

Slowly, he pushed his shaft against her wet folds and rocked his hips.

Seras groaned at the familiar sensations and relaxed instantly.

In hindsight, she should have known he would try this. She knew how animals mated and Hans was, more or less, an animal.

His hand stroked up and down her back, rough skin against soft sending chills along her body. Her fingers curled into the grass as he picked up speed, spurred on by her response.

"Please," she whimpered, pressing back against him.

She bit into her forearm to silence herself as he penetrated deeper than he ever had, but a low moan still escaped. It turned into a choked scream when he stared moving, he knew the difference between the sounds she made when in pain and when he was pleasing her and she was not in pain.

He held her hips firmly, pushing and pulling them against his so hard and quick that there was a smacking sound every time the flesh met.

Seras pushed herself up onto her hands, they both moaned and her arms almost buckled under her as the new angle sent hot bolts through her entire body.

Never losing his rhythm, Hans put one hand on the ground to brace himself as he hunched over her, his hard abdominal muscles rubbing against her back and his free hand trailing up her side until it found her breast. He squeezed the soft mound that fit so well in his hand and rolled his thumb over the hard peak.

"Hans," she managed to mewl, arching her back against him.

He nuzzled her hair tenderly, nipping at her ear. She groaned happily and bucked against him, ignoring the ache in her arms.

His hand moved away from her breast, sliding down her stomach to settle between her legs, where he started playing with her clit at an infuriatingly slow pace.

She growled, not unlike he would, and shot an angry look over her shoulder, her red eyes glowing like embers in the moonlight.

He grinned and moved his fingers in rhythm with his hips, her head lolled forward and he bit the back of her neck, making her moan sharply.

Her muscles started clenching and her legs trembled, his breath was hot on her neck as she screamed and slumped to the ground, still moving her hips to try and pull and lingering pleasure from him.

Hans snarled wildly as he followed, rocking her limp body with his last few thrusts. He nipped her neck before pulling out, panting harshly.

Seras managed to push herself onto her back, she was too tired to care about her (lack of) clothes and was content to just lie there and melt into the ground, but Hans started nuzzling her neck and stroking up and down her arm; she doubted she would get any rest.

"Give me a few minutes, you mongrel," she mumbled, eyes shut.

She ran her hands through his hair to placate him, it seemed to work; he settled on his side next to her, running his fingers up and down her hip so lightly it almost tickled.

His eyes took her in greedily; the sight of her naked body under the moonlight was something he wanted to remember until his last moments.

* * *

The sun had barely risen when she woke up, squirming stiffly and instantly feeling the results of the earlier hours in the ache up her arms, legs and core.

It was worth it, she decided.

As always, Hans was already awake, she felt his hands roaming all over her body. At first she thought he was caressing her but then she realised he was checking her over.

"I'm alright," she promised, groggily.

"Your hips are bruised," he pointed out, kissing her shoulder, "you have bite marks."

He nuzzled her neck and whined softly, apologizing.

She turned over, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close, "I'm _fine_; you didn't hurt me."

He had tried to kill her once, he knew what she could handle and a few love bites were nowhere near her limits.

"I know," he kissed her chin, "I'm sorry for… attacking you like that."

She buried her head in his chest, hoping he wouldn't hear her speak. "I didn't mind the attacking."

Well, he hadn't expected that, not from his shy, blushing lover who still shut her legs every time he tried to use his mouth on her sex.

"I could do it again," he could feel the heat coming off her cheeks as she started babbling. "Not every day, just… now and then."

It was good, but it was tiring.

"It's not something I vant to do every day, either."

"Really?" He nodded and she looked confused, "but you're a werewolf, don't you prefer it when…" she hesitated before blurting out the last words, "I'monallfours?"

He stared at her suspiciously before growling, "did those idiotic mercenaries tell you that?"

"Not exactly, I overheard them talking."

"I do like it, but…"

She squeaked as he rolled them over, pinning her down with his warm body.

"I prefer facing you," he promised, gold eyes bearing into hers. "So you can dig your nails into mein back or hair, so I can bite your lip…"

Seras almost told him that he could stop, that she got it, but she really wanted him to keep talking so just nodded timidly, the flush spreading down to her chest.

It did not go unnoticed by Hans; he took her lower lip between his teeth with a deep growl. "So I can vatch your breasts bounce-"

Seras grabbed the back of his head and pulled his mouth against hers, their lips clashed with a violent, bruising force. One of her fangs nicked his tongue and she tasted blood, she purred happily as she sucked on the wound.

Hans hooked an arm under the back of her knee and lifted her leg up to his waist, enjoying the groan and light bite on his tongue as he slipped inside her.

He wasn't as rough as he had been the night before, but he wasn't gentle. She didn't complain.

When she climaxed her nails scratched hard enough into his back to draw blood and didn't even notice, the smell of dirt, sweat and sex flooding her senses.

"Is this… because… of the moon?" She asked afterwards, between gulps for air.

He nodded, breathing just as heavily, "the wolf instincts are… much stronger."

"That's why you avoid me?"

"I didn't think you'd like… that side of me." The side she brought out.

"But you're so cute and fluffy," she teased, scratching his chin. "Ow."

He bit her fingers lightly for that; anyone else would have lost them.

"I was joking," he grabbed her hand and kissed where his teeth had gotten her. "I know what you meant."

The sun was creeping closer to them, Hans knew it wouldn't kill Seras, but he preferred to get her out of it.

"Ve should go inside," he said, resting his forehead against hers and kissing her swollen lips softly.

"Carry me," she ordered, since it was his fault her legs were jelly.

He scooped her up gently and held her bridal style, keeping an ear out for anybody who might be awake so he could avoid them. Neither of them wanted to explain why they were naked.

Halfway down the dungeon steps, something occurred to Hans.

"Vhy vere you looking for me?"

Seras, who was in that foggy place between asleep and awake, sadly mumbled, "you sounded so lonely."

"I vas," he admitted. "The moon reminds me of mein family."

They used to run together on those nights, hunting, playing and howling until dawn. His first pack.

For a werewolf, being alone was difficult, they were pack creatures. But being alone on a full moon, the time when the wolf's nature was at its peak, was so much worse.

He found himself missing his family more than usual; it was like pain in his chest that started fresh every time his heart beat.

He had let out his grief the best way he knew how, hoping that if there was an afterlife they would somehow hear him and know that he was thinking of them.

"If you want, I'll go with you next time," Seras offered, eyes closed.

He wondered if she would remember that later.

"Ja," he smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, wishing he was better with words so he could tell her how much he appreciated that. Whether she knew it or not, she was his pack now.

"But I don't think I can howl."

"I can make you howl," he said suggestively, realizing the mercenaries had taught him some bad habits.

* * *

The Thor vs Hulk debate is based on a real discussion I had with a friend. We are nerds.

So who here reads **Naruto**? And more importantly, who read the latest chapter?


	26. NurseNurse Call

**100 Reviews**

To every single one of you, your comments give me the motivation to keep writing.

So from the top to bottom of my heart, thank you.

Summary: Requested by several people. Being in the hospital isn't so bad when Seras is your nurse.

Rating: M for leMon.

(NSFW) Picture link: While I took from most of the _Nurse _related pictures, these two were the main inspiration:

lsayaku. deviantart. c*o*m/ art/Hans-x-Seras-Nurse-call-123165475

lsayaku. deviantart. c*o*m/ art/Hans-x-Seras-Nurse-Extra-103721050

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, artwork belongs to Lsayaku, The Captain belongs to Seras and vice versa.

AN: This should have been a PWP because of the pictures, but I just can't write those; I need some kind of plot and back story, to explore and build up a relationship between these two people, who have had lives filled with tragedy and misery and are just now finding someone who understands and loves them.

And _then_ the smut.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was an unrelenting ache coursing through his head. The second thing, once he opened his eyes and his vision focused, was that he was in a hospital, the thick smell of blood and antiseptic giving it away.

Despite his headache, he tried to sit up and was stopped by sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down he found his abdomen wrapped in bandages and he could feel more around his head.

With a _creak_ the door opened and an older man in a white coat walked in, his time as a soldier had taught Hans that those items didn't necessarily mean a doctor, just someone who called themselves one.

"Oh good, you're awake," the man smiled warmly.

He was English.

"You gave us a scare. Poor Seras was-"

As Ferguson approached the patient, he tensed up, glaring at the doctor with hard ice blue eyes.

"Vhere am I?" He asked coldly.

"You're at Hellsing headquarters," Ferguson explained.

So he'd been captured, "vhat do you vant from me?"

The doctor gave him a long, confused look before asking, "do you know who I am?"

"Nein," Hans replied, not wanting to shake his sore head.

Ferguson had known this man for almost three years. "What's the date?"

Hans looked unsure, "October?"

Maybe, if he tried to focus his skull felt like it was splitting.

"Nineteen…?" The doctor prompted.

"43."

It was 1946.

* * *

Seras made sure she kept her chin up, looking Sir Integra in the eye as the older woman continued to berate her.

"… The most reckless, suicidal stunt I've ever seen. It's a miracle you weren't killed or captured or worse."

Integra knew none of this was getting through to the girl; that she would do it again in a heartbeat, but Seras had scared her half to death by disappearing and the Hellsing needed to vent her anger.

"What were you thinking? Never mind," she shook her head, "I know what you were thinking."

"With all due respect, Sir," Seras replied, "I don't think you do."

Integra's hard glare softened a little, she knew the girl's actions were motivated by fear and desperation and, most of all, love. But she was an officer and couldn't let that excuse her disobedience.

"I should have you discharged."

Seras steeled herself, she knew there were going to be serious consequences and she was ready to accept them. "Do what you have to, Sir."

"I don't have to; you happen to be the luckiest reckless, suicidal woman in this war."

"Sir?"

"Those POW's you rescued are all very important, two of them are the grandsons of General's and one is Sir Penwoods' son."

Seras could only blink in surprise.

"Instead of a court martial, you're being recommended for a medal."

Now she could only gape stupidly, it was an incredible honor and something she had never dared dream of but…

"I don't deserve one," she said. "I went in looking for Hans; I didn't even know there were others until I saw them."

"But when you did see them, you couldn't leave them there and rescued them at risk of your own safety," Integra pointed out, a hint of pride on her voice.

As the young woman tried to process the news there was a knock at the door and Captain/Doctor Ferguson walked in. Seras stood up, the fear obvious on her tired, bruised face.

"Is he alright?" She asked shakily.

"Physically he'll recover, the wounds were made to inflict pain, not kill," he saw Seras let out a long overdue sigh of relief and hated what he had to say next.

"But," he added reluctantly, "there have been some complications from the head trauma."

"What kind of complications?" Integra asked.

* * *

Hans was running his thumb up and down the silver cross he wore with his dog tags, hoping it could give him some strength or comfort when a stern looking blonde woman walked in.

Most of his hair had been shaved off; Seras was going to be crushed. She loved playing with his white locks.

Integra pulled up a chair beside Hans' bed and sat down, "do you know who I am?"

He'd seen pictures of her before and she was of The Major's favourite topics. "Sir Integra Hellsing."

"Correct, is this the first time we've met?"

"To mein knowledge," he answered with a sneaking suspicion about what was going on.

"Ferguson tells me you believe it's 1943," she held out a newspaper that he took, finding the date right away. "It's actually March, 1946. The war has been over for nearly 7 months; the Allies won."

Hans flicked through the paper, there were a few articles related to the clean up. His head was throbbing.

"You and I met in November, 1943," she explained. "You searched for me, found me because you knew I could help."

"I saw…" he shut his eyes firmly as he started remembering, "vun of zhe… experiments."

And in one horrible, sickening moment realised he was fighting on the wrong side.

He clutched at the side of his head, bile rising in his throat and tears stinging under his eyelids, "Gott…"

He knew then that Millennium needed to be stopped, and was determine to make it happen. But taking them on alone would have been suicide; he started thinking about who could help him and The Major's self declared arch enemy was the first choice.

The Hellsing Organization; an English special ops tasked with taking down the most dangerous of the Axis army. Millennium was their top target; they had been pursuing it for more than a year with no luck until one of the Captains walked up to the front door.

"Have you stopped zhem?" Hans asked.

"Not yet, they've been severely weakened but keep evading arrest." Integra said bitterly, "we sent you on a recon mission ten days ago, you were captured. Five days ago, you were rescued, but not before you took a severe blow to the head."

He didn't remember any of this.

"How do I get mein memories back?" He asked the doctor, assuming they knew as well.

"Amnesia is tricky," Ferguson said coming over and shining a small light in his eye. "Your memory might never come back, or it could return suddenly. At the moment you should just focus on recovering from your other injuries. Do you want something to help you sleep?"

"Nein," Hans said sharply, despite the pain in his head. He wasn't entirely sure if he trusted these people yet, or at least their intentions for him. "Vhere are ve?"

"Still in Germany, just outside Berlin."

"Vhat happens now?"

"You should stay here until your wounds heal, then we can discuss moving you."

"Is zhere anything else I should know? Is mein family safe?"

"They moved to England, I believe."

It was away from the fighting, at least.

* * *

Seras stared at the ground, not moving, not blinking in her chair as everything was explained. Sir Integra, in a rare demonstration of compassion, held her friend's hand.

"I want to see him," Seras said finally.

"We shouldn't overwhelm him," Ferguson cautioned. "At least until his head has healed."

"So don't tell him who I am."

Yet.

"Seras," Integra said softly, "just seeing you won't make him remember."

"I know," the girl replied, her voice trembling.

* * *

Hans tried to relax by reading the newspaper, but he wasn't having much luck. The war had ended and he couldn't remember it, he was happy, but at the same time worried about what else he could have forgotten.

The squeaking door hinges hurt his ears as it opened again. He was expecting the doctor or Sir Hellsing again, but instead a beautiful young woman walked in.

"Hello," she said cheerfully, carrying a tray of food. "How are you feeling?"

It took him a few seconds to stop being dumbstruck and reply, "fine, thank you."

She was younger than him, not by much, with fair blonde locks, divine creamy skin and hypnotizing, beautiful blue eyes. If it weren't for the pain he was feeling he might have believed he was in Heaven and she was angel, even with a black eye and bruises along her jaw.

"I brought you some lunch; you need to take it slow for now, so it's not much."

_Especially for you_, she almost added.

She wasn't wearing a uniform of per say, but a white shirt with military-esc pants and boots.

"Are you a nurse?" He asked.

She flinched as if he'd struck her, "yes."

She'd known before coming in that him remembering her was unlikely, but actually hearing it from him… hurt.

"Sometimes; I'm a Lieutenant first, but we need as many people helping with the wounded as we can."

He sat up stiffly, the white sheet pooling on his legs and exposing the bandages around his stomach and saw Seras wince. He put the tray on his lap; he hardly looked at it, preferring to keep his gaze on her. Seras felt a little self-conscious and glanced away shyly. Hans remembered his manners and stopped staring, focusing on his food.

Seras tried not to be upset by his injuries, but they still looked bad. Aside from the various cuts and bruises, he had bandages around his stomach and head, his left foot in a cast, the side of his face was swollen, his breathing was labored, she could see spots of blood soaking through the gauze and occasionally he would stiffen in pain.

And they'd hacked off most of his beautiful hair.

Hans watched her; at first he thought she was gawking at him and his wounds, but… she looked like she was the one hurt and not him.

If she were just a nurse, it wouldn't be affecting her.

"Do ve know each other?" He asked.

Seras froze, not knowing what to say and somehow not surprised that he had figured it out.

She nodded.

"How?"

"We met when you first came to Hellsing." Forcing the next words out almost killed her, "we're friends."

He knew she was lying and stared at her coldly. Just from her reactions to seeing him he could tell she cared a great deal about him.

They must have been very close friends.

"I'm sorry," she said, knowing he knew it was a lie. "The doctor says we shouldn't tell you too much, it might overwhelm you."

"Vhat can you tell me?" He asked, a little warmer towards her than he was a moment ago.

"Umm, is there anything in particular you want to know about?"

"Mein parents, mein sisters."

"Well, your parents opened a butchers shop in London, Sofia and Lena are with them, but Lena's in university and Ada's living in France with your grandmother."

Hans stared at her curiously, almost suspiciously.

"We're very close," Seras said, before adding sadly, "or at least, we were."

He believed her this time.

"I hate having to ask zhis," he knew it was going to hurt her, "but vhat's your name?"

He'd been right, he could see it her eyes.

"Seras Victoria."

There was a tiny hesitation between the words, like she had corrected herself.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you, Seras," he didn't know what else to say.

She tried to smile and looked at his abused head, "it's not your fault."

Even so, he really didn't like seeing her upset; he just wanted her to smile.

* * *

Despite his rush, he made sure he knocked, his stomach aching at the memory ofthe beating he got last time he forgot.

"Who is it?" Seras' muffled voice asked behind the door.

"It's Pip," the Frenchman said. "I leave for a veek and you go on a suicide mission vithout me."

"Sorry, I didn't have time to wait."

"I vould have done zhe same," he said as he opened the door, "how's your mutt?"

Seras was sitting on her bed, eyes red and puffy, tear streaks down her face and looking absolutely devastated.

"Oh God," Pip breathed.

"He's alive," she said, seeing the impending panic.

Pip slumped against the door frame in relief, "zon't scare me like zhat."

She couldn't help the tiny smile at his concern, "he has amnesia; he doesn't remember anything after coming to Hellsing for the first time."

Which was the nicer way of saying Hans didn't remember her.

The captain took off his hat and sat on a chair across from her, "vill his memories come back?"

"They don't know," she rubbed her eye, trying not to cry again.

"Zon't be ridiculous," he said, poking her with his foot, "nobody could forget you for very long."

Seras smiled weakly, it was easy for him to say that, but he hadn't seen the way Hans looked at her with the cold eyes war had given him.

"Just give him a kiss, zhat'll bring everything back," Pip suggested.

* * *

The next morning, Hans was lying in his bed, hoping Seras would visit again (preferably with breakfast). Instead he got a one eyed, long haired, _loud_, Frenchman.

"Morning," he greeted cheerfully, throwing the door open.

Hans clutched his head, the sudden noise causing his skull to feel like it was cracking.

"So, I heard you got captured and beaten so badly you can't remember zhe last three years of your life."

The German glared lividly at him.

"I know zhat look," Pip grinned, "you point it at me a lot."

He pulled a small table and chair up next to the bed, "it's a look zhat says, 'I'm going to murder you in your sleep.' But I vun you over zhe first time, I can do it again."

"If I kill you, you'll be avake," Hans promised menacingly.

Pip chuckled and placed a chess board on the table, "alvays so serious."

Hans watched, very confused, as the other man started setting up the pieces.

"Who are you?"

"Pip Bernadotte," he said, that insufferable grin still on his face. "I'm your best friend."

He managed not to laugh at the rare surprised look on the stoic German's face.

"Vhy?" He asked.

"Hell if I know," Pip shrugged, "you vant to be vhite or black?"

Hans was silent for a moment, trying to figure this man out.

"Black," he said.

* * *

"How can you say zhat vhen you haven't tried both?" Hans said with an irritated tone.

"I zon't need to; its zhat good," Pip defended.

"You're just biased."

"And you're not?"

"I _have_ had both."

"You Germans make better beer, I'll give you that; but your wine is piss next to French wine."

"And how can you know zhat if you haven't tasted it?"

"Oh my God," Seras muttered from the doorway, shaking her head.

They couldn't go one day without arguing, they were like children. Still, it was nice some things were still the same.

"Morning, Mignonette," Pip greeted cheerfully.

Hans raised an eyebrow at the petname.

"I brought you breakfast," Seras said as she walked across the room, slapping Pip's hand when he reached over to steal some. "Get your own, you lazy git."

That gave Hans a strange, petty happiness.

"He's not bothering you, is he?" She set the tray on his lap, taking a small box from it and placeing it next to the chess board.

"In an endearing vay," Hans admitted.

Seras looked at Pip and tilted her head towards the door, the Captain let out an exaggerated sigh and left to find his own food.

"It's not nice to play favourites," he said dramatically.

"How's your head?" Seras said, lightly touching his cheek as she inspected Hans' face.

"Not as sore," he tried to ignore how soothing her touch was.

"It looks better, the swelling's gone down a bit," she pointed out. "Do you need more pain killers?"

"Maybe later," he said, hoping to get another visit.

She checked his stitches and cuts to make sure nothing had gotten infected and changed his bandages. Hans, usually preferring to tend to his own wounds, found he like being nursed by her. She had warm, gentle hands and something about her presence was comforting.

"I have something else for you," she said before she had to leave. "They weren't hidden; I didn't go through your things to find them…" She stopped herself and handed him the small box. "Some letter's from your family."

He was speechless as he took them, looking at them like another man would look at newly discovered gold.

"I'll leave you alone then," she said, turning to the door.

Hans caught her hand, very aware of the electric feeling her skin sent through his body.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely appreciating it.

She smiled at his gratitude, and it was so much more beautiful than he'd imagined.

_**Several weeks later…**_

Sir Integra came to visit him with some questions about Millennium.

"Can you read this?" She asked handing him a sheet of paper.

"Nein," he said, barely glancing at it. "It's a fake code, made to distract you."

Integra's fist closed around the paper, crumbling it into a ball.

"Good to know," she sighed.

"Can I ask a question, Sir?"

"You may," she nodded.

"How vas I freed?" He didn't say escape, because he knew he didn't escape. His wounds didn't say he fought his way out.

"When you were captured?" She asked, stalling while she tried to think.

He nodded, and she decided to tell him the truth, knowing he would be skeptical.

"Seras rescued you."

"Who else?"

"There wasn't anyone else."

He's sure he must be misunderstanding her somehow.

"Seras broke into a Millennium camp, alone, and got me out?"

"Yes."

There was a pause and Integra wondered if and how he would react.

"You sent her in alone?" He growled, furious at the woman for putting Seras in danger.

Ah, anger.

"I didn't send her in at all," Integra replied.

The poor man was so confused he couldn't form words.

"Most of our soldiers were out at the time, it would have taken three days, at least, for them to return and form a rescue plan. Seras simply couldn't wait that long."

She left the German wide eyed as he tried to process this.

* * *

Hans tried not to squirm at the alien feeling of thread sliding through his arm muscles as Seras pulled out the stitches. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird.

"Almost done," she promised, noticing his discomfort.

He looked down at the small, but many scars on his stomach, done to hurt him, let him bleed and suffer slowly without killing him.

"Are you alright?" He was very quiet, which wasn't unusual, but she knew when something was bothering him.

"Fine," he said tersely.

Sir Integra had told her that he knew about his rescue, "are you mad at me?"

"I mean zhis in zhe nicest possible vay; but you're a fool."

"I know it was risky-"

"It vas suicidal," he interrupted, glaring harshly at her. "Do you have any idea vhat zhose monsters are capable of?"

"Yes," she bit back, raising her voice. "That's why I couldn't leave you with them."

She had accepted that he was going to be angry with her for putting herself in danger and, at the time, she hadn't cared so long as he was safe. But that was before he had forgotten the last three years of his life and their entire relationship and frustration that came with that was starting to push through.

And then Hans asked the question that broke her.

"Vhy vould you do something so stupid?"

She grabbed both his shoulders and pulled him forward, crushing their mouths together.

When she released him, she almost laughed at the stunned look on his face, Hans Gunsche was rarely surprised.

"Oh," he said, understanding.

He had questions, when did it start? How serious was it? How could she stand to touch a former Nazi soldier and experiment?

But he didn't ask them, because he wanted to kiss her again more than he wanted answers.

He shifted closer to her and cupped her flushed cheek tenderly (realizing his hand was bigger than her face), she leaned in and their lips met again, gently this time.

Seras' entire body sang with relief, they hadn't kissed since she found him in the Millennium camp and that had been rushed. She missed it, his warm skin, his masculine scent, his rough hands touching her so softly.

The sound of her name being called from down the hall broke them apart.

"In here," Seras called back, smiling when Hans stole a quick peck.

She dragged her hands along his forearms as she stepped out of his reach, a split second before Dr. Ferguson opened the door.

"Seras," he was unaware of the death glare from the German. "They need some help in surgery."

"I'll be right there," she promised.

The instant the door was shut, they were kissing again.

"Sorry," she said, pouting a little.

"Not your fault," he wanted to take that lower lip in his teeth, instead he brushed some stray hairs from her eyes.

"I'll come see you afterwards," she kissed his cheek, lips scratched by his stubble. "You need to shave."

He rubbed his chin, she was right, "yes, ma'am."

After she left he smiled, not the little half smiles he usually gave, but a true, happy smile.

_**Another several weeks later…**_

With his stitches out and the swelling on his head gone down, Hans was allowed to leave his room and roam Hellsing headquarters. It felt good to be able to walk around, even it was on crutches, to stretch his leg and become familiar with the building.

As his hair grew Seras began playing with it more and more frequently, he liked the feeling of her fingers running over his scalp he was willing to never have it cut again.

He kept to himself mostly, only talking to Seras, Pip and occasionally Integra; this surprised no one.

Seras was happier, she smiled more, her eyes were brighter, it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She wasn't the same as she was before Hans forgot her, but she was getting closer.

While Seras was out on a mission one afternoon, the two men were playing chess again.

"Checkmate," the Frenchman, looking at him with mock disapproval. "You're distracted."

"Sorry," Hans said, resting his chin on his hand, "zhere's a lot on mein mind."

"_C__onnerie_," Pip swore, "you've got vun thing on your mind and it's a blonde Brit."

That had been what he was thinking about, but Hans wasn't going to admit it. "Unlike you, I think about more zhan vun thing."

"Not guarding your king, apparently."

Hans chuckled.

"Did you just laugh? Did I just make you laugh?" He smiled rather than grinned this time, clasping his hands together in victory. "I told I'd vin you over again."

"Ja," Hans admitted as he reset the chess pieces.

"It vasn't even zhat hard, if you vere a voman I'd have you undressed by now."

Hans kicked him lightly in the shin; Pip just laughed and rubbed his leg.

"Any excuse to hit me."

That bothered him, "I haven't actually hit you, have I?"

"Vunce, but ve'd both been drinking and hated each other back zhen."

"Vhy?"

"It vas stupid," he said, shaking his head at their past foolishness, "ve vere chasing zhe same voman."

Hans didn't need to ask which woman.

"Zhat is stupid. I'm sorry though," Hans said, moving a pawn forward.

He had been apologizing for hitting him, but Pip misunderstood and though it was about Seras.

"Zhe best man for her vun in zhe end," he dismissed, "and I vas best man vhen you married her, so-"

Pip slammed his mouth shut but it was too late.

Hans stared at him for a moment, his wide blue eyes the only sign of surprise.

"I'm married?" He said evenly.

The Frenchman nodded sheepishly.

And then the rage started to appear.

"Vhy didn't anyone tell me?" He growled, very close to yelling.

"Zhe Doctor said ve shouldn't overvhelm you; let you recover a bit first," Pip explained, slightly afraid Hans was going to strangle him with his own braid. "Besides Seras vasn't going to last much longer; you not knowing vas killing her."

He still didn't look happy, but Pip knew he was calming down.

Hans stood up and left without another word.

* * *

Logically, her room would be one of the first places she would go to when she came back, so he went there to wait. He had never been in there before and he quickly figured out why.

It was his room too.

His clothes were in the drawers, his shoes were on the floor, the letters from his family that Seras had kept from him because they mentioned her were sitting on a desk, and there was a photo of them on their wedding day sitting on one of the pillows.

The bride was beyond beautiful in a sleek white gown with long lace sleeves, and he stood proudly at her side in dark suit, arm around her and actually smiling.

It was startling to see himself so happy.

He focused until his head started to throb, but he couldn't remember it.

Beside the photo was a letter, the last paragraph caught his eye.

_I can't imagine how it feels to have the man you love look at you like you're a stranger, but Hans fell in love with you the first time he saw you and I doubt the second first time was any different. _

_If his memory doesn't come back, I truly believe your relationship will survive, even if it has to start over again._

_Be strong and patient, Angel._

_- Olivia._

He smiled at his mother's kind words to her daughter in law, knowing his family had welcomed her warmly.

His head was still aching; he rubbed it and tried to ignore how soft the bed looked. As Seras' scent soothed him and he decided to rest his head for just a minute.

* * *

Seras yawned as she trudged to her room, one of the soldiers had been shot on their mission and she had to keep him alive the entire trip back and then help in surgery. If it weren't so late she would go see Hans first, but he needed rest too.

God, she missed sleeping beside him, his arm wrapped around her or snuggled up against his chest while his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

She didn't bother turning on the light as she closed the door behind her, stripping off her blouse and bra and stretching her arms over her head to try and relieve some of the tension of a long day.

Hans heard the door close and familiar light footsteps, rather than just announce himself; he turned on the bedside lamp to let her see him.

"Seras?" He said as the dark room lit up.

For a few seconds they were mutually stunned, Seras moved first, covering her chest with her arms and turning around. Hans apologized and looked away (which was pointless by then), his cheeks bright pink.

Seras threw on the button up shirt she slept in, (which Hans recognized as his) shaking her head, _'just when I was getting used to being naked in front of him.'_

"It's alright," she assured him before realizing he was in her room after midnight. "What are you doing in here?"

He held their wedding photo out to her.

"Oh," she said, looking at the picture longingly. "You found out?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she whispered, trying to swallow the rising lump in her throat.

He pulled her against him gently, kissing the top of her head, "I'm not mad at you; I don't think I know how to be."

She nuzzled into his chest, enjoying being in his arms again.

"Vhen?" He asked.

"October 30th, last year," not even eight months ago.

Hans looked at her expectantly and she knew he wanted more details.

She went to the foot locker at the end of the bed and pulled out a small photo album. They both sat on the bed and she guided him through it.

"We were stationed outside London at the time," she explained, opening the first page to pictures of a church made of brown stone with green plants growing up the side. "The weather was warm and sunny; Jocelyn called it a good omen."

Hans respectfully disagreed with his grandmother.

The next page was various pictures of the guests; he recognized all of them from either his small cluster of relatives or people from Hellsing.

"Your dad and Ada drank most of the soldiers under the table, and Sir Integra and your mother got along really well."

She wouldn't quiet call them friends, but they got along.

"Vhat about you?"

"Best day of my life," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her and took her hand, looping their fingers together.

* * *

It was still dark when Hans woke up, more comfortable than he had been in long time despite the woman beside him using his arm as a pillow.

There was a full moon outside, so the room was well lit. Her fair skin almost glowed in the light; she looked so beautiful that he couldn't help but steal a kiss.

"Hans?" She said against his cheek.

"Sorry."

"I was already awake," she assured, snuggling into his side. "Can't seem to stay asleep, what about you?"

"Vhy did you marry me?" He asked.

"I…" he caught her off guard with that question, "because you asked me."

She managed not to laugh at his unimpressed look.

"Men vould throw zhemselves under cars to be vith you, but you choose a Nazi lap dog."

Seras gave him a very intimidating stare, "_never_ call yourself that; I used to knock people out for it and I don't want to start again."

He nodded quickly.

"I know what you've done and I don't care. You're a good, honorable person who made a mistake and started fixing it; you're still the best man I know."

Hearing from anyone else wouldn't have had half the effect it did coming from her.

He dropped his forehead against hers and whispered, "thank you."

Knowing that someone believed he was better than that, it made him believe it too.

"I think I know vhy I married you," he said, running his fingers over her soft locks.

"Oh?" She said a little nervously.

"You're brave, loyal, selfless, sveet, beautiful and I love you."

Her blue eyes went wide.

"Vhy are you so surprised, it happened before."

"I don't… I just…" She gave up on words and kissed him.

It was uncomfortable trying to kiss him the way she wanted while lying beside him so Seras shifted onto his lap and pressed her tongue against his lip. Hans was about to pull away, saying they should stop, but then he remember that they were married; they weren't doing anything wrong.

With an eager smile, his tongue found hers.

His hands roamed up and down her back for a few minutes then, timidly, he slid his hand up the back of the shirt until he found bare skin. She made a pleased moan and he trailed his finger up her spine.

"Wait," she said a second too late, he touched raised, tender flesh.

"I don't care if you have scars," he told her, knowing one when he felt it.

"I know, it's just… this one is… fresh."

"So are mine," he put his hand over his stomach.

She buried her head in his neck as she unbuttoned the shirt like an ostrich in the sand. The shirt came off her as she turned around and her naked back was exposed to him.

And so was a long, jagged pink scar.

It looked like it was one solid line, but the strange angles it curved at made him unsure. If was just one, it was done deliberately.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No," smiling when she realised why he had asked.

He gently touched his lips to it, nuzzling the marred skin.

"How did it happen?" He kissed her shoulder.

"It was my own fault," she admitted, incredibly grateful to have such a wonderful husband. "When I found you in that camp I got distracted and let my guard down; some… woman snuck up behind me-"

"Did she have tattoos on half her face?" Hans interrupted, suddenly looking nervous.

Seras nodded.

His hands tightened on her hips and his lip curled, "I'll kill her," he growled.

"You're… a bit late," she said sheepishly.

"You?" He felt bad for being so surprised, but he honestly couldn't see this tiny, sweet woman taking out the monstrous, sadistic Nazi.

Seras' eyes darkened sadly, "she was keeping me from getting to you, and then she started talking about the things she did to you while you were captured…"

The young woman started shaking, whether from rage or something else, he didn't know.

Seras squealed as Hans rolled her around and dropped her onto the bed, his large body hovering over hers but close enough that she could feel the heat coming off him.

"You're incredible," he said with awe.

"Thank you," she said with a blush.

It was then Hans realised she was bare-chested and he was basically lying on top of her. Seras saw him about to move and slid her hands over his ribs and onto his back, wondering when she'd stopped being the shy one.

"You can touch me, if you want."

Oh, he wanted to. At first he just put his hand on her breast; Seras almost rolled her eyes at how timid he was, but didn't discourage him.

Since his family was religious, Hans had been a virgin when they got married and with his mind reverted to a time before then; he was, technically, a virgin again.

He held the softly mound, wondering what the hell to do now. Tentatively, he circled his thumb around her hard nipple; she let out a pleased sound.

He repeated the action a few times, playing with speed and pressure, occasionally flicking over it, noting which she reacted most to until she was squirming under him.

She felt a familiar hardness pushing against her leg and cupped his jaw to pull him up to her.

"Wait," she said when he leaned in to kiss her.

She gripped the bottom of his shirt and staring pulling it over his head, they both had to sit up but it came off and was tossed aside.

"Mmm," she sighed happily, rubbing her hands up his hard abdominal muscles.

He flashed her a rare grin and settled back on top of her, his hard chest pressing against her soft one.

Lured in by her scent, he nuzzled her neck, kissing the soft skin until he found a spot that made her sign and shiver.

"Take off my skirt," she said, biting his earlobe.

He obeyed, taking her underwear with it and after throwing them away, stopped to appreciate the sight of his naked wife.

"You're perfect," he whispered.

Seras flushed lightly and took one of his hands, leading it between her legs.

He rubbed his way up her thigh, towards the heat and found her already wet.

"Vhat vas our vedding night like?" He asked, partly curious, partly trying to distract her while he figured out what to do.

"Well, I was terrified-"

"Vhy?" He ran an explorative finger along her slit.

"I had no idea what I was doing or what was going to happen," she hadn't even known what an orgasm was until her new mother in law told her.

She cringed to think what would have happened if Olivia Gunsche hadn't pulled her aside and asked if she had any questions.

"Did I?" Hans asked.

"You knew more than- oh…" His finger brushed achingly close to her clit. "More than I did, and your Dad and Pip gave you some tips before we left."

Of course they did, Hans forgot about it and focused on what he was doing. He pushed against the little nub of flesh and smiled when his lover groaned happily.

"A little harder," she instructed, her head sinking back into the pillow when he obeyed.

He tested dipping his finger into the slick warmth, encouraged by the slight roll of the hips, he slid it in completely.

"That's good," she sighed, her breathing getting heavy and quick as he moved in and out.

He watched, utterly enthralled, her chest was heaving and there was a pink flush across her cheeks; it was an incredible sight, but he knew they could do better.

Seras' entire body tightened to breaking point when he added another finger and his thumb brushed over her clit, rubbing it perfectly. She was gasping his name one second and screaming it the next as her entire body shuddered with pleasure.

God, how she missed him, his touch… just being with him in general.

Hans tried not to look proud of himself, but he was. He had the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, his _wife, _crying out his name as he brought her to her peak.

He looked at his wet fingers curiously before running his tongue along the tips; the taste reminded him of honey. He slipped both fingers into his mouth and sucked the juices off.

Gazing at him through half shut eyes, Seras lazily lifted her foot to the belt of his pants and half-heartedly tried to push them down.

He wasn't usually shy about his body (he had no reason to be) but he was still a bit nervous as he started tugging his boots off, flinging them and the socks away carelessly.

Still, he was a picture of calm as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor.

Seras looked him over appreciatively and patted the empty half of the mattress beside her.

He dropped to her side and took her in his arms, kissing her again, wondering if he was ever going to be able to stop.

"You were so good to me," she panted, "patient and sweet."

It took him a few seconds to remember what they were talking about.

Her fingers, courser than the rest of her skin, tickled over his jaw, "you touched me everywhere; your hands, your lips, your tongue," she took his bottom lip in her teeth and bit lightly. "And you waited until I said it was alright."

She nudged him onto his back, her chest against his and her sex against his poor, aching cock. Hans had to fight off every instinct he had not to push against it.

Seras planted a light kiss on her favorite scar, a small line on the corner of his left eyebrow. "I'd never felt as safe or as loved as I did that night."

A different kind of pride filled him, fulfillment that he had treated this woman the way she deserved; the way he always hoped he'd treat his wife.

She took his length in her hand and guided it to her entrance, slowly sliding down onto it. Hans held her hips and groaned as the wet heat engulfed him.

Seras nuzzled his jaw as she gave him a moment to get used to the feeling, enjoying his second first time inside her.

He gripped her hips and tried to make her move; she considered teasing him but decided to wait for another night.

She sat up, leaving him flat on his back as she started rolling her hips.

"_Lieb Gott_," Hans moaned, fingers digging into her soft skin.

Their eyes locked onto each other's as they moved together slowly, his thumbs making little circles as he rubbed up and down her thighs.

Seras savored the feeling of him inside her again, it had been too long. Blushing, she wondered what had happened to the frightened virgin she'd been on her wedding night and gave him a playful, scolding look.

"Vhat?" He asked.

"I- _mmm_," she had to stop when their bodies met in just the right way, "never mind."

His eyes trailed down to her breasts and he couldn't resist, his hands skimmed up her flat stomach until he was holding them. He rubbed and lightly pinched her nipples, pleased when she closed her eyes and sighed, unconsciously moving faster against him.

She put her hands on his belly to help balance herself, nails pinching into his muscles every time he brushed against that sweet spot inside her.

"Hans," she moaned, head falling forward limply despite the tension in her core.

The German wasn't sure how much longer he had left, he was throbbing so hard it almost hurt but he was determine to make her finish too. Almost reluctantly, he removed one of his hands from her breast, making her whimper, and found the nub that had been so helpful earlier.

Seras let out a chocked scream.

Ah, the advantages of being ambidextrous.

He closed his eyes, grunting as he tried to fight off the inevitable. Seras bent down, hands bracing next to his shoulders and pressing her lips to his more than kissing him as her control waned. Her peaked nipples brushed against his chest sending shivers through her.

Her mouth fell open she started panting, fingers clenching against the sheet as their rhythm became faster and faster, her thighs shaking.

The hand on her chest moved to her hip, fingers kneading her firm rear as he watched her shatter with ecstasy.

She cried out as her whole body shuddered, eyes squeezing shut as she slumped against him, even with no energy left she kept rocking her hips to try and drag out her orgasm and his.

Her muscles clenching and squeezing around him sent Hans following after her, pulling her against him as best he could with his weakening grip.

"Seras," he said with a guttural growl, bucking under her as a white hot wave unlike anything he'd ever felt washed over him, leaving him spent and utterly sated.

She buried her head in his chest, kissing and nuzzling sloppily as she recovered, her heavy breath tickling his skin. He pried his trapped hand from between them and let it rest on the base of her back, bringing his dryer one up to stroke along her spine.

Despite being a bit uncomfortable, Seras didn't move, not sure she could anyway. The intimacy they had at that moment was worth far more than any discomfort.

But it froze when Seras went stiff with fear and almost swore when she realised what they had forgotten.

"Vhat's wrong?" Hans asked, touching her cheek.

"Later," she replied with a sigh, not wanting to ruin it for him.

There was nothing that could be done; it was up to fate now. She would prefer to see this war to the end but if she got pregnant, she got pregnant.

* * *

It was late into the day when Seras woke up; she was surprised no one had come looking for them. She was not surprised that Hans was already awake.

"_Guten morgen_," he said, voice rough(er) with sleep.

"_Ja, es ist_," nestling lazily into his side.

"You're sexy vhen you speak German," he grinned, tracing her fingers with his.

He'd said that to her before, but she never got tired of hearing it.

As he traced over her ring finger, she remembered something that woke her up.

He sat up as she slid away from him and reached into the dresser next to their bed.

"Here," she said, holding out her hand.

There were two silver rings in her palm; their wedding rings.

"We could start wearing them again if you wanted."

He took both of them, placing his own on the pillow and gently held her petite hand in his. He slid the jeweled ring onto her finger and kissed her knuckles.

Once again surprised at the difference in their hand sizes, Seras did the same. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her face in his hands for a moment, looking at the way he used to.

Maybe things couldn't be exactly the same as they were before, but that didn't mean it couldn't be good. If nothing else, it would make their relationship stronger.

"Hey," Pip said, walking into the room like he owned it. "Have-"

"Damnit, Pip!" Seras screamed angrily.

"Sorry," he said, hiding behind the mostly closed door and knowing there was a going to be a beating in his near future. "Sir Hellsing vants to know vhere Alucard is."

"I have no idea."

"Go avay," Hans growled.

After the door shut, Seras buried her face in his neck, half laughing, half grimacing.

"I don't care vhat you say, I still think he does zhat on purpose," Hans muttered.

"What?" Seras asked.

She raised her head to find him wide eyed with shock.

He smiled, releasing the breath he had accidently been holding.

"I remember you," he said and let out a shaky laugh of relief. "Sir Integra had you interview me vhen I arrived. I proposed to you after you got shot; I still can't believe you said yes, it vas so awkvard."

"I thought it was beautiful," she said, running her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"You turned Zorin's head into a red streak on the vall."

"She tortured you," Seras reminded him, happy tears spilling down her cheeks.

"And you saved me," kissing all over her face and nuzzling into her hair, "mein guardian angel."

* * *

Originally Hans wasn't going to get his memories back, but then after watching a certain episode of Game of Thrones; I was _horribly_ depressed and changed it because I needed a happy ending and, Goddamnit, a few of you probably do as well.

If you don't know what I'm talking about, you can leave, thank you for reading. If you _do_ know what I'm talking about, I was one of the people who filmed their reactions to it and, well, now I'm pimping the video.

www. youtube. watch?v=awTeK7Dltsk

_MASSIVE_ SPOLIERS FOR GAME OF THRONES SEASON 3: Do not watch if you _ever_ intend to see GOT. I would rather have fewer views than ruin this for you.


End file.
